Meant To Be
by Uchiha Kazusa
Summary: Satu malam akan nafsu telah mengantarkan konsekuensi yang sangat drastis yang dapat merubah perang sepenuhnya. Harry harus pergi bersembunyi untuk melindungi dirinya dan rahasia yang sangat di jaganya. Tapi akankah rahasia itu dapat menbawa Harry dan Tom bersama? M/M MPreg. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter adalah punya JK Rowling, bukan punya saya...**

Summary

Satu malam akan nafsu telah mengantarkan konsekuensi yang sangat drastis yang dapat merubah perang sepenuhnya. Harry harus pergi bersembunyi untuk melindungi dirinya dan rahasia yang sangat di jaganya. Tapi, akankah rahasia itu dapat membawa Harry dan Tom bersama? Hanya jika itu yang harus terjadi. M/M – TRHP – OOC – MPREG.

 **Chapter 1**

Dia lari. Itu adalah apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Lari.

Lari. Dan jangan sampai tertangkap.

Dia telah berpisah dengan temannya saat sedang berbelanja di Hogsmeade ketika sebuah penyerangan tiba-tiba terjadi dan sekarang dia tersesat. Dia tidak tau dimana dia berada, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencari tau. Dia mengutuk kebodohannya karena membiarkan membiarkan penjagaannya turun. Dengan serangan-serangan yang baru-baru ini, dia seharusnya tau lebih baik. Tapi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

 _Mereka_ mengejarnya. Dan mereka sudah dekat. Dia dapat merasakannya. Sejauh ini dia sangat beruntung karena telah melarikan diri sangat lama. Kalau mereka menangkapnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya. Apalagi kalau mereka membawanya ke DIA. Dia menggigil tentang pikiran untuk datang kepada NYA; tidak akan ada lain kali kalau dia tertangkap.

Pohon-pohon ada di mana –mana. Sejajar dengan pandangannya dan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan tetapi juga menyembunyikan musuhnya. Bersembunyi dimana dia bisa dan bertarung kalau harus dilakukan, menaklukkan sebanyak yang dia bisa tetapi mereka ada banyak untuknya untuk bisa mendapat keselamatan. Jika saja tidak ada anti aparation wards dia dapat pergi lebih cepat, tetapi sebaliknya, dia harus mencari dimana akhirnya.

Adrenalin bergetar di seluruh tubuhnya, mamungkinkan dia untuk melanjutkan, tetapi dia lelah dan dia mulai melambat. Dia akhirnya berhenti untuk bernafas bersembunyi di balik semak tebal; mengawasi segala pergerakan. Dia mengintip keluar dari semak dan ketika telah jelas dia bergerak cepat ke belakang pohon dan ke yang lain. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia akan dapat meninggalkan hutan itu. Dia dapat merasakan dimana ward itu berakhir hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya adalah peringatan dan dia terkena sebuah mantra yang mengenainya dari belakang, menangkapnya tanpa sadar. _Aku seharusnya lebih berhati-hati,_ dia pikir selagi dia berbalik untuk melihat mereka, topeng putih berkilauan di kegelapan, menyeringai kepadanya dengan kemenangan. Dia mencoba untuk melawan efek dari mantra tersebut, tapi dia tidak bisa. Harry Potter mengedip perlahan-lahan kepada mereka sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

 **MMMMMM**

Di waktu berikutnya dia bangun dia berada di ruang bawah tanah. _Aku pasti berada di bawah tanah,_ dia berpikir untuk dirinya. Dia berpikir kembali kepada apa yang telah terjadi dan dia mengutuk kebodohannya lagi. _Aku seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Bagaimana aku dapat keluar dari sini?_ Dia meraba-raba sakunya, seperti yang dia kira tongkatnya hilang. _Sial..._

Harry melihat sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati dan mengetahui ruangan yang di tempatinya tidak punya jendela ataupun sebuah pintu; hanya sebuah dinding. _Bagaimana caranya aku dapat keluar dari sini? Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana aku bisa masuk?_ Dia merasakan sekelilingnya dan tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Ruangannya dingin dan tidak ada apa pun, tapi ada sebuah draf yang datang dari suatu tempat yang membuatnya merinding, jadi pasti ada sebuah pintu di sana, dia hanya tidak bisa bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak dapat menyekap ku disini". Dia berteriak, berputar-putar dengan bingung, "Aku akan mencari jalan keluar dan melarikan dari sini". Tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengikuti draf tersebut dan mencari tau dimana pintunya. Dia menekan dindingnya beberapa kali tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi yang hanya dia lakukan adalah menunggu.

Harry pasti ketiduran karena selanjutnya yang dia tau suara batu yang bergerak membangunkannya. Dia melompat dan bersiap-siap untuk melarikan diri.

Jeritan tawa terdengar di telinganya tidak di depannya seperti yang dia kira, tetapi di belakangnya. "Sial", teriak nya dan mencoba berbalik, tetapi sebuah mantra menangkapnya lagi. _Tidak lagi,_ dia mampu berpikir sebelum semuanya kembali gelap lagi.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry bangun secara tiba tiba seperti telah di tenggelamkan di air dan duduk, mengedip seperti orang bodoh dan melihat sekeliling. Dia berada di ruangan yang gelap dan besar, sepertinya di bawah tanah, tetapi disana ada jendela, hanya ditutupi. Didingnya kelihatan basah dan tertutupi lumut dan anggur yang datang dari jendela yang rusak. Debu ada di mana-mana. Itu terlihat seperti tidak pernah di bersihkan bertahun-tahun. Selanjutnya yang dia tahu dia telah di kepung.

"Well, well, well. Lihat siapa yang telah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kita."

Harry tegang pada suara yang sangat dia kenal. Suara yang ada di mimpi buruknya, suara dari pria yang mengambil segalanya darinya dan lanjut untuk membuat hidupnya seperti neraka. Harry melirik ke pria ular bermata merah yang dia lihat terakhir di Departemen Misteri, "Voldemort", dia meludah. "Dimana kau telah membawaku?"

"Sekarang Harry. Dimana sopan santun mu," Kata Voldemort dengan seringai selagi sementara para pengikutnya tertawa geli.,"Tidak perlu kasar."

"Baiklah," Harry menjawab dengan datar dan membungkuk secara dramatis dari posisi berlutunya, "Tuanku. Dimanakah saya?"

"Ejek aku semaumu, Potter. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu. Ini ," Kata Voldemort sambil menunjuk ke sekelilingnya, "Adalah rumah leluhur ku."

"Benarkah?" dia bertanya sambil melihat sekelilingnya pada dinding yang membusuk dan batu yang pecah," Ini tidak kelihatan seperti rumah," Kata Harry pelan-pelan.

"Ini juga adalah tempat kematianmu," kata Voldemort mengabaikannya, "Kau akan mati malam ini," katanya dengan rasa senang yang kentara.

"Kau telah mengatakan itu sejak 10 tahun yang lalu dan aku masih hidup," Kata Harry sambil menyeringai.

Voldemort cemberut,"Itu akan berakhir sekarang." Katanya dengan datar dan mengangkat tongkatnya.

Harry panik, dia tidak bisa mati disini. Dia harus hidup. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang harus selamat. "Tunggu! Kau tidak akan membiarkan ku bertarung? Bukankah itu adalah etika yang benar?"

Voldemort berhenti, "Ketidaksopananmu membuat ku frustasi. Tapi kau benar. Tetap saja itu tidak membuat perbedaan. Berikan dia tongkatnya," dia memerintah.

Bellatrix melangkah ke depan dan melemparkan tongkatnya padanya, dan di tangkap Harry dengan ahli. Dia melihat ke tongkatnya dan mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik dan membuat pergerakan mengelap tongkatnya ke jubahnya, membuat dia menjerit dengan marah.

"Bella," Voldemort memperingatkan dan dia kembali hanya dengan memberikan tatapan mengerikan. "Sekarang," dia turun dari podiumnya, "Kita akan mulai."

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar," kata Harry sambil membuat sikap bertarungnya.

"Kita akan lihat," kata Voldemort sambil menyuruh pelahap mautnya untuk mundur ke belakang.

Mereka melihat satu sama lain selama satu menit sebelum Voldemort membuat pergerakan. Dia menunjukkan tongkatnya ke Harry dan membuka mulutnya. Tetapi Harry lebih cepat. "Deducere laquearia," katanya sambil menunjukkan tongkatnya ke atas dan sebuah silau oranye terbanting ke atap.

Mata Voldemort melebar karna marah "TIDAK!" dia berteriak sebelum atap tersebut jatuh diantara mereka.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kesalahan besar," kata Harry dan berbalik berlari ke pintu, dan membuat peledakan untuk membuat pelahap maut keluar dari jalannya ketika mereka mendekatinya. Harry mempunyai firasat buruk sesuatu akan terjadi jika dia tinggal disini lebih lama.

Terima kasih Tuhan pelahap maut yang lebih rendah ada dibelakang karena mereka sangat mudah untuk dikalahkan, tapi walaupun mereka kurang di kemampuan tetapi mereka ada banyak. _Sial! Apakah tidak ada akhir dari mereka?_ Pikirnya sambil dan memukul dua lainnya dan membuat tumpukan yang bagus. Akhirnya, akhirnya! Dia melihat sebuah jalan yang bebas ke pintu dan mudah mudahan kebebasan. Dia berlari ke depan sambil melihat pintu tersebut sambil dia menghindar dan melemparkan mantra ke pelahap maut dan kutukan-kutukan mereka.

Harry berlari ke pintu dan menutup dan meyegel pintu itu bersamaan. _Itu akan menahan mereka sebentar._ Pikirnya dan berbalik, "Ah, Sial!" dia mendesis sambil melihat koridor yang lebar dengan pintu-pintu yang mengarah ke hanya Tuhan lah yang tau. "Ini tidak bagus," katanya dan melompat saat mereka mulai mendobrak pintu di belakangnya. "Kupikir aku hanya harus memulai kalau begitu."

Dia menjalani koridor tersebut dan membuka dengan acak pintu yang ada di sebelah kiri dan membukanya, berharap bahwa itu adalah pintu yang benar.

End Of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Tangkap dia!" teriak Voldemort dan mendorong seorang pelahap maut di dekatnya dari jalannya. Dia melihat Harry menghilang di sisi lain ruangan melaui pintu dengan marah. Dia telah dibodohi lagi oleh bocah itu. Tapi segera setelah dia menangkapnya, tidak akan ada yang menghentikannya. "Apa yang ku bilang?" teriaknya saat para pengikutnya berjuang untuk melewati kekacauan di tengah-tengah lantai. Voldemort memutar bola matanya dan menghancurkan puing-puing itu. Dan para pelahap maut secepatnya mulai memanjat untuk mematuhi perintahnya. _Aku dikelilingi oleh orang idiot!_ Pikirnya dan pergi untuk menemukan Potter untuk membunuhnya sekali dan untuk selamanya.

Harry berlari ke tangga yang lainnya dan menuju ke bawah koridor, _Sial. Seberapa besar tempat ini,_ pikirnya saat dia melihat ke belakangnya dan meledakkan seorang pelahap maut di atas pegangan tangga yang berada di belakangnya. Dia tidak berhenti dan mengagumi semua gorden yang indah dan karya seni yang menghiasi dinding tersebut karena dia sedang sibuk untuk mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Tetapi dari apa yang dia lihat dari sekali lihat, rumah ini terlihat sangat tua dan mahal. Harry, tentu saja tersesat saat pintu yang dimasukinya adalah pintu yang salah, seperti pintu yang setelahnya, dan pintu yang setelahnya lagi. Itu hanya membuatnya semakin jauh ke dalam rumah dan bahkan lebih tersesat dan para pelahap maut yang menangkapnya mendapatkan keuntungan karena mengetahui rumah ini. Dan tentu saja, Voldemort berada tepat di belakang mereka juga. Dia dapat mendengarnya mengejeknya.

Melewati koridor yang lain dia melihat sebuah pintu ganda yang mewah. Disana tidak ada ada lagi jalan dan itu adalah jalan buntu. _Oke kita masuk_ , pikirnya dan memutar gagang pintu tersebut, tetapi itu terkunci. _Sial !_ dia bersumpah.

"Tidak ada lagi jalan kau dapat pergi, Potter," Voldemort berbisik dan membelai tongkatnya, "Menyerah saja."

Harry memutar dan melotot padanya dan mencoba mantra alohomora dengan diam tetapi itu tidak berhasil juga. Dia melihat ke Voldemort dan melihatnya menyeringai saat dia mendekatinya. Dia menggeram frustasi. – **Bukalah, sialan!-** dia mendesis ke pintu itu.

Secara ajaib pintu itu terbuka, _Huh,_ pikirnya dan membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam dan membanting pintu itu saat sebuah mantra mengenai pintu itu. Dengan melihat sekeliling dia menyimpulkan, bersama dengan informasi kata sandi yang menggunakan Parseltounge, bahwa ini adalah tempat tidur Voldemort. _Bagus, hanya keberuntunganku bahwa ini adalah kamar Nya._ Sesuai dengan nama Slytherin nya, ruangan itu berwarna hijau dan silver. Disana ada sebuah lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan, sebuah meja menghadap dinding, dan sebuah tempat tidur besar di tengah-tengah nya. Itu sangat bagus mengingat itu adalah kamar Raja Kegelapan. Dan pasti dia menginginkan yang terbaik.

Harry cepat-cepat terjun ke bawah tempat tidur saat seorang Lord Voldemort yang sedang marah membuka pintu dan menutupnya di belakangnya.

"Sekarang Harry. Itu sangat tidak sopan kalau pergi ke ruangan orang lain tanpa permisi."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membuat kata sandi yang benar," jawab Harry dan menghindar saat sebuah mantra melayang ke arahnya."Kau tau, itu juga tidak sopan untuk membunuh seseorang saat sedang melakukan percakapan juga, tapi kapan itu penting bagimu," jawab Harry sambil keluar dari sisi lain tempat tidur.

Setelah betukar beberapa kata mereka mulai melempar mantra mantra ke satu sama lain, masing- masing berusaha untuk mengalihkan yang lain. Voldemort sedang mencoba untuk mendekat ke padanya, dan Harry mencoba berlari menuju jendela berharap dia dapat melompat dan melarikan diri. Tapi sepertinya Voldemort membaca pikirannya karena jendela tersebut terkunci ketat dan tidak bisa di buka. Harry mengutuk. Sekarang satu-satunya jalan adalah melalui pintu itu... di sisi lain dari ruangan. Dia bukanlah satu-satunya yang frustasi. Voldemort marah karena dia tidak dapat mendapatka Harry karena dia selalu bergerak ke mana-mana, yang membuat dia kelewatan dan membuat lubang di dinding, dan dengan kemarahnnya, konsentrasinya mulai goyah.

"Apa yang salah Tom, tidak ingin untuk mengacaukan milik mu?" Harry mengejeknya, mengetahui bahwa dia sangat berhati-hati ke mana dia mengarahkamya tetapi itu tidak bekerja. Harry, di sisi lain tidak punya masalah dan membuang beberapa buku, sebuah lampu dan sebuah vas ke arah musuhnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Voldemort menggeram dan mengejarnya membuat Harry lengah. Harry tersandung ke belakang dan melemparkan setengah siap mantra padanya dalam pertahanan. Mantra tersebut mengenai Voldemort di tangan membuat dia menjatuhkan tongkatnya tetapi berpegangan pada Harry dengan kuat. Di depan matanya yang mirip seperti ular, yaitu Voldemort berubah menjadi bentuk yang sangat tampan dari Tom Riddle yang kelihatan tua.

Beruntung bagi Tom, Pelahap Maut nya tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke kamarnya sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah asli nya. Dia hanya menggunakan wajah Voldemort untuk membuat takut pengikutnya dan mematuhinya. Itu tidak bagus untuk mereka jika mereka tau. Tetapi sayangnya, Harry tau.

Harry melihat terkejut pada Voldemort yang kelihatan seperti manusia. Satu-satunya yang beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah botak, pucat seperti mati, tidak mempunyai hidung, mata merah dan lidah seperti garpu. Sekarang dia mempunya rambut yang memenuhi kepalanya, kulit yang pucat tetapi tidak kelihatan tidak sehat, mata biru dengan sedikit warna merah, dan sebuah hidung yang kelihatan normal.

"Ada yang salah, Potter, Kucing mendapat lidahmu?" Tom menyeringai.

Harry memerah dan melihat ke arah lain dari seseorang yang sangat tampan di depannya. Itu hanya keberuntungannya dia telah mengetahui tengan seksualitasnya akhir-akhir ini, setelah bertahun-tahun menyangkalnya. Hanya harus menghadapi dengan sesuatu yang sangat tampan, yang merupakan musuhnya. _Kenapa Tuhan, kenapa! Apa kau menghukum ku? Aku minta maaf okey, jadi maukah kau berhenti melemparku ke dalam situasi seperti ini. Itu sudah cukup bahwa hidupku selalu dalam bahaya, sekarang kau harus mengacaukan libidoku juga._ Harry berpikir sesuatu di dalam pikirannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus. "Wow. Menggunakan kata-kata Muggle. Kau tenggelam pada harga diri yang rendah," jawab Harry dan meringis dalam hati. Itu kedengaran rendah dari telinganya sendiri.

Tom menekan Harry lebih keras ke dinding, "Aku tidak berpikir kau mengetahui di mana posisi mu, Potter."

Harry merinding dengan kata-katanya. Dia telah mengetahuinya, bagaimana dia tidak. Tom membuat dia tertekan ke dinding, dengan sebuah tangan mencengkeram bajunya di kerah nya, lututbya diantara kaki nya, dan dia sangat mencondongkan dirinya ke padanya. Posisi yang salah! Pikirannya berteriak mencoba menghentikan tubuh nya untuk bereaksi, tetapi spertinya tubuhnya tidak mau bekerja sama.

Seringai Tom berubah menjadi mengkerut setelah dia melihat wajah Harry yang memerah dan melihat ke bawah. Dia menngeser lututnya ke arah ereksi Harry yang hanya menjadi semakin keras yang setiap saat berlalu. Harry tersentak sedikit dan wajahnya semakin memerah saat dia mencoba melawan untuk keluar dari genggaman Tom.

"Siapa yang mengira," Tom berkata dengan gembira, menutupi kebingungannya.

"Diam!" bentak Harry dan mulai berjuang lebih keras. _Sialan kau hoemon bodoh!_

" Ah. Tapi aku tidak bicara apa-apa"

"Hanya di-" Harry terdiam saat rasa sakit yang sangat tajam datang dari lukanya. Itu tidak seperti yang dia rasakan sebelumnya, itu terus membangun dan membangun sampai itu terasa seperti kepalanya mau terbelah. Seperti sesuatu di dalam dirinya mau keluar. Yang berbeda hanyalah itu bukan hanya rasa sakitnya saja.

Tom melepaskannya dan memegang kepalanya dengan kesakitan. Itu sangat sakit sampai membuat matanya berair. Pertama-tama dia kira Potter sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu kepadanya dan membuatnya marah, tapi kemarahannya hanya membuatnya semakin memburuk. Dia juga melihat Harry merasakan rasa sakit yang sama sepertinya

Setelah beberapa menit, rasa sakit itu mulai memudar dan mereka dapat kembali bernafas. Tapi sebagai pengganti dari rasa sakit terdapat sebuah rasa yang kuat tentang keinduan dan keinginan yang membuat mereka memiliki masalah untuk mengatasinya. Ketika mereka melihat satu sama lain, itu seperti melalui sebuah kabut. Segalanya sangat kacau.

Harry menekan dirinya kembali ke dinding saat Tom mendekat kepadanya dengan tatapan predator di wajahnya dan meletekkan tangannya sisi-sisi kepalanya, "Apa?" tanya Harry mencoba bersuara mengintimidasi dan gagal. Suaranya keluar serak dan sangat membutuhkan, mempunyai efek yang berbeda pada pria di depannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" desis Tom mencoba untuk memegang kemarahannya dan membuang nafsunya yang membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawab harry marah. Mereka berdua meringis saaat rasa sakit melanda mereka. "Ku pikir kau yang melakukannya. Biasanya seperti itu." Tom tidak menjawab hanya melihat padanya. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau," bisik Tom jujur.

Harry menggigil mendengar kejujuran dari suaranya dan juga suara seraknya. Itu membuat sesuatu padanya dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa. "Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" kata Tom semakin mendekatinya. Itu tidak seperti dia megetahui bahwa dia melakukannya.

"Seperti...itu..." kata Harry terengah-engah. Tom sangat dekat padanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Tom benar-benar mengabaikan ekspresi paniknya.

Harry membuat wajah tidak percaya dan membuat suara terkejut.

"Jangan aku-"

Harry terpotong karena bibir Tom bertemu dengannya pada ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan dan pikirannya menjadi gelap.

End Of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry cause i cannot write the original chapter 5, because i cannot write a LEMON. I'M SOOOORRRYYYYY**

 **Oke, kita lanjut**

 **Chapter 4**

Tom melangkah ke belakang dan ke depan, sesekali melirik ke tempat tidur, tetapi tetap, dia tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dia baru saja bangun dekat dengan musuhnya dari semua orang setelah melakukan sex yang paling brilian dari yang pernah dia lakukan, dengan musuhnya. Dia tidak akan pernah, dibawah pengaruh apapun menyentuh Potter. Sesuatu telah terjadi, tetapi dia tidak tau apa dan itu membuatnya gelisah tanpa akhir. Dia tau Potter tidak melakukan apapun tentang itu karena itu adalah sihir yang sangat maju dan tidak mungkin dia dapat melakukan yang seperti itu. Itu, dan ada rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa di kepalanya. Itu tidak pernah terjadi padanya sebelumnya hanya untuk Potter, berasal dari lukanya. Luka itu kemudian memudar dan berubah menjadi kebutuhan yang sangat luar biasa untuk mengklaim bocah di depannya.

Tom berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur dan ke Harry yang masih tertidur. Dengan lembut dia memindahkan rambutnya ke sisi lain dan melihat ke bekas luka yang berbentuk petir yang dia berikan padanya 20 tahun yang lalu. _Mungkinkah itu asalnya?_ Dia pikir dia harus mencari tau. Dia pergi ke rak bukunya dan membersihkan gips yang ada di buku-buku yang berasal dari pertarungan tadi, dia mengambil beberapa buku dan mulai untuk mencari tau apa yang telah terjadi. Tetapi pertama-tama dia harus menyingkirkan pengikut-pengikutnya yang membuat keributan di pintunya.

 **MMMMMM**

Harry membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, merasa pusing dan bingung. Dia menggeser dirinya sedikit dan merasakan sakit di punggungnya, itu tidak terasa sangat sakit tapi itu juga tidak nyaman. Menggerakkan tangannya ke benda yang berada dibawahnya dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempat tidur, kain sutra membelai kulitnya yang telanjang. _Telanjang?_ Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kenapa dia...?

Semuanya kembali ke ingatannya. _Astaga. Aku-aku_

Sebuah pergerakan menangkap perhatiannya dan dan memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat Raja Kegelapan yang terkenal duduk di dekat jendela memegang sebuah buku dan melotot padanya dengan mata merah penuh kebencian.

Harry melihat ke dirinya dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang bergetar. Dia memeluk tangannya di sekeliling untuk mencoba dan menghentikannya tapi itu malah malah membuatnya semakin parah. Dia merasa sangat terlarang, sangat dipermainkan, sangat... jijik dengan dirinya bahwa dia mengijinkan monster itu menyentuhnya. Dia tau itu adalah konsensual, tapi itu membuatnya buruk, lebih buruk.

 _Dia melakukan sesuatu padaku, aku tau itu!_

"...er..."

 _Di-dia membuatku, dia membuatku menyukainya. Aku tidak akan pernah!_

"...tter...Potter!"

Harry tersentak kembali sadar ketika sebuah tangan mencengkram bahunya. Dia memukul tangan itu menjauh dan menatap dengan mata marah, "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"

Tom mundur ke belakang dengan terkejut melihat reaksi Harry. Dia telah menyiapkan dirinya pada apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia bangun, skenario berbeda pada apa yang akan dia katakan tergantung pada reaksi Potter, tetapi ini bukanlah salh satunya. Yamg marah dan kesal dia dapat mengatasinya tapi tidak dengan yang menangis.

"Astaga, astaga!" Harry berbisik dan meringkuk dan membawa sprei nya mengelilinginya agar dia tertutupi. Air mata jatuh tak terelakkan dari wajahnya sebagai dampak dari apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Potter jangan kau berani mengambil keputusan itu. Aku tidak memperkosamu!"

"Ya, kau melakukannya! Aku tidak mengingikannya!" teriak Harry.

"Sialan, Potter. Aku mungkin Raja Kegelapan, tapi aku tidak memperkosa orang. Aku tidak butuh untuk memaksa seseorang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Jadi hentikan pikiran itu sekarang!"

"Well, kau melakukannya. Aku tau kau melakukan sesuatu, aku tau!" Harry teriak kembali dan memeluk dirinya ketat. "Kau membuatku-"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" teriak Tom, "Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku, dan begitu juga dirimu, benarkan?" katanya dan dan mengangkat buku yang sedang di bacanya dan meletakkannya di depannya.

Harry bergerak ke belakang saat Tom mendekat, tetapi dia hanya memberikan sebuah buku kedepannya dan membuka sebuah halaman. Dia melihat ke Tom, yang telah bergerak ke belakang dari tempat tidur untuk melihat ke jendela.

"Bacalah,"

Harry meengambil buku tersebut dengan satu tangan dan mendekatkannya sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegang sprei yang menutupinya.

 _ **Ikatan Soul mate-**_ _ikatan ini adalah ikatan yang terkuat dari ikatannya yang lainnya dan jika sudah di aktifkan tidak bisa di nonaktifkan. Dua peserta yang telah terkena mantra itu akan sangat tertarik akan satu sama lain sampai ikatan tersebut komplit. Jika mereka tidak menyelesaikan ikatan itu kerinduan yang kuat tidak akan hilang sampai ikatan tersebut komplit. Kerinduan tersebut bisa berupa gatal, sakit kepala, rasa terbakar, sesak nafas, dll. Agar mantra itu komplit kedua peserta harus menerima ikatan itu atau kerinduan itu akan terjadi. Ikatan itu sering digunakan untuk perjodohan atau berhenti untuk menikah dengan sesama keluarga._

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Harry.

"Itu artinya bahwa koneksi yang kita miliki melalui luka tersebut memaksa kita untuk membuat ikatan itu."

"Ikatan apa? Kita tidak membuat mantra ikatan apapun?" Kata Harry dengan memuncakkan histeria.

"Aku tau itu!" bentak Tom, kemudian mendesah dan mengelus rambutnya. Dia tidak akan mencapai apapun jika dia berteriak."Ini adalah hal terdekat yang dapat aku temukan."

"Kenapa sekarang? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

"Tebakan ku mungkin karena tidak pernah sendiri saat bersama. Kita tidak pernah sebelumnya," kata Tom berbalik melihat arah jendela.

Harry membuka mulutnya untuk protes tetapi menutupnya kembali ketika menyadari bahwa Tom benar. Setiap mereka bertemu, seseorang pasti ada bersama mereka. Quirrel, Ginny, Basilisk, Teman-temannya, Pelahap maut, The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore... Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berdua bersama.

Air mata memenuhi matanya lagi. Apakah ini maksudnya bahwa dia akan berikatan dengan Voldemort selamanya? Dia tidak ingin itu. Dia telah menunggu orang yang benar agar dia dapat memberikan dirinya untuknya. Dan sekarang...sekarang...

"Berhenti menangis! Aku sudah cukup akan hal itu!" Bentak Tom, sejujurnya air mata itu membuatnya takut sedikit.

Tapi Harry hanya menangis kencang, "Diam! Kau tidak mengerti! Aku tidak ingin terjadi," dia mengakhirinya dengan berbisik.

"Kau pikir aku suka? Kau pikir aku mau tidur dengan orang sepertimu? Jangan membuat ku tertawa," ejek Tom.

Harry tersentak seperti ada seseorang yang telah menusuknya di jantung, "Aku tidak mau pengalaman pertamamu dengan seorang monster!" dia teriak balik.

Tom tersentak ke belakang seolah tersengat, tapi cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya "Kau perawan? Sangat menyedihkan."

"Bagimu mungkin. Tapi sekarang aku tidak, terima kasih untukmu. Apa? Apa kau kehilangan keperawananmu saat tingkat 5?"

"Itu tingkat empat jika kau tertarik. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Ya, itu berarti sesuatu! Tidak seperti kau mengerti. Sekarang tidak ada yang akan menyentuhku, setelah kau memperkosakua!"

"Aku tidak memperkosamu!"

"Itu terasa seperti kau memperkosaku. Sekarang aku punya ikatan denganmu!"

"Kita _tidak_ punya ikatan," Tom berkata dengan gigi terkatup.

"Tapi kata mu-" Mulai Harry bingung.

"Ku bilang itu adalah hal yang dekat tentang apa yang terjadi, bukan berarti itu dia," Kata Tom, tapi sekarang dia merasa tidak yakin.

Tom melihat pada bocah menyedihkan di tempat tidur itu, selimut mengelilinginya. Rambutnya masih berantakan dan bibirnya masih lebam dari bercinta mereka. Tetapi mata itu yang mempengaruhinya. Mata hijau itu dipenuhi dengan air mata dan terlihat berkaca. Mereka penuh dengan kepasrahan dan jijik. Air mata itu jatuh ke pipinya dan bibirnya bergetar saat dia menggeleng dengan isak tangis yang tak terkendali. Ini bukanlah Potter yang dia kenal. Apakah ini rasa bersalah? Kemarahan timbul dalam dirinya dan dia berteriak, "Keluar!"

Harry melompat dan ketakutan pada suara marah Tom. Dia melangkah menjauh darinya saat dia mendekati tempat tidur sampai dia terkena sandaran kepala tempat tidur dan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Tom mencengkram selimutnya dan melepasnya dengan kasar dari Harry dan membuatnya tersentak dan mulai menangis.

Tom mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menunjukkannya ke Harry, "Keluar sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Harry terkejut seperti seekor rusa yang terkena lampu. Apakah dia membiarkannya dirinya pergi? Dia tidak mengerti, tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk mencari tau dan bertanya padanya. Buku yang berada di samping tempat tidur ketika Tom memindahkan selimut itu jatuh ke samping dan mendarat di lantai dengan bunyi. Suara tersebut mnyadarkan Harry dari rasa terkejutnya dan dia cepat-cepat mengambil bajunya dan memakai nya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang sangat tajam di punggungnya dan tangannya yang bergetar. Dia menemukan tongkatnya dimana dia telah menjatuhkannya dan melihat ke Tom sekali lagi, melihat apakah dia benar-benar membiarkannya pergi.

"Pergi!"

Harry berbalik dan mendorong pintu itu dan berlari di koridor. Saat dia berlari dia tidak menyadari bahwa tidak ada pelahap maut yang ada disana, tapi dia terlalu fokus untuk tidak panik dan menangis, dan keluar dari sini. Dia hanya ingin keluar. Dia akhirnya menemukan beberapa tangga dan cepat-cepat berlari ke bawah dan ke lorong masuk. Dia mendorong pintu berat tersebut dan tiba-tiba terkena angin pagi yang dingin. Dia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan sekelilingnya dan berlari ke depan dan ke gerbang dan ke jalan kotor.

Dan dia tetap berlari dan tidak melihat ke belakang.

End Of Chapter

 **Happy Birthday To Meeeeeeeeee LOL (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Saat menjelang sore, Harry akhirnya sampai di jalan utama ke The Burrow. Meskipun dia baik-baik saja ketika meninggalkan rumah Voldemort, perjalanannya kembali sangat kasar dan membuat dia terluka dan air mata di bajunya. Dia sebenarnya berpikir untuk langsung pulang, tapi dia tau bahwa kalau lebih baik dia datang ke sini. Ssekaligus, dia tidak berpikir jenih. Dia tiba di pintu dan mengetuk, suara yang ada di dalam terdiam dan suara jejak kaki datang ke pintu.

"Siapa ini?" suara Molly.

"Ini Harry," katanya.

"Harry!" Teriaknya. Harry mendengart tangannya memegang pegangan pintu.

"Tunggu Molly. Kita harus memastikan terlebih dahulu," datang suara suaminya, "Harry?"

"Ya," jawabnya lelah, Menekan wajahnya ke pintu.

"Apa yang dilakukan si kembar dan Ron di musim panas setelah tingkat satu?"

Harry tersenyum mendengarnya, "Mereka mengambil mobil terbang itu dan dan mengeluarkanku dari kamar tidur di rumah Dursley, kemudian membawaku kesini."

Disana ada jeda dan kemudian pintunya terbuka. Molly menatapnya dan tersentak, "Harry! Oh astaga... apa yang terjadi?" dia menyuruhnya masuk dan memeluknya kuat-kuat.

Harry tiba-tiba merasa jijik dengan sentuhan sederhana dan menarik dirinya keluar dari pelukannya, menabrak sesuatu di belakangnya. Dia terkejut dan meletakkan tangannyake sisinya dimana tulang rusuknya bertabrakan dengan tepi permukaan yang keras.

Molly menggenggam kedua tanganya, "Oh maaf. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tentu saja tidak, lihat dirimu. Kita harus membawanya ke Hogwarts untuk menemui Poppy," katanya dengan cepat, mengarahkan kalimat terakhirnya ke suaminya.

"Ya. Aku akan memberitau Dumbledore," kata Arthur dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Sini duduk dan istirahatlah sedikit. Kau pasti kelelahan!" kata Molly padanya.

Harry mengangguk dan duduk, tanpa sadar memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Dimana semua orang?"

"Tentu saja mencarimu. Orang-orang sangat panik sejak kau tidak kembali dengan yang lain."

Harry mengangguk lagi dan terdiam. Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi, walaupun dia tau dia harus melakukannya. Tapi dia tau satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang _itu._ Harry tidak bisa berpikir apa yang akan mereka pikir tentangnya kalau mereka tau apa yang dilakukan Voldemort padanya, tidak peduli kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Harry menggunakan beberaapa menit yang ada sebelum Arthur kembali untuk membuat cerita yang dapat dipercaya dengan semua kejujuran, meninggalkan hal-hal penting yang tejadi. Dia sedang membuat detailnya saat Arthur kembali dan mengatakan kalau mereka menunggu. Dan Harry bersedia.

 **MMMMMM**

Harry duduk dengan tegang saat Madam Pomfrey menunjukkan tongkatnya ke dirinya untuk melihat apakah ada kerusakan dalam, meskipun dia memaksa bahwa dia tidak teluka. Dia berharap kepada Tuhan apapun yang ada disana agar tidak ada yang muncul tentang ... _itu._ Sepertinya doanya terdengar karena dia tidak menemukan apa-apa dan mulai memberikan salep ke lukanya. Saat dia bekerja, Harry menjawab pertanyaan Dumbledore.

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadaku setelah mereka menangkapku, mereka hanya mengurungku di ruangan gelap tanpa jendela. Mungkin hanya untuk menakutiku, tapi aku hanya menunggu mereka untuk kembali dan membawaku langsung ke Voldemort. Untuk membuatnya cepat, aku mendapatkan kembali tongkatku, kami bertarung, aku menghancurkan atapnya ke mereka dan melarikan diri dan aku mencari jalan keluar dari rumah itu. Semua luka itu berasal dari saat aku berlari melalui hutan yang mengelilingi tempat itu dan dari pecahan atap."

Harry mengambil nafas dalam saat dia selesai. Dia mencoba untuk tidak terkejut saat Madam Pomfrey mengoleskan salep ke kulitnya, tapi lebih banya dia menyentuknya samakin kuat rasa jijik yang dirasakannya, dan juga rasa menusuk dimanapun dia sentuh yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengobatan. Dia akan mandi air panas yang lama setelah dia keluar dari sini, tapi dia tidak yakin rasa jorok itu akan hilang. Tapi dia akan mengurusnya, sama seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Apa pilihan lain yang dia punya?

Harry bergerak dari tempat tidur rumah sakit dan menghindari tatapan tajam itu dan menunggu Dumbledore untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kalau itu sepertinya membuat Kepala sekolah percaya padanya, dia tidak percaya. Meskipun dia tau kalau dia bohong, Dumbledore tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang ceritanya, dan Harry merasa lega. Lagipun itu tidak seperti dia berbohong sepenuhnya karena memang itu yang terjadi, dia hanya... meninggalkan sesuatu, itu saja. Dia sangat benci melakukan itu padanya, tapi... dia hanya tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Dia dapat membayangkan bagaimana pria itu akan bereaksi dan itu tidak bagus.

"Seperti itu," kata Dumbledore, mengeluarkannya dari pikirannya. "Apa kau tau dimana lokasi kau berada?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya," Tidak. Segera setelah aku keluar dari hutan itu, semua tempat itu menghilang. Aku tersesat entah di mana. Aku hanya langsung apparate ke The Burrow." Itu bukanlah kebohongan, itu memang terjadi. Seperti itu memang tidak pernah disana.

"Menarik," kata Dumbledore, "Well, kalau itu memang semua...?"

"Itu saja." Kata Harry tidak melihat matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku senang bahwa kau tidak terluka. Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk perawatan lembut Poppy.

Kata Dumbledore, matanya berbinar.

Harry mengerang. Dia akan terjebak disini selama seminggu!

Dumbledore pergi dan Madam Pomfrey selesai dengan tugasnya dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Dia jelas saja tidak melawan dengan ide untuk beristirahat, tapi pertama-tama, dia perlu mandi...

 **MMMMMMM**

"Harry, kami pikir kau tenggelam disana," kata Ron bercanda tetapi rasa lega di wajahnya menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan.

Harry tersenyum nyengir, "Kupikir aku dapat lebih lama sedikit."

"Harry!" teriak Hermione dan melompat padanya dan memberikannya pelukan ketat. Harry tiba-tiba melepaskan dirinya dan mengambil langkah ke belakang. Hermione terlilah sedikit sakit dan perhatian, "Harry?"

Harry hanya tersenyum. "Madam Pomfrey baru mengobatiku, Hermione," katanya, mengusap tangannya sebagai efek.

"Oh!" kata Hermione, matanya membelalak, "Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Harry mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Ron bertanya, "Satu menit kau berada di sini dan kemudian kau menghilang."

"Pelahap maut" kata Harry, "Mereka menjauhkan aku dan menangkapku. Selanjutnya yang aku tau aku berada di depan Voldemort."

Hermione terkejut, menaruh tangannya ke mulutnya, "Dia tidak melukaimu kan?"

Jika kau tau, pikir Harry, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku berhasil keluar sebelum mereka melakukan apapun," dia memberitau mereka apa yang dia beritau pada Dumbledore, tentu saja dengan detail yang lebih.

"Wow," kata Ron, "Kau sangat beruntung. Berapa kali kau menghadapinya dan keluar hidup-hidup?"

"Ku pikir sudah mencapai 7 kali," kata Harry dengan seringai.

"Aku bertaruh moralnya sangat rendah sekarang," kata Ron.

Harry hanya tersenyum dan memingat ekspresi marah Tom dan senyum itu berubah menjadi kerutan. _Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya Tom?_ Hermione melihat ekspresi anehnya dan bertanya padanya,"Aku baik-baik saja Hermione, hanya lelah."

Hermione mengangguk dan berdiri, "Kami pergi kalau begitu, kau butuh istirahatmu."

"Kau terdengar seperti Madam Pomfrey," Harry tersenyum.

"Well, dia benar, kau dalam keadaan sehat."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry dan tanpa sadar memeluk dirinya.

"Ya. Tidurlah, kami akan menemuimu lagi besok pagi," kata hermione sambil berjalan ke pintu sambil mengambil tangan Ron.

"Sampai jumpa teman!" dia memanggil kembali dan kemudian mereka pergi.

Harry menarik tirai mengelilingi tempat tidurnya, tapi rasa tidur menolak untuk datang sehingga dia terus berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi padanya kurang dari 12 jam yang lalu.

Sekarang setelah dia sendirian, dia dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Tetapi semakin dia berpikir tentang cara Tom menciumnya,apa yang dia rasakan saat bersamanya, di dalamnya, semakin keras dia berpikir. Kebutuhan yang luar biasa untuk di sentuh lagi melampaui rasa jijik yang dia rasakan tadi. Tapi dia dapat memberitaukan bahwa itu bukanlah kebutuhan yang dapat dipuaskan oleh setiap orang, itu harus Tom. Nama tersebut membawa getaran kesenangan di punggungnya dan dia tidak dapat mengakui bahwa dia menikmati setiap detik yang dia punya dengan Tom, dan itu adalah apa yang membuat dia jijik, fakta bahwa dia menyukainya.

Harry berguling ke samping dan mencoba untuk tidur, mengabaikan ereksi terhadap pahanya, membuat rasa itu supaya menghilang. Dia tidak berhasil. Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang ke sentuhan lembut Tom di kulitnya dan penuh dengan kenikmatan membuatnya terbakar seperti terkena api. Dia menguburkan wajahnya ke bantal dan menjauhkan pikiran itu darinya. _Oh Tuhan,_ _kenapa aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini?_ Pikirnya frustasi, matanya tertutup rapat.

Sedikit Harry tau bahwa 50 mil jauhnya ada seseorang yang mempunyai masalah yang sama.

End Of Chapter

 **THANK GODDDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Harry akhirnya dapat mengatasi apa yang terjadi. Itu sangat mudah. Dia hanya berpura-pura bahwa kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Dia hanya mengingatnya di mimpinya. Walaupun begitu, itu tidak seperti Voldemort mempunyai waktu yang berat. Yang terjadi, dia menyerang dengan kekuatan yang baru, jadi kenapa dia harus peduli. Itu hanyalah satu kali saja, mereka mengeluarkannya dari sistem mereka dan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Harry melanjutkan latihannya untuk menjadi Auror dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Itu terjadi sampai akhirnya dia terkena flu, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

Dia terbangun di suatu pagi dengan perut yang sakit dan dia harus berlari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Dia pikir itu hanya sesuatu yang dia makan tadi malam dan mengabaikannya, melanjutkan untuk memulai harinya seperti biasanya. Tetapi beberapa hari selanjutnya itu terjadi lagi, dia terbangun dan harus berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Bagus, hanya apa yang ku butuhkan, menjadi sakit," dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri saat dia kembali ke kamarnya di apartemen kecil miliknya yang dia dapat setelah menyelesaikan sekolah. Dia pergi bekerja di toko si kembar Weasley dan kemudian melanjutkan latihan Aurornya. Di tengah-tengah sesinya dia sakit sekali lagi dan nyaris tidak sampai ke kamar mandi.

Ron mengintip dari sudut kios,"Kau baik-baik saja kawan?"

"Ya," katanya mengelap mulutnya dan menyiram toilet, "Ku pikir aku terkena sesuatu."

"Aku dapat lihat itu," Ron melihatnya khawatir, "Kau tidak kelihatan baik."

"Aku tidak merasa baik juga," kata Harry berbalik ke kios dan mulai untuk muntah lagi.

Ron kelihatan jijik di belakangnya,"Mungkin kau harus pulang. Mum selalu berkata istirahat dan sup panas sangat bagus untuk perut."

Harry menggeram dan pergi ke toilet. Hanya pemikiran tentang makanan membuat perutnya mual. Tapi dia tau Ron benar, mungkin itu akan membantu. Jadi dia membuat izin ke pelatihnya dan di perbolehkan pulang untuk beristirahat

.

 **MMMMM**

Istirahat tidak membantu meringankan sakitnya. Bahkan setelah seminggu dan ramuan-ramuan, itu tidak menghilang. Molly telah mengundangnya untuk perawatan yang lebih baik, tapi tidak satupun yang dia lakukan berhasil, walaupun itu selalu berhasil dulu.

Saat makan malam dengan semua Weasley dan hermione, bahwa dia sudah merasa cukup.

Makan malam berlangsung lancar, Harry merasa sedikit lebih baik dan dapat memakan hampir semua makanan. Sampai Ron memberikannya daging cincang membuat perutnya tiba-tiba mual. Dia menjatuhkan piringnya ke lantai dan berlari keluar untuk ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua yang telah dia makan.

Semua orang terkejut ketika Harry berlari ke kamar mandi dan Molly, Hermione dan Ron mengikuti, yang lainnya tetap di belakang.

"Harry kau tak apa-apa?" kata Molly sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Harry mengangguk. Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Kau harus pergi untuk bertemu dokter," saran Hermione

Harry mengerutkan dahi saat berdiri. Siapa yang tau skandal apa yang akan mereka buat jika dia pergi ke sana, tapi hermione benar, dia harus pergi bertemu seseorang.

"Jika kau tidak mau ke , pergilah ke Madam Pomfrey."

Harry mengangguk lebih menyukai ide itu, "Kau benar. Aku akan pergi besok."

 **MMMMM**

Besok harinya Harry berada di perawatan Madam Pomfrey lagi. Ron dan Hermione juga ikut, mengkhawatirkan teman mereka. Tapi Harry tidak memikirkan apapun tentang itu, dia pikir ini hanya sakit perut biasa. Ketika dia memberitaukan Hermione tentang ini, dia langsung tidak menyetujui ide itu.

"Sakit perut tidak lama sampai 2 minggu," dia menyatakan dengan datar.

Harry mendesah dan duduk dengan tegang saat Madam Pomfrey selesai memeriksanya, dia melangkah ke balakang dengan mengerutkan kening. "Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak menemukan apa yang salah terhadap kesehatanmu, itu pasti sesuatu yang lain... apa gejala-gejalamu?"

"Kebanyakan muntah. Terutama di pagi hari tetapi kadang-kadang siang juga. Dan aku tidak bisa makan karena itu membuat perutku sakit."

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk dan menunjukkan tongkatnya ke dirinya lagi, " Aku akan mencoba mantra yang kuat," Dan dia memulainya lagi. itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik dan dia melangkah ke belakang seperti terbakar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melakukan mantra itu lagi dan lagi.

Harry merasa seperti timah menusuk perutnya, ada yang salah dia tau itu, "Madam Pomfrey? Apa yang salah dengan diriku?" dia berbisik.

Madam Pomfrey melihatnya dengan mata yang melebar dan membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione mendorongnya.

"A-Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi...Potter...Harry kau...kau hamil."

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu, tidak ada yang berani bergerak atau mengatakan apapun, atau mungkin mereka tidak bisa.

"Aku.." Harry berbisik ketakutan, tangannya memegang perutnya, "H-Hamil?"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk, dia tidak yakin kalau dia harus senang atau tidak. Dia tidak tau alasan di balik ini.

"Bagaimana- kapan ini terjadi?" tanya Hermione. "Harry?"

Harry tidak mengatakan apapun, tersesat dalam pikirannya. Dia hamil? Bagaimana? Bagaimana dia-? Dan kemudian dia tersadar. Malam itu...

Ingatan dengan ingatan yang jelas kembali padanya. Ciuman panas, gairah yang kuat, sesuatu yang keras, tubuh yang hangat yang berada di atasnya, panas yang tak tertahankan...

"Harry?" kata Hermione dengan lembut menyentuhnya.

Harry melompat dan melihatnya dan tiba-tiba dia berharap dia tidak melakukannya. Hermione mempunyai tatapan itu di wajahnya yang memberitaukannya bahwa dia sudah tau, namun berpikir dengan putus asa bahwa itu tidak benar. Tapi bagaimana dia menolaknya? Bagaimana dia bisa, ketika fakta nya sedang berkembang di perutnya? Harry tau apa yang akan Hermione katakan sebelum dia mengatakannya.

"Sesuatu terjadi iya kan? Malam itu...ketika kau ditangkap."

Harry melihat ke wajahnya, sangat penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. _Kenapa kau harus menjadi sangat pintar? Aku bertaruh kau tau sebelumnya, setidaknya curiga tentang apa yang terjadi,_ pikirnya dan melihat ke arah lain, dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya atau siapapun. Itu telah berakhir, dia tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi mungkin itu sudah tertera di wajahnya karena Hermione terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Orang-orang di ruangan tiba-tiba lompat ke kesimpulan yang sama, pemerkosaan dan Pelahap Maut. Harry tidak repot-repot untuk membenarkan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kata Harry..." kata Ron tetapi datang ke kesimpulan yang sama, sama seperti yang lainnya. Harry telah berbohong.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione berbisik dan air mata mengalir di pipinya, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya, tetapi dia melangkah menjauh masih tidak melihatnya dan memeluk dirinya .

"T-Tapi bagaimana bisa dia bisa hamil?" Ron tergagap, "Dia laki-laki"

"Ini bisa terjadi dengan ramuan dan ritual atau mantra tertentu," kata Hermione, "Kau tidak meminum apapun kan? Atau sebuah mantra ditujukan padamu? Harry?"

Harry tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi menggelengkan kepalanya. Disana tidak ada mantra ataupun ramuan, itu adalah koneksi yang mereka miliki. Dia telah mencari tentang ikatan itu ketika dia berada di Hogwarts terakhir kali dan bahkan ke perpustakaan umum dan semuanya ada di sana. Daya tarik yang dipaksakan, kebutuhan luar biasa untuk menyentuh yang lain... semuanya cocok, tapi itu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kehamilan. Itu mungkin adalah kutukan keberuntungannya yang membuat ini terjadi.

Harry menutup matanya untuk menahan air mata untuk keluar. _Oh Tuhan, aku hamil... dengan bayi milik Tom... bayi Voldemort._

"Harry," Kata Madam Pomfrey dengan lembut meletakkan tangannya di tangan Harry untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, "Kau masih di fase awal, kita bisa-" dia ragu tidak percaya bahwa dia akan menyarankan ini, tapi tetap melanjutkannya, "Kita dapat menyingkirkannya."

Harry melihat kearahnya, dan kembali ke perutnya yang datar. _Menyingkirkannya?_ Pemikiran pertamanya adalah untuk mengatakan _ya, keluarkan benda ini dariku! Tapi..._

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak"

"Tidak?" tanya Madam Pomfrey, "Kau yakin?"

Harry mengangguk, "Aku yakin. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

"Jadi kau akan membesarkannya?" tanya Ron.

Harry menagngguk, "Ya, aku akan membesarkannya," dia berbisik.

Hermione berdiri dan duduk disampingnya dan mengambil tangannya, dan Ron menyadari hal yang penting dan berdiri juga dan duduk di sisi yang lain. "Kami akan selalu bersamamu Harry," kata Hermione dengan lembut.

Harry melihat ke arahnya, dan terkejut, "K-kau tidak..."

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Ron, "Itu tidak penting kalau kau...um..."

"Apa yang akan Ron katakan adalah bahwa kami disini untukmu. Kami tau semuanya adalah kejadian yang sangat besar, se-sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan dan kau tidak bermaksud untuk itu terjadi. Kami tidak membencimu karena itu, atau..atau jijik denganmu karena itu," kata Hermione dengan tegas, mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan tentan kami? Kami selalu ada untukmu apapun keputusan yang kau buat."

"Benar," kata Hermione menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, " Pria itu,...yang melakukan ini. Ini adalah karena nya, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kami tidak berpikir negatif tentang mu atau bayi ini."

Harry tersenyum dan tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ini seperti beban berat yang telah dia bawa selama 2 minggu tiba-tiba terangkat. "Terima kasih" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja. Itulah apa yang teman lakukan," kata Ron dengan bangga.

"Dan kami akan membantu apapun yang kami bisa," sambung Hermione.

"Ku pikir aku akan membutuhkan semua bantuan yang aku dapat," kata Harry dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan mencari semua informasi dan memberikannya untukmu," kata Madam Pomfrey.

Harry tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya dan mengingatkan Harry bahwa Madam Pomfrey disini juga. Dia memberikan Harry senyum bersemangat dan Harry tau bahwa dia tidak peduli juga, "Terima kasih" Madam Pomfrey mengangguk dan pergi ke ruangannya untuk mencari informasi yang lainnya.

"Kau tau bahwa kita harus memberitau Dumbledore kan?" kata Hermione menggenggam tangannya.

Senyum Harry memudar dan dia melihat ke bawah, "Ya, aku tau. Tapi.. aku tidak ingin."

"Aku tau kau tidak mau, tapi dia perlu untuk tau."

Harry mengangguk, "Aku akan memberitaunya."

"Kami akan disana bersamamu ketika kau melakukannya," sambung Ron dan Hermione mengangguk setuju.

Harry menyentuh perutnya dimana sebuah kehidupan sedang tumbuh di dalamnya. Itu tidak penting siapa ayahnya, dia akan membesarkannya untuk menjadi baik, dengan teman-temannya di sampingnya.

End Of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Keesokan harinya, Harry mengumpulkan semangatnya dan pergi untuk menemui Dumbledore dengan Ron dan Hermione di sisinya. Dia telah begadang semalaman untuk berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia katakan pada Dumbledore ketika dia pergi besok pagi. Yang jelas bukan kebenaran yang sebenarnya, tapi dia harus memberitahukan Dumbledore sesuatu, seorang bayi tidak muncul begitu saja.

Seorang bayi. Harry tidak mempercayainya. Mungkin dia tidak percaya sepenuhnya sebelum dia mulai terlihat, yang mana dia berharap terjadi sebentar lagi. Tapi itu adalah kebenaran dan dia harus menerimanya walaupun dia suka atau tidak.

Mereka ber-apparate ke gerbang depan Hogwarts dan memulai perjalanan ke kantor Dumbledore. Rasa takutnya semakin mendalam dengan setiap langkah yang dia ambil, dan remasan tangan Hermione di tangannya tidak menenangkannya sedikitpun. Yang terjadi hanyalah semakin membuatnya gugup dan sakit perut dari yang sebelumnya. Hanya memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Dumbledore telah menganggunya dan kalau tidak, kalau begitu reaksinya. Apakah dia akan jijik? Marah? Sedih? Harry tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan dan kalau Kepala Sekolah menolaknya...

"Kau tidak apa-apa Harry?" tanya Hermione dengan lembut. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mempercayai suaranya. "Ini akan menjadi baik, lihat saja." Hermione menenangkannya.

"Apakah kau siap?" tany Ron, "Karena kita sudah sampai."

Harry melihat sekeliling dan melihat bahwa mereka berdiri di depan jalan masuk ke kantor Dumbledore. Perjalanannya terlalu cepat menurut Harry, dia masih belum siap! Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan memberikan passwordnya "Peppermint Toads."

Harry mengetuk pintu dan masuk ketika dia di berikan izin untuk masuk.

"Ah, Harry anakku. Atas hal apa aku mendapat kesenangan dari kehadiranmu?" tanya Dumbledore dengan senyum senang dan mata yang berbinar sangat berbalik dengan apa yang Harry rasakan sekarang.

"Um...aku harus...mengatakan kepadamu sesuatu," Harry berhasil mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja," kata Kepala Sekolah tiba-tiba serius. Itu seperti bahwa dia sudah tau, "Duduklah"

Pikiran Harry menjadi kacau saat dia duduk di depan meja Dumbledore dengan Ron dan Hermione berada di masing-masing sisinya. Dia tidak tau apakah dia dapat melakukan ini, tapi dia harus melakukannya.

"Ak-aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur tentang apa yang terjadi ketika aku di tangkap." Mulai Harry.

Dumbledore duduk dan menunduk ke depan,"Oh?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya darimu, aku hanya...takut, kupikir," katanya sambil melihat kaearah lain tanpa melihat ke wajah Dumbledore,"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting" katanya terburu-buru. Pada pegangan Hermione yang ketat di tangannya, dia berkata, "Maksudku, ini penting, tapi...tidak..." dia selesai dengan membiarkan kata-katanya menjadi datar.

"Seperti itu, well, tidak apa-apa. Kau telah datang benar? Tidak ada yang salah. Sekarang apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Well, aku tidak berbohong tentang semuanya. Aku hanya..."

"Berhati-hati?" tawar Dumbledore dengan baik.

Harry menangguk sambil melihat tangannya, "Ya..." Ini lebih berat dari yang dia pikirkan akan terjadi. Itu tidak menolong bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar berbohong. "Ketika aku berada di ruangan itu... orang lain sempat masuk, disana tidak ada orang lain selain dia. Ku-kupikir dia datang untuk memberikanku makanan atau sesuatu aku tidak tau. Aku mencoba untuk keluar, tapi aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa tongkatku. Tapi aku mencoba... aku mencoba, tapi aku tidak dapat menggunakan sihirku. Dia membuatku terjepit..." disini dia berhenti, mencengkram tangannya menjadi sebuah tinju dan menahan air matanya yang mau keluar. "Aku mencoba untuk melawannya," Harry tersedak mengingat bagaimana rasanya di jepit, terperangkap dengan dirinya, menginginkannya dan tidak menginginkannya. "Aku mencoba...aku tidak bisa..." Hermione menutup tangannya dengan miliknya dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat memberikannya semangat, "Dia memperkosaku," akhirnya dia tersedak.

Kesunyian di ruangan tersebut terdengar setelah dia mengatakannya. Suara yang ada hanyalah suara dering di telinganya yang semakin lama semakin keras saat kesunyian berlanjut. Dia melihat ke atas ke wajah Dumbledore dan dia tidak suka apa yang dia lihat. Kepala sekolah sebenarnya terlihat seperti usianya, matanya terlihat sedih dan penuh dengan rasa kasihan. Harry melihat ke arah lain.

"Maafkan aku," dia berbisik, dan mengatakannya lagi dengan keras untuk menutupi suara dering itu, "Maafkan aku."

"Harry, anakku..." mulai Dumbledore, tapi Hermione menggengam tangannya untuk mengingatkannya tentang kenapa dia datang.

"Itu tidak semuanya," kata Harry, memotong perkataan Kepala Sekolah,"...aku hamil."

Kesunyian lagi.

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry sambil menangis, "Aku mencoba untuk melawannya, aku mencoba..."

"Aku tau Harry, aku tau," kata Dumbledore akhirnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi mejanya untuk berdiri di depan Harry, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Harry."

"Kau tidak menyalahkanku?" tanya Harry sambil melihat keatas.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku tau bahwa kau melawan sekuat yang kau bisa... aku juga tau bahwa kau menderita karena ini setiap saat." Pada ini Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dumbledore meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalanya yang menunduk dan memberikan rasa kenyamanan."Apakah kau sudah berpikir tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyimpannya," kata Harry dengan lembut.

"Aku pikir kau pasti akan melakukannya," Dumbledore tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya sebelum bergerak untuk berdiri di depan jendela, "Walaupun itu akan membuat masalah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron.

"Voldemort," jawab Dumbledore dan Harry meringis.

"Apa hubungannya dengannya?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Dia akan mendatangi Harry, benarkan?" kata Hermione.

"Ya, Nona Granger. Dia akan datang," Dumbledore berbalik ke arah mereka lagi, "Dengan sesuatu yang berharga seperti seorang anak. Dia akan lebih melawanmu, Harry."

Harry memeluk perutnya ketat dan melihat ke arahnya, "Tapi bayi ini tidak bersalah, ini...ini..."

"Dia tidak peduli. Jika ini penting bagimu, bagian dari dirimu, dia akan menggunakannya untuk melukaimu."

Harry melihat ke arah perutnya yang rata. Dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu, tapi...ada sebuah bukti kecil bahwa Tom- tidak, _Voldemort_ , adalah ayah dari bayi ini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia takut untuk berpikir. "Dia tidak boleh tau," bisik Harry.

"Itu benar," kata Dumbledore membuat Harry melompat, begitu sangat tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Kita harus menyiapkan diri kita," kata Dumbledore bergerak kembali ke mejanya, "Ketika kau akan melahirkan."

"Bagaimana kalu dimulai saat dia mulai terlihat?" tanya Hermione. "Itu akan sangat jelas karena dia laki-laki."

"Dan juga dia adalah Harry Potter," Sambung Ron.

"Ya, benar. Kalian berdua benar."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Harry.

"Kami harus mengeluarkanmu dari sini," kata Dumbledore dan berpikir, "Untuk bersembunyi."

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan latihanku?" tanya Harry, "Aku tidak bisa hanya tinggal pergi."

"Aku takut sekarang kau harus melakukannya. Satu lagi, seperti yang Nona Granger bilang bahwa orang-orang akan tau ketika kau mulai terlihat. Dan juga yang lainnya, ini tidak aman untuk bayimu untuk bergerak terlalu banyak. Kehamilan laki-laki sangat rentan melebihi yang normal."

"Seperti itu," bisik Harry. Dia benci pemikiran bahwa dia harus bersembunyi selagi yang lain sedang bertarung, untuk menyerah terhadap mimpinya. Tapi dia punya bayinya yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang. "Tapi apa yang harus ku bilang, aku tidak bisa hanya datang dan pergi tanpa alasan yang benar."

Mereka menjadi diam saat mereka memikirkan tentang itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ron menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau kita bilang bahwa Harry pergi untuk latihan spesial. Maksudku, orang-orang tau bahwa dia adalah The Chosen One, jadi itu akan masuk akal baginya untuk pergi." Ketika tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun dia malu dan melihat ke bawah, "Itu hanyalah saran."

"Tidak, Tuan Weasley itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus." Kata Dumbledore.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Itu sangat masuk akal." Kata Hermione terlihat takjub yang membuat Ron menjadi bangga.

Harry tersenyum, kemudian melihat ke arah Dumbledore, "Apakah aku harus pergi sekarang?"

"Hm. Tidak sekarang," kata Dumbledore sambil berpikir."Sampai kau mulai terlihat kupikir. Itu akan memberikanmu banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap."

"Okey." Kata Harry mengangguk, "Kemana aku akan pergi?"

"Aku akan membuat semuanya, anakku, jangan khawatir," kata Dumbledore dengan senyum baiknya.

"Bagaimana setelah bayi ini lahir profesor," tanya Hermione, "Harry tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya. Mereka akan mengetahuinya."

"Benar mereka akan mengetahuinya. Aku pikir mereka akan melihat Harry dan membiarkan mereka tau bahwa dia masih ada, tapi kita masih punya waktu tentang itu."

"Jadi... aku akan pergi latihan yang spesial untuk mengalahkan Voldemort," kata Harry dengan kuat.

"Ya, itu adalah rencananya."

"Okay. Aku dapat melakukannya." _Aku harap..._

End Of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

Harry merasa sangat baik sekarang bahwa dia punya rencana. Itu sangat simpel. Ketika waktunya telah tiba, yaitu ketika dia mulai terlihat, dia akan memberitahukan pelatihnya bahwa Dumbledore mengirimnya ke suatu tempat untuh berlatih. Harry tidak dapat memberitahukannya kemana dia akan pergi dengan alasan keselamatan. Dia adalah "The Chosen One" seperti yang orang-orang bilang tentang dia jadi itu sangat memungkinkan untuk Harry untuk pergi latihan yang sangat rahasia.

Tentu saja itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Ketika waktunya tiba dia akan pergi ke tempat yang Dumbledore telah amankan di mana Harry akan tinggal sampai bayinya lahir. Setelah itu...dia tidak tau. Masih ada waktu untuk itu. Dia masih belum terlihat. Setidaknya belum.

Harry mendesah dan melihat ke cermin panjang yang ada di kamar mandi, dimana dia berdiri hanya dengan sebuah boxer pendek. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti sedang hamil, tapi walaupun begitu dia masih 1 bulan. Walaupun begitu dia selalu melihat tanda-tandanya setiap pagi. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia sedang hamil dan sampai dia melihat buktinya dia tidak akan percaya.

Bagian dari diri nya berharap bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi dan Madam Pomfrey salah bahwa dia tidak hamil dengan anak Voldemort.

"Harry, kau sudah siap? Kita akan terlambat!" Ron berteriak dari ruang keluarga.

"Aku datang," teriak Harry kembali dan selesai untuk pergi bekerja.

 **MMMMM**

Bulan-bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Pertama-tama satu bulan, kemudian dua, kemudian tiga dan di depan mata Harry bukti itu mulai terlihat. Awal dari benjolan bayi.

Perasaan pertamanya adalah senang. Dia akan mempunya bayi, memulai sebuah keluarga, salah satu yang selalu dia impikan. Kemudian datang rasa takut. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana dia akan merawat seorang bayi, dia hampir tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dia hampir tidak mempunyai figur yang baik yang dia tau dan ini adalah seorang bayi demi Merlin! Ini adalah manusia kecil yang hidup. Dia sangat kacau.

Jadi hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah keluar dan membeli buku bayi yang banyak dari non sihir dan yang sihir. Itulah bagaimana Ron menemukannya di sabtu sore, dikelilingi dengan buku-buku.

"Kau tidak berubah menjadi Hermione padaku kan? Aku hanya bisa mengendalikan satu orang," kata Ron sambil berjalan mengelilingi meja dan membuat dirinya nyaman di kursi.

Harry nyengir dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Ummm. Krisis paruh baya?"

Ron memberikannya sebuah tatapan,"Kau bahkan belum 30."

"Aku tau...A-Aku mulai terlihat," kata Harry dengan pelan.

"Kau mulai kelihatan?" Ron melihatnya dengan dekat, "Aku tidak melihat apapun."

"Tidak?" Ron menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Harry melihat ke perutnya, "Mungkin, masih belum terlihat?"

"Tidak. Jadi...buku?" kata Ron sambil mengangkat sebuah buku. _Apa yang diharakan di tahun pertama._ Ada banyak yang seperti _Apa yang diharapkan ketika kau sedang mengandung_ juga banyak buku yang lain. Ron pikir dia melihat buku yang berjudul menyusui. Bagaimana itu bisa bekerja?

"Ya. Buku. Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya... aku bangun pagi ini dan melihatnya jadi Aku-aku..."

Ron mengangguk dan melihatnya hati-hati,"Kau tidak akan menangis kan?"

Harry setengah tertawa dan setengah menangis, "Aku sangat mencoba untuk tidak menangis."

"Hormon?"

"Ya, dan mereka menyebalkan!" kata Harry sambil mengusap wajahnya. " Aku sangat tidak tau bagaimana wanita melakukannya. Aku baik-baik saja satu menit dan menit berikutnya aku menangis."

"Aku dapat melihatnya," kata Ron meringis.

"Dan kemudian, rasa ngidamnya. Astaga! Aku makan roti selai kacang tadi malam..."

"Itu tidak terdengar buruk," kata Ron berpikir.

"Dengan saus pedas," kata Harry dengan datar. Ron langsung merasa jijik. "Benar sekali."

"Geez, bahkan aku tidak akan makan itu,"

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Harry.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan tentang itu," kata Ron.

Harry mengangguk "Well" kata Harry dengan nyengir, "Aku pikir ini adalah sisi yang bagus. Ketika kau dan Hermione memutuskan untuk punya anak kau sudah mempersiapkannya."

"Apa?" teriak Ron, berubah menjadi merah dan Harry tertawa. "Lagipula, mungkinkah ini waktunya untuk pergi?"

Harry melihat ke perutnya,"Belum...belum saatnya. Kau masih belum bisa melihatnya jadi ku pikir aku bisa bertahan sedikit lagi."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Ron.

"Selama yang aku bisa," jawabnya.

Itu ternyata tidak lama. Beberapa minggu kemudian Harry dan Ron sedang duduk di ruang istirahat di departemen Auror, berbicara. Harry berdiri dan pergi ke mesin penjual otomatis, (ya disana ada mesin penjual otomatis) dan memasukkan satu galleon untuk mengambil 2 permen.

"Hey Potter." Salah satu pelatih berkata sambil melewati ruangan, "Lebih baik perhatikan cemilanmu. Kau mulai terlihat gendut."

Harry berhenti saat makan dan melihat ke makanan yang telah setengah dimakannya, dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Abaikan mereka, Harry." Kata Ron. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian berbisik, "Kau makan untuk dua orang," bisik nya.

Harry meletakkan tangannya di perutnya"...ya..."

Mereka duduk terdiam selama beberapa menit.

Ron melihat ke sekeliling ruang istirahat dan melihat ke meja, melihat ke Harry dan ragu-ragu, dan menunjuk ke permen itu. "Apa kau akan menghabiskannya?"

Harry tersenyum dan tertawa,"Tidak. Makanlah. Aku kehilangan selera makanku.

Ron mengangguk dan memakan permen itu dengan satu gigitan. Harry melihat ke perutnya dan diam-diam mengelus benjolan itu untuk turun ke bawah.

"Ja'an ka'w'ir," kata Ron dengan mulut penuh. Harry membuat tatapan ke Ron dan Ron menelan makanannya. "Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Kau terlihat bagus."

Harry menutupi ekspresinya dan melihat ke Ron."Aku terlihat bagus? Apa ada yang mau kau bilang?"

Ron panik, "Aku-um... bukan...yang aku maksud adalah..."

Harry nyengir dan menepuk bahu Ron dan berdiri. "Aku tau apa yang kau maksud,Ron. Terima kasih."

"Geez Harry. Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung," kata Ron dengan meletakkan tangannya di jantungnya.

"Ya, tapi itu membuatku lebih baik."

"Lucu," kata Ron dan Harry tertawa.

 **MMMMM**

Harry menutup tutup kopernya dengan desahan, kemudian melihat sekeliling tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Setelah kejadian di departemen, dia pikir ini adalah waktunya untuk pergi. Dia akan rindu rumahnya, pekerjaannya, temannya...

"Harry kau sudah masukkan semuanya?" tanya Hermione mendatangi kamarnya.

"Ya, aku pikir begitu." Katanya.

"Hey jangan terlihat kecewa. Lihat sisi baiknya. Sekarang kau dapat membaca buku yang aku ingin kau baca." Kata Hermione dengan senang.

Harry melihatnya dan berkata, "Bagus."

"Walaupun begitu, aku dan Ron akan datang mengunjungimu kapanpun kami bisa, okay?"

Harry mengangguk, "Kau harus, aku akan sangat bosan kalau kalian tidak datang."

"Oh. Aku yakin Dumbledore akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah itu membuatku merasa lebih baik atau tidak."

"Sudah siap sebelah sini." Kata Ron mendatangi kamarnya. "Itu semuanya kan?"

"Ya, itu semuanya," kata Harry dan melihat sekeliling. Dia mengecilkan kopernya dan meletakkannya di kantongnya dengan semua barang-barangnya. "Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka meninggalkan rumah itu dan berkumpul ke Portkey yang Dumbledore berikan pada mereka. Harry melihat ke belakang terakhir kalinya ke rumahnya yang sangat dia sukai itu.

Dia mempunyai firasat bahwa dia tidak akan kembali lagi.

End Of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

Voldemort mengetuk jarinya di sandaran lengan tahtanya saat dia mendengarkan laporan. Emosinya selalu dekat ke permukaan akhir-akhir ini, semakin tinggi amarahnya saat dia mendengar. Di dikelilingi oleh orang bodoh! Bisakah mereka melakukan sesuatu dengan baik?

Dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengutuk seorang pengikut yang ada di depannya. Dia tersenyum dengan senang saat melihat pengikutnya merintih kesakitan di lantai.

"Selanjutnya!" dia membentak sambil mengakhiri kutukan dan orang lain menggantikan tempatnya, hanya untuk kemarahannya bangkit sekali lagi.

Kalau Voldemort mau jujur terhadap dirinya, maka dia akan tau bahwa kemarahannya bukanlah karena ketidakmampuan pengikutnya melainkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia telah frustasi selama berbulan-bulan sekarang dan bukan hanya emosi tapi juga seksual. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa yang terjadi dari pikirannya. Bagaimana _dia_ terasa di bawahnya, desahan yang berasal dari bibir merah jambu itu... Pikiran Itu disana ketika dia bangun dan ketika dia tidur. Pikiran itu tidak pernah keluar dari pikirannya. Dan itu semua karena-

"...Potter?"

Voldemort mengangkat kepalanya "Ulangi itu!"

"Tuanku?" pengikut itu bertanya.

"Kau mendengarku! Ulangi apa yang barusan kau bilang!"

"Um! Aku mengetahui bahwa Harry Potter telah pergi untuk latihan spesial di suatu tempat. Aku tidak tau dimana atau kapan dia akan kembali. Apakah kau mau kami mencarinya?"

 _Training spesial?_ Pikirnya, "Cari dia dan beri tau aku ketika kau menemukannya. Potter telah menjadi duri di sisiku terlalu lama, ini adalah waktunya aku menyingkirkannya untuk selamanya."

"Ya, Tuanku." Ruangan tersebut kosong menyisakan hanya Lord Voldemort sendiri dengan pikirannya.

 _Spesial training, huh?_ Pikir Voldemort sambil bangkit dari tahtanya dan berjalan keluar. _Apakah Dumbledore benar-benar berpikir bahwa latihan akan membantu Harry mengalahkanku?_ Dia mengejek, _aku pikir tidak._

Saat dia berjalan ke ruang kerjanya, wajah Voldemortnya berubah menjadi wajah aslinya. Hidungnya terlihat, dan bibirnya terisi. Tebal, hitam, dan rambut yang bergelombang memenuhi kepalanya sampai Tom Riddle berdiri di tempat yang sama. Dia duduk di belakang mejanya dan menggoyangkan tongkatnya ke pintu untuk menguncinya.

 _Aku tidak sabar untuk menyingkirkan bocah itu. Dia tidak bisa bersembunyi di balik Dumbledore dan The Order selamanya. Dia dapat melihatnya...berlutut di depanku, mata hijau yang melebar dengan ketakutan, memohon belas kasihan..._ Saat dia berpikir tentang kalimat itu, gambar di pikirannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Tom menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar untuk menyingkirkan gambaran itu dari pikirannya dan menggeram pada dirinya. Dia harus berhenti melakukan itu!

Suara dari pintu pipa yang ada di sudut ruangan menangkap perhatiannya saat Nagini merayap ke ruangan. **-Master? Kau terlihat tidak senang.-**

 **-Benar-** Tom mengakui ke familiarnya.

Nagini menggulung dirinya di permadani dan mengeluarkan lidahnya ke arahnya **–Apakah kau mau memberitauku-**

Tom ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian mengangguk dan duduk kembali di kursinya. **–Ini tentang Potter. Dia pergi dan menghancurkan suasana baik hatiku-**

 **-Kau tidak pernah di suasana hati yang baik, Master-  
** Tom melotot ke arahnya dan Nagini memberikannya yang kelihatan seperti mengangkat bahu **-Kau tidak pernah-**

Tom melihat ke arah lain **-Dia selalu menghancurkan semuanya. Well tidak lagi. aku akan menyingkirkannya untuk selamanya-**

 **-Kau selalu mengatakannya Master. Dan kau tidak pernah melakukannya-**

 **-Dia beruntung-** Bentak Tom.

 **-Ya dia keliahatannya punya banyak itu. Aku pikir tinggalkan dia dan lanjutkan rencanamu...-**

 **-Tapi?-** Tom mendesaknya.

Nagini mengeluarkan lidahnya agak ragu **-Tapi tentu saja, kau tidak bisa. Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah megatakan yang lain selain Potter-**

 **-Aku tidak-** desis Tom.

 **-Tapi kau melakukannya. Bahkan kita berbicara tentangnya sekarang-**

Tom menahan jawaban kerasnya dan duduk lagi di kursinya karena apapun yang dia bilang atau pikirkan, Nagini benar. Semenjak malam itu, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan Harry dari pikirannya. Itu sangat membuatnya gila.

Tapi dia menolak untuk berpikir bahwa itu mempunyai arti karena itu tidak sama sekali.

 **MMMMM**

Tom sedang bermimpi...

Sebuah tubuh yang lembut tapi kokoh merintih di bawahnya. Kaki yang kuat mengelilinginya, desahan kesenangan terdengar di sekelilingnya saat dia bergoyang ke depan ke tubuh yang ada di bawahnya.

Dia menciumi kulit itu, mencium wangi kekasihnya dan kelembutan kulitnya. Dia mencium sambil meletakkan tangannya ke punggungnya dan ke rambutnya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat ke bawah...

Tom terbangun, sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya dan ereksinya tegang dan butuh perhatian. _Apa yang telah ku pikirkan?_

 **-Master, kau tidak apa?-**

Tom melihat ke arah Nagini yang sedang bergulung di bantal di depan perapian. **–Aku baik-baik saja Nagini-**

 **-Kau yakin?-** ular itu berbalik dan humor mengisi suaranya **-Kau terdengar seperi sedang kesakitan-**

Tom tidak bisa menutupinya dan dia memerah. Dia melihat ke arah lain dengan cepat dan mengatur ekspresinya. **–Aku tidak kesakitan-**

 **-Aneh. Kau tadi sedang mengatakan nama Potter-** mata Tom melebar terkejut. **–Berani merubah jawabanmu Master?-**

 **-Diamlah Nagini-** Tom mendesis dan melihat ke arah lain. Mengabaikan ereksinya dan membuat rasa itu pergi.

Nagini mendesis tertawa dan kembali tenang **–Sepert yang kau inginkan-**

 _Sial ! sial ! kenapa ini terjadi?_ Ini menjadi semakin menggelikan. Selama berbulan-bulan ini terjadi. Dia telah berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya dari pikirannya, tapi itu selalu kembali dan menjadi lebih kuat. Jika dia memang mempunya keinginan seksual rahasia untuk Potter, yang mana dia tidak mempunyai itu, dia pasti sudah puas. Sebagai gantinya itu malah membuatnya menginginkannya lagi. Ingin meluncurkan dirinya ke tubuh yang ketat itu dan rela...

Tom hampir mendesah dengan pikiran itu dan menguburkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Ini harus berhenti. Itu telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas-tugasnya. Hanya dengan mengingat... _Tidak, hentikan ini. Aku adalah Raja Kegelapan Lord Voldemort. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan tentang ini. Itu telah terjadi, dan telah berakhir. Sekarang fokus!_

Tapi..

 _Tidak! Tidak ada ruang untuk keraguan._

Setelah Potter mati, semuanya akan kembali normal. Setelah dia mati, dia pasti bisa bergerak maju.

Tapi dia harus menemukan bocah itu dulu.

End Of Chapter

 **Soooooo Sweeeeeeet**

 **And yes snake can laughing**

 **And this is a horrible translate**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

Harry melihat ke sekeliling rumah yang rapi yang akan di tinggalinya. Itu adalah sebuah rumah yang mempunyai 3 kamar tidur dekat di pinggiran kota Muggle. Itu akan menjadi tempat yang paling tidak mungkin baginya untuk di temukan.

"Ini...bagus," jawab Ron sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Aku tidak tau, aku lebih suka ini," kata Hermione.

"Ya, aku juga menyukainya," kata Harry, menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke sofa baru.

Ruangan itu mempunyai warna coklat dan krem. Dinding nya putih dan tidak ada apa-apa, kecuali beberapa foto pemandangan. Karpetnya berwarna coklat cerah dan memanjang ke koridor di mana ada 3 kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Sofanya berwarna coklat dan bantal berwarna krem. Sebuah meja berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan sebuah vas bunga di atasnya. Sebuah TV 19 inci berada di sudut di meja dekat dinding.

"Whoa! Apa ini?" tanya Ron menunjuk ke Televisi.

"Itu adalah sebuah tv Ron. Teknologi Muggle," kata Hermione, "Aku pikir kau punya listrik di sekitar sini."

"Tapi bukankan sihir akan menganggu listrik?" tanya Ron.

Hermione berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin itu dibuat dengan sihir. Aku tidak tau bagaimana Professor Dumbledore melakukannya."

"Keren."

"Well, setidaknya aku tidak akan bosan. Aku akan berubah menjadi seorang pemalas." Kata Harry dan bergerak ke dapur.

"Walaupun begitu, kau pasti tidak dapat banyak bergerak," kata Hermione mengikuti.

Dapurnya kecil dan memiliki banyak hal-hal penting, termasuk kompor, microwave, kulkas dan pemanggang roti. Lemari dan laci penuh dengan piring, cangkir dan beberapa peralatan seperti panci dan wajan. Dapur dan kulkas penuh dengan makanan.

"Wow. Dumbledore benar-benar memanjakanmu," kata Ron.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Weasley."

Mereka semua berbalik pada suara itu dan bertemu dengan Dumbledore di depan pintu. Ron memerah, tetapi Dumbledore hanya tersenyum. "Aku harap semuanya sangat memuaskan untukmu, Harry?"

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Dumbledore mengangguk," Aku meninggalkan kamar tidur kedua kosong. Ku pikir kau suka untuk mendekorasinya menjadi kamar bayi sendiri."

"Ooh. Menyenangkan sekali!" Hermione berteriak kesenangan.

"Benar. Ini adalah pamflet untuk instruksi. Kau dapat menambah apa saja peralatan yang kau inginkan dan mengubah warnanya. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja yang kau mau." Kata Dumbledore.

"Terima kasih, Professor," kata Harry sambil mengambil kertas itu.

"Harry? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione padanya dan terlihat khawatir.

"...ya, hanya saja... semua ini terlihat nyata."

Hermione maju ke depan dan memeluk Harry. "Jangan khawatir. Kau tidak sendirian disini okay."

"Ya dan kami akan datang mengunjungimu seminggu sekali," kata Ron.

"Dan aku selalu ada melalui burung hantu," kata Dumbledore dengan baik.

Harry mengangguk dan meletakkan tangannya di perutnya. Dia tidak merasa yakin kalau dia dapat melakukannya, tapi dengan teman-temannya dan Dumbledore di sisinya, dia tau bahwa dia bisa melakukannya.

 **MMMMM**

Setelah pindah ke rumah barunya, Harry dapat menyamankan diri dengan cepat. Dia tidak melakukan banyak karena dia tidak punya apapun yang bisa dia lakukan, juga dia harus membatasi apa yang dia lakukan karena kehamilannya. Dia kebanyakan duduk dan menonton TV dan Film.

Harry bahkan telah mulai membuat taman bunga di depan rumah, untuk membuatnya sibuk. Dia harus berhenti melakukannya saat dia sudah mencapai 7 bulan karena dia sudah tidak dapat membungkuk lagi, tapi dia masih bisa menyiramnya. Tapi ketika salju mulai turun dia harus berhenti juga.

Hermione telah membawanya beberapa buku untuk di baca dengan berbagai judul seperti yang telah dia janjikan dan karena dia tidak punya apapun yang bisa dia lakukan, dia membacanya. Jadi dia pikir dia juga bisa berlatih. Membaca mantra-mantra baru, walaupun dia tidak dapat melakukannya karena sihirnya sedang kacau. Salah satu buku tentang kehamilan mengatakan bahwa bayinya mengambil sihirnya untuk membuat inti sihirnya. Yang mana sangat keren, walaupun tidak setiap waktu karena kadang-kadang dia tidak dapat melemparkan mantra yang simpel.

Itulah bagaimana dia manghabiskan waktunya disini, di pondok kecilnya di pinggir kota Muggle dalam banyak mantra perlindungan. Hanya menghabiskan waktu sampai bayinya lahir. Ron dan Hermione datang sangat sering dan bermain catur atau hanya berbicara, memberitahukannya keadaan di luar sana. Banyak orang bertanya bagaimana keadaanya tetapi mereka tidak dapat memberitaukan mereka yang sebenarnya. Walaupun begitu Harry tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika tiba-tiba dia keluar dengan seorang bayi.

Ron juga membawa kabar tentang _Dia_ dan apa yang dia lakukan. Sepertinya pengikut Voldemort sedang mencarinya, dengan tidak ada keberuntungan. Tentu saja, ini membuat Voldemort marah dan membalas, ada banyak penyerangan. Tapi Harry aman dari semua itu, setidaknya, untuk sekarang.

Harry di izinkan untuk keluar, tapi tidak lama agar tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya. Juga karena dia tidak tahan berdiri terlalu lama, kakinya akan terasa sakit kalau dia melakukannya. Dia biasanya hanya keluar untuk ke toko dan dia menggunakan sebuah topi baseball dan jaket yang ada mantranya agar perutnya tidak terlihat, bagi orang lain, dia terlihat normal. Orang-orang di kota sangat baik, dia bahkan membuat beberapa teman. Itu sangat bagus untuk keluar sekali-kali.

Musim semi berubah menjadi musim panas, musim panas berubah menjadi musim gugur dan akhirnya menjadi musim dingin. Beberapa salju menutupi lantai, pohon-pohon kehilangan daun-daunnya dan semua bunga-bunga tertutupi.

Harry duduk di depan TV dan mengawasi waktu. Ron dan Hermione akan datang beberapa menit lagi, hal yang bagus juga karena dia mulai gila tinggal sendiri. Dia tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana karena salju dan dia terjebak.

Dua suara 'pop' terdengar dari luar pintu dan Harry nyengir dan mengangkat dirinya berjalan ke pintu.

"Whoa! Kau terlihat besar!" adalah hal pertama yang dia dengar.

"Terima kasih , Ron," kata Harry datar.

Ron nyengir, "Apa kabarmu teman?"

"Baik. Dan sangat bosan." Katanya dan minggir untuk membiarkan mereka masuk.

"Ron benar Harry," kata Hermione sambil membawa koper mereka masuk, "Kau menjadi sangat besar."

"Aku tau...um, ada apa dengan koper itu?"

Ron dan Hermione nyengir satu sama lain dan berbalik ke Harry."Kami mengambil beberapa minggu liburan,"

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu?"

"Untuk disini, tentu saja," kata Ron.

"Kau akan melahirkan sebentar lagi dan kami disini untukmu." Kata Hermione.

"Kalian tidak perlu untuk melakukan ini." Kata Harry dengan senyuman.

"Kami tau, tapi kami ingin disini saat bayi itu lahir," kata Ron.

Harry tersenyum, "Dan?" katanya sangat tau.

"Dan...liburan!" kata Ron dengan senang.

"Aku tau. Aku hanya sebuah alasan."

"Nah. Aku bercanda. Semacam itu. Gezz kau terlihat ingin meledak," kata Ron mengusap perut Harry.

"Ugh. Jangan ingatkan aku. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya," kata Harry duduk lagi di kursi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione duduk di sofa.

"Kalian pasti tau bagaimana mereka mengeluarkannya kan? Mereka harus memotongku untuk terbuka, mengeluarkannya keluar. Disana akan ada banyak darah di mana-mana..."

"Oh Harry, jangan terlalu berlebihan," kata Hermione.

"Itu benar"

"Yuck." Kata Ron terlihat jijik.

Harry nyengir, " Kau bisa memegang tali pusarku."

"Menjijikkan!"

Mereka tertawa.

"Itu akan sangat berharga di akhirnya. Kau akhirnya akan bisa melihat bayimu."

Harry tersenyum dan menyentuh perutnya. "Ya, kalau itu aku tidak bisa menunggunya."

"Jadi kami bisa tinggal?" tanya Ron.

"Tentu saja. Kau dapat tinggal selama yang kau inginkan."

"Keren. Kami akan mengambil kamar kosong."

"Selama tidak ada sex yang terjadi di rumahku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Harry!" teriak Hermione dan pipinya berubah jadi merah.

Ron tertawa, ""Tidak janji teman." Dia menjauh dari tangan Hermione dan mengambil koper mereka ke kamar tidur.

"B-Bagaimanapun," kata Hermione tergagap dan membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau yakin tidak mau tau tentang jenis kelaminnya?"

"Aku yakin. Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan." Kata Harry. Dia telah memutuskan itu sejak lama.

"Aku pikir aku tidak dapat melakukan itu. Ketegangan itu membunuhku."

"Harry yang merasakan," kata Ron datang kembali ke ruang keluarga dan duduk dekat Hermione di sofa.

"Aku tau. Tapi tetap saja... apakah kau sudah menemukan sebuah nama?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Tidak? Harry, bayimu akan lahir sebentar lagi, kau harus menemukan sebuah nama."

"Aku tau dan aku telah mencari. Ada beberapa yang aku suka tapi tidak ada yang keluar, kau tau?"

"Tidak" kata mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku tau apa maksudmu," kata Hermione, "Nama adalah segalanya."

"Aku pikir aku hanya butuh untuk melihat bayiku untuk mengetahuinya."

"Terdengar bagus untukku." Kata Ron.

Harry mengangguk,"Jadi... siapa yang mau nonton Film?"

 **MMMMM**

Sekitar 3 minggu dan 2 hari kemudian, pada 12 Desember Harry melahirkan.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sedang duduk di meja bermain monopoli. Mereka baru saja selesai makan, sebuah kue keju yang Harry buat dan mereka kekenyangan. Sekarang mereka hanya sedang beristirahat.

"Okay Harry giliranmu," kata Ron memberikan dadu itu.

Harry mengambilnya dan merasakan bayinya bergerak di dalam perutnya, yang mana bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa karena dia telah merasakannya bergerak banyak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi kali ini itu sakit! dia berhenti dan menunggu rasa itu pergi.

"Harry? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Harry dan dia mengambill dadunya di meja.

"Empat." Dia mengambil anjing kecilnya dan bergerak. "Satu, dua ti-" dia menahan nafasnya saat sebuah gelombang rasa sakit menimpanya lagi.

"Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Tuhan, itu sakit," Harry tersentak.

"Itu sakit? dimana?" tanya Hermione, mendekat padanya.

"Disini."kata Harry meletakkan tangannya di bawah perutnya di mana bayinya berada.

"Perutmu?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Ya," jawab Harry sambil menggertakkan giginya, "Aku pikir sesuatu sedang terjadi. A-" Gelombang rasa sakit yang lain. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Mata Hermione melebar,"Harry. Kupikir kau akan melahirkan."

"Aku laki-laki. Aku tidak melahirkan!" bentak Harry.

"Well, kelihatannya itu yang terjadi. Bayinya sedang mencari jalan keluar."

"Dia tidak akan menemukannya. Aku tidak mempunyai Vagina! Fuck!" bentak Harry dan melingkarkan tangannya di perutnya.

"Harry dimana benda yang Dumbledore berikan untukmu untuk memanggil Healer?"

"Laci." Dia menggerutu.

"Ron..."

"Sedang mengambilnya," kata Ron dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat kabur. Healer tersebut tiba dan juga Dumbledore dan Madam Pomfrey. Harry di bawa ke tempat tidur, selimut di pindahkan dan handuk melingkar di tempat tidur agar tidak berantakan. Dia diberikan sesuatu untuk rasa sakitnya saat dia dipotong terbuka. Dia fokus pada salju yang jatuh dari jendela sebagai ganti dari tekanan dari perutnya. _Ini bersalju..._ pikirnya teralihkan.

Walaupun begitu rasa sakit dan obat dan dengan kata-kata semangat Hermione dan Ron, Harry mendengar suara tangis bayinya.

Tangisannya sangat menakjubkan di telinga Harry. Setelah 9 bulan membawa bayinya di dalam dirinya, bayinya disini. Harry tertawa dan merasakan air matanya, dia mencoba untuk duduk agar dia bisa melihat bayinya tapi dia tidak bisa mengangkat dirinya, dia gemetaran.

Healer tersebut tersenyum padanya saat dia memegang sebuah bundelan kecil di tangannya." Selamat Tuan Potter. Anak anda perempuan."

 _Perempuan? Aku mempunya anak perempuan?_ Pikir Harry saat dia tenang kembali dan menutup matanya. _Aku mempunya anak perempuan!_

Harry membuka matannya dan melihat saat Healer tersebut memberikannya bayinya- tidak, anak perempuannya, ke Madam Pomfrey untuk dibersihkan, selagi dia di bersihkan dan menutupnya. Ron dan Hermione sedang melihat ke arah anaknya dan tersenyum padanya, mata mereka berbinar karena senang.

Harry mencoba duduk lagi. " Aku ingin melihatnya," bisik Harry.

Healer tersebut membantunya untuk duduk di tempat tidur dan Madam Pomfrey maju kedepan dan meletakkan bundelan kecil itu di tangannya dan Harry melihat putrinya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Air mata keluar dari matanya saat dia melihat tubuh kecilnya. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan Harry dapat melihat warna hijau di bawah bulu mata itu. Dia mempunyai hidung dan mulut yang kecil, pipi berwarna merah jambu dan rambut berwarna hitam di kepalanya. Dia tidak besar, hanya sedikit kecil dari panjang lengannya. "Dia sempurna," Harry berbisik sambil menghitung semua jari tangan dan kakinya. Masing-masing sepuluh.

"Kau benar," kata Hermione dengan lembut, duduk di sisi kanannya. "Dia cantik Harry. Kau melakukan yang terbaik."

"Ya teman. Dia terlihat seperti dirimu." Kata Ron dari sisinya yang lain.

 _Mirip dia juga,_ pikirnya. Pikirannya melihat ke tulang pipi yang tinggi dan hidung mancung itu. Itu semua adalah _Dia,_ tidak salah lagi. Harry membuang pikiran itu. Ini adalah suasana yang menyenangkan, tidak perlu untuk membuat dirinya sedih dengan pikiran tidak berguna. Bayinya akhirnya disini, di tangannya. Sekarang dia telah melihatnya, dia tidak akan melepasnya pergi.

"Wynter."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Namanya. Wynter."

Dumbledore melihat ke jendela ke salju yang jatuh dan tersenyum,"Nama yang bagus."

"Ya," kata Harry dan memegang putrinya mendekat dan mencium keningnya,"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Wynter, huh?" tanya Ron sambil berpikir, "Aku menyukainya."

"Aku juga." Hermione menyetujui. "Itu sangat unik. Wynter Potter. Nama itu mempunyai cincin yang bagus."

Harry mengangguk dan melihat ke Wynter saat dia membuka mata hijau besarnya. "Hello, Wynter. Senang bertemu denganmu."

End Of Chapter

 **Welcome to the world Wynterrrrrr...**

 **Huuuh that is so long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

Minggu berlalu dengan cepat setelah kelahiran Wynter. Ron dan Hermione kembali bekerja dan Harry mempersiapkan diri tentang menjadi ibu. Hari-hari pertama sangat berat, tapi Harry punya teman-temannya untuk membantunya. Mengganti popok, memberi makan tengah malam, dan tangisan rewelnya. Oh Tuhan! Tangisannya! Wynter mungkin kecil dengan 5 pon, 8 ons, tapi dia punya sepasang paru-paru di dirinya.

Akhirnya liburan Ron dan Hermione berakhir dan mereka harus kembali bekerja.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Aku akan bertahan." Kata Harry tersenyum ke putrinya di tangannya, yang sedang melihat mereka dengan mata yang ingin tau.

"Okay kalau begitu." Kata Hermione dan menunduk sehingga dia sejajar dengan Wynter. "Bye, bye sayang. Aku akan merindukanmu tapi aku akan datang lagi dan menemuimu okay?" Hermione mencium keningnya. "Oh Harry, dia sangat lucu!"

Harry tertawa "Terima kasih." Dia melihat ke Wynter dalam baju merah jambu miliknya dengan ikat kepala yang berwarna sama yang ada kupu-kupunya., Wynter tentu saja terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ya dia lucu dan sebagainya tapi aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sedikit tidur," kata Ron membawa kopernya ke ruang keluarga.

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan itu juga," kata Hermione.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Harry dengan datar.

Ron tersenyum dan menyentuh tengan kecil milik Wynter yang menggulung membuat genggaman. "Aku yakin aku akan merindukannya."

"Aku akan terus memberitau mu." Kata Harry.

"Kau lebih baik melakukannya," kata Hermione memberikannya pelukan.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Mereka mengatakan kata selamat tinggal mereka yang terakhir dan kemudian mereka pergi.

"Well Wynter, hanya kau dan aku," kata Harry padanya. Wynter hanya mengedipkan matanya padanya dengan mata hijau besarnya. Harry tertawa dan mencium keningnya, lalu menyesuaikannya agar dia bersandar di dadanya. "Ayo kita mengambil sesuatu untukmu untuk di makan, ayo?" dia meletakkan Wynter di tempat duduknya yang berada dekat sofa dimana dia dapat melihatnya dari dapur. Ketika dia sudah siap Harry pergi ke dapur dan membuat susu.

Dia menjadi sangat baik melakukan itu. Harry hanya melakukannya selama beberapa minggu dan dia sangat yakin bahwa dia sudah mempelajari segalanya untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Ketika susunya sudah dingin dia kembali ke ruang keluarga dan menghidupkan TV, mengangkat Wynter dan duduk di sofa untuk memberi makan putrinya.

Harry melihat ke Wynter dengan sayang, hatinya membesar dengan cinta dan juga bangga. Apakah ini yang orang tua rasakan ketika anak mereka lahir? Apakah ini bagaimana mereka melihat anak mereka, tidak melakukan apapun, tapi mereka adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan? Apakah ini bagian yang selalu hilang dari hidupmu tapi kau tidak tau itu sampai itu ada disana? Itu mungkin karena sekarang Harry sedang melayang. Dia dapat mengatakan bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun, _apapun_ untuk melindungi anaknya. Dan jika itu berarti keluar dari perang, maka dia akan melakukannya.

Dia telah membicarakan itu dengan Ron dan Hermione dan mereka selalu bisa mengerti. Dia tidak yakin dengan yang lain, mereka menginginkannya untuk bertarung, tapi mereka tidak tau tentang Wynter.

Mendengar tentang kehancuran yang terjadi di dunia menghancurkan hatinya, itu sangat menghancurkannya. Di waktu lain, sebelum semua ini Harry akan langsung berada di sana di garis depan untuk bertarung. Tapi sekarang dia memiliki putri kecilnya untuk dipikirkan. Wynter adalah hidupnya sekarang, dia tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri, dia tau bagaimana rasanya dan Harry tidak mau itu terjadi pada putrinya. Ironisnya, dia melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan orang tuanya, bersembunyi. Dia bukanlah jenis orang yang bersembunyi selagi orang-orang bertarung, itu bukanlah kebiasaanya, seperti yang dia pikir orang tuanya pasti merasakan itu juga, seperti yang Harry lakukan untuk keselamatan anaknya yang belum lahir. Harry juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama tapi sangat berbeda ancaman- Voldemort. Di dua kasus, Voldemort ingin Harry mati, tapi dengan itu juga Harry punya masalah jika Voldemort mengetahui tentang Wynter. Bukan hanya karena Voldemort akan menggunakan putrinya untuk melawannya, tapi fakta yang sebenarnya adalah Voldemort adalah ayah dari Wynter.

Tidak ada yang tau kebenarannya, dia bahkan tidak memberitaukan orang tua Ron atau The Order dan Ron dan Hermione tidak pernah mendorongnya untuk memberitaukan mereka. Harry bahkan tidak mau berpikir tentang apa yang akan mereka katakan. Walaupun di sertifikat lahir Wynter, di area dibawah "Ayah" kosong. Menulisnya tidak hanya akan mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya tapi itu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih nyata. Harry akan sering kali berpikir tentang malam itu, malam yang telah merubah segalanya. Memikirkan tentang itu selalu membawa mimpi dan dengan mimpi membawa kerinduan dan keinginan luar biasa untuk sekali lagi berbaring di bawah _nya,_ untuk merasakan tangan kuat _nya_ di sekelilingnya. Untuk merasakan-

Tidak. Pikiran itu tidak baik dan berbahaya. Mereka membuatnya sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan tidak dapat untuk berpikir dengan baik. Itu bahkan lebih buruk ketika dia sedang hamil dia tidak bisa untuk, uh, melepaskan dirinya. Tidak, hapus itu. Itu tidak lebih buruk sekarang karena dia bisa.

Harry menarik botolnya ketika Wynter telah selesai meminumnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dan kemudian meletakkan sebuah handuk di pundaknya, memusingkan Wynter ke bahunya dan dengan lembut mengusap punggungnya untuk bersendawa. Dia tersenyum saat tangan kecilnya menggenggam bajunya dan Wynter bersender di bahunya, sangat mempercayainya. Terlepas dari kengerian yang terjadi pada malam itu, Wynter adalah hasilnya, keajaiban kecilnya, sebuah cahaya di ujung terowongan yang gelap. Setelah beberapa saat, Wynter mengeluarkan sendawa kecil.

"Wow, itu adalah yang besar." Jawab Harry dan dengan lembut menggendongnya di tangannya. Wynter mengedipkan matanya pada Harry dan menguap. "Mengantuk?" Wynter hanya bersandar di dadanya dan menutup matanya. Harry tersenyum dan menggoyangkannya sampai Wynter tertidur, kemudian dia meletakkan Wynter di boxs bayinya.

Harry telah membuat ruangan itu sebelum Wynter lahir dan dia tidak tau apa jenis kelaminnya jadi dia memilih warna yang netral. Ruangan itu berwarna hijau muda dan krem. Disana ada sebuah tema tentang beruang yang berlari, itu terlihat seperti Winnie The Pooh, tapi itu kelihatan lebih lembut. Harry telah jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Harry dengan hati-hati keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghidupkan monitor bayi yang ada di meja, kemudian dia duduk dan istirahat.

Itu adalah bagaimana kehidupannya. Itu dimulai dengan memberi makan jam 3 pagi, dan kembali tidur. Lalu mengganti popok, lalu tidur. Waktu bangun yang sebenarnya, membuat dirinya sarapan, Wynter bangun untuk mengganti popok dan makan. Wynter akan bangun selama beberapa jam jadi dia akan bermain dengan Wynter dan berbicara padanya dan kemudian Wynter akan kembali tidur untuk tidur siang. Bangun untuk mengganti popok, kembali tidur. Memberi makan, kembali tidur di malam hari. Harry akan makan malam, mandi dan kembali ke tempat tidur dan bangun di tengah malam untuk mengganti popok. Dan itu berulang lagi.

Itu adalah aktifitas mereka sejak bulan berlalu. Dia hanya bisa beristirahat ketika Wynter sedang tidur, tapi itu juga adalah waktu baginya untuk menyelesaikan tugas rumah nya, jadi dia harus menyulap antara keduanya. Ron dan Hermione akan datang berkunjung, mereka akan kadang-kadang membiarkannya tidur selagi mereka menghibur Wynter. Harry juga membawa Wynter keluar ketika dia melihat salju telah mencair, hanya sedikit berjalan untuk mendapat udara segar.

Tapi dengan berlalunya bulan, mimpi buruk akan membangunkannya. Salah satu mimpinya adalah ketika dia terbangun dan Wynter menghilang. Saat kehidupan telah membaik dan dia baru bisa untuk tenang. Mereka selamat. Itu hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tapi walaupun begitu, Harry akan sial jika dia membiarkan orang lain mengambil anaknya dari dirinya.

 **MMMMM**

Tom berjalan di kota Muggle menuju ke pinggiran, mengabaikan pandangan sembunyi-sembunyi yang dia dapat dari pejalan kaki. Dia berhenti di rumah terakhir di jalan yang mempunyai cahaya dari televisi di jendela. Dia melangkah dan berjalan mengelilingi rumah itu. Lagipula itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Yang diinginkannya jauh di dalam.

Ketika dia merasakan lonjakan sihir di dekatnya dia berhenti dan dengan lembut menghancurkan lembar demi lembar sihir pelindung itu sampai akhirnya sebuah pondok tersendiri berada di depannya.

Bibir Tom melengkung ke atas dengan senyum kejam.

"Aku menemukanmu."

End Of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

Harry mendesah dan merentangkan tangannya sampai terdengar bunyi 'krak'. Dia kelelahan, Wynter telah membuatnya bangun semalaman, tapi akhirnya Wynter dapat tidur, memberikan Harry beberapa jam untuk tidur. Hanya sekarang Wynter tidak mau tidur siang.

"Kau harus tidur kadang-kadang." Kata Harry pada Wynter. Wynter melihat ke arahnya pada suaranya dari tempat duduknya, dan kemudian mengabaikan Harry demi melihat kakinya.

"Aku akan terbangun sepanjang malam lagi, iya kan?" dia berbisik pada dirinya. Dia mengangkat keranjang cucian dan meletakkannya di sofa untuk melipatnya. Pakaian Wynter, pakainnya, handuk. Simpel. Harry telah melakukannya sangat sering hingga dia dapat melakukannya dengan mata tertutup. Tidak berarti dia akan melakukannya, buta tidak menyenangkan. Setengah buta juga tidak lebih baik. Terima kasih Tuhan karena telah menemukan ramuan di salah satu buku yang Hermione berikan padanya untuk dibaca yang memperbaiki penglihatannya, sekarang dia tidak harus menggunakan kacamata lagi.

Harry selesai melipat dan mengangkat masing-masing tumpukan baju. "Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya ke Wynter dan pergi untuk meletakkan baju-bajunya di tempat yang benar. Ketika dia kembali ke ruang keluarga dia melihat Wynter sedang mencarinya, memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dan mencari. Ketika Harry datang terlihat mata Wynter menuju ke arahnya dan Wynter melambai padanya. Harry tersenyum padanya saat dia melewati Wynter dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman. Wynter memberikannya senyumnya dan melambai padanya dan menendang-nendang kakinya.

Harry tertawa. Dia tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan putrinya. Dia bisa duduk dan melihat Wynter berjam-jam dan terhibur. Hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh Wynter sangat menggemaskan dan sebuah bukti dengan banyaknya foto yang diambilnya di album foto. Dia sudah memiliki banyak foto dan Wynter bahkan belum merangkak!

Dia menunduk ke tempat duduk Wynter dan menyentuh kaki Wynter membuatnya tersenyum.

Merasa haus dia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil minum. Getaran tiba-tiba datang di punggungnya dan dia berhenti. Dia tegang dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, tapi tidak melihat apapun. Tetapi, dia mendengar beberapa saat jika ada yang salah. Tidak ada. Dia melihat kembali ke Wynter , Wynter baik-baik saja, bermain dengan cincin plastik kunci.

Dia mengangkat bahunya dan menganggap itu sebagai rasa dingin. "Aku harap, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu." Katanya dan kembali berjalan ke dapur.

 **MMMMMM**

Tom berhenti di depan pondok kecil itu, bentuk yang sama seperti yang ada di depannya. Pondok itu berwarna biru cerah dengan warna putih. Bunga-bunga berjejer di depannya, kuncupnya menghadap matahari. Semak liar tumbuh di samping sisinya, menutupi bagian dari beranda ke jendela. Beberapa langkah menuju ke pintu putih. Ayunan tergantung di depan teras.

 _Betapa anehnya,_ pikir Tom dengan mengejek.

Ini bukanlah apa yang telah dia pikirkan tentang Potter berlatih, tapi penampilan bisa menipu. Walaupun begitu, dia merasa kecewa. Sensasi yang ada saat perburuan dan dia bepikir tentang beberapa skenario yang mana harus dia tangani. Dia tidak mengharapkan berbulan-bulan pencarian dan membimbingnya ke kota Muggle dengan pondok yang terlihat bagus, walaupun dia mengakui bahwa ini... agak bagus.

Tom selalu benar, tentu saja. Meninggalkan pencarian ke pengikutnya tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia seharusnya tidak berharap banyak. Jadi, seperti biasanya dia harus melakukannya sendiri. Dia membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan, tapi di sini dia. Di depan pintu rumah Potter. Dan apa yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah fokus pada koneksi yang mereka miliki. Sesuatu yang sangat simpel dapat membawanya langsung ke sini dan dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang ini sebelumnya. Tapi berpikir tentang koneksi membuatnya berfikir tentang bahwa memang ada koneksi di antara mereka. Sejak dia terakhir menggunakannya beberapa tahun lalu untuk menjebak Potter, koneksi itu semakin kuat, tapi itu adalah pikiran untuk nanti.

Sekarang dia punya seseorang bermata hijau yang akan dihancurkannya. Oh, dia akan sangat menikmati ini. Dia tersenyum kejam dan mengangkat tongkatnya ke pintu...

 **MMMMM**

Didalam, Harry menunduk untuk minum. Dia menutup matanya saat dia berpikir tentang tugas rumahnya yang harus dia lakukan. _Kita lihat... pakaian sudah siap, membersihkan debu sudah siap, membersihkan-_

Harry tiba-tiba tersentak saat pintu terbang ke dalam. Gelasnya terjatuh dari tangannya dan pecah di lantai saat tongkatnya meluncur ke tangannya. Dia berlari ke ruang keluarga dan memposisikan dirinya di samping sofa dan menghadap pintu.

Dan kemudian datang orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui—Voldemort.

"Potter akhirnya aku menemukanmu," kata Voldemort atau apakah ini Tom? Dia telah menghilangkan wajah ular dan jubah usangnya dengan tubuh aslinya dan dengan jubah yang bagus, tapi dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung.

"Voldemort," kata Harry dengan tenang meskipun faktanya dia panik dalam hati. Matanya mengarah ke Wynter yang sedang melihatnya dengan mata ingin tau. _Dia tidak boleh melihat putriku. Dia tidak boleh!._ Dia kembali memperhatikan Tom. _Tolong, Tuhan apa saja yang ada di atas sana, jangan biarkan dia melihat putriku!_

"Aku sangat terkejut." Kata Tom."Aku tidak berharap kau menjadi sangat," dia berhenti, "Tenang." Bahkan saat dia mengatakannya, dia melihat sekeliling. Segalanya terlihat bagus dan rapi, merasa seperti rumah. Di dalamnya terlihat sama seperti di luarnya, tidak ada jebakan. Disana ada keranjang cucian di sofa demi Merlin! _Sesuatu sangat tidak benar._

Harry mengabaikan pertanyaan di dalam kalimat itu. "Aku sedang beristirahat. Sekarang keluar," kata Harry mengangkat tongkatnya dan berjalan ke depan agar dia berada di depan sofa.

Tom terkekeh dengan kejam,"Kau pikir aku hanya akan pergi? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Tidak, aku akan mengakhiri ini, ini telah berlansung sangat lama," kata Tom, membisikkan kalimat terakhir pada dirinya. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya. "Ini akan berakhir... dengan kematianmu!"

Harry memblokir mantra yang datang ke arahnya dan mengirimkan kembali mantra miliknya di luar, jauh dari Wynter. Wynter tidak terlindungi dan jika dia berhenti untuk meletakkan mantra pada Wynter itu akan membuat perhatian Tom, jadi dia harus membuat Tom menjauh. Tapi itu tidak bekerja, Tom malah semakin jauh dari pintu. Harry mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan untuk mencoba memblokirnya, untuk mengintimidasinya untuk bergerak mundur dan melemparkan kutukan lain.

Tom membelokkannya dan mantra itu mengenai dinding, meninggalkan tanda hangus. "Kau telah berlatih, bravo. Tapi itu tidak cukup," katanya dan melemparkan kutukan kematian.

Harry menjauh dari kutukan itu dan kutukan itu mengenai sebuah gambar di dinding, memecahkan kacanya dan menjatuhkannya. Itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Suara merengek menangkap perhatian mereka dan nafas Harry tercekat, tapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk melihat ke belakang. _Tidak, tidak. Tidak sekarang. Jangan menangis. Tolong. Beranilah sayang, beranilah!_ Harry mulai dengan cepat mengeluarkan mantra-mantra, beberapa dengan kata-kata dan yang lainnya tanpa kata untuk mengusir Tom.

Tom membelokkan mantranya dan mendengarkan suara itu. Dia tau dia telah mendengar sesuatu. _Ah, disana suara itu lagi,_ pikirnya dan tatapannya tertuju pada sofa. Tapi sofa tidak membuat suara kecuali itu di ubah dan sofa itu tidak di ubah, terlihat seperti ada robekan dan air mata di dalamnya. _Itu mungkin adalah..._ di melangkah maju tetapi dia dipaksa untuk lebih mempertahankan diri.

Potter... berbeda. Di awal duel mereka, dia terlihat tenang, tepat dan dapat diprediksi. Sekarang mantranya asal-asalan, panik. Kalau dia melihat dengan benar, Potter terlihat ketakutan, seperti dia tidak ingin Tom melihat sesuatu. Dan apapun yang membuatnya begitu, berada di belakang sofa. Tom mempertahankan dirinya dan melemparkan lebih banyak mantra untuk membuat Potter mundur, dia melangkah maju ke ruangan.

Harry mulai panik, dia semakin mendekat. Dia tidak boleh melihat Wynter! Dia tidak bisa mengambil Wynter pergi! Harry melempar meja untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tom. "Expelliarmus!" teriaknya, tapi Tom memblokirnya dan mengambil langkah maju semakin mendekat.

"Sectumsempra," kata Tom menunjukkan tongkatnya. Harry menghindari mantra itu dam menabrak lampu di meja dan membuatnya pecah.

Harry takut kalau itu menyakiti putrinya, dia berbalik untuk melihat Wynter dan itu adalah pengalih perhatian yang Tom inginkan. Harry tersentak kesakitan saat mantra Tom mengenainya di tangan dan dia jatuh ke lantai.

Tom mengambil langkah mendekat sampai dia hampir menyentuh sofa dan dia dapat melihat apa yang di sembunyikan Harry. Dia menunjukkan tongkatnya ke bawah dan tersenyum dengan senang saat dia melihat panik di mata Potter.

Suara merengek itu mulai lagi dan berubah menjadi penuh dengan tangisan. Terkejut, Tom menunjukkan tongkatnya ke tempat di mana suara itu berasal.

"TIDAK!" teriak Harry dan maju ke kaki Tom. Dia bergegas berdiri kedepan dan mengangkat Wynter dari tempat duduknya. Harry memegangnya dengan ketat di dadanya dan membuat suara lembut ke arah Wynter. Harry menunjukkan tongkatnya ke Tom dan mulai untuk mundur ke belakang.

Tom hampir terjatuh, tapi dia menangkap dirinya sendiri. Gerakan tiba-tiba Potter telah mengejutkannya, tapi sekarang dia sedang marah. Dia berdiri dan mengangkat tongkatnya, sebuah kutukan di bibirnya dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba dia membeku. Kemarahannya menguap menjadi bingung kemudian terkejut. Disana ada sebuah bundelan di tangan Potter, tertutupi sebuah selimut, sudutnya terkena darah Potter. Tangan yang kecil menggenggam baju Potter dan kaki yang kecil menggantung di sekitar pinggangnya. _Itu adalah suara itu? Suara itu... adalah seoarang bayi?_

Seorang bayi...

 _Apa yang dilakukan seorang bayi disini?_

Saat pikiran itu datang ke pikirannya, pikirannya mulai berputar dengan pikiran, menyatukan semuanya.

Ini sudah setahun sejak malam itu.

Seorang bayi...

Setahun sejak Harry mulai bersembunyi.

Seorang bayi...

Setahun dia telah mencari. Tidak, dia telah mencari berbulan bulan, tapi ini sudah setahun sejak pengikutnya mulai mencari. 9 bulan bagi seorang anak untuk tumbuh dan 3 bulan yang lain menjadi setahun...sejak...malam itu...

Tom melangkah kebelakang saat pikirannya memberi jawaban. _Itu tidak mungkin..._ tapi buktinya ada di depan matanya. Dia merendahkan tongkatnya dan melihat ke bundelan yang ada di tangan Harry. _Seorang bayi_ di tangannya. Dia hanya bisa melihat dengan shock pada fakta ini.

Seorang bayi... bayinya.

 _Bayiku ..._ pikir Tom linlung.

Harry panik saat dia melihat tongkat itu merendah dan shock berada di mata biru Tom dan dia tau bahwa Tom telah mengetahuinya. "Ke-keluar," bisik Harry dengan serak.

Tom tanpa sadar mengambil langkah ke depan, menuju Harry, menuju anaknya.

Terror ada di hati Harry saat Tom maju ke Wynter dan dia memegang Wynter dengan ketat, "KELUAR!" Harry berteriak padanya.

Tom tersentak dari rasa linglungnya dan melihat ke arah mata hijau Harry dan ke bayi yang menangis di tangannya.

"Keluar! Keluar!" Harry terus berteriak, histeris.

Tom mengambil langkah ke belakang dan kemudian maju lagi, terus menatap ke arah Harry dan bayinya.

Kemudian Tom pergi.

End Of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

Harry mengedipkan matanya dan dengan ragu merendahkan tongkatnya. Dia telah...pergi. Dia hanya pergi.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan melahat ke putrinya yang sedang menangis dengan keras. _Pertama-tama mengurus Wynter,_ pikirnya. Harry memeluk Wynter dengan erat dan menimangnya. "Shhh, sayang. Ini baik-baik saja. Ini baik-baik saja. Aku disini." Harry berjalan di koridor ke kamar Wynter saat Wynter sudah tenang. Harry meletakkan Wynter di box bayinya.

Sekarang Wynter telah diatasi, dia mulai untuk berpikir dan saat dia berpikir teror yang perlahan menyingsing tentang apa yang telah terjadi mulai menakutinya. _Oh, Tuhan. Dia tau. Dia tau dimana aku. Dia tau tentang Wynter! Kami harus keluar dari sini. Dia akan kembali, dia akan membawa Wynter..._ Harry dengan cepat mengambil sebuah koper dan mulai untuk mengambil semua baju Wynter bersama dengan mainan dan selimutnya. _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia mengambil Wynter dariku. Aku harus pergi ke Dumbledore dan-_ dia berhenti saat sedang berkemas. _Tapi kalau aku memberitahu Dumbledore kemudian dia akan bertanya pertanyaan, seperti bagaimana dia menemukanku... bagaimana dia menemukanku?_ Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kopernya berjalan ke ruang depan. _Tidak penting, dia telah menemukanku dan dia telah melihat Wynter dan...dia hanya pergi. Aku tidak berharap dia untuk pergi. Kenapa dia pergi? Aku berharap dia untuk... untuk... aku tidak tau, melakukan sesuatu, tidak hanya pergi._

Harry meletakkan kopernya di sofa. _Dumbledore akan ingin tau kenapa dia hanya pergi juga. Yang ku maksud adalah seorang Raja Kegelapan tidak akan meninggalkan sebuah duel. Dan itulah yang akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan, yang akan menuju kepada nya untuk bertanya siapa ayah Wynter..._

Harry melihat ke kopernya dengan horor. _Tidak! Dia tidak boleh tau. Memberitaunya bahwa itu adalah Pelahap maut sudah sangat buruk, kalau mengatakannya bahwa itu adalah Voldemort..._ Harry ketakutan dan berjalan bolak-balik di depan sofa. _Tidak, aku tidak bisa memberitahu Dumbledore, dia tidak boleh tau._

Harry melihat ke sekeliling ruang pertempuran yang berantakan itu. "Astaga, tempat ini sangat berantakan," katanya. _Tunggu, aku tidak mau Dumbledore tau bahwa Tom-tidak Voldemort adalah ayah Wynter. Tapi itu berarti aku tidak bisa memberitaunya bahwa To-Voldemort tadi berada disini. Aku harus membersihkannya!_

Harry mengangkat meja dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah, meletakkan majalah-majalah itu kembali di meja. Dia memperbaiki gambar-gambar itu dan menggantungkannya kembali, tapi tanda hangusnya tidak bisa di bersihkan. Jadi dia mengambil gambar yang lain dan meletakkannya untuk menutupi tanda hangus itu. Saat dia sedang bersih-bersih, dia lanjutkan untuk berpikir. Ini berada disini. _Ini...dimana aku meletakkan ini? Oh disini. Bukankah Dumbledore akan kesini sekarang? Bukankah dia akan tau bahwa mantra pelindungnya telah mati?_ Harry melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. _Dia bisa berada di sini kapan saja! Aku harus cepat-cepat._

Dia mencoba untuk memperbaiki lampu itu, tapi itu tidak mau kembali bersatu jadi Harry hamya membuangnya. Dia berlari mengelilingi ruangan untuk memperbaiki dinding, sofa, bantal, kaca yang ada di lantai sampai ruangan itu kembali menjadi normal. Dia pergi ke dapur dan mengangkat gelas yang pecah. _Sudah siap. Semuanya sudah siap. Sekarang dia akan- Oh astaga, aku berdarah!_

Harry melihat dengan shock pada lengan bajunya yang berdarah dan jejak darah di lengannya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau bahwa dia berdarah? Sekarang karena dia sudah fokus pada itu, itu terasa sakit. Dia dengan cepat mengobati lukanya. _Aku harus mengganti baju..._ dia keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya dimana dia membersihkan darah di tangannya dan mengganti pakaiannya. _Sudah siap._ Pikirnya saat dia duduk di tempat tidur.

Harry melihat pintu ke ruangan yang berhadapan dengannya dimana Wynter sedang tidur. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau Dumbledore atau yang lain tau, tapi aku harus melindungi Wynter. Dia adalah prioritas pertamaku. Jadi... itu berarti bahwa aku harus pergi._ Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. _Tapi kemana aku harus pergi? Dan apa yang harus aku beritau pada Dumbledore?_ Harry duduk kembali dan menggigit bibirnya karena ragu.

Apa yang sebenarnya harus dilakukan?

 **MMMMMM**

Tom mondar-mandir, berjalan dari sisi kamar tidurnya ke sisi yang lain, pikirnya bekerja ke arah yang lain.

 _Aku harus berpikir dengan jelas. Aku harus- Astaga, aku punya anak!_ Dia mengusap rambutnya. _Harry sedang hamil selama ini, dan sekarang aku punya anak. Bagaimana?_ Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikiran itu. _Harry sedang hamil karena itu dia bersembunyi untuk melahirkan... apakah aku mempunyai seorang putra atau putri?_

Tom berhenti dan melihat ke jendela. Aku punya seorang putra atau putri... dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang ada di wajahnya. _Aku punya anak. Anakku. Darah dagingku!_

Senyum itu memudar saat dia lanjut untuk mondar-mandir. Pertanyaan sekarang adalah, apa yang akan dia lakukan tentang itu. _Membunuhnya? Tidak! Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu anakku, aku tidak bisa...apakah aku harus mengambilnya?_ Menurut kepercayaan yang populer, dia pikir seorang anak harus mempunyai kedua orang tuanya. Mengambilnya akan sangat mengerikan. Tom tiba-tiba meringis. Itu adalah apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Harry, walaupun itu adalah sebuah pilihan. Tapi Tom tidak mau melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri. Anak itu memerlukan kedua orang tuanya. _Jadi tidak. Menjauh?... tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya juga. Itu adalah anakku. Putra atau putriku-_ Tom berhenti dengan shock. _Keluargaku... aku punya keluarga!_

Oh bagaimana dia ingin, ketika dia masih muda, kalau dia punya saudara jauh yang akan datang dan membawanya pergi. Kalau dia ada keluarga yang berani dia katakan, menyayanginya. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Itu hanyalah mimpi anak-anak, mimpi yang membuatnya menyerah dulu.

Tapi sekarang, dia harus menghadapi yang baru yang akan menjadi keluarganya. Dia punya keluarga, seorang putra atau putri. Hatinya mengembang dengan... dia tidak tau apa itu, tapi di sana ada rasa senang. Seorang anak tidak pernah ada dalam rencananya. Itu bahkan tidak pernah terpikir di pikirannya. Walaupun begitu dia telah di karunia dengan sebuah keajaiban kecil.

Jadi dia akan tinggal dan menjadi bagian dari hidup anaknya. Tom mengangguk pada dirinya. _Aku akan melakukannya,_ dia mendesah, _tapi disana ada sebuah masalah..._

Harry.

Harry tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya. Apakah Harry adalah ibunya? Ayahnya? Harry akan melindungi bayi itu dengan apapun, apalagi dengannya. Tom hanya bisa berpikir apa yang Harry akan pikirkan. Harry telah menghabiskan sisa hidupnya lari darinya dan sekarang dia punya anak Tom. Lagipula, dengan apa yang Tom lakukan padanya... dia tidak akan membiarkan Tom dekat dengan anaknya, lupakan tentang menjadi bagian dari hidup anaknya.

Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Anak ini adalah anaknya. Keluarganya. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dari hidupnya. "Aku akan menjadi bagian dari hidup anakku." Bisiknya dengan semangat. Dengan begitu, dia mengambil jaketnya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

 **MMMMMM**

Ketika Tom tiba di depan pondok itu, dia melihat mantra perlindungan itu, yang telah dengan mudah dia hancurkan. Dia juga melihat bahwa jendela dan pintu yang telah di hancurkannya dengan kedatangannya telah diperbaiki. Dia tidak pergi lama jadi mungkin Harry yang telah memperbaikinya. Dan juga dia telah menghancurkan alarm yang akan memberitau Dumbledore dan The Order untuk menyerang, jadi dia tau pasti tidak akan ada yang datang. Perubahan ini tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi Tom punya hal lain yang di khawatirkannya. Dia dengan cepat berjalan dan membuka pintu dan masuk.

Ketika sudah masuk, Tom membeku. Pergi sudah bukti dari duel mereka tadi. Semuanya telah kembali seperti yang tadi, well hampir semuanya. Lampu yang ada di meja telah hilang dan sebuah gambar lain dari tempatnya, tapi hal yang mendapat perhatiannya adalah koper yang ada di sofa. _Dia mencoba untuk pergi?_ Pikirnya dengan marah. _Tidak akan!_ Dia dengan cepat mencari ke seluruh ruangan.

Sementara itu, Harry, sedang mengemas pakaiannya dan hal lain ke kopernya dan tidak mendengarkan langkah kaki berjalan di rumahnya.

Dia telah memutuskan bahwa keselamatan Wynter adalah yang lebih penting daripada orang-orang tau tentang ayah Wynter. Kalau mereka tau... dia tidak peduli. Well, itu tidak benar tapi prioritas pertamanya adalah putrinya dan apa yang akan terjadi. Dia akan pergi dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk tinggal, seperti mungkin di salah satu properti milik Sirius atau salah satu miliknya. _Aku pikir aku mendapatkan rumah leluhurku dari ayah, mungkin aku dapat tinggal disana..._ dari sana dia akan memberitau Dumbledore tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

Harry mengangguk pada dirinya dan menutup kopernya. Dia membawa kopernya ke depan. Disana dia mendapatkan kejutan kedua malam ini. Tom berada disana dia akhir koridor. Dia telah kembali.

 _Oh sial..._

Harry menjatuhkan kopernya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Keluar." Dia menggeram.

Tom membeku saat melihat Harry memegang kopernya, dan kemarahannya kembali lagi. "Aku pikir tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku punya hak untuk berada disini."

"Tidak. Tidak, kau tidak punya hak." Kata Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku punya dan kau tau itu. Anak itu adalah anakku." Kata Tom dengan keras.

Harry menutup matanya sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin menyangkalnya tapi dia masih perawan saat Tom tidur dengannya dan membuatnya hamil, itu sangat mudah untuk mengetahuinya.

"Jangan bohong padaku!" Tom menggeram dan Harry tersentak. "Aku tau bahwa anak itu adalah hasil dari hubungan kita. Jangan kau berani mengatakan yang lain. Aku tidak bodoh. Sekarang, dimana dia?"

Harry menatap ke pintu tertutup dimana Wynter sedang tidur di dalamnya.

Tom mengikuti tatapannya. _Disana? Anakku ada disana!_ Dia dengan cepat berjalan ke pintu itu.

Jantung Harry berdetak dengan kencang dan dia berlari kedepan dan mendorong Tom dengan tangannya. "Tidak!" desisnya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan putriku!"

Tom berhenti, "Putri?"

Mata Harry melebar dan dia menutup mulutnya.

 _Putri? Aku memiliki seorang putri?_ Pikir Tom aku harus melihatnya. "Biarkan aku bertemu putriku!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak bisa menjauhkanku darinya," kata Tom mecoba untuk lewat.

Harry mendorongnya sehingga dia menabrak dinding. "Lihat aku!"

Tom mendorong Harry dan mencoba untuk ke pintu itu, tapi Harry lebih cepat dan dia berada di depan pintu itu. "Minggir."

"Tidak." Kata Harry dengan tegas, menguatkan dirinya.

Tom merasakan kemarahan dan depresinya meningkat, tapi dia mendorongnya saat dia melihat ke mata hijau yang menantang itu. _Harry adalah seorang ibu yang sedang melindungi anaknya, tentu saja, dia tidak akan membiarkannya mendekati putriku... tapi dia sangat dekat. kalau aku bisa..._ Tom mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Harry...tolong," katanya.

Mata Harry membelalak dengan shock. _Kenapa? Dia adalah Raja Kegelapan, kenapa dia sangat ingin untuk bertemu satu anak?_ Tapi walaupun dia bertanya pertanyaan itu, jawabannya datang padanya, _Karena itu adalah anaknya._

"Biarkan aku melihatnya. Biarkan aku melihat putriku," bisik Tom.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tom semakin mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di sisi kepala Harry dan menatap ke mata hijau itu, mencoba memberitahukannya keinginannya untuk menemui putri kecilnya. "Tolong..."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya lagi...dan tiba-tiba dia tidak tau apa yang tidak disetujuinya. Dia hanya dapat melihat ke mata biru dengan sedikit warna merah milik Tom. Dia dekat, sangat dekat. Harry menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering dan mata Tom mengikuti pergerakannya. _Oh astaga tidak,_ pikir Harry saat dia mulai merasakan gairah mulai meningkat, salah satu yang telah dia abaikan selama berbulan-bulan. _Di-dia terlalu dekat!_

Tom melihat saat mata hijau Harry menjadi berbayang dan berkaca-kaca dan dia tanpa sadar menunduk semakin mendekat sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. _Aku tidak datang kesini untuk ini!_ Pikirnya dengan panik. _Aku datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan putriku! Dan saat..dan saat Harry berada sangat dekat setelah setahun tidak bertemu...menyentuhnya._ Dia merasakan sebuah rasa seperti disiram di perutnya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan memulai memenuhi pikirannya dengan gairah.

"Tidak" bisik Harry saat mulut Tom mendekatinya, walaupun dia mengatakan itu, dia mengangkat dagunya agar bibir mereka bersentuhan.

 **MMMMM**

Harry bangun pada suara burung dan sinar matahari di wajahnya dan membalikkan wajahnya dari itu. Dia telah tidur dengan baik, dia hanya merasa sedikit pegal di lehernya dan rasa terbakar yang menyenangkan di punggungnya...tunggu, apa?

Harry dengan lambat membuka matanya dan melihat ke jendela yang dia kenal, pohon yang di luar, dinding putih, dan langit-langit, kamarnya. Dia kemudian memutar kepalanya ke sisinya, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, saat melihat seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya.

Kejadian yang tadi malam terulang kembali di pikirannya dan pipinya memerah saat dia mengingat bagaimana dia sangat ingin . tapi bukannya merasa hancur atau depresi dengan aksinya seperti yang terakhir kali, dia merasa marah. Dan tidak hanya pada Tom, tapi pada dirinya karena telah membiarkan ini terjadi, lagi! apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Tidur dengan Tom, dengan pria ini! Pertama kali... dia masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi itu sudah berakhir dan selesai. Tapi itu terjadi lagi dan itu... itu sangat fantastik... _tidak, itu tidak fantastik, berhenti memikirkan itu_! Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak peduli kalau dia marah, itu terasa benar, untuk berada disini bersama Tom di tempat tidur.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikiran pengkhianat nya. Dia mengangkat dirinya dan berbalik sehingga dia menghadap Tom dengan punggungnya menghadap jendela dan mengangkat kakinya, dan kemudian mendorong Tom sekuat mungkin. Dia menangkap sekilas mata biru Tom terbuka sebelum Tom terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Tom bangkit dengan kemarahan yang mendidih,"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Harry memerah dan melihat ke arah lain saat Tom berdiri di sana dengan telanjang. Dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya, tiba-tiba lupa apa yang mau dikatakannya. "Ke-keluar!" dia tergagap.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang keluar!" bentak Harry dan melempar bantal ke arahnya.

Tom menghindar dari bantal itu dan melihat sekeliling untuk melihat situasi yang di alaminya **–Sial-** dia mendesis.

"Tepat sekali. Sekarang keluar," Harry menggeram dan berdiri, mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tom menatap ke arahnya tidak percaya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Apa?" dia meludah.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau merasa terganggu, aku telah melihat semuanya...dua kali."

Harry memerah dan mengangkat selimutnya semakin ketat, "Pakailah bajumu dan pergi!" Harry mendesis padanya.

Tom melihat ke dirinya dan mengambil baju-bajunya dan memakainya. "Ini belum berakhir," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Oh. Ini sudah berakhir," kata Harry memakai celananya dan melepas selimutnya. "Sekarang keluar dari rumahku."

Tom melotot padanya, dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali. "Jangan kau berani berpikir untuk pergi. Kalau kau melakukannya aku akan menemukanmu."

Harry membuka mulutnya dengan marah. Berani sekali dia-

"Dia adalah putriku juga. Kau tidak bisa menjauhkan ku darinya." Dan dengan itu, dia pergi.

End Of Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

Harry menghabiskan beberapa hari selanjutnya dengan takut, kalau Tom akan datang kapan saja. Semua suara dari lantai dan angin yang mengenai ranting dan dia akan melompat, berpikir bahwa Tom ada disini untuk... itulah sesuatu itu. Harry tidak yakin apa yang akan Tom lakukan. Tidak dengan apa yang terjadi terakhir kali.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menolak untuk kembali ke kegiatan itu lagi. Dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan itu terjadi lagi. Dia merasakan tarikan yang sama kepada Tom sama seperti yang pertama kali, tapi itu tidak sekuat yang dulu. Walaupun begitu tarikan itu tetap ada di sana dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikannya. Tidak seperti dia menginginkannya juga, dia akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia merasa lega karena Tom telah menyentuhnya lagi. Harry telah mengidam tentang sentuhannya sejak pertama kali dia merasakannya. Dia tidak suka dengan pikiran itu tapi tubuhnya merasa berbeda, tubuhnya mengkhianatinya pada kemungkinan yang sangat buruk dan kalau ini tetap dilanjutkan maka itu akan menjadi masalah besar.

 _Tapi itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena itu tidak akan terjadi lagi,_ pikirnya pada dirinya dengan tegas.

Dia hanya ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi. Biasanya, dia dapat memprediksi apa yang akan Voldemort lakukan, tapi sejak Tom mengetahui tentang Wynter... sesuatu telah terjadi. Voldemort, tidak Tom melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Menunjukkan emosi. Shock, kesenangan, ragu-ragu, gairah... mereka semua baru untuk Harry. Itu seperti Tom adalah orang yang sangat berbeda. Tapi itu tidak bermaksud bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu, apa yang akan dia lakukan, Harry tidak tau. Semua yang Harry tau kalau dia harus bersiap.

Dia mendesah dan melihat ke arah putrinya yang sedang berbaring dengan punggungnya di lantai dengan selimut. "Kau mempunyai hal yang sangat mudah, kau tau? Tidak sepertiku. Hidupku sangat susah bahkan ketika aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Wynter menatap ke arahnya dan mengedipkan matanya dengan mata hijaunya, tersenyum di belakang dotnya.. "Tidak seperti kau akan mengerti aku," katanya kepada Wynter. "Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu berbaring disana dan terlihat lucu."

Sebuah ketukan menangkap perhatiannya. Dia tersentak pada Wynter. "Kita punya tamu! Aku berharap siapa itu?" Wynter mengedipkan matanya pada Harry dan menendang kakinya saat dia mendengar suaranya dan Harry tersenyum padanya.

 _Aku tidak menunggu Ron dan Hermione hari ini..._ pikirnya dan bergerak untuk membuka pintu.

 **MMMMMM**

Tom apparate di luar pondok palsu itu dan berjalan ke yang asli. Pondok itu berdiri di antara pohon-pohan dan semak, sederhana dan tidak dikenali dan dia merasakan kehadiran Harry di dalam. Untung saja, Harry telah tinggal seperti apa yang dia bilang. Tom benar-benar tidak mau untuk pergi mencarinya lagi. Dia sangat tidak sabar saat menunggu hanya untuk pergi dan kembali lagi kesini tapi dia punya hal yang harus dia lakukan sebagai Raja Kegelapan yang tidak bisa menunggu. Dan setelah berhari-hari memberikan pengikutnya tugas yang baru, dia akhirnya punya waktu untuk bertemu putrinya.

Putrinya.

Tom masih tidak mempercayainya. Dia punya seorang putri! Setiap kali dia berpikir tentang itu, itu membawa senyuman ke wajahnya. Dia harus berhati-hati karena itu tidak bagus jika pengikutnya melihatnya tersenyum. Itu akan membuat mereka curiga, dan juga akan menghancurkan pesonanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia berpikir bagaimana wajahnya, apa namanya dan berapa umurnya...ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tau.

Dia telah...teralihkan terakhir kali, tapi dia tidak akan menyangkalnya kali ini.

Tidak seperti dia keberatan dengan pengalihan itu. Itu telah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat, sangat meyenangkan. Walaupun begitu itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh terjadi. Semua pencariannya tentang hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Hal yang paling dekat adalah Ikatan Soul Mate, tapi itu hanya dihitung saat pertama kali. Berdasarkan buku itu, mereka telah "mengkonsumsi" ikatanya, tapi disana tidak ada ikatan, walaupun begitu itu terjadi lagi. ada sesuatu yang sangat dalam tentang itu, dia hanya harus menemukannya.

Tom berjalan di jalan setapak dan memutar pegangan pintu itu, tapi dia berhenti. _Jika aku akan melanjutkan untuk menemui putriku, aku harus berdamai dengan Potter. Masuk begitu saja tidak akan menolong._ Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan membaguskan jubahnya, kemudian mengetuk pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka dan wajah Harry muncul. Dia benar-benar tidak berharap bahwa dia akan melihat Reaksi Potter, yang mana yaitu menutup pintu itu di depan mukanya. Tapi Tom telah berharap itu dan menghentikannya dengan kakinya sebelum pintunya tertutup.

Harry tidak melawannya, itu sangat terlihat. Jadi dia melepaskan pintu itu dan mundur saat Tom masuk.

"Potter," kata Tom dengan santai.

Harry berhenti dan ragu dengan bagaimana dia harus memanggilnya. Dia bukanlah Voldemort (Jika dia Voldemort maka dia tidak akan membiarkannya masuk, itu akan menakuti Wynter) dan dia tidak akan memanggilnya Tom bahkan kalau itu akan membuatnya terganggu, jadi dia berkata,"Riddle."

Mata Tom berkedip pada nama keluarga Mugglenya, tapi dia melanjutkan. "Kau tau kenapa aku disini."

"Ya," kata Harry. "Walaupun aku berharap kau tidak kesini." Bisiknya dan menutup pintu.

Tom mendengarnya dan mengabaikannya, "Dimana dia?"

"Siapa?" tanya Harry pura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Kau tau siapa," geram Tom. Dia berhenti dan menenangkan dirinya, "Dimana putriku?"

Harry tegang dan melihat ke arah Wynter yang sedang berbaring. Tom menangkap pergerakan itu dan berputar untuk melihat. Dia melihat unjung dari selimut dan menuju ke arah itu.

Harry berlari kedepan dan mengangkat Wynter." Ini dia, kau telah melihatnya, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Tom mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya. "Lihat, Potter. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan dirinya, aku juga tidak akan mengambilnya darimu."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "Bagaimana aku tau itu?"

"Dia membutuhkan ibunya dan aku tidak akan memisahkannya. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Harry mengedip dengan Shock. Dia tidak mengharapkan itu. "Ka-kau tidak akan mengambilnya dariku?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak. Dia akan berada disini."

Setelah beberapa detik Harry mengangguk, dia harus mengikutinya, lagipula Tom memberikannya kata-katanya dan itu tidak bisa diambil begitu saja. Tapi kalau ada tanda-tanda ancaman maka mereka akan pergi dari sana. Dia tidak peduli kalau Tom adalah ayah Wynter, dia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya dalam bahaya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau anakku Potter, itu saja," Tom memberi semangat.

"Okey," kata Harry akhirnya, "Tapi kalau kau melakukan sesuatu..."

Tom mengangguk mengerti. Harry mengambil nafas dalam sebelum dia duduk di sofa dan Tom mengikuti dan duduk di sisi yang lain. Harry memegang anaknya dengan erat sebelum dia memutar Wynter dan duduk di pangkuannya menghadap Tom. Itu adalah waktu dimana Tom melihat putrinya untuk pertama kalinya.

Fakta bahwa dia terlihat seperti Harry pertama datang di pikirannya. Mata hijau yang melebar menatap ke arahnya dengan ingin tau dari bawah rambut hitam itu. Wajahnya lembut dengan pipi tembem dan mulut kecil yang lucu memegang sebuah dot. Dia berpakaian dengan pakaian berwarna merah hati dengan gambar yang terlihat seperti beruang dan terlihat sangat sempurna di tangan Harry.

"Dia cantik." Bisik Tom saat dia melihat semua sisi dari putrinya, mengingatnya di ingatannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Harry dengan lembut dan melihat ke Wynter. Wynter sedang melihat ke Tom denga rasa ingin tau, mencoba mencari tau siapa dia. Semua yang dia tau bahwa Tom adalah orang baru.

Tom mencoba untuk menyentuhnya tapi dia melihat tangan Harry menjadi ketat mengelilinginya dan dia berhenti. _Langkah kecil,_ dia mengingatkan dirinya dan meletakkan kembali tangannya. "Um..." Tom mempunyai banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tapi tidak tau mulai darimana. "Apa namanya?"

"Wynter."

"Wynter?" Tom mengulang dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan berikan aku tatapan itu. Wynter adalah nama yang bagus dan aku menyukainya." Kata Harry.

"Tapi kenapa Wynter, kenapa tidak sesuatu yang sederhana?"

"Karena dia spesial, aku ingin dia mempunyai nama yang spesial. Lagipula, Winter adalah musim favoritku dan itu cocok."

"Ada banyak nama unik lainnya di sana..." Tom berhenti saat dia melihat tatapan marah Harry. "Tapi Wynter adalah nama yang bagus juga." Harry mengangguk dengan puas. "Apakah itu hanya Wynter atau..."

"Nama panjangnya adalah Wynter Lily Potter," jawab Harry.

Tom tersenyum, "Wynter Lily... nama itu mempunyai makna yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Tiga bulan."

"Tiga? Itu saja? Kalau begitu dia lahir..."

"13 Desember," jawab Harry. Itu lebih mudah dengan hanya memberitaunya apa yang ingin dia mau selain bertarung. Lagipula kalau Tom bisa menjadi baik kenapa dia tidak?

"Desember..." bisik Tom dan tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa." Harry memicingkan matanya menatap Tom curiga dan Tom mendesah. "Aku lahir di akhir bulan Desember."

Harry duduk kembali terkejut, "Oh...kalau begitu Selamat Ulang Tahun."

Tom mengedipkan matanya terkejut, "Terima kasih," bisiknya. Kapan terkahir kali seseorang mengatakan itu padanya? Itu pasti sangat lama, kalau pernah.

"Aku pikir menamainya Wynter tidak hanya asal pilih."

"Tidak, waktu itu turun salju saat dia lahir."

"Apakah kau sendiri?" tanya Tom ingin tau.

"Tidak. Teman-temanku ada disini bersama ku."

"Bagus." Tom mengangguk dan terdiam. "Apakah kau mempunyai semua yang kau butuhkan untuknya?"

"Ya. Dumbledore memberikan apapun yang aku butuhkan,"kata Harry.

Tom mengangguk, "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu..." katanya sambil berhenti.

Harry mengangguk mengerti dan dia tersenyum. Itu sangat...bagus untuk tau bahwa Tom mau berada disini untuk putrinya.

Mereka kembali ke kediaman yang nyaman, Tom sedang melihat putrinya saat Harry bermain dengan tangan Wynter yang menggenggamnya. Kadang-kadang mata mereka akan bertemu ketika Wynter melakukan sesuatu dan mereka akan tersenyum seperti apa yang akan setiap orang tua lakukan ketika anak mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berharga, yang mana, dengan Wynter yaitu setiap detik.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Tom berbicara. "Aku belum...ketinggalan sesuatu kan?"

Harry berpikir sebentar, tidak yakin apa yang dia maksud. "Oh tidak, kau tidak ketinggalan. Dia hanya kadang-kadang mengangkat kepalanya keliling. Semua yang dia lakukan adalah berbaring dan bermain dengan kakinya. Dia sangat mengagumi kakinya."

Tom tersenyum,"Benarkah?"

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum juga, "Kau harus melihatnya saat dia menemukan kakinya. Dia sedang berbaring dengan punggungnya dan menendang kakinya dan dia meletakkan salah satu kakinya ke atas.." Harry tertawa saat mengingatnya." Wynter akan melihatnya dan matanya akan membelalak seperti 'darimana itu berasal?' itu sangat lucu."

"Sepertinya begitu," bisik Tom, "Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kau beritau kan padaku?"

Harry melihat ke atas dan melihat rasa ingin tau yang sangat kuat untuk mengetahui semua tentang putrinya di mata Tom. Harry melihat ke Wynter yang ada di tangannya dan merasa bangga di dadanya. Kalau Tom ingin tau dan bersedia untuk mendengar maka Harry akan sangat senang untuk memberitaukannya.

End Of Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

Setelah beberapa minggu ini, Tom akan datang mengunjungi Wynter, sekali seminggu kadang-kadang dua kali seminggu hanya untuk melihat Wynter. Harry selalu tinggal di ruangan ketika Tom datang dan dia tidak mengijinkan Tom untuk memegang Wynter juga. Harry masih ragu kalau dia melakukannya, Tom akan membawa pergi Wynter. Tom seperti mengerti karena dia tidak bertanya atau marah karena itu.

Tapi Harry telah mulai untuk tenang. Dia mengijinkan Tom untuk menyentuh Wynter sekarang, hanya sentuhan kecil di wajah dan tangan Wynter. Bagi Harry itu terlihat seperti Tom takut untuk menyentuhnya, dia tidak menyalahkan Tom. Harry telah mengalami masa dimana ketika Wynter lahir dia menjadi sangat lembut dengannya seperti Wynter terbuat dari gelas. Itu membutuhkan waktu untuknya mengerti bahwa Wynter tidak akan hancur di tangannya.

Dan Harry benar. Tom takut untuk memegang Wynter, dia takut kalau dia akan menjatuhkan Wynter. Wynter sangat kecil dan rapuh. Harry sudah terbiasa dalam mengurus Wynter, bahkan dia sampai memegang Wynter dengan satu tangan selagi dia melakukan yang lain. Tom tidak berpikir dia bisa melakukan itu, lagipula itu tidak seperti Harry akan mengijinkannya menggendong Wynter. Tom senang hanya dengan duduk dan melihat Wynter berbaring disana dan menyentuh tangan kecilnya.

Selagi dia disana, Tom akan bertanya lebih banyak pertanyaan tentang Wynter dan Harry akan menjawab dengan senang disertai dengan sebuah cerita. Tapi lebih banyak mereka hanya melihat Wynter saat dia berbaring di lantai bermain dengan mainannya. Mereka akan melihat Wynter berjam-jam dan tidak akan bosan karena itu. Wynter juga kelihatannya suka dengan perhatian dari pria baru itu, dia akan memberikan senyuman kecil ketika Wynter melihat Tom datang dan Tom akan meleleh ketika melihatnya. Mereka belum lama mengenal satu sama lain tapi Wynter membuat Tom terikat di jari kecilnya.

Semuanya sempurna antara ikatan Tom dan Wynter. Wynter terlihat seperti mengerti bahwa pria ini adalah orang penting di hidupnya lebih dari sekedar membiarkan orang lain menikmati kelucuannya. Namun, itu adalah hal yang berbeda antara Harry dan Tom. Kalau ada kata yang bisa menjelaskannya, itu mungkin adalah _canggung._ Dengan apa yang terjadi terakhir kali, mereka hanya duduk disana dan tidak membicarakannya, mereka juga tidak keberatan, mereka berdua hanya mau berpura-pura bahwa itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tidak ada yang akan terjadi ketika Tom datang dan mereka memastikan bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Itu terlihat seperti apapun yang menarik mereka bersama, hanya akan aktif kalau mereka hanya berdua, jadi Harry akan memastikan bahwa Wynter ada disana bersama mereka. Tapi tentu saja, sebelum meraka memastikannya maka pasti akan ada sebuah kejadian kecil.

Wynter masih tidur siang ketika Tom datang. Mereka hanya duduk di sofa dan membuat pembicaraan kecil ketika tiba-tiba mereka terlalu dekat satu sama lain, sangat dekat sehingga Harry dapat melihat iris merah di mata biru Tom. Mereka telah terselamatkan oleh tangisan Wynter dari monitor bayi mengumumkan bahwa Wynter sudah bangun. Harry telah melompat menjauh dari Tom dan berlari dari ruangan itu untuk mengambil Wynter selagi Tom memperbaiki dirinya. Tom telah datang ke kesimpulan bahwa kalau mereka hanya berdua maka sesuatu akan terjadi diantara mereka.

Walaupun tidak ada yang terjadi, disana seperti ada sesuatu yang mendidih ke permukaan. Mereka berdua telah merasakannya dan mengabaikannya. Tapi semakin waktu berlalu rasa itu semakin buruk sampai Harry tidak bisa tidur karena panas di dekat wilayah dimana dengan hanya menyentuhnya dengan dirinya sendiri yang dapat membebaskannya. Hal yang sama dapat dikatakan untuk Tom.

Tapi kemudian Tom mempunyai ide yang dapat mengubah semuanya.

"Aku tidak dapat melakukannya," bisik Tom dan berdiri mondar-mandir di depan meja.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry sambil berdiri dan meletakkan dirinya di depan Wynter yang sedang berbaring di lantai.

Tom berhenti dan melihat ke Harry di posisi bertahannya. "Bukan tentang Wynter. Tidak. Ini...tentang ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk antara mereka berdua.

"Apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Aku tau kau dapat merasakannya. Tarikan...tarikan ini yang ada di antara kita. Aku tidak tau apa ini tapi ini mengalihkanku."

Harry menelan ludahnya, "Oh," dia tau apa yang Tom bicarakan. Perasaan itu yang dirasakannya di bawah kulitnya, terutama ketika Tom berada di dekatnya. Ketika Tom pergi rasa itu menjadi seperti rasa marah? Frustasi? Itu lebih buruk ketika dia pergi untuk tidur, dia akan merasa panas dan terganggu berjam-jam dan itu membuatnya susah. " Ap-apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," kata Tom sambil melipat tangannya, jari tangannya menyentuh bibirnya. Harry mengenali itu adalah pose berpikir Tom. "Aku tidak dapat menemukan apapun yang dekat dengan situasi kita. Itu seperti rasa gatal yang tidak bisa ku gapai."

Harry mengangguk. Dia tau bagaimana rasa itu. Dia sedang merasa seperti itu sekarang.

"Satu-satunya cara yang akan menghilangkan rasa itu adalah..." Tom berhenti.

"Tidak." Kata Harry dengan datar.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" Tanya Tom kesal. "Aku hanya ingin mencari tau bagaimana untuk membebaskannya tanpa harus tidur denganmu."

Harry tersentak, "Apakah kau harus kasar. Wynter dapat mendengarmu."

Tom mengedipkan matanya dan melihat ke mata ingin tau Wynter. "Maaf."

Setelah itu Tom duduk lagi, tetapi setelah beberapa menit, dia menjadi semakin dekat sampai Tom tepat berada di sampingnya. Harry dapat merasakan rasa hangat dari kulit Tom melalui bajunya dan ketika mereka bersentuhan dia akan merasa panas. Dia tidak bisa bergerak juga, dia terjebak antara sofa dan Tom dan Wynter di lantai di depannya. Dia tidak yakin apakah Tom sengaja melakukannya atau dia tanpa sadar mendekat ke Wynter bermain dengan kakinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa hanya berdiri, satu, itu akan menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak nyaman dan kedua, Wynter sedang senang, cekikikan. Dan juga, Tom sedang tersenyum, tersenyum yang sebenarnya. Itu bagus...

 _Tidak! Itu tidak bagus. Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu!_ Harry memarahi dirinya dengan tegas.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" Tom tiba-tiba bertanya.

Harry melihat ke Wynter yang mengernyitkan wajahnya seperti sedang berkonsentrasi. Dia tersenyum, "Seseorang butuh di ganti." Tom membuat wajah jijik dan Harry tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat dia mengangkat Wynter. "Ayo."

"Apa?" tanya Tom bingung.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya kau harus belajar untuk mengurusnya." Kata Harry saat dia mengambil tangan Tom dan menariknya dari sofa. "Itu termasuk mengganti popoknya."

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah bagian dari tugas orang tua. Dan tidak ada sihir. Aku melakukannya secara tradisional."

"...Apa yang harus ku lakukan."

Harry tersenyum dan memulai untuk menunjukkannya."Pertama-tama kau harus membuka popoknya jadi buka tombolnya..."

Itu butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk mengganti Wynter, tapi itu dapat terselesaikan. Harry sangat terkesan bahwa Tom tidak muntah ketika membuka popoknya, dan lagipula dia adalah Raja Kegelapan dan mungkin sudah terbiasa untuk melihat hal-hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Harry hanya terbiasa dengan itu sekarang, terutama setelah mengalami pengalaman pertama mengganti Wynter ketika Wynter mulai memakan makanan padat. Sekarang itu menjadi menjijikkan.

Setelah Wynter sudah siap dan mengganti baju lagi, Harry mengangkatnya. "Sudah siap. Tidak begitu buruk bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya setiap hari?"

"Itu karena aku melakukannya setiap hari jadi aku sudah terbiasa."

"Oh begitu."

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan terbiasa dengan itu juga."

Tom mengangguk dan melihat Harry meletakkan Wynter di lantai di ruang keluarga dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sebotol susu. Harry mengawasi dari pintu untuk memastikan Wynter baik-baik saja dan ketika Harry kembali Tom sedang berada dalam 'Pose Berpikir' lagi. Harry tidak memikirkan itu saat Tom melakukannya dari waktu ke waktu dan kadang-kadang tersentak dari itu. Saat Harry berjalan ke Wynter Tom tiba-tiba berada di jalannya." Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harry ketika Tom tiba-tiba mendorongnya dan membuatnya memerah.

"Mencoba sesuatu." Kata Tom sebelum bibirnya ke bibir Harry.

Harry melawan sedikit, meletakkan tangannya di dada Tom dan botol itu di tangan yang lain mendorong bahunya, mencoba untuk menjauh. Tapi Tom meletakkan tangannya di belakang lehernya untuk memegangnya agar tetap di tempat. Setelah beberapa detik, Harry meleleh di ciuman itu.

Itu sederhana dan manis, tidak ada lidah, hanya ciuman sederhana antara bibir dengan bibir. Dan itu luar biasa. Itu seperti gelombang rasa lega membasuh mereka berdua, menenangkan monster yang berbahaya yang ada di dalam diri mereka. Harry mengeluarkan sedikit rasa lega saat Tom menggigit bibirnya dan membuatnya sesak nafas sebelum Tom menjauh.

Harry dengan lambat membuka matanya dan melihat ke mata biru Tom merasa seperti dia sedang melayang di awan. Kemudian dia mulai merasa sadar tentang apa yang telah terjadi dan menjauh dari nya dan Tom membiarkannya pergi. "Untuk apa itu?" tanya Harry, suaranya lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, mencoba sesuatu." Harry menertawakannya. "Aku yakin kau menyadari kalau aku lebih dekat padamu dari biasanya hari ini."

Harry merasa wajahnya memanas dan melihat ke arah lain agar Tom tidak melihatnya. Ya, dia telah menyadarinya bagaimana tidak. Dia melihat ke Tom yang sedang menyeringai padanya. Dia dengan cepat melihat arah lain. _Sialan dia dan wajah bodohnya!_ Pikir Harry berapi-api. Dia melihat ke Wynter yang sedang melihat mereka tertarik. Harry merasa wajahnya semakin memerah dan mengangkat Wynter dan memberikannya botolnya.

"Itu sepertinya bahwa apapun yang ada di antara kita akan reda dengan kontak fisik, tapi hanya dengan di dekatmu tidak cukup. Kontak intim, tampaknya berhasil."

Harry berpikir beberapa saat dan menyadari bahwa rasa gatal yang tadinya ada sekarang sudah hilang. Well tidak semuanya, dia masih dapat merasakannya tapi itu lumayan."Itu tidak berarti kau bisa hanya...melakukan itu."

"Itu hanya sebuah ciuman."

"Bagimu!" Harry mendidih.

"Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mencoba teoriku," kata Tom dengan mudah, terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan ciuman itu. "Apakah kau akan membiarkanku menciummu jika aku bertanya?" Harry tidak menjawab. "Tepat sekali. Namun, aku tidak tau apakah ini bertahan lama."

"Jadi apa? Kau harus menciumku lagi?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," Harry menatapnya terkesima. Dia tidak mempercayainya! "Atau kita hanya akan membiarkannya dan beberapa minggu kemudian kita berakhir di tempat tidur bersama lagi." tambah Tom.

Harry melotot ke arahnya dan dengan lembut menepuk punggung Wynter sampai dia bersendawa. Sebanyak apapun dia membenci untuk mempercayainya, Tom benar. Emosi ini atau apapun yang mengikat mereka akan lepas tak terkendali cepat atau lambat. Itu lebih baik melepaskannya dari pada menenangkannya dengan apapun yang mereka bisa. _Itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman, bukan masalah besar...iya kan?_ "Baiklah." Harry menyetujui, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Tom mengangguk. "Sampai aku mengetahui bagaimana cara menghentikannya, itu adalah apa yang akan kita lakukan."

Dan itu adalah apa yang terjadi. Tom akan datang dan sebelum melakukan sesuatu, dia akan mencium Harry. Dan tidak ada yang lain, hanya sebuah ciuman. Kemudian Tom akan lanjut seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Harry akan berpura-pura juga, tapi di dalam, emosinya sangat kacau.

Dia benci ciuman itu, namun tidak juga. Ciuman itu pendek dan manis, kadang-kadang menjadi ciuman yang lama dan membuat nafas Harry berhenti dan dia suka perasaan itu. Ciuman itu sangat lembut dan peduli, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang seperti apa Raja Kegelapan. Namun itu karena Tom adalah Raja Kegelapan oleh karena itu Harry benci ciuman itu. Ciuman itu mengaduk sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya oleh karena itu dia tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya. Itu semua sangat rumit dan sangat ...ugh. dia hanya akan menyalahkan ini semua pada koneksi yang ada pada mereka dan meninggalkan itu begitu saja.

Harry bukanlah satu-satunya yang punya pikiran yang bertentangan. Tom sedang merasakan hal yang tidak dia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun namun dia tidak tau apa itu. Dia pertama kali datang dengan teori dan ide untuk mencium Harry untuk menyingkirkan rasa gatal yang terasa di bawah kulitnya setiap kali dia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Harry. Hanya dengan mencium Harry rasanya seperti di surga dan dia ingin melanjutkan untuk melakukan itu lagi dan lagi, itulah kenapa setelah beberapa hari mencium Harry dia mulai memberikan ciuman yang lain ketika dia pergi. Itu telah membuat Harry tertegun saat pertama kali dia melakukannya tapi dia tidak bisa untuk melawan mencium bibir manis milik Harry. Tidak seperti dia akan memberitahu Harry tentang itu. Tidak. Dia hanya memberitahu Harry bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah jaminan sampai mereka bertemu lagi. Harry tidak mengeluh.

Semua pertemuan dan ciuman ini telah mengaduk emosi yang mereka tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua bingung.

 **MMMMMM**

Ini sudah seminggu dan setengah hari sejak apa yang Harry sebut "Kesepakatan Berciuman" dan itu telah berubah menjadi hal yang normal. Itu seperti Tom menciumnya saat memberi salam, kemudian menciumnya lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat dia pergi. Itu hampir seperti...

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak. Apa yang telah aku pikirkan? Itu tidak mungkin bahwa kami adalah sebuah keluarga. Tom hanya datang kemari karena Wynter. Itu saja,_ dia mengangguk pada dirinya dan lanjut untuk melipat cucian.

Namun semakin banyak dia memikirkan tentang itu, maka itu akan semakin tampak bahwa mereka memang sebuah keluarga. Mereka semacam sudah menjadi keluarga, dengan mereka berdua berperilaku seperti orang tua ke Wynter, mengurusnya bersama. Memang itu bukanlah sebuah hubungan, lebih seperti kesepakatan bersama tapi itu adalah sesuatu. Dan apa yang Harry inginkan di dunia adalah sebuah keluarga. Jadi itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tapi sekarang dengan semua pikiran yang memutar ini dan emosi yang membingungkannya karena koneksi ini. Itu hampir seperti saat kalau dia-

Sebuah ketukan yang tiba-tiba, mengejutkannya. _Dia disini!_

Harry dengan cepat meletakkan pakaian yang dilipatnya tadi di keranjang dan meletakkannya di belakang sofa, jadi ruang keluarganya tidak terlihat berantakan. Dia mengecek Wynter, yang sedang bermain dengan jari kakinya lagi, untuk melihat apakah dia masih disana dan kalau Wynter baik-baik saja dan kemudian bergerak ke pintu. Saat dia ke pintu, dia berhenti dan melihat dirinya di cermin yang tergantung di dinding, mencoba untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya dan mencoba untuk membuat rambutnya datar. Dia tiba-tiba tersadar tentang apa yang dilakukan dirinya dan berhenti. _Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Sejak kapan aku memperbaiki rambutku untuk Tom? Apa yang salah denganku?_ Dia dengan cepat pergi ke pintu dan membukanya untuk menemukan...Ron dan Hermione.

Kekecewaan tiba-tiba datang padanya seperti sebuah gelombang dan itu mengejutkannya. "...hey..."

Senyum Hermione memudar saat dia melihat Harry, "Hey Harry... apakah kau mengharapkan seseorang?"

Harry mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Hermione dan berdiri tegak, "Ten-tentu saja tidak! Ayo masuk." Katanya menyuruh mereka untuk masuk. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ini adalah teman-temannya, dia seharusnya senang untuk melihat mereka. _Tapi kau menginginkan bahwa itu adalah Tom..._ datang suara sinis dari kepalanya. Dia mengabaikannya.

Hermione dan Ron berbagi senyuman yang mirip saat dia masuk. Hermione lansung menuju Wynter dan mengangkatnya."Aww! lihat dirimu! Kau sangat besar!" Hermione mengoceh saat memegang Wynter ke udara. Wynter menjerit kesenangan saat dua wajah yang dia kenal datang padanya. Hermione "kagum" dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau mengenal kami kan, Wynter?" tanya Ron dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja dia kenal. Kau adalah orang tua baptisnya." Kata Harry.

"Aku tau, tapi kami tidak datang mengunjungi kalian sesering yang kami katakan." Kata Hermione.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Kau sibuk dan Wynter tau itu juga, yang mana membuat kedatanganmu menjadi lebih spesial."

"Kami hanya tidak ingin dia melupakan kami," kata Ron sambil berdiri.

"Dia tidak akan lupa, aku selalu berbicara dengannya tentang kalian setiap hari." Jawab Harry.

"Apa yang kau cari?" oceh Hermione, saat Wynter melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Harry tegang, Wynter bukan melihat sesuatu, tapi mencari seseorang, tapi Hermione seperti tidak menyadarinya."Apakah dia mulai berbicara?"

"Belum dia hanya mengoceh tidak masuk akal," Harry tersenyum saat Wynter mulai melakukan itu.

Hermione kagum lagi dan memberikannya ciuman di pipi. "Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan apapun"

"Aku juga," kata Ron.

"Aku selalu punya kamera bersamaku," kata Harry.

"Bagus," kata Hermione, "Jadi, Harry siapa itu?

"Siapa apa?" tanya Harry.

"Siapa yang sedang kau tunggu."

"Aku tidak sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ayolah kawan, kau bisa memberitau kami," kata Ron.

"Tidak sungguh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku hanya tidak berharap kalian akan datang hari ini. Kau biasanya datang setiap sabtu." Kata Harry.

"Kami berdua mendapat sehari libur dan memutuskan untuk datang kesini," kata Ron. "Jadi?" dia bertanya tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Jadi apa? Tidak ada yang mau kukatakan," kata Harry dengan senyum yang dipaksakan saat bangkit untuk membuat teh, "Aku tidak melihat seseorang kalau itu yang kalian maksud."

"Harry, kau jelas-jelas sedang menunggu orang lain ketika kau membuka pintu." Tekan Hermione.

"Yeah, kau tidak terlihat senang saat melihat kami." Tambah Ron.

"Tentu saja aku senang!" kata Harry kembali dengan teh yang dibuatnya, "Aku hanya tidak berharap kalau itu kalian."

"Jadi kau sedang menunggu seseorang," kata Ron dengan sebuah seringai.

"Tidak aku tidak sedang menunggu orang lain. Aku tidak menunggu seseorang." Kata Harry, mulai kesal. "Aku tidak menunggu seseorang, okay."

"Tidak perlu malu Harry," kata Hermione sambil menimang Wynter di pangkuannya. "Tidak perlu malu kalu kau menemukan seseorang dan berkencan. Itu akan bagus untukmu."

"Ya, ya," tambah Ron, "Jadi apakah dia dari kota Muggle?"

"Disana ada banyak pria manis yang aku lihat terakhir kali aku ke kota, apakah salah satu dari mereka menangkap perhatianmu?"

"Apakah dia baik?"

"Apa dia sexy?"

"Apakah dia mengasuh Wynter dengan baik?"

"Apakah dia-"

"Hentikan! Itu sudah cukup!" bentak Harry, lelah dengan pertanyaan mereka.

"Harry-" kata Hermione, terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Tidak ada seseorang, okay. Aku tidak berkencan dengan seseorang, jadi hentikan itu."

Harry mengambil nafas dalam dan menenangkan dirinya saat Ron dan Hermione terlihat meminta maaf dan melihat ke Wynter di pangkuan Hermione. Dia terlihat terkejut oleh bentakan Harry dan akan mulai menangis. Harry dengan cepat membawa Wynter ke tangannya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya untuk menenangkan Wynter.

Harry tidak tau kenapa dia sangat marah. Itu hanyalah pertanyaan yang tidak berbahaya. Biasanya dia hanya akan tertawa atau dia akan bermain bersama dan membuat beberapa fantasi untuk menangkap ketertarikan mereka sampai mereka menyadari bahwa Harry hanya mempermainkan mereka. Dia tidak sedang kencan dengan seseorang dan tentu saja tidak dengan Tom. Okay, memang benar dia sedang _menunggu_ Tom di pintu, jadi apa? _Itu bukan berarti kami pacaran,_ pikirnya dan dengan cepat berpikir tentang ciuman Tom. Dia meletakkan wajahnya di rambut Wynter untuk menyembunyikan warna merah pipinya dan dalam hati menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Tidak, dia tidak sedang berkencan dengan seseorang... jadi kenapa dia marah?

"Harry. Aku- kami minta maaf," kata Hermione, "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menekanmu."

"Ya, kawan. Maaf."

Harry mendesah dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat ke Wynter untuk melihat kalau dia sudah tenang dan memberikannya senyuman, yang di ikuti Wynter. "Tidak. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah. Aku hanya...aku pikir aku sedikit gila disini." Yang mana adalah benar, jadi dia tidak berbohong. Dia rindu dunia sihir dan ingin melihat semua teman-temannya dan semua Weasley. Dan tentu saja, mengenalkan Wynter ke semua orang...tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Aku pikir memang benar, terjebak disini..." kata Ron.

"Tapi kau bisa keluar, pergi ke kota..." kata Hermione.

"Ya tapi itu tidak sama."

"Aku tau tapi bermainlah keluar, okay." Kata Hermione.

Harry mengangguk dan duduk kembali di sofa dengan Wynter di bahunya. "Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?"

Dengan itu, mereka berdua langsung terlibat pembicaraan tentang latihan Auror Ron dan pekerjaan Hermione di kementrian dan topik yang lainnya. Mereka memberitaunya bagaimana orang-orang merindukannya dan kalau orang-orang baik-baik saja. Mereka menghindari berbicara tentang Voldemort dan pekerjaannya yang kejam agar tidak memperburuk keadaan. Harry sangat tidak tau tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia karena dia tidak ingin terkait dalam perang lagi, tidak sejak Wynter. Tentu saja, dia mendapat Daily Prophet tapi dia hanya melihatnya saja dan Tom tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Itu adalah aturan yang tidak diucapkan antara mereka bahwa Tom tidak akan membawa "perkejaannya" ke rumah.

Harry mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, mendengarkan apa saja yang mereka katakan tentang dunia sihir. Hermione tidak meninggalkan detail sedikitpun agar dia tidak merasa ketinggalan. Tapi semua percakapan itu membuat dia rindu rumah.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini?" tanya Hermione.

Harry berhenti dan berpikir sebentar. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bagus. Apakah ada? Dia menatap ke Wynter yang sedang menatap ke arahnya seakan mengatakan _Ya, daddy ada disini!_ Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia beritaukan kepada meteka, bisakah dia? Mengatakan sesuatu akan mengungkapkan rahasia Harry yang dia simpan tentang ayah Wynter, tapi itu juga akan bermaksud bahwa Harry telah mengundang musuhnya ke rumahnya, dengan suka rela. Itu akan bermaksud bahwa Dumbledore akan mengambilnya dan Wynter keluar dari sini dan Harry akan menjauh dari Voldemort, sangat jauh dari pria itu yang merupakan ancaman baginya dan putrinya. Tapi itu tidak akan adil bagi Wynter. Wynter telah menyukai Tom dan telah terbiasa melihat Tom. Itu juga tidak termasuk adil bagi Tom. Tom telah baik kepada mereka berdua dan tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk pada mereka. Lagipula Tom benar, Wynter membutuhkan ibunya, tapi dia juga membutuhkan ayahnya juga. Alasan sebenarnya Harry bersembunyi adalah untuk bersembunyi dari Tom, tapi sejak dia bukanlah ancaman bagi mereka maka tidak ada alasan untuk memberitau mereka.

Hal yang bagus yang _akan_ datang kalau dia memberitahukan yang sebenarnya adalah dia akan jauh dari ciuman dan mata biru yang menbara dan perhatian yang tidak diinginkan yang dia rasakan, dia bisa hidup tanpa itu. Mereka mulai tidak terkendali. Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"..."

"Harry?" tanya Hermione.

Harry melihat Hermione dan tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

End Of Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

Setelah kejadian kecil dengan Ron dan Hermione, Harry menjadi lebih berhati-hati ketika membuka pintu, memeriksa ke jendela untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Untunglah itu sepertinya adalah kejadian yang hanya terjadi sekali karena itu tidak terjadi lagi. Ron dan Hermione datang setiap sabtu untuk melihat mereka dan di waktu yang lain Tom akan datang.

Hal yang sekarang menjadi kegiatan rutin antara Harry dan Tom. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang merasakan perasaan untuk membunuh satu sama lain, juga tidak ada kebencian dan kemarahan , mereka hanya _melakukannya._ Itu akan sulit untuk menjelaskan kepada orang lain, tapi menurut mereka itu adalah hal yang natural, yang masuk di akal. Mereka benar-benar akur dan nyaman antara satu sama lain cukup untuk membuat percakapan yang santai tanpa berdebat dan Harry tidak lagi merasa ingin kabur dengan Wynter setiap kali Tom melihat Wynter. Itulah kenapa ketika Tom datang ke pondok itu dan tidak ada satupun orang disana membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

Dia telah mengetuk ke pintu seperti biasanya dan berharap bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka dan untuk melihat wajah berharap Harry, tapi melainkan, tidak ada jawaban jadi dia membiarkan dirinya masuk. Itu bukanlah melanggar untuk masuk dan karena dia tidak peduli dan juga pintunya tidak di kunci, tapi saat dia melihat ke sekeliling dia dapat tau bahwa tidak ada orang di sana.

 _Harry tidak bisa pergi, jadi dimana dia?_ Pikir Tom saat dia mulai mencari ke sekeliling rumah. _Mungkin ke kota, tapi dia akan kembali sekarang._

Dia memeriksa dapur tapi itu kosong, dan juga di kamar mandi. Rasa panik mulai menjalar di tubuhnya saat dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Itu tidak seperti dirinya yang hilang kendali, tapi pemikiran tentang Harry dan Wynter hilang membuatnya merasa perasaan yang dia tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya: takut.

"Harry?" dia memanggil dalam kesunyian.

Tom dengan cepat berjalan ke koridor memeriksa pintu lemari saat dia pergi dan mecoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat marah Harry, jadi tidak mungkin dia punya alasan untuk pergi. Kecuali... gambaran yang tidak di inginkan tentang Harry dan Wynter di ambil darinya datang ke pikirannya dan dia harus menggelengkan kepalanya untuk fokus. _Siapa yang telah berani mengambil keluargaku dariku?_ Pikirnya, rasa takut dan kemarahan mendidih dalam dirinya.

Ruangan Wynter juga kosong seperti semua bagian rumah yang lain, box bayi di sudut kosong dengan selimut dan mainan, satu-satunya kenyamanan Tom adalah kalau semuanya masih di tempat, tapi orang-orangnya menghilang. Disana hanya ada satu ruangan tersisa dan Tom membuka pintu ke kamar Harry dengan gentar, berharap bahwa Harry ada di sana dengan Wynter berada di sisinya, tapi mereka tidak ada. Mereka menghilang. Hilang!

Kemudian dengan ajaib dia mendengar suara tawa.

Itu tidak jauh tapi dia mendengarnya. Tom menajamkan pendengarannya agar dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara itu lagi. _Disana!_ Pikirnya saat dia mendengar suara ceria yang sangat dia kenali dan sebuah tawa yang dalam. _Diluar?_ Dia dengan cepat berjalan ke jendela dan melihat keluar.

Mereka disana, duduk di bawah pohon. Harry duduk di rumput di samping kolam renang kecil dimana Wynter sedang menendang air yang terlihat seperti salah satu waktu kesenangannya.

Rasa lega terasa pada dirinya dan Tom bersandar di jendela melihat keluar pada mereka saat mereka bermain di matahari sore. Wynter sedang memakai baju renang merah hati dan polka dot ungu dengan sebuah rok, rambut yang di kuncir di kedua sisi kepalanya dan memercikkan air dengan kedua tangannya dengan senyuman terbesar yang pernah dia lihat. Ibunya sedang memegangnya dengan aman antara sisi dari kolam itu agar dia tidak tergelincir dan jatuh. Tawanya sangat menular yang membuatnya tersenyum juga.

Harry jelas saja tidak bisa berhenti tertawa juga karena dia mengeluarkan tawa riang saat dia melihat Wynter. Harry sedang memakai jeans biru sederhana dan kemeja merah dengan beberapa logo yang basah terkena air. Rambut hitamnya melambai dalam angin hangat dan mata hijau bersinar dengan kesenangan.

Berdiri disana melihat Harry, Tom tidak bisa menolong tapi berpikir tentang betapa cantiknya Harry saat itu. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat ( walaupun begitu dia tidak akan mengakui itu) saat Harry memberikan senyuman menawan ke Wynter saat dia melihat ke Harry. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkannya, Tom melangkah dari jendela dan kembali ke rumah dan keluar dari pintu depan, sejak pondok kecil itu tidak punya pintu belakang, dan membuat jalannya ke belakang rumah. Dia berhenti di dinding untuk melihat mereka berdua.

Wynter sedang memercikkan air membuat apa yang Tom lihat adalah bebek karet bergerak dalam gelombang.

"Hey! Jangan memercikkan air padaku!" kata Harry saat air mengalir ke samping karena dia merasa seperti dia sedang diawasi, jadi dia melihat ke atas dan melihat Tom bersandar dengan santai di sisi lain pondok melihat mereka. "Hai." Katanya pelan.

"Hai." Kata Tom kembali dengan lembut dan berjalan menuju mereka, "Bersenang-senang?"

"Ya, banyak kesenangan, huh Wynter?" tanya Harry padanya. Wynter cekikikan dan memercikkan air lebih banyak. Ketika Wynter melihat Tom dia mulai memercikkan air lebih banyak untuk menunjukkannya apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Hello, sayang," kata Tom dan berlutut di dekat kolam.

"Kau mungkin tidak mau duduk disana," kata Harry.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia bisa-" Wynter memercikkan air dan airnya membasahi Tom di wajahnya, "Membasahimu," jawab Harry, kemudian tertawa. Tom menjauh saat Wynter lanjut memercikkan air agar dia tidak basah lagi. "Dia juga melakukan itu padaku." Kata Harry menunjuk pada pakaiannya.

"Aku dapat melihat itu," kata Tom dan melihat kolam itu bertanya.

"Oh ya," Harry tersenyum malu. "Aku pergi ke toko hari ini dan melihat baju renang lucu untuk Wynter," kata Harry sambil memegang kain di bahu Wynter, "Aku hanya mengambilnya saja, tapi apa gunanya baju renang tanpa kolam renang? jadi aku membeli ini," katanya mengusap kolam renang plastik itu.

Tom mengangguk, "Wynter terlihat sangat menikmati dirinya,"

"Ya, dia jelas-jelas akan tidur malam ini," dia mendesah dan meregangkan punggungnya, "Aku harus mengeluarkannya sekarang, dia akan menjadi rewel. Ayo sayang, waktunya untuk keluar," Wynter rewel sedikit tapi dia telah keluar dan Harry mengusapnya dengan handuk. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari kantongnya dan membuat air itu menghilang dan bebek karetnya dan meletakkannya ke dalam tas dimana mereka tadi berasal. Wynter melihat dengan terpesona saat bebek itu bergerak satu per satu ke tas dan menutup sendiri.

"Kau hanya harus menghilangkan mereka kembali ke tas," komentar Tom.

"Aku tau, tapi aku suka menunjukkannya sihir dan melihat reaksi Wynter," kata Harry dan melayangkan kolam renang itu untuk bersandar ke dinding. Tom berdehem setuju dan mengikuti mereka ke depan pondok dan ke dalam. "Aku akan mengganti baju Wynter," kata Harry dan berjalan ke koridor, "Buat dirimu nyaman, dan jangan menghancurkan apapun."

Tom terbelalak. Dia menghancurkan sesuatu? Ide itu sangat konyol. Tom duduk di sofa dan menenangkan dirinya. Itu sangat aneh baginya untuk melakukan itu, tapi dia menemukan dirinya nyaman di sini, di rumah musuhnya. Walaupun mereka bukan musuh lagi, apakah mereka itu adalah sebuah misteri dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit untuk mecoba mencari taunya. Dia berdiri ketika Harry kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan Wynter yang sudah pakai baju dan meletakkannya di kursinya. Ketika dia berdiri, Tom menarik Harry kepadanya dan menciumnya dengan dalam. Ketika mereka melepaskan diri beberapa detik kemudian Harry melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah dan bingung.

"Aku yakin, aku belum menyambutmu dengan benar," jawab Tom.

"Oh...well kalau begitu Hai," kata Harry menjauh darinya.

"Apakah Wynter mulai melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Tom melihat ke arah Wynter yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya. Wynter mengeluarkan jeritan kesenangan saat dia melihat Tom dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Tom membuat Tom tersenyum.

"Tidak, dia hanya mulai mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, tapi kau sudah tau itu. Jangan khawatir aku akan memberitahukanmu kalau dia memulai sesuatu," kata Harry dari dapur.

Tom mengangguk dan melihat ke dalam dan melihat Harry mengeluarkan mangkok metal dari kulkas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat kue," jawab Harry, menghidupkan oven di panas yang benar.

"Membuat..."

"Kue," Harry menjawabnya.

Tom berhenti, melihat saat Harry bergerak mengelilingi dapur. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu menyenangkan. Juga aku tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan di sini selain membaca dan itu membosankan. Jadi aku membuat kue."

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa."

"Ada banyak hal yang kau tidak tau tentang aku, Tom. Tapi aku sangat mahir memasak."

Tom membeku pada nama lahirnya dan melihat Harry juga seperti itu. Harry melihat ke arahnya dan bertanya,"Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?"

Tom berpikir beberapa saat dan menemukan bahwa dia tidak keberatan kalau nama itu keluar dari mulut Harry jadi dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Okay, bagus. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana memanggilmu," kata Harry dan berbalik ke adonan itu dan membuat bola kecil di tempat kue itu. "Maksudku Tom adalah nama mu tapi kau tidak menyukainya dan Riddle adalah... aku tidak tau tapi kau tidak menyukainya juga dan aku tidak mau memanggilmu Voldemort karena aku sedang mencoba untuk memisahkan kalian berdua."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tom.

"Karena kau adalah kau dan Voldemort..." Harry berhenti tidak dapat menjelaskan lebih lanjut, tapi dia tidak perlu melanjutkannya.

Tom mengerti tentang apa yang Harry katakan. Sebagai Voldemort, dia telah melakukan banyak hal buruk dan melukai banyak orang, tapi sebagai Tom Riddle, dia tidak melakukan itu semua. Kecuali mungkin waktu dia masih muda, tapi tidak banyak orang-orang dari waktu dulu bersamanya lagi. "Aku mengerti." Harry memberinya senyum terima kasih dan kembali membuat kue. "Dimana kau belajar memasak?" tanya Tom penasaran.

"Di rumah Dursley. Mereka biasanya menyuruhku memasak untuk mereka dan aku menemukan bahwa aku menyukainya. Bahkan lebih baik sekarang karena aku dapat melakukannya di tempatku sendiri dan kapanpun aku mau. Apakah kau tau bagaimana caranya?"

"Tinggal di dunia Muggle selama beberapa waktu membuatku tau caranya, tapi tidak semahir yang kau lakukan," jawab Tom. "Walaupun begitu aku tidak tau kenapa kau suka melakukannya dengan cara Muggle ketika kau mempunyai sihir."

"Aku katakan padamu, ini menyenangkan." Tom memberikan tatapan tidak percaya, jadi Harry menjawab. "Aku rasa itu seperti membuat ramuan. Kau menggabungkan bahan-bahan berbeda dan itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang kau banggakan. Memasak itu rasanya seperti itu... hanya saja rasanya enak."

"Aku pikir aku dapat mengerti itu," kata Tom.

"Bagus. Dan itu pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya," kata Harry dan meletakkan kue itu di oven. Dia mengatur waktunya dan kembali ke ruang keluarga mengambil Wynter. Mereka duduk di sofa dengan Wynter di pangkuan Harry dan membicarakan banyak hal, lebih banyak tentang apa yang Harry baca. Secara mengejutkan Tom sangat sabar dengan semua pertanyaan Harry ketika dia berhenti dan tidak mengerti sesuatu Tom sangat senang untuk membantu.

Setelah beberapa saat pengatur waktu di dapur mati.

"Oh mereka sudah siap," kata Harry melihat ke dapur. Dia berdiri dengan Wynter dan akan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat duduknya tapi dia ragu. Harry melihat ke Tom yang sedang melihat mereka penasaran dan memutuskan. "Ini," kata Harry memberikan Wynter ke Tom.

Ada kilatan yang tampak seperti ketakutan di mata Tom, "Apa?"

"Aku harus mengambil kuenya sebelum mereka terbakar, pegang dia,"

Tom tergagap sejenak tidak begitu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dan di saat itu putrinya sudah berada di tangannya.

Harry tersenyum pada keragu-raguan Tom, "Hanya biarkan dia bersandar padamu, dia tau apa yang akan dilakukannya. Hanya pegang dia cukup ketat agar dia tidak terjatuh."

Tom mengangguk dan Harry membiarkan Wynter bersandar penuh pada Tom. Dia sangat berhati-hati untuk membiarkan Wynter bersandar padanya sebelum dia mengelilingkan tangannya pada Wynter.

"Kau memegangnya? Okay, aku akan segera kembali. Aku harap mereka tidak terbakar..." kata Harry dan pergi ke dapur.

Tom tidak percaya bahwa dia memegang putrinya. Pertama, Harry tidak akan pernah membiarkannya dan kedua, dia tidak tau bagaimana, dia takut menjatuhkannya. Tapi ternyata ini sangat mudah, Wynter sangat ringan dan dia hanya duduk saja di tangannya melihat kemana Harry pergi. Setelah beberapa saat Wynter mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke Tom dan Tom melihat ke mata hijau itu. Mereka sangat mirip dengan Harry itu luar biasa, tapi Wynter melihat ke matanya dengan mata yang penuh dengan kepolosan dan kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba sangat ingin untuk dilindunginya.

Wynter tiba-tiba bergerak di tangannya dan dia memegang Wynter dengan ketat, takut dia akan jatuh. Wynter membuat suara dan Harry mengintip dari dapur.

"Hanya biarkan dia bergerak dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan menjatuhkannya," kata Harry padanya.

Tom mendengarnya dan mengendurkan pegangannya dan Wynter berbalik untuk bersandar di tangannya agar Wynter dapat melihat Tom dengan jelas. Ketika Wynter telah siap Wynter memberikannya senyuman dan Tom ikut tersenyum juga. Wynter menganggkat tangannya dan dengan lembut menyentuh wajah Tom dan mengoceh padanya.

"Dia menyukaimu," komentar Harry saat kembali dan duduk di sofa di dekatnya.

"Benarkah?" bisik Tom, menggunakan jarinya untuk meyentuh tangan Wynter dan Wynter manangkap jari-jarinya mengelilingi jari Tom.

"Tentu saja, dia tau siapa dirimu. Ini," kata Harry dan memberikannya sebuah kue, "Coba satu." Tom melihat ke kue itu dengan curiga. "Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan meracunimu."

Memutuskan untuk memberikannya kesempatan Tom mengambilnya dan menggigitnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka coklat bukan," tanya Harry saat dia melihat Tom mengunyah. Tom tidak melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa saat hanya mengunyah... dan kemudian meletakkan sisanya di mulutnya.

Harry tersenyum,"Senang kau menyukainya."

Harry mengijinkan Tom untuk memegang Wynter saat mereka lanjut untuk berbicara. Lebih banyak tentang seberapa besar Wynter dan kapan dia akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda sihir. Selama ini tidak ada apa-apa dan itu okay, sekarang masih terlalu cepat. Setelah Harry selesai memasak dan dia meletakkan semua peralatannya Wynter sudah tidur, di pangkuan Tom.

"Dan dia tidur malam ini," komentar Harry.

Tom melihat ke Wynter saat dia tidur, "Sepertinya begitu."

"Waktunya untuk meletakkannya di tempat tidur kalau begitu," kata Harry dan menuju ke kamar tidur Wynter.

"Bagaimana aku...?" tanya Tom, berdiri dekat box bayi Wynter.

"Pegang kepalanya dan turunkan dia...sudah, mudah bukan?" kata Harry.

"Dia sangat ringan," komentar Tom.

Harry tertawa, "Kau mengatakannya sekarang, coba untuk memegangnya selama beberapa jam."

"Aku sedang memegangnya.." kata Tom ragu.

"Tidak, dia hanya sedang bersandar padamu, kalau kau benar-benar memegangnya...dia membuat capek tanganku setelah beberapa saat."

"Apakah dia sangat berat?"

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu, iyakan?"

Tom mengangguk dan melihat ke Wynter yang sedang tidur. Sangat damai dan manis...

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir... bagaimana mungkin orang seperti kita dapat menghasilkan sesuatu yang..." Tom menggelengkan kepalanya tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata.

"Aku bertanya tentang itu padaku setiap hari," kata Harry, "Ayo," katanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Berapa umurnya sekarang?"

"5 bulan, 2 minggu," jawab Harry.

"Dia menjadi sangat besar."

"Aku tau. Sebelum kita tau dia akan mulai berjalan."

"Berbicara."

"Menggunakan sihir."

"Pergi ke sekolah."

"Berpacaran..." kata Harry dengan hampa.

"Oh Tuhan," bisik Tom.

Mereka berdiri di koridor selama beberapa saat dan menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Lihat kita orang tua. Apakah kau pernah berpikir itu akan terjadi?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak pernah, aku hanya berharap aku melakukannya dengan benar."

"Aku juga. Tapi kupikir kita melakukannya dengan bagus."

Tom mengangguk dan melihat ke Harry yang sedang menatap ke pintu Wynter. Menatap Harry dengan rambut berantakannya dan mata hijau bersinarnya Tom merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi padanya. Ini tidak bagus. Dia dengan cepat memindahkan pandangannya, "Aku harus pergi."

Harry mengangguk dan berbalik ke arahnya untuk sebuah ciuman seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tom menyentuh pipi Harry dan menunduk untuk menciumnya. Segera setelah bibir mereka bersentuhan dia tau itu adalah ide yang tidak bagus.

Harry tanpa sadar mengelilingi tangannya di leher Tom saat ciumannya semakin dalam dan dia merasakan tangan Tom mengelilinginya. _Aku seharusnya membiarkannya pergi,_ pikir Harry saat mulut Tom menemukan lehernya. Walaupun dia berpikir begitu dia sangat lega bahwa itu akhirnya terjadi lagi. Itu sudah sangat lama.

Dengan bantuan dari tarikan aneh ini dan gairah mereka, mereka tersandung ke kamar Harry dan dengan beberapa menit pakaian mereka hilang dan mereka bebas untuk menjelajahi tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tidak seperti waktu mereka tidur bersama dulu, mereka berdua sangat ingin dan rela sekarang. Tidak ada kata yang terucap saat kulit dengan kulit bertemu kecuali nafas dan desahan mereka.

Tom menggoyangkan pinggangnya dengan Harry saat mereka mengusap satu sama lain, menarik nafas kenikmatan dari bibir Harry. Sebelum mereka orgasme dia menjauh dan meletakkan tangannyan di perut Harry untuk meletakkan mantra anti hamil. Setelah itu selesai, dia memasukkan jari-jarinya ke lubang Harry, menyiapkan Harry untuk dimasuki.

Harry tersentak dengan itu dan mencengkeran bahu Tom agar dia mendekat, melebarkan kakinya untu menolong Tom agar dapat akses yang lebih baik padanya. Dia menginginkan ini, tidak peduli berapa banyak dia untuk menolaknya, dia menginginkan ini. Ingin Tom untuk berada di dalamnya, dengannya... Harry tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ini tapi selagi Tom tetap melakukan itu dengan mulut dan tangannya, dia tidak ingin Tom untuk berhenti.

"Oh Tuhan," kata Harry, melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Tom mengerang dengannya. Itu terasa sangat luar biasa setelah sekian lama menolak untuk bersama satu sama lain. Itu rasanya seperti akhirnya pulang.

Tom dengan cepat untuk bergerak dengan cepat, membuatnya dalam dan keras di dalam Harry, adalah salah satu yang sepertinya disukai Harry dengan semua suara yang dia buat, dan Oh bagaimana dia sangat senang untuk mendengarnya. Itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka, mereka sudah berada di ujung.

Ketika mereka sudah hampir dekat, Tom memegang penis Harry dan mulai untuk mengusapnya sama dengan dorongannya. Harry datang dengan mengucapkan nama Tom dan turun. Lidah mereka bertarung dengan kuat dalam ciuman yang menggairahkan saat mereka berdua datang, naik dengan ombak orgasme mereka.

Tom terjatuh di samping Harry saat titik-titik hitam mengaburkan penglihatannya lagi. dia merasakan Harry dengan lemah mencengkeram tangannya sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam.

 **MMMMM**

Harry membuka matanya dan dengan cepat menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Dia mendesah, "Lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

Harry berbalik dan melihat Tom berbaring di sampingnya, satu tangan berada di kepalanya. Dia memerah dan melihat ke arah lain, menggenggam selimut di antara jari-jarinya. Dia melihat ke jendela dan melihat bahwa di luar telah gelap, jadi tidak begitu banyak waktu telah terlewat, tidak seperti yang pertama kali.

"Tiga minggu."

"Apa?" tanya Harry melihat ke arah Tom.

"Berapa lama kita bertahan. Tiga minggu." Jawab Tom.

"Oh," kata Harry dan melihat ke jendela lagi.

"Kau menyadari kalau di luar masih gelap," komentar Tom.

"Ya. Kita tidak tidur lama. Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"...sekarang apa? Ini tidak bisa terus terjadi." Kata Harry dengan lembut.

"Aku belum mengetahui apa yang menarik kita bersama, tapi kita bisa bertahan selama tiga minggu dengan hanya sentuhan intim."

"Aku pikir kita harus tidur bersama setiap hari sekarang," kata Harry sarkastik. Dia dengan cepat melihat ke arah Tom ketika Tom tidak mengatakan sesuatu dan menemukan dia menatap ke arah Harry. "Ap-apa?"

"Aku tidak... menentang itu."

"Apa?" ulang Harry, jatungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Itu tidak seperti aku tidak menyukainya, aku menemukan bahwa tidur bersamamu cukup menyenangkan."

Harry memerah dan melihat ke arah lain tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Itu sangat konyol untuk berpikir tentang itu. Itu adalah satu hal untuk menciumnya, tapi untuk tidur bersama adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. "Aku pikir itu adalah apa yang kita coba hindari," kata Harry.

Tom melihat ke langit-langit, "Memang benar, tapi itu sepertinya tidak bekerja. Apapun tarikan yang menarik kita sepertinya ingin kita untuk tidur bersama, itu hanya masuk akal dengan hanya melakukannya."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?"Kata Harry bingung bahwa mereka bahkan memepertimbangkannya.

"Aku tidak suka di kendalikan", kata Tom dan wajahnya marah sedikit. "Itu akan lebih bagus melakukannya dengan kita sadari tidak dengan paksaan."

"Tapi..tapi..." Harry tergagap.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman, kita akan kembali ke hal yang sebelumnya... dan kembali kesini 3 minggu lagi," kata Tom dengan lembut.

"Fantastis," bisik Harry.

"Itu tidak harus setiap hari, tapi sering agar kita tetap terkendali,"

Harry menatap ke atap dan berpikir dan Tom membiarkannya. Apa yang Tom katakan _memang_ masuk akal, kalau mereka tetap melakukannya seperti yang dulu, maka mereka akan berakhir di tempat tidur bersama dengan satu sama lain cepat atau lambat. Dan mereka hanya dapat menggunakan Wynter sebagai pengalih perhatian sampai beberapa lama dan itu terbukti dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini, setelah mereka meletakkan Wynter di tempat tidurnya mereka lansung berada satu sama lain. Harry tidak dapat memainkan kartu "mereka adalah musuh" lagi karena mereka... apapun itu, telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda dan mereka sebenarnya mengikutinya.

Dia memerah ketika mengingat apa yang Tom katakan. Harry tidak dapat berbohong pada dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai melakukan sex dengan Tom. Itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan memuaskan dan... tidak ada kata yang bisa untuk menjelaskannya. Itu sangat membantu dengan Tom yang bagus untuk di pandang. Dan banyak dari ciuman sederhana yang dapat di lakukan, dan akhirnya, itu tidak cukup.

Walaupun itu sangat masuk akal hanya dengan melakukannya, dia takut tentang apa ini maksudnya. Mereka sudah dekat dan kalau mereka dapat mengambil langkah lebih lanjut, siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi.

Namun itu adalah kesempatan yang akan dia ambil.

"Okay."

End Of Chapter

 **My first lemon and it suck. Very very suck. I'm sorry**


	17. Chapter 17

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

Harry meregangkan tangannya, dia memegang Wynter dan mengangkatnya terbang mengelilingi ruangan, tawanya bergema di pondok kecil tersembunyi di pinggir kota Muggle. Harry sangat menikmati tawa putri kecilnya dan itu sangat mudah untuk di lakukan, semua hal kecil akan membuat Wynter senang. Wynter selalu senang, dan sekarang Harry juga dan itu karena Tom.

Sekeras-kerasnya untuk percaya bahwa Tom akan melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya, dia melakukannya. Dia menemukan dirinya sangat menikmati keberadaan Tom ketika dia datang menemui Wynter, berbicara padanya, dan sekarang berada di dekapannya ketika mereka bercinta. Karena dia menyadari bahwa itulah yang terjadi sekarang, itu tidak lagi hanyalah sebuah sex antara mereka apalagi dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat. Sebenarnya mereka menyetujui bahwa mereka akan melakukannya seminggu sekali hanya untuk membuat mereka tetap terkendali, tapi tentu saja sama seperti ciuman mereka, itu berubah menjadi dua kali seminggu, dan kemudian tiga. Sekarang itu menjadi seperti setiap hari, dan tidak ada argumen ketika mereka melakukannya. Harry dan Tom dengan mudah ke tempat tidur dengan satu sama lain seperti pasangan yang lainnya.

Harry berhenti saat pikiran itu memasuki pikirannya. _Apakah aku baru saja berpikir bahwa kami adalah pasangan?_ Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat dan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Harry membawa Wynter turun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Itu tidak mungkin, iya kan?" Harry menanyai Wynter.

Wynter melihat ke Harry dengan mata hijau besarnya dan menguap, kemudian memberikannya senyuman ngantuk.

Harry tersenyum, "Kau sudah lelah? Sepertinya ini waktu untuk tidur siang." Wynter menguap lagi dan bersandar pada Harry saat Harry berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur Wynter untuk duduk di kursi goyang untuk mengayunkan Wynter agar tertidur."Ini tidak akan menjadi mudah untuk kita, kan?" katanya dengan lembut dan mengusap punggung Wynter, "Aku pikir ini adalah kutukan menjadi seorang Potter, tidak ada yang bisa mudah." Wynter melihat ke arahnya dengan mata ngantuk tapi dipenuhi dengan kekaguman untuknya dan Harry tersenyum dan menciumnya. "Tidak seperti kita menginginkannya untuk menjadi mudah iya kan. Kita akan menjadi sangat bosan." Sayangnya, Wynter telah tidur dan Harry meletakkannya di box bayinya. "Selamat tidur, bayi kecil ku."

Harry dengan pelan keluar dari pintu dan dengan pelan menutupnya dan kembali ke ruang keluarga. Dia terkejut saat dia merasakan seseorang disana dan tangannya sudah setengah jalan akan mengambil tongkatnya ketika dia menyadari siapa itu. Tom berdiri sedang dalam proses melepaskan jubah luarnya, Harry jelas saja menangkapnya tanpa penjagaan.

"Hai," bisik Harry.

Tom menatap sekeliling, "Hai," dia berbisik kembali.

"Aku tidak sedang menunggumu hari ini, kau mengejutkanku," Harry berbisik kembali.

"Aku bisa melarikan diri, jadi aku datang kesini... kenapa kita berbisik?" kata Tom berbisik.

Harry tertawa, "Maaf," kata Harry dengan suara normal. "Kebiasaan, mungkin. Aku baru saja meletakkan Wynter untuk tidur."

Tom melihat ke jam di dinding dan dia kecewa, "Oh...dapatkah ...?" tanya Tom.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus diam. Agar kau tidak membangunkannya."

"Oke," kata Tom kembali berbisik.

Harry tersenyum dan Tom meletakkan jubahnya di sofa dan pergi ke koridor untuk menemui putrinya. Selagi dia menunggu, Harry mengangkat mainan-mainan yang ada di lantai dan meletakkan piring-piring bekas makan siangnya di wastafel untuk dicuci.

"Dia tidur," kata Tom dari belakangnya.

"Ya. Maaf kau ketinggalan. Dia akan tidur selama beberapa jam."

"Itu tidak apa-apa, itu kesalahnku. Aku tidak melihat jam."

"Mmm," dehem Harry saat dia mencuci piring yang lain, "Apakah kau akan kembali?"

Sebuah tangan memeluknya dan menariknya ke dada yang kokoh. "Tidak," bisik Tom di telinganya, sebelum mencium lehernya.

Harry memerah dan mencoba menarik diri dari Tom, "Tom kau mengalihkan ku. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini," kata Harry menunjuk ke piring-piring itu.

"Itu akan ada di sana nanti," bisik Tom.

"Aku tidak mau mereka ada disana nanti." Tapi tentu saja, seperti biasanya, Tom dapat mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia sangat berbakat tentang itu. Selama beberapa saat, Harry menikmati perhatian dari bibir Tom di lehernya dan tangannya menggeser kemejanya.

Harry mematikan airnya dan berbalik ke arah Tom, "Kau memang menyebalkan," dia berbisik sebelum bibir Tom menangkap bibirnya di ciuman yang memanas. Dia menjauh setelah beberapa saat dan keluar dari dapur. "Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

"Ya kau punya," kata Tom, menangkap tangannya dan menarik Harry ke dirinya.

"Kau tidak di dalam daftarku," komentar Harry datar.

"Kalau begitu letakkan aku di atas," kata Tom di telinganya.

"Bagaimana kalau di bawah," kata Harry dan berbalik dan mendorong Ton sehingga dia terjatuh ke sofa dimana dia mengangkang pada Tom.

Tom mengangkat alisnya dengan geli tapi tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia memperbaiki dirinya di sofa, menggeser tangannya ke paha Harry, mengusapnya melalui celana Harry. "Aku tidak melakukan bawahan," kata Tom dengan sedikit peringatan di suaranya. Dia tidak suka menyerahkan kendali.

"Kau akan melakukannya hari ini," kata Harry, mengabaikan ancaman itu dan mencium Tom dengan dalam.

"Aku masih yang menidurimu," bisik Tom antara ciuman.

"Aku tau," kata Harry dan mulai membuka baju Tom.

"Kau sangat nakal hari ini."

"Aku sedang dalam hati yang baik. Sekarang diam dan cium aku."

"Kau seperti bos," kata Tom dengan senyum dan melakukannya.

Pakaian telah terlepas, diikuti dengan celana sehingga mereka hanya kulit beradu dengan kulit, meluncur satu sama lain dengan bersemangat. Harry menunduk untuk memberikan akses bagi jari Tom dan mereka dengan lembut masuk ke dirinya, melicinkan dan melebarkan lubangnya untuk penis Tom. Ketika dia telah dianggap sudah siap, Harry mengangkat dirinya dengan lututnya dan memposisikan agar penis Tom berada di posisi lubangnya dan dengan pelan memandunya ke dalam dirinya.

Mereka berdua mendesah saat Tom telah masuk ke dirinya, memenuhi Harry sampai ke atas.

 **-Kau terasa sangat bagus-** bisik Tom dengan Parseltounge.

Harry bergertar saat suara desis lembut itu terdengarnya dan dia duduk di pangkuan Tom, hanya bersenang-senang dalam kepenuhan. **–Kau juga-** Harry mendesis kembali tanpa sadar, matanya mulai tertutup. **–Aku terasa sangat penuh-** matanya tersentak terbuka saat dia menyadari apa yang dia katakan dan dia bertemu dengan mata biru beriris merah yang penuh dengan nafsu dan keinginan. Tom memegang pinggangnya dan menariknya kebawah saat Tom mendorong dan dia menjadi makin dalam. "Oh Tuhan!" Harry tersentak.

"Tunggangi aku, sayang." Tom berbisik melihat padanya.

Harry memerah dan kemudian ragu sebentar, tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan. Membuat tebakan, di melekukkan kakinya di sisi Tom dan mulai menggoyangkan dirinya. Dia tersentak lagi saat kenikmatan datang padanya dan melebar membuat dia bergetar jadi dia melakukannya lagi dan mempercepat gerakannya, membuat gelombang kenikmatan bagi mereka berdua. Meletakkan satu kaki di lantai, Harry dengan lambat mengangkat dirinya sebelum menurunkan dirinya lagi ke penis Tom. Dia menjerit pada kenikmatan tiba-tiba dan melakukannya lagi untuk merasakannya lagi.

"Bagus begitu," kata Tom menyemangati, memegang Harry di pangkuannya, mendesah saat dia di telan di lubang ketat dan panas itu.

Harry melanjutkan kegiatan itu lagi. keatas dan kebawah, lagi dan lagi. keatas...kebawah...keatas...kebawah... dia melanjutkan sambil memegang tangan Tom untuk memegang dirinya saat dia menyamankan dirinya. "Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" dia bertanya dengan lembut, Harry tidak tau kalau dia melakukan ini dengan benar atau tidak.

"Apakah ini terasa enak?" bisik Tom di telinganya. Harry mengangguk tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa tentang apa yang dia rasakan karena itu terasa, sangat enak dan bagaimana dia bisa mengatak sesuatu seoerti itu? "Kalau begitu kau melakukannya dengan benar."

"Tapi... bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku berada di dalammu, bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Tom dan menggigit telinga Harry.

Harry memerah dan membalikkan wajahnya dari malu dan Tom terkekeh dengan geli. Tidak ingin di dahului oleh Harry, Harry membungkukkan pinggangnya dan sebuah desis tajam keluar dari mulut Tom. Harry menyeringai kemenangan tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat Tom menaikkan pinggangnya membuatnya tersentak untuk datang padanya dan tidak dapat menahannya, dia mendesah.

"Aku dapat bermain juga," kata Tom saat dia memegang puting sensitif Harry.

"Ah! Itu tidak adil," dia tersentak.

"Aku tidak melakukan keadilan," bisik Tom di tenggorokan Harry, meletakkan beberapa ciuman.

"Tidak, aku pikir tidak," kata Harry, tapi dia tersenyum dan menunduk untuk ciuman panas lainnya,

Mereka mulai dalam gerakan mudah saat Harry mulai nyaman di posisi ini dengan ciuman panas, memutar lidah mereka, memutar pinggangnya saat dia mencoba memberi kenikmatan satu sama lain. Itu adalah kerja keras, Harry menemukan, bahwa menjadi di atas, selagi ya itu terasa menyenangkan, dia merasa capek, tapi dengan semangat Tom, dia melanjutkan untuk mendorong dirinya di penis Tom dengan semangat.

Kenikmatan itu semakin terbangun, membawa dia semakin dekat, dia dapat merasakan tekanan itu mulai terbangun dalam dirinya, siap untuk keluar. Harry menggoyangkan pinggangnya, menurunkan dirinya saat dia merasakan akan rasa orgasme yang melambung, dengan pegangan kuat tangan Tom di pinggangnya, dia sudah dekat juga. Dia melanjutkan untuk menggoyangkan dirinya saat tekanan itu semakin naik dan naik dan naik sampai...

Ting Tong

Bel pintu berbunyi.

Harry berbalik ke pintu, terkejut dan pikirannya dengan cepat menangkap situasi. "Oh sial! Ini hari sabtu!" dia bernafas menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Tom

"Jadi? Ron dan Hermione selalu datang setiap sabtu!" teriaknya. Dia mengangkat dirinya, membuat Tom keluar darinya dan mengambil pakaiannya.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk pergi," kata Tom jengkel dan mulai untuk menangkap Harry tapi tanpa hasil.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Mereka tidak tau tentangmu dan kalau mereka tau, mereka akan memberitaukan Dumbledore..." Harry berhenti.

Mereka berdua tau apa yang akan terjadi tidak hanya Tom tidak akan bisa menemui Harry, dia juga tidak akan bisa menemui putrinya lagi. dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia mendesah dengan enggan dan berdiri, masih sangat keras, dan mulai memakai pakaiannya yang di lemparkan Harry.

Di pintu, ketukan itu semakin tidak sabar, Ron dan Hermione memanggil namanya.

"Aku datang!" panggil Harry, suaranya teredam bajunya saat dia memakainya. Dia berbalik ke Tom. "Kau harus pergi." Harry melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar, tapi tidak ada. Di waktu seperti ini lah dia ingin kalau dia punya pintu belakang. Dia melihat ke jendela.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari jendela!" desis Tom padanya saat dia mengikuti tatapan Harry.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sembunyi," kata Harry dan mengambil tangan Tom dan membawanya ke koridor dan membuka sebuah ruangan dan dia panik dan membuka pintu terdekat yang merupakan sebuah lemari.

"Harry kau tidak akan meletakkan ku di-"

Harry melempar Tom ke dalam dan menutup pintu saat pintu depan terbuka.

"Harry?" panggil Hermione melihat sekeliling.

"Hai," kata Harry sambil mengambil nafas, punggungnya ke pintu.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja teman?" tanya Ron.

"Ya ya. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang bersih-bersih."

"Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang datang?" tanya Hermione hati-hati.

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanya Harry, dan kemudian melihat jubah di sofa, jubah Tom. Dia mengerang dalam hati dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak melihat itu sebelumnya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit...memerah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry, pikirannya kacau saat dia bergerak ke sofa dan dengan santai mengambil jubah itu dan meletakkannya di tangannya, "Well...aku baru saja kembali dari toko jadi aku sedang meletakkan barang-barang."

"Oh," kata Hermione, "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, semuanya telah diletakkan," katanya dan meletakkan jubahnya di lemari pakaian di samping pintu. Dia berbalik dan memerah saat dia melihat Ron duduk di sofa...tepat di mana dia sedang menunggangi Tom beberapa menit sebelumnya. Dia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Ada apa?" dia bertanya pada Hermione saat dia melihatnya melihat ke sekeliling.

"Ketika kami di luar, kupikir aku mendengar suara..."

Harry hampir panik pada kata itu, "Tidak ada yang disini, hanya aku. Aku sedang berbicara pada diriku, kau tau, membuat daftar hal-hal yang akan ku lakukan. Aku sering melakukannya."

"Oh oke. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Harry bernafas lega saat topik pembicarannya berubah, "Oh tidak banyak, hanya sering membuat sibuk..." katanya dan membuat pembicaran yang mudah dengan Ron dan Hermione, namun dia teralihkan oleh apa yang dia yakin yaitu pelototan kematian Tom menembus dari pintu lemari.

"Apakah kau membaca tentang The Cannon hari ini? Itu sangat dekat!" kata Ron, mengubah topik pembicaraan ke olahraga saat Hermione bangkit membuat teh.

"Oh, aku tau. Aku tidak percaya itu! Hanya satu kali tembakan dan mereka akan berhasil ke babak final."

"Ugh, sangat dekat..." kata Ron sambil menunduk kebawah.

"Well, selalu ada tahun depan."

"Yeah...katakan, bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau menemukan sesuatu semalam..."

"Oh ya! Itu adalah poster The Cannon, tapi itu tidak bergerak. Aku pikir itu sangat aneh karena foto itu ada di toko Muggle."

"Apakah kau membelinya?" tanya Ron dengan semangat.

"Ya, aku bermaksud untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya..." kata Ron, mengusap kepalanya dengan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau adalah fans terberat Cannon daripada aku."

"Dimana itu?"

"Itu ada...di...lemari," kata Harry dengan lambat.

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Kata Ron sambil berdiri.

"Tidak!" teriak Harry melompat dengan panik, "Aku akan mengambilnya,"

"Um...oke," kata Ron melihatnya dengan aneh, tapi dia duduk kembali.

Harry tersenyum dan pergi ke lemari dengan hati-hati, sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Tom berada didalamnya. _Dia akan menjadi sangat marah,_ pikirnya dan membuka pintu lemari dengan pelan. Di balik pintu, Tom berdiri sambil memegang gulungan poster yang sedang di cari Harry dan melotot padanya.

"Maaf," kata Harry dan melihat padanya dengan permintaan maaf. Harry melihat kembali pada Ron dan Hermione dan melihat bahwa Ron sedang membolak-balik majalah yang ada di atas meja dan Hermione masih di dapur, dua-duanya teralihkan. Dia dengan cepat membuka lemari dengan lebar dan menarik keluar Tom dari lemari dan mendorongnya ke koridor. Tom mengambil petunjuk itu dan kesana sendiri, tapi tidak sebelum mencuri ciuman dari Harry.

Harry memerah dan menutup pintu, "Aku menemukannya!" dia mengumumkan dan membuka poster itu di depan wajahnya saat dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Luar biasa!" teriak Ron saat Harry memberikan poster itu, "Dan kau menemukannya di kota?"

"Ya, poster itu bersembunyi di belakang dan dipenuhi debu, tidak ada yang tau apa itu."

"Senang mereka tidak tau," kata Ron mengaguminya.

Harry mengangguk dan melihat ke koridor, ingin tau apa yang Tom lakukan.

"Kau tidak akan menggantungkan itu di kamar kita Ronald," kata Hermione datang ke ruang keluarga dengan nampan teh, mengabaikan ekspresi "aw" Ron. "Harry? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione saat dia duduk dan memberikan Harry secangkir teh.

"Ya, baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat teralihkan."

"Benarkah? Maaf."

"Kau tau kalau kau sibuk..." Hermione berhenti.

"Aku tidak sibuk. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Hermione mengangguk tapi terlihat tidak percaya. "Lagipula, apakah itu benar bahwa kau tidak akan kembali?"

Harry melihat ke wajah serius mereka, "Dumbledore memberitaukanmu?" dia bertanya. Pada anggukan mereka, dia mendesah, " Ya itu benar. Aku hanya...aku punya Wynter yang harus aku pikirkan sekarang. Aku tidak akan hanya pergi dan membahayakan hidupku, selagi dia hanya sendiri dan Merlin melarang bahwa sesuatu terjadi padaku? Maksudku aku tau dia punya kalian, tapi...aku tau bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa orang tua, aku tidak mau melakukan itu pada putriku. Aku telah memberitahu pada Dumbledore semua ini ketika dia datang minggu lalu."

"Kami tau kawan," kata Ron, "Kau tidak perlu membuat kami percaya."

"Ron benar Harry, kami ada di sisimu. Kami tidak terkejut ketika Dumbledore memberitahukan kami kalau kau keluar dari perang. Itu seperti yang sudah di duga, kau menjadi orang tua sendiri dan semuanya."

"Ya, Dumbledore mengerti juga, tapi dia terlihat, bagaimana aku mengatakannya...kecewa," kata Ron.

"Ya, dia memang terlihat seperti itu ketika aku memberitahukannya. Aku merasa kasihan karena aku membuat orang-orang kecewa. Aku seharusnya jadi penyelamat mereka dan semuanya." Ron dan Hermione mengangguk mengerti dan dia melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah meminta tentang ini, aku di dorong untuk melakukannya dan aku tidak mengeluh karena aku ingin menolong. Tapi sekarang aku punya Wynter sebagai dunia ku dan sekarang prioritas teratasku."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana orang-orang akan merespon," kata Ron.

"Dumbledore belum memberitahukan mereka?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," kata Hermione dan menggelengkan kepalannya. "Aku pikir dia sedang menunggu kesempatan yang bagus."

"Itu dan dia harus membuat alasan kenapa Harry tidak kembali. Dia tidak bisa memberitahukan yang sebenarnya." Tambah Ron.

Harry meringis, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu. Dia telah punya banyak beban di punggungnya dengan Voldemort juga." Desah Harry, "Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa kasihan."

"Jangan. Lagipula kami tidak melakukan banyak."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Maksudnya adalah ada sedikit sampai tidak ada aktifitas dari Voldemort atau Pelahap Mautnya selama berbulan-bulan," jelas Hermione. "Ada penyerangan sekali tapi mereka terlihat tidak ada tujuan seperti hanya menunjukkan... aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya."

"Aku bertaruh dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar," kata Ron, mengusap tangannya, "Tapi kami siap."

Harry melihat ke bawah dan menggigit bibirnya sambil berpikir. _Dia tidak melakukan apapun? Kenapa?_ Dia tidak yakin apa yang dipikirkan, Tom sangat berambisi, dia tahu itu sejak mereka bertemu saat tingkat kedua, jadi itu tidak seperti dia yang tidak melakukan apapun. Ron ada benarnya, dia bisa merencanakan sesuatu yang besar... _tidak hentikan itu, kau bukanlah bagian dari ini lagi... tapi itu tidak seperti aku dapat berhenti peduli...ugh..._ itu sangat membingungkan, semua karena dia sedang tidur dengan orang itu yang mebuat rencana besar. Dan itu tidak seperti Harry bisa bertanya padanya, itu adalah salah satu dari peraturan tak terucapkan mereka, Tom tidak akan membawa "pekerjaannya" ke rumah dan Harry tidak akan bertanya dan berteriak padanya tentang apa yang dia lakukan. Pondok itu adalah tempat netral bagi mereka berdua.

"Harry kau tidak perlu cemas, oke," kata Hermione, mengusap tangan Harry, "Kami akan mencari tahu."

"Ya, kami tidak begitu buruk kalau kami harus bergantung padamu setiap hari. Hanya fokus pada putri lucumu," kata Ron sambil nyengir dan Harry nyengir kembali.

"Berbicara tentang Wynter, bagaimana dia?"

Wajah Harry terangkat, dan melepaskan percakapan sebelumnya, "Dia sangat bagus! Dia semakin besar, aku terus membeli baju baru untuknya."

"Aw! Manisnya!"kata Hermione, "Dimana dia?"

"Sedang tidur."

"Kami ketinggalan? Aw," kata Ron dengan cemberut.

"Kita masih bisa melihatnya," kata Hermione dan bangkit. Ron melompat dengat semangat dan mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menunggu, iya kan?" goda Harry.

"Tentu saja tidak, ketika tentang putri baptis kami," kata Hermione dan membuka pintu kamar Wynter.

Hermione dan Ron langsung pergi ke box bayi dan melihat Wynter dan mulai mengatakan tentang betapa lucu nya Wynter, sedangkan Harry dengan cepat menyadari bahwa kursi goyang yang berada di dekat dinding bergerak sedikit. _Tidak,tidak, tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tolong jangan beritau aku..._ Harry berbalik dan melihat yang berada di belakangnya... melihat Tom berdiri dekat dinding, bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Mata Harry membelalak saat dia menyadari teman-temannya dan Tom alias Voldemort, berada di ruangan yang sama! Tom hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menyeringai, (atau apakah itu sebuah senyuman?) dan Harry tahu bahwa Tom geli pada situasi ini, dia juga akan seperti itu kalau dia tidak sedang panik, dan melihat bahwa mereka tidak tahu saat dia membuat gerakan mengusir Tom di belakangnya agar Tom bergerak.

"Dia semakin besar," Hermione berbisik.

"Aku tahu," kata Harry dari belakang Hermione, melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa Tom bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dari dinding menuju ke pintu.

"Berapa umurnya sekarang?" tanya Hermione, berbalik sedikit, "Enam bulan?"

Tom membeku di belakangnya dan Harry dengan cepat maju kedepan dan menutupinya. "Ya dia 6 bulan. Well sebenarnya 5 setengah bulan."

"Wow," kata Hermione melihat ke Wynter saat dia tidur dan Harry mengeluarkan nafas lega yang tak terasa dia tahan.

Tom merangkak di belakangnya saat dia membuat jalannya ke pintu, "Kau berhutang padaku," Kata Tom sambil bernafas di telinganya, memegang bokong Harry dan keluar dari pintu.

Harry tidak bisa menghentikan suara menyalak yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika Tom memegangnya dan Ron dan Hermione berbalik ke arah Harry.

"Harry? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Harry, pipinya berubah menjadi merah. _Sialan kau Tom!_

"Apa kau yakin kawan? Kau tidak terlihat seperti dirimu biasanya," kata Ron.

"Ron benar Harry. Kau terlihat sangat teralihkan hari ini."

"Tidak,tidak. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa," kata Harry mencoba meyakinkan mereka saat dia mengikuti mereka keluar dari ruangan Wynter dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Kau tau kalau kau punya orang yang datang, kau hanya beritahu kami saja," kata Hermione.

"Tidak ada orang disini," kata Harry frustasi.

Ron dan Hermione melihat satu sama lain dan memberikan satu sama lain tatapan, dan kemudian Ron bergerak ke jaketnya dan mengambil jubah mereka. "Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione berbalik ke Harry.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harry saat mereka memakai jubah mereka kembali.

"Pulang agar kau menjadi sendiri atau tidak sendiri," kata Ron dengan senyuman mengetahui.

"Oh Tuhan! Sekali lagi, aku tidak punya pacar!" Harry berteriak dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan bertemu seseorang Harry."

"Ya, walaupun kau punya seorang putri, tidak ada yang menghentikanmu untuk menjadi senang. Dan kau- senang, aku dapat melihatnya." Kata Hermione.

Harry berdiri disana terdiam, dia sangat tersentuh bahwa mereka berpikir seperti itu, tapi mereka tidak tau kebenarannya. Kebenaran bahwa dia tidur dengan musuh di belakang mereka. Dia takut dengan apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangnya jika mereka tahu. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. "Aku tidak..." kata Harry, frustasi tidak ada lagi di suaranya.

"Well, kalau kau siap memberitahukan kami, kami berada disini untuk mendengarkan," kata Hermione dengan senyum rendah hati.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa bersama bukan pacar mu," kata Ron menggoda.

"Oh Tuhan," Harry mendesah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Kami akan menemuimu kawan."

"Bye, Harry." Dengan itu, pintu itu tertutup dan mereka pergi.

Harry menjatuhkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong. _Itu tidak hanya terjadi,_ pikirnya. _Oh, Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan panik, hanya karena mereka berpikir aku sedang berkencan dengan seseorang bukan berarti mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah Tom._ Harry mengangguk pada dirinya, _lagipula mereka benar, aku dapat berkencan dengan seseorang jika aku mau. Maksudku, aku berada disini sendiri dengan Wynter, kau ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di luar sana._ Harry mengangguk pada dirinya dan menenangkan diri. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya berharap ini tidak akan kembali padanya dan menggigitnya. Dia mendesah dan berjalan ke kamarnya dimana dia tahu Tom pasti disana.

Membuka pintu dia menemukan Tom di tempat tidurnya, punggungnya bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana. Tom melotot padanya dari balik koran, tapi dia mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur dimana dia tidur duluan.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Tom, dan Harry mendengar suara kresekan kertas yang bergerak.

"Ya, tapi sekarang mereka berpikir kalau aku punya pacar. Aku tidak yakin itu adalah hal yang baik atau buruk."

"Apa kau selingkuh dariku Harry?" tanya Tom dengan suara serius.

"Kau yang menjadi pacarnya, bajingan," jawab Harry. Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Harry membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Tom yang hilang dalam pikirannya. Harry mendesah dan menutup matanya. "Aku pikir aku dapat menemukan seseorang di kota untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Itu akan membuat mereka menjauh dariku. Kami dapat keluar beberapa kali-"

Dia terhenti karena di putar oleh Tom dan wajah Tom hanya satu inci dari wajahnya, mata biru menyipit. "Aku tidak berbagi." Kata Tom dengan datar dan mencium Harry dengan dalam.

Harry tersentak terkejut dan dengan cepat dimasuki oleh lidah bertalenta Tom. Mereka menjauh untuk mengambil udara dan menatap satu sama lain saat mereka bernafas. "Kataku berpura pura, kau tahu." Kata Harry sesak nafas.

"Diam," kata Tom dan menciumnya kembali. Lidah mereka bertarung bersama saat mereka bertarung untuk mendapat kendali sampai akhirnya Harry menyerah dan membiarkan Tom menciumnya. Mulut itu mulai ke bawah yaitu ke rahangnya dan leher dimana Tom mengisapnya dengan kuat."Kau masih berhutang padaku," bisiknya.

Harry tidak bisa berhenti dan tersenyum saat mengingat, dia bertaruh bahwa dia satu-satunya orang yang memasukkan Raja Kegelapan ke lemari. "Aku tahu."

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Ya, itu sangat lucu."

Tom melotot padanya sebelum menjauh dan mengambil pinggul Harry dan memegangnya agar posisi mereka berbalik. Harry melihat ke bawah pada Tom dengan kebingungan, saat dia sekarang mengangkang padanya, itu terjadi sangat cepat.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang kau mulai." Tom berbisik di tenggorokannya, meciumi kebawah dan membuka bajunya.

"Oh," kata Harry sedikit memerah, "Oke," dia menahan nafas saat Tom menggapai putingnya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya, dia mendesah dan mengambil rambut Tom dan menariknya.

"Ow," keluh Tom.

"Hadapi itu," kata Harry dan menunduk untuk menciumnya kembali, membawa bagian belakangnya ke bawah ke ereksi Tom yang sudah keras itu, atau itu memang sudah keras dari tadi. Pikiran itu membuat Harry hampir pusing dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan kuat.

Tom menggeram di telinganya dan menjadi tidak sabar, dengan gesekan tangannya, dia menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat pakaian mereka menghilang ke lantai. Harry tersentak saat udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang hangat dan dengan cepat merapat ke kehangatan Tom dengan mengelilingi tangannya di leher Tom dan menekan dirinya semakin mendekat.

"Sangat ingin," kata Tom dengan serak.

"Diam, aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu," bisik Harry dan Tom berdehem dengan setuju.

Harry tersenyum dengan nakal sebelum membawa jarinya ke kepala penis Tom yang berada di depannya dan mengikutinya kebawah, dia sangat menikmati ekspresi Tom yang berubah dari geli menjadi gairah. Dia sangat terkejut pada dirinya sendiri karena melakukan ini, itu tidak seperti dirinya, tapi itu sangat berharga karena melihat wajah Tom. Merasa bersemangat, dia mengambil dua jarinya ke lubangnya untuk melihat apakah dia sudah siap, dengan tangannya yang lain dia mulai mengusap Tom dengan santai.

Dia melihat warna merah di mata Tom mulai keluar sehingga matanya menjadi campuran biru dan merah, sebuah tanda bahwa dia menjadi hidup dengan ereksi Tom yang ada di tangannya sebagai bukti. Hanya dengan cara ini Harry bisa menang dari Tom, membuat dia tidak bisa bicara, membuanya gila...itu sangat berharga.

Harry mengangkat dirinya di lututnya untuk akses yang lebih baik, memasukkan jarinya ke dalam dirinya saat dia melihat ke Tom, dengan sengaja memberikannya ciuman penuh godaan. Dia merasakan tangan Tom, hangat pada kulitnya dan mengikutinya ke bawah sisinya dan punggungnya, sebelum jari Tom bergabung dengan jarinya, masuk semakin dalam di dalam dirinya. Harry memerah dan memutar kepalanya dengan malu, dia melihat ke Tom dari sudut matanya dan melihat seringai dengan lambat melebar di wajahnya. _Tidak! Kau tidak bisa kembali sekarang, fokus._ Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya sebelum mendorong kembali ke jarinya dan mendesah saat mereka menjadi semakin dalam, memegang penis Tom dan memposisikannya di belakangnya, dengan lambat dia memasukkannya dengan dalam ke dirinya.

"Ah!" jerit Harry saat G-Spot nya terkena penis Tom.

"Merlin, Harry. Kau memasukkanku semua," desis Tom di telinganya.

"Aku punya banyak latihan," kata Harry sambil bernafas, mengelilingi tangannya di leher Tom.

Meniru posisinya dari yang sebelumnya, dia meletakkan lututnya di samping sisi Tom dan mulai menggoyangkan dirinya di pangkuan Tom, membuat kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

 **-Merasa baik?-** desis Tom dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Harry dan memandunya untuk naik dan turun.

 **-Ya-** desis Harry kembali, menggoyangkan pinggangnya dan melakukan apapun agar membuatnya baik.

 **-Bagus-** Kata Tom dan mengisap puting Harry di mulutnya, menggunakan lidahnya.

Harry tersentak pada gerakan itu dan mendesah saat Tom lanjut untuk mengisap ke puting sensitifnya. Dengan kenikmatan yang mereka buat bersama dan fakta bahwa mereka masih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk orgasme dan mereka melakukannya, itu sangat kuat dari sebelumnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berbaring di sana di samping masing-masing, hanya mendengarkan nafas satu sama lain.

"Kita harus melakukan ini dengan sering," bisik Tom setelah beberapa saat.

"Kita melakukannya sangat sering."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Harry tahu itu, dan dia setuju. Menunggangi Tom adalah salah satu pengalaman luar biasa dan itu sangat, sangat bagus. Tentu saja, lain kali ketika mereka punya waktu untuk melakukannya mereka akan memastikan kalau mereka tidak akan terganggu dan itu membuatnya tersenyum, kemudian tertawa dan terus tertawa.

Tom melihat ke arahnya dengan aneh saat Harry hilang kendali, "Apa kau mau mati?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Kau benar-benar hampir ketahuan hari ini." Akhirnya Harry berkata.

Tom tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengendap- endap seperti itu."

"Tidak? Aku pernah, tapi tidak seperti ini, biasanya ada bahaya yang ikut."

"Dan itu tidak bahaya?" tanya Tom.

Harry berpikir sebentar, "Ya, mungkin. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali."

"Tentu saja," Tom setuju,"Aku masih tidak percaya kau mengunciku di lemari."

"Aku minta maaf, aku panik," bisik Harry.

"Kau berhutang padaku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku pikir aku sudah membayarmu." Kata Harry melihat ke arah Tom.

"Oh tidak, menunggangiku tidak cukup untuk membayarku dari trauma yang kurasakan disana."

"Kau tidak trauma disana," kata Harry tidak percaya.

"Sangat trauma," Tom berbisik dan menarik Harry kembali padanya sehingga mereka saling mengelilingi seperti sendok, sebuah posisi yang mereka lakukan di banyak waktu.

"Kau tidak trauma."

"Trauma."

"Oh hadapi itu," kata Harry dengan tawa.

"Nyamankan aku," bisik Tom dari lehernya, tapi Harry dapat merasakan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku pikir kau seharusnya adalah seorang Raja Kegelapan."

"Tidak sekarang."

Harry tersenyum dan memperbaiki dirinya pada Tom. Dia benar, tidak ada baik dan buruk di rumah ini, hanya mereka. Tom, dia dan Wynter, keluarga kecil aneh mereka. Dan Harry baik-baik saja dengan itu.

End Of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

Setelah semua yang terjadi dengan Ron dan Hermione di minggu sebelumnya, Harry dan Tom menjadi sangat berhati-hati. Tom tidak akan datang lagi di hari sabtu agar tidak terjadi kejadian yang kemarin , atau hampir menangkap Tom. Tidak peduli betapa lucunya itu setelahnya, Harry tidak mau mengalaminya lagi. Itu tidak membantu bahwa Ron dan Hermione datang lagi, mereka melihat sekeliling dengan curiga dan menggodanya tentang "pacarnya", mereka tentu saja mecoba bertanya padanya tentang siapa itu dan pertama-tama, Harry menyangkalnya, tapi saat mereka terus bertanya dia akhirnya memberitahukan mereka bahwa dia sedikit berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dia temui di kota karena dia terangsang, itu telah menutup mulut mereka begitu saja. Hermione berubah menjadi merah dan Ron menjadi tertawa histeris dan dengan cepat mengganti topik cerita. Yang penting itu telah membuat mereka tidak bertanya lagi. Mereka hanya memberitahukannya "kapanpun kau siap memberitahukan kami" Ha ha, ya benar, seperti itu akan berjalan dengan baik saja.

Tom tidak begitu senang tentang hubungan berpura-puranya yang telah dia buat-buat, walaupun itu sebenarnya memang seperti itu, berpura-pura. Tapi dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, Ron dan Hermione dengan jelas tahu bahwa ada seseorang disana dan itu lah alasan kenapa dia mengatakan itu. Dan juga, dia tidak bisa memberitahukan mereka cerita tentang pacar palsu, Tom menghentikan itu dengan cepat. Harry tidak tahu bahwa Tom adalah tipe pencemburu, atau apakah itu posesif? Itu bisa saja gabungan dari keduanya, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah Tom tidak suka ide Harry bertemu dengan orang lain, itu membuat dia merasa sangat senang dan hangat dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Well, itu tidak semuanya benar. Dalam hati dia tahu, tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang Harry inginkan untuk terjadi. Benar, dia senang kalau mereka semua bersama, Tom, dia dan Wynter sebagai sebuah keluarga, dan ya mereka terus tidur bersama, tapi disana tidak ada perasaan yang ikut, tidak ada perasaan. Itu hanyalah sex, sex yang akan membuat sensasi menarik itu terkendali. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan...sesuatu ketika bersama Tom dan dia tidak dapat menghentikannya. Setiap mereka bercinta, ketika mereka berciuman, ketika Tom melihat ke arahnya, dia akan merasakannya dan itu membuatnya takut tentang apa maksud dari itu, apa lagi itu sangat berbahaya untuk berpikir seperti itu, terutama dengan siapa itu sebenarnya.

Itu baik tentang berpikir bahwa mereka adalah keluarga, Wynter membutuhkan itu, sebuah tempat aman dan hangat dengan orang tua yang mencintainya, memanjakannya, dan memastikan bahwa dia bahagia dan memiliki semua yang dia butuhkan. Tapi bagi Harry, untuk memiliki sesuatu yang lebih...tidak, itu lebih baik untuk tidak berkutat dengan itu. Tidak ada yang bagus yang akan datang dari itu, jadi dia menghancurkan apapun itu yang dia rasakan dan membuangnya. Sesuatu yang pasti adalah Wynter _. Tapi bagaimana tentang apa yang ku inginkan?_ Sebuah suara kecil yang berasal dari pikirannya bertanya, dia dengan cepat menghancurkan pikiran itu juga. Hidupnya sudah cukup keras seperti itu tanpa harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu seperti _itu._ Itu tidak apa-apa, fokus utamanya adalah dan selalu tentang putri kecilnya.

Walaupun sekarang dia tidak kecil lagi. Sangat sulit untuk percaya bahwa Wynter sudah hampir 6 bulan, dia tumbuh sangat cepat! Dia sudah duduk dengan sendiri dan akan melihat sekeliling, sangat terpesona dengan apa saja di sekelilingnya selama beberapa menit sebelum jatuh lagi karena dia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya. Itu tidak menghentikannya, dia akan mencoba lagi. Dia sangat mirip dengannya melalui sifat itu, tidak menyerah. Rasa ingin tahunya juga Wynter dapat darinya, itu tidak salah lagi akan menjadi masalah di masa depan, tapi saat dia masih belum bisa bergerak kemana-mana itu tidak apa-apa. Lebih banyak dia hanya menatap ke sesuatu seperti dia sedang mencoba mencari tahu apa itu dan mungkin dia dapat mengambilnya, itu dan dia selalu mencoba mengambil sesuatu dengan hanya ibu jarinya atau jarinya. Dia masih belum tahu kalau dia bisa menggunakan semua tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu, tapi dia hampir kesitu.

Harry sedang berbaring di lantai berhadapan dengan Wynter, melihatnya melakukan itu. Dia sedang di topang dengan sofa bermain dengan mainan yang Hermione belikan untuknya, satu yang mempunya donat berwarna beda dengan 2 jarinya, dengan tidak sukses, namun dia tetap bertahan, mencoba dengan lambat membungkus jarinya di benda itu dan mengangkatnya. Dia mengeluarkan hembusan nafas, dengan frustasi dan Harry tertawa.

"Dia pasti mendapatkan itu darimu."

Harry berputar sedikit untuk melihat ke belakangnya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat saat dia melihat Tom berdiri di sana. "Mungkin."

"Kau melakukannya sangat sering, dan itu sangat memungkinkan bahwa dia akan menirunya. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak meniru yang lainnya."

"Apa maksud dari itu?" jawab Harry dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin tahu," katanya dan tersenyum pada Wynter. Matanya bersinar saat dia melihat Tom dan memberikan Tom jeritan kecil, melambaikan lengan kecilnya yang gemuk padanya.

"Apa kabarmu, tuan putri?" tanya Tom dengan lembut, duduk di samping Wynter di lantai. Wynter memberikannya senyuman yang manis dan mengeluarkan tangannya pada Tom, yang mana Tom mengambilnya. Wynter membungkus jari-jarinya dengan ketat di sekeliling jari Tom dan memegangnya dengan senang.

Harry tersenyum saat dia melihat mereka berdua bersama, sejahat-jahatnya Tom, dia adalah ayah yang baik. Wynter seperti tahu siapa Tom sebenarnya dan akan menggapai Tom ketika dia datang dan akan bersandar di tangannya benar-benar puas dengan pria baru di hidupnya. Harry tebak bahwa itu hanyalah intuisi kalau Wynter tahu bahwa Tom adalah ayahnya karena Wynter memperlakukan Ron berbeda dan dia adalah satu-satunya pria lain di hidupnya dan bersama selama beberapa saat sebelum Tom datang.

"Aku punya sesuatu untumu," kata Tom pada Wynter. Dia mengambil ke kantong jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang berbulu yang menggunakan baju putih dengan polkadot dan mempunya pita kupu-kupu yang sama yang berada di depan telinganya. Mata Wynter membelalak dan dia mencoba menggenggamnya dengan tangannya, menggenggam udara untuk itu menjadi dekat.

Tom melihat ke Harry. "Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" dia bertanya menunjuk pada boneka itu.

Harry mengangguk dan Tom memberikannya ke Wynter yang membungkus tangannya mengelilingi boneka itu dan menariknya mendekat. Itu sama besarnya dengan dirinya!

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Harry sambil duduk dan menyentuh pita kupu-kupu yang lengket di telinganya dan membiarkan jarinya memegang baju itu.

"Aku melihatnya di toko dan aku tidak dapat menolak diriku."

"Kau berada di toko? Tunggu apa itu buatan Muggle?"

"Aku ada di toko dan itu memang buatan Muggle. Aku diizinkan untuk pergi ke toko kau tahu. Itu sangat membantu dengan tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku." Kata Tom dengan bangga.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau kena tangkap?"

"Itu juga alasan kenapa aku ke dunia Muggle. Tidak ada yang akan mengira aku akan pergi kesana. Lagipula, disana ada toko sihir tersembunyi juga kau tahu."

"Huh..." kata Harry sambil berpikir, "Aku tidak tahu itu; well, kau akan mempelajari sesuatu yang baru setiap hari. Bagaimanapun terima kasih untuk ini, Wynter sangat menyukainya. Itu sangat lucu."

"Aku senang, aku berharap kalau dia akan senang."

"Aku pikir dia akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan padanya," komentar Harry saat dia melihat Wynter menyentuh dengan pelan hidung beruang itu. "Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengkototinya."

"Itu tidak akan kotor. Aku meletakkan beberapa mantra untuk membiarkannya tetap bersih dan di dalam kondisi apapun yang dia lakukan pada boneka itu." Kata Tom.

"Uh huh, dan apa lagi?" tanya Harry sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Hanya beberapa mantra perlindungan dan lainnya, yang standar."

"Standar bagi semua orang atau standar bagimu?" tanya Harry. Tom tersenyum tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Harry mendesah dan duduk kembali untuk melihat Wynter mengamati mainan barunya. Harry mempercayai Tom untuk melindungi putri mereka. "Aku harap mantra-mantra itu dapat bekerja," kata Harry saat hidung beruang itu ke mulut Wynter.

"Mereka akan bekerja. Apa dia mulai tumbuh gigi?"

"Ya. Belum ada yang keluar, tapi dia selalu meletakkan sesuatu ke mulutnya."

"Begitu."

Wynter melihat ke Tom dengan mata hijau yang penuh cinta saat dia menarik bonekanya mendekat, dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya menunggu untuk di angkat. Tom melakukan apa yang diminta dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut ke tangannya, beruang dan semuanya dan dia menyamankan posisinya pada Tom sebelum dia kembali ke mengamati bonekanya.

"Apa kau akan tinggal dengan daddy?" Harry bertanya pada Wynter. Wynter mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke Tom, dan memberikan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti anggukan.

"Oke," kata Harry dan berdiri, punggungnya bersuara sebagai bukti baginya karena berada di lantai terlalu lama. "Aku harus memasukkan makanannya ke oven."

"Kau belum makan?"

"Belum, aku teralihkan."

"Itu dapat terjadi." Tom setuju dan melihat ke Wynter.

Harry mengambil langkah menuju ke dapur dan kemudian berhenti dan berbalik ke Tom. "Apa kau...maksudku," dia berhenti dan mengusap rambutnya, "Apa kau mau tinggal untuk makan malam?"

Tom melihat ke Harry dengan terkejut, Harry tidak pernah bertanya padanya itu sebelumnya. "Baiklah."

Harry tersenyum, "Bagus," katanya dan kembali ke dapur.

 _Makan malam huh?_ Pikir Tom. Kalau itu sama seperti kuenya, dia sangat menunggu itu. Tom melihat ke Wynter yang sedang melihat bonekanya dengan sedih, tapi sebelum dia dapat mengambilnya untuk Wynter, Wynter teralihkan oleh model ular kecil yang ada di jubahnya. Jari kecilnya mencoba mengambilya dan di depan matanya, ular itu bergerak menjauh.

Wynter tersentak dan melihat ke Tom, mata hijau melebar dengan terkejut. Dia kemudian melihat ke bawah ke ular kecil yang melingkar di tangannya dan dengan pelan menyentuhnya lagi, dan lagi ular itu bergerak menjauh darinya. Wynter menjerit dengan senang dan lanjut untuk mencoba menangkapnya dan setiap kali ular itu akan merayap dari genggamannya.

Tom tersenyum saat dia melihat Wynter. Harry benar tentang bagaimana Wynter menemukan segala hal menyenangkan. Fakta bahwa Wynter menemukan model jubahnya adalah sebuah bukti, Wynter terus melompat di pangkuannya setiap kali ular kecil itu menjauh darinya, menepukkan tangannya. Dia nyaman di tangannya dan mempercayainya dan itu berarti dunia bagi dirinya. Wynter telah mengangguk ketika Harry bertanya kalau dia ingin tinggal dengan "Daddy," dia adalah ayahnya. Itu sangat luar biasa dan dia merasa hatinya tumbuh dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang yaitu cinta. Bagaimana tidak? Malaikat kecil ini yang berada di pangkuannya adalah putrinya, satu yang dia buat bersama dengan Harry, itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk tidak mencintainya, dan Tom hanya tahu bahwa Wynter mencintainya juga dengan tatapan di matanya saat dia menatap ke dirinya. Dia hanya merasa sangat beruntung untuk berada disini melihatnya.

Harry kembali ke ruang keluarga dan melihat Tom dan Wynter dari pintu, tersenyum pada antusias putrinya. Tom melihat, merasa seperti dia sedang dilihat, dan melihat Harry bersandar pada dinding. Dia memberikan senyuman kecil dan kemudian melihat ke Wynter saat dia lelah dengan ular itu dan menginginkan bonekanya lagi.

"Dia menyukai benda itu," kata Harry dan berjalan menuju mereka di sofa, mencoba untuk meredakan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat karena senyuman itu.

"Aku dapat melihat itu," kata Tom, lega. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia harus memakainya, tapi dia senang bisa melihat Wynter tersenyum.

Mereka lanjut untuk melihat saat Wynter bermain dengan mainan barunya, menenangkan dirinya pada Tom, sangat nyaman, sampai suara beep bersuara dari oven dan mereka berdiri menuju ke dapur untuk makan malam.

"Oke Wynter," kata Harry sambil membuka lemari setelah dia menyiapkan meja, "Apa yang kau inginkan hari ini? Wortel? Kacang polong? Kentang?" Harry bertanya saat dia mensejajarkan botol makanan bayi di depan Wynter yang sedang duduk di kursi tingginya.

Tom melihat saat Wynter melihat ke makanan itu, dan kemudian ke Harry dan lalu meraih dan mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah botol.

"Oke, wortel jadinya!" kata Harry dan mengangkat boto-botol yang lain dan menjauhkannya, dan kemudian membuka wortel itu. Dia duduk di meja dan mengambil sebuah sendok, mengambil beberapa dan memberikan makan ke Wynter. Harry menatap pada Tom yang sedang melihat mereka. "Apa?"

"Tidak, itu hanya kau melakukannya dengan sangat mudah. Aku pikir bayi rewel tentang makannan."

"Mereka biasanya seperti itu, tapi Wynter biasanya sangat bagus dalam mendengarkan. Plus, aku tahu kalau dia bisa menginginkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia tidak akan rewel."

"Begitu."

Harry mengendikkan bahu, "Itu bekerja. Kau dapat mulai makan," katanya dan menunjuk ke piring di depan Tom. Tom menatap pada ayam goreng dan campuran sayur di piringnya dan itu membuat mulutnya berair, makanan itu juga tercium sangat enak juga. "Itu tidak beracun kau tahu," tambah Harry.

"Aku tahu," kata Tom, dan mengangkat garpunya dan mengambil sepotong ayam. Tom menatap ke Harry yang sedang melihatnya dengan sabar dan mengambil sebuah gigitan. Ledakan rasa mengenai indra perasanya segera setelah dia memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan dia dengan cepat menginginkankan lagi.

"Jadi?" tanya Harry gugup saat Tom mengunyah, "Apa itu enak?"

Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit, mengunyah sampai dia menelannya dan mengambil ayam yang lainnya, "Sangat," katanya dan lanjut makan. Dia berhenti saat Harry tersenyum bersinar padanya dan dia harus melihat ke arah lain saat jantungnya melakukan sesuatu di dadanya.

Setelah makan malam itu Tom lanjut datang hanya untuk makan masakan Harry. Itu lebih baik daripada apa yang peri rumah buat untuknya di manor, tapi dia tebak bahwa itu hanyalah fakta bahwa itu adalah makanan buatan rumah, atau karena itu di buat oleh Harry. Itu tidak apa-apa, itu hanya memberikannya alasan lain untuk melihat mereka berdua lebih lama.

Tom akan datang lebih cepat dan biasanya hanya melakukannya agar dia dapat tinggal untuk makan malam dan bermain dengan Wynter sampai waktunya Wynter tidur. Kadang-kadang dia akan membantu Harry memandikan Wynter, yang mana akan menjadi kekacauan basah yang besar, tapi dia tidak peduli, Wynter akan menikmati kesenangannya dan itu akan membuatnya lelah lebih cepat. Setelah Wynter sudah tidur, itu adalah waktu sendiri Harry dan Tom. Mereka tidak lompat ke tempat tidur begitu saja, kadang-kadang mereka hanya melakukan itu, mereka akan duduk di ruang keluarga dan hanya berbicara, mengambil kenikmatan pada keberadaan satu sama lain, walaupun sebenarnya itu akan menuju ke tempat tidur. Kemudian Tom akan pergi dan itu akan mulai kembali di hari berikutnya, selalu sama, tidak seperti antara mereka punya masalah tentang itu. Itu hanya dengan momen-momen setelah Tom pergi itu akan semakin kuat.

Tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau bergerak setelah ronde luar biasa dari bercinta mereka, tapi di akhirnya, Tom akan selalu pergi. Harry tidak pernah bertanya padanya untuk tinggal dan Tom tidak pernah menawarkan, itu seperti, kalau Tom tinggal, itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ada di antara mereka inginkan atau siap. Tidak seperti mereka mecoba mengeluarkannya sejauh yang mereka bisa.

Harry akan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal dan memeluk dengan erat tubuh hangat yang ada di sampingnya dan akan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Tom untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Itu adalah hal favorit yang dilakukan Harry setelah sex yang memuaskan, hanya mendengarkan detak jantung Tom yang secepat dirinya membuatnya merasa hidup dan oh sangat puas bahwa dia dapat membuat Tom, yang biasanya pria yang gagah, kehilangan ketenangannya. Kemenangan pribadi miliknya. Sebagai respon, Tom akan mengelilinggi pinggang Harry dengan tangannya dan menariknya mendekat, mengijinkan dirinya untuk rileks dan menenangkan dirinya, menikmati berat nyaman Harry menekan di sisinya. Mereka berdua akan berbaring di sana hanya mendengarkan nafas satu sama lain dan binatang bersuara di luar jendela, itu sangat damai.

Walaupun begitu kali ini terasa berbeda, mungkin itu hanyalah sesuatu di udara, itu mungkin adalah masakan rumah yang Harry siapkan selam berjam-jam atau hanya bercinta mereka yang luar biasa dan menyiksa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, mereka berdua hanya merasa malas dan tidak mau bergerak. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang mengatakan apapun saat waktu berlanjut dan usapan tangan lembut Tom di punggungnya, Harry merasa tertidur.

Dengan rasa kantuk yang mengelilingi pikirannya, Harry mulai berpikir tentang betapa bagusnya dan nyamannya kalau mempunya tangan kuat yang mengelilinginya, melindunginya. Itu tidak sangat buruk kalau Tom tinggal malam ini. Dia tidak akan perlu untuk pindah dari kehangatan itu dan tidur dengan nyaman yang belum pernah dia rasakan tanpa dipukul sampai tidak sadar. Dan kemudian di pagi hari, dia akan bangun dan Tom akan masih disana... dan seperti itu, momen itu hilang.

Harry merasakan Tom tegang dan jari-jarinya berhenti bergerak di punggungnya pada waktu yang sama Harry mulai berpikir tentang konsekuensi jika Tom tinggal. Pikiran Tom berubah menjadi sama seperti Harry. Itu terasa sangat bagus disana bersama Harry, seperti biasanya, tapi ketika dia mulai berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi di pagi hari...apa maksud dari itu kalau dia tinggal? Menjadi sebuah keluarga adalah satu hal karena ada Wynter, tapi ini, apapun ini yang ada di antara mereka. Itu sangat rapuh dan itu membuatnya takut, hell itu sangat menakutkan mereka berdua walaupun mereka tidak berbicara tentang itu. Itulah kenapa dia tidak tinggal, kenapa dia tidak boleh.

Momen itu di hancurkan dengan mereka berdua bergerak. Itu adalah Tom yang menghancurkan kesunyian. "Aku harus pergi."

"Mmm," bisik Harry, hanya karena pikirannya entah kemana sekarang, itu tidak seperti dia tidak mau keluar dari kehangatannya. Tom juga tidak bergerak.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tom mendesah dan mulai untuk duduk dan Harry membuat dirinya keluar dari tangan Tom dan ke selimut yang dingin. Harry duduk dan melihat saat Tom memakai bajunya dan hanya ingin kembali berbaring dengan Tom tidak yang lain.

"Tom?" tanya Harry sebelum otaknya sejajar dengannya.

"Ya?" tanya Tom berhenti dan berbalik melihatnya.

Harry membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, kata itu tergagap di bibirnya T _inggal._ "Ada keinginan untuk makan malam besok?"

"Apapun yang kau buat tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu itu akan sangat enak."

Harry tersenyum dan mengijinkan kehangatan dari kata-kata itu melebar di tubuhnya sebelum dia keluar dari tempat tidur dan memakai bajunya. Dia kemudian berjalan dengan Tom ke pintu, tapi sebelum Tom mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Wynter saat dia tidur.

"Aku akan melihatmu besok." Kata Tom saat dia berjalan ke luar.

Harry mengangguk dan menggigil saat udara malam yang dingin mengenai kulitnya. Tangan hangat Tom dengan lembut memegang pipinya dan Harry berbalik untuk membiarkan bibir Tom ke bibirnya di ciuman yang manis.

"Selamat malam Harry."

"Malam." Bisik Harry.

Tom berjalan keluar dan kemudian dia pergi.

Harry mendesah dan menutup dan mengunci pintu, dan kemudian mengecek apakah semuanya sudah tertutup dan terkunci dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Di meluncur ke selimut dingin itu dan mencoba untuk nyaman. Itu membutuhkan beberapa saat karena tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, dia hanya tidak bisa membuat posisi yang nyaman, setidaknya tidak yang seperti dia lakukan dengan Tom tadi. Tapi akhirnya dia melakukannya dan tidur.

 **MMMMM**

Dua sosok gelap berjalan di bagian yang sepi dibawah langit gelap di waktu yang hampir pagi. Berbalik dari jalan utama mereka mengikuti jalan setapak, daun yang berjatuhan bersuara terkena beban, namun tetap sepi. Berhenti, dua sosok itu berbalik ke satu sama lain dan menyeringai.

End Of Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

Dua sosok berdiri di bayang-bayang pohon berbisik satu sama lain saat mereka melihat pada pergerakan di pondok di depan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa terlihat dengan jubah hitam mereka dan satu-satunya cahaya yang ada datang dari bulan yang jauh di atas langit dan memperlihatkan topeng putih mereka.

"Apakah ini dia?"

"Aku pikir begitu..."

"Kau pikir begitu? Kita harus yakin kalau kita salah..."

"Ini dia! Ini dia. Potter disini!"

Pelahap maut itu menatap pada rekannya curiga, "Kau sangat yakin?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya berjalan di sekitar sini sebelumnya."

Pelahap maut itu melihat ke pondok kecil itu,"Kupikir Potter sedang berlatih di suatu tempat. Ini adalah sebuah rumah."

"Aku tahu...tapi dia disini. Aku memeriksa dua kali dan dia disini, aku bersumpah. Juga, sihir yang ada di sekitar tempat ini sangat tidak wajar. Dia benar-benar berada disini."

"Kau benar. Ada banyak sihir disini. Dan ilusi itu juga bukanlah permainan."

"Aku telah memberitahumu bahwa itu aneh. Itulah kenapa aku ingin memeriksanya. Aku tidak akan membawamu kesini kalau aku tidak berpikir kalau dia ada disini. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan untuk sihir yang banyak ini kecuali sesuatu bersembunyi disini, terutama di area yang terisolasi."

Rekannya mengangguk setuju, "Jadi Potter disini..."

"Ya."

"Bagus," Pelahap maut itu menyeringai dan mengusap kedua tangannya, "Raja kegelapan pasti akan senang."

"Bagaimana cara kita masuk?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Haruskah kita pergi dan memberitahukan Raja Kegelapan kalau kita menemukannya?"

"Tidak, aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

 **MMMMM**

Mata hijau terbuka dengan masih mengantuk, sesuatu telah membangunkannya, tapi dia tidak yakin apa itu. Harry terbatuk dan berbalik untuk mencoba tidur. Dia batuk lagi, tiba-tiba dia terasa sangat susah untuk bernafas. Berbalik ke punggungnya dia mengambil nafas dalam dan merasakan paru-parunya mulai terbakar dan dia mulai terbatuk dan duduk, tiba-tiba sangat sadar. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, mencoba melihat melalui kabut yang terlihat seperti asap. _Asap!_

Harry dengan cepat melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar, sambil terbatuk sepanjang jalan. Membuka pintu terbukti adalah ide yang buruk saat wajahnya terkena banyak asap. Dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas dan menutupi wajahnya dari asap, mengintip untuk melihat saat dia berjalan ke koridor.

Melihat kesekeliling dia dapat melihat api, merah dan panas merayap di dinding di sekitarnya, datang darimana saja. _Api!_ Pikirannya berteriak padanya dengan panik, _rumahnya sedang kebakaran!_

Matanya tiba-tiba melihat ke pintu di kanannya, "Wynter!" dia berbisik dan berjalan ke arah pintu melalui api dan membuka pintu. Apinya belum mengenai ruangan itu, terima kasih Tuhan, tapi Harry dapat melihatnya dari luar pintu, api memakan semua tanaman dan atap.

Wynter masih tidur tapi wajahnya mengkerut karena ketidaknyamanan. Dia dengan lembut mengangkat Wynter dan membungkusnya dan bonekanya dengan selimut untuk melindunginya dari api dan terbangun saat Harry mendesaknya, membuatnya menangis pelan. "Shh, ini tidak apa-apa sayang. Mommy bersamamu," katanya saat dia mendekatkan Wynter.

Berpikir dengan cepat dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan memanggil kopernya dari kamarnya dan kemudian melambaikan tongkatnya membuat sebuah bulatan dia berkata, "Utnum Omnia!" dengan cepat barang-barang dari seluruh ruangan mulai beterbangan ke kamar dan ke kopernya, dia akan mencoba dan menyelamatkan sebanyak yang dia bisa. Saat sihirnya bekerja, dia bergerak ke jendela untuk membukanya agar dia mendapatkan udara, tapi itu tidak terbuka. Dia memegang dan menarik, bahkan menggunakan sihir dan tidak ada yang bisa.

Harry mulai panik saat dia mencoba dengan berulang untuk menghancurkan jendela bahkan didingnya agar dia bisa keluar. Itu mulai menjadi sangat susah untuk bernafas dan dia terus terbatuk, asapnya menjadi lebih tebal semakin lama dia di dalam. Wynter mulai terbatuk juga dan sekarang menangis ketakutan dan tidak nyaman. Dia mulai mengkhawatirkan Wynter, asap itu tidak bagus bagi Wynter. Dia harus keluar dari sini.

Seiring berjalannya waktu api telah melebar ke pintu ruangan dan dengan cepat melebar ke dalam. Dia mengelilingi Wynter dengan erat ke dadanya dan berlari keluar koridor dan ke kamarnya. Dia pergi ke tempat tidur dan membuka jendela. Jendelanya tidak bisa dibuka.

"Ayolah, ayolah!" dia teriak, sambil terbatuk. "Alohomora! Bombarda! Buka sialan!" semakin dia mencoba semakin dia menjadi panik. Itu bukan hanya nyawanya yang sedang dalam ancaman disini. Dia menarik tubuh Wynter yang menggeliat dekat dengannya untuk menutupi Wynter. "Tolong!" dia mulai untuk menjerit, "Tolong! Seseorang! Tolong!" Seseorang harus datang menolongnya, disana harus ada mantra untuk memberitahukan seseorang kalau sesuatu terjadi. "Tolong! Aku tidak bisa keluar!" dia batuk lagi, menghirup banyak asap, "Tom! Tolong kami!"

Dia melihat ke atas saat dia mendengar suara berderit, apinya telah melebar ke atap meninggalkan lubang besar dimana dia dapat melihat balok atap. Saat dia melihat salah satu balok itu mulai menjadi serpihan dan runtuh. Dia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dan dengan cepat dan tepat waktu saat balok itu jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan cepat selimut itu terbakar dan melebar sehingga seluruh tempat tidur terbakar. Rumah itu mulai hancur, dia tidak bisa menunggu untuk seseorang datang dan menolongnya.

Harry keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat ke bawah yang dulunya adalah koridor. Itu tidak dikenali dengan semuanya terbakar dan tertutupi oleh api yang terang. Dia harus pergi melewati pintu depan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa jendelanya tidak bisa terbuka, tapi mungkin pintu itu lah satu-satunya cara. Wynter tidak bisa seperti ini terlalu lama dan dia juga. Memanggil kopernya untuk mengikutinya dan selimut yang lain untuk menutupi Wynter, dia berjalan keluar dari koridor yang terbakar.

Butir-butir keringat mulai terbentuk di dahinya dan punggungnya pada panas yang menjadi sangat panas dan dia mengutuk dirinya karena tidak memakai sepatu, tapi itu sangat terlambat sekarang, dia harus tetap bergerak kedepan. Berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan dinding, Harry bergerak dengan hati-hati, namun cepat melalui koridor dan ke ruang keluarga. Dia hampir tidak bisa mengenalinya, semuanya sangat terang dan panas, apinya ada di mana-mana, di segala sisi, dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

 _Bagaimana ini terjadi? Aku tidak meninggalkan kompor hidup kan? Oh Tuhan, tolong biarkan kami keluar dari sini. Kenapa aku tidak membiarkan Tom tinggal? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._ Tapi Tom tidak disini, dia harus keluar sendiri dan mencari tempat aman. Harry mendekap bundelan berharganya, berbisik ke Wynter dengan lembut untuk mencoba dan membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Harry dengan cepat pergi ke setiap jendela di samping kiri rumah, tapi setiap jendela yang bisa di gapainya yang tidak terkena api semuanya tertutup sama seperti yang lainnya. Itu membuat Harry curiga karena semuanya seperti itu, itu mulai terasa seperti bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berpikir seperti itu, dia harus ke pintu. Berjalan ke depan, menjauh dari sofa yang terbakar dan TV yang jatuh dia dapat ke pintu depan dan menghancurkannya... hanya saja itu tidak hancur. "Tidak! Buka, buka!" dia berteriak, mencoba beberapa mantra, kemudian memukul pintu dengan bahunya. Tidak bisa terbuka.

Harry berbalik ke sekeliling dan dengan putus asa mencari jalan keluar. Pasti ada jalan keluar! Wynter, dia harus menyelamatkan Wynter, putri kecilnya. Wynter mulai rewel dan batuk, wajahnya menjadi merah dan bernoda. Wynter tidak mendapatkan cukup oksigen, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Wynter mati. "TOLONG!" dia berteriak dengan putus asa, "TOLONG, SESEORANG! Bayiku...tolong..." dia menangis, air mata jatuh ke wajahnya. Paru-parunya terasa berat, nafasnya mulai pendek dan dia mulai pusing saat dia berjalan ke ruang keluarga, mencari apapun yang membantunya untuk keluar. Dia menggunakan sofa, meja, hanya untuk melemparkannya ke jendela dan dinding untuk mencoba menghancurkannya.

Penglihatannya mulai kabur dan dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas, terutama dengan berlari kesana-kesini yang sedang di lakukannya. Tapi dia tidak berhenti, walaupun kalau dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, dia tidak bisa berhenti. Dia harus membuat sebuah lubang, walaupun hanya lubang yang kecil. Dia harus mengeluarkan Wynter.

Sangat sibuk untuk mencari jalan keluar, Harry tidak menyadari kalau balok kayu di atasnya menjadi terpecah sampai itu sangat terlambat. Dia mendengar suara derit yang kuat dan melihat ke atas untuk melihat balok yang menopang atap rumahnya akan jatuh. Rasa takut berjalan ke tubuhnya, membuatnya berhenti di tempat, tidak untuk dirinya, tapi untuk bundelan berharga di tangannya.

Dengan insting dia melindungi Wynter dengan tubuhnya saat atapnya mulai jatuh. Semua yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah suara jatuhnya kayu dan derit api saat semuanya jatuh di sekelilingnya. Teriak ketakutan Wynter memenuhi telinganya saat sebuah balok mengenainya dari belakang dan kemudian di tidak tahu apa-apa saat kegelapan menelan dirinya.

End Of Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

Di dalam sebuah kantor di Riddle Manor, saat semua orang masih tidur di tempat tidur mereka, Tom sedang duduk di belakang mejanya sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Itu sangat sunyi dengan tidak ada orang disana, hanya suara derit api, suara gemerisik kertas dan suara gesekan penanya. Itu sangat sunyi dan damai dan hanya itulah waktu dimana dia tidak diganggu oleh orang-orang yang mengesalkan. Dia juga tidak memilih untuk begadang dan melakukan pekerjaan, tapi dengan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Harry dan Wynter, dia berakhir dengan mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan itu berakhir dengan menumpuk di mejanya. Dia tidak mengeluh, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga kecilnya daripada pekerjaan.

Hanya memikirkan tentang mereka membawa senyuman ke wajahnya. Wynter, sangat kecil dan penuh dengan kehidupan, melihat ke apapun dengan rasa ingin tahu dan bahagia. Itu adalah sebuah nafas segar untuk berada di dekat Wynter saat dia mengambil semua hal baru di sekelilingnya, memperlakukan semua objek dan pengalaman dengan antusias. Mata hijau yang terang dan besar itu menatap kedirinya dengan cinta dan kepercayaan, nyengir padanya dengan senyuman tanpa gigi setiap kali Wynter melihatnya.

Dan Harry. Kapan dia mulai dengan Harry? Dia adalah orang yang menjengkelkan, tidak pernah melakukan apa yang dia inginkan untuk dilakukan, selalu menghalangi jalannya, itu sangat mengesalkannya. Dan namun...Harry adalah makhluk yang paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Harry punya karisma kelelakian di dirinya, sedikit kasar, dan yang paling banyak, dia melawan kembali. Tom tidak pernah berpikir orang yang terakhir kali berdebat dengannya, melawannya di wajahnya dan mengatakan kepadanya tidak. Itu sangat menyegarkan... dan juga sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi itulah bagaimana hubungan mereka, selalu menantang satu sama lain, selalu membuat tegang satu sama lain, dan berbicara satu sama lain, tertawa, bersenang-senang. Harry bisa menjadi diam dan seorang pembicara yang cerdas ketika dia benar-benar menggunakan otaknya. Berbicara dengan Harry dan membuat mata hijau itu menggelap dengan kemarahan dan rasa jengkel dan bagaimana cepat dia dapat melakukannya adalah sebuah permainan bagi Tom, tapi semakin berlalunya waktu itu semakin susah bagi Tom untuk melakukannya karena Harry telah belajar untuk menanganinya. Tapi semakin susah tantangan itu maka semakin luar biasa kesenangannya dan penghargaannya.

 **-Master,-** desis Nagini dari tempatnya di depan api, **-Kau mempunyai wajah menyeramkan di wajahmu-**

Tom duduk dan melotot pada peliharaanya, **-Aku tidak punya-**

 **-Kau punya, itu sangat menakutkan.-**

Tom menggeram dan fokus ke pekerjaan di depannya. Dia dapat mendengar desis geli Nagini saat dia melihat Tom yang mencoba dan gagal untuk menjadi profesional. Tom menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai bekerja pada laporan dan rencana-rencana pada aksinya yang selanjutnya. Dia belum siap semua karena pikirannya kembali ke pikiran yang sebelumnya.

Hanya memikirkan tentang Harry sudah membuatnya gila, itu membuatnya berharap bahwa dia kembali ke pondok itu. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia temukan kalau dia kesana. Mata hijau yang dalam, salah satu yang Wynter warisi, akan menatap padanya dengan kesal dan geli di balik rambut hitam itu yang akan selalu berantakan tidak peduli berapa kali dia memperbaikinya. Bibir merah yang tebal dan lembut itu memohon untuk dicium. Kulit yang berwarna krem itu yang sangat dia suka untuk di sentuh dan usap, itu sangat mengagumkannya saat betapa sensitifnya Harry saat dia menyentuhnya, tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka bercinta. Dan kakinya, oh Tuhan kakinya! Setelah bertahun-tahun berlatih Quitdditch, latihan Auror dan bertahun-tahun berlari darinya, kaki Harry sangat bagus dan berotot dan Tom suka saat mereka mengelilinginya dan memegangnya kuat ketika mereka bergerak bersama. Itu akan selalu membuatnya merasa sangat...salah.

Tom duduk tegak dan mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak, itu tidak benar, itu tidak salah. Itu terasa luar biasa, bahkan fantastik, bukan salah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, itu tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah. Salah. Salah. Sesuatu sedang salah.

Ketika dia memikirkannya, sebuah bel peringatan berbunyi di kepalanya dan dia berkonsentrasi pada apa yang menyebabkan itu. Dia langsung berdiri saat dia menyadari bahwa itu berasal dari pondok. Pondok dimana Harry dan Wynter berada. Dimana keluarganya berada dan sesuatu telah terjadi yang mengakibatkan alarm di tempat itu mati.

Rasa takut datang kedirinya pada pikiran tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, pikirannya membuat beberapa skenario pada apa yang akan dia temukan, semuanya lebih buruk dari yang selanjutnya. Rasa takut itu sangat nyata dan terus terbentuk dan terbentuk semakin dia memikirkannya. Itu sangat melelahkan dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu menutupi pikirannya. Rasa panik mulai datang kedirinya setelah membuat pikiran yang rasional itu menghilang saat dia menyadari dia tidak bisa keluar. Dia harus keluar! Tapi itu tidak masuk akal, Tom ingin pergi ke luar tapi bagaimana dia keluar kalau dia tidak disana. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia harus bergerak, kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak, kenapa semuanya tidak masuk akal!

Tom perlu berpikir, tapi rasa takut dan panik sangat luar biasa dan dia menemukan dirinya memegang mejanya sampai tangannya menjadi putih, nafas nya menjadi pendek dan cepat saat dia melawan histeria yang membangun di dalam dirinya. Dia menjadi sangat susah untuk bernafas, pikirannya kabur dan kacau, ketakutannya mengendalikan dirinya, untuk...untuk apa? Dia sedang berdiri di kantornya, namun semuanya disana. Itu tidak cocok, tidak ada yang cocok, dia perlu untuk ke tempat Harry dan Wynter, mereka membutuhkannya, kenapa dia tidak bergerak?

 **-Master?-** suara desis di depannya dan dia mengedipkan matanya untuk melihat Nagini di mejanya saat dia mengangkat wajahnya. **–Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?-**

 **-Nagini-** dia bernafas, mengambil kendali pada dirinya.

 **-Bagus kau kembali normal.-** Nagini melihat ke bawah dan meminta maaf, **-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggodamu.-**

 **-Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya, itu...-** tiba-tiba itu pas. Itu bukan seperti dirinya yang kehilangan kendali pada emosinya. Rasa panik dan takut yang dirasakannya sudah jauh sekarang seperti itu datang dari tempat yang jauh dan dia menyadari itu bukan berasal darinya.

"Harry," dia berbisik. Itu berasal dari Harry. Koneksi mereka, biasanya tertutup dan terbengkalai sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia menggunakannya itu mempengaruhi Harry dan sekarang karena untuk menghormati yang lain, tapi sekarang koneksi itu terbuka lebar dan ketakutan Harry dan rasa depresi datang sangat kuat dan jelas.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Tom dengan cepat apparate keluar dari manor untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya.

 **MMMMMM**

Tiba di kejadian, Dumbledore dan anggota The Order Of The Phoenix datang dan menyaksikan pondok kecil yang kebakaran.

"Oh Tuhan! Harry!" Hermione Granger menangis dan berlari kedepan dengan Ron Weasley tepat di belakangnya. Api itu menghalangi mereka karena api itu telah melahap semuanya.

Asap hitam sedang mengepul di udara, membuatnya menjadi susah untuk melihat dan bernafas. Dinding rumah itu menjadi sangat hitam dan masih terbakar. Api datang dari dalam, sangat terang di tengah malam, memakan semuanya. Tanaman di sekeliling rumah dan taman yang Harry buat dengan kasih sayang dan tumbuh telah habis dimakan api dan itu hanya menambah api semakin marak seperti ditambah minyak, membuatnya melebar.

"Pastikan bahwa itu tidak melebar sampai ke pohon! Kalian semua berkelilinglah dan padamkan apinya!" dia berteriak. Anggota tersebut dengan cepat melakukannya.

Udara tersebut lansung dipenuhi oleh suara deritan api, jeritan perintah dan permohonan pada Harry untuk menjawab mereka dari dalam dan membuat air dari tongkat mereka untuk memadamkannya.

"Cepat siram, apinya sudah melebar kesana!"

"Harry, kau dapat mendengarku! Panggilah!"

Itu sangat kacau saat semua orang dari Order Of The Phoenix berlari untuk memadamkan api di pondok itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka di tempat yang entah dimana, hanya bahwa Harry Potter terjebak di dalam. Dumbledore tahu bahwa mereka akan bertanya nanti ketika mereka menemukan Harry dan keluarga barunya. Tapi dia akan menghadapinya nanti.

Apa yang Dumbledore ingin tahu adalah kenapa semua mantra dan pelindung telah di hancurkan dengan cepat tanpa peringatan. Mereka telah sangat berhati-hati, dia hanya berharap bahwa Harry dan Wynter baik-baik saja. Saat dia berpikir tentang ini, atap itu mulai runtuh, suara itu sangat kuat dan menggema saat rumah itu berderit untuk mencoba menopangnya.

"Albus pintunya tidak bisa dibuka!" kata Minerva datang padanya, "Jendelanya juga."

Albus menutup matanya dan mendorong kembali ke khawatirannya yang dia rasakan. Dia hanya dapat membayangkan ketakutan yang Harry rasakan kalau dia tidak bisa keluar. "Mereka di mantrai tertutup kalau begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Dia maju kedepan untuk melepaskan mantra yang menahan mereka di luar.

Dari sisi kiri pondok, dia mendengar suara kaca yang pecah dan api yang berasal dari dalam berkobar sekali lagi, bergabung dengan yang lain diluar dan menghancurkan kemajuan yang mereka buat. Hampir dengan serentak, semua kaca di rumah itu meledak keluar, semua udara yang tertekan telah terlepas. Semua orang menjauh dari itu atau berbalik saat udara panas dan api berubah menjadi sebuah neraka, membuat semua bagian rumah terbakar.

Disudut matanya, Dumbledore melihat sebuah bayangan keluar dari jendela yang rusak. Berbalik dengan cepat dengan tongkatnya terangkat dia melihat sekeliling, ketakutan menggenang di perutnya, tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Apapun banyangan itu, itu telah menghilang.

Dumbledore dengan cepat bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk memadamkan api dengan membuat sebuah gelembung yang penuh dengan air yang besar ke rumah itu dan membiarkan airnya menyiram rumah itu, memadamkan apinya. Dia meninggalkan yang lainnya untuk memadamkan api yang lain dan menutup mulutnya dengan jubahnya untuk menahan asap, berlari ke pondok dengan beberapa anggota berada di belakangnya.

Api itu sangat panas dan sangat hebat saat mereka masuk ke dalam. Beberapa anggota mulai memadamkan api seperti dia dan yang lainnya, Nona Granger dan Tuan Weasley juga termasuk, mencari kesekeliling untuk melihat tanda dari Harry dan Wynter. Tidak ada jawaban disana pada panggilan mereka, juga tidak ada pergerakan. Mereka memutari puing-puing dari langit-langit rumah dan mencari ke kamar.

Mereka semua kosong.

Itulah kemudian Dumbledore tahu bahwa ketakutannya menjadi nyata, bahwa pikirannya yang tua sedang bermain permainan padanya. Harry dan putrinya menghilang.

 **MMMMM**

Lelah dan kotor, anggota dari The Order Of The Phoenix masuk ke Rumah Mulia Black, satu yang dengan rendah hati Harry membiarkan mereka lanjut untuk menggunakannya, dan duduk mengelilingi meja dapur. Dengan cepat, pertanyaan mulai terbang.

"Apa maksud dari api itu?"

"Apakah Potter benar-benar disana?"

"Aku pikir dia sedang berlatih, tidak bermain rumah-rumahan."

"Harry tidak disana, kemana dia pergi?"

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau dia ditangkap, iya kan?"

"Albus, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau meletakkannya disana?"

Dumbledore mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya dan mempersiapkan dirinya di meja depan. Saat dia mempersiapkan dirinya, dia melihat kesekeliling. Tuan Weasley dan Nona Granger duduk meringkuk bersama, wajah mereka menunjukkan kekhawatiran untuk teman mereka dan putri baptis mereka. Berharap bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dan dimanapun mereka berada dan berharap kalau yang terburuk tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak terjadi. Dumbledore juga berharap seperti itu juga.

Minerva duduk di kursi di kanannya dan memegang tangannya di meja, menatap padanya sebentar dengan mata hijaunya yang mengerikan, sebelum berbicara. "Albus?" hanya satu kata itu punya beban yang berat pada mereka dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang perlu di jawab.

Dumbledore mendesah dan menegakkan dirinya. Semua orang terdiam tanpa dia harus mengatakan apapun. "Aku punya, dengan sangat menyesal, telah menyimpan sesuatu dari kalian semua tentang Harry."

"Proffesor!" Nona Granger dan Tuan Weasley berteriak dengan mata melebar.

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mendiamkan mereka dan mereka melihat ke bawah pada meja, tidak berani melihat ke semua orang, terutama Molly yang telah melihat mereka dengan curiga.

"Aku percaya," dia melanjutkan, "Ini waktunya aku mengatakan kepadamu yang sebenarnya."

End Of Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21**

Harry bangun dengan sebuah permulaan, wajah menghadap ke bawah ke selimut hijau sutra yang sangat dikenal. Selama beberapa saat dia linglung dan bingung, tidak yakin dimana dia sampai dia tersadar dan duduk dengan cepat. Dia dengan cepat merasa sensasi terbakar di punggungnya yang membuat matanya berkaca, tapi dia mengabaikannya. "Wynter," dia mengerang, melihat kesekeliling dengan panik. Dia dengan samar mendengar suara pintu terbuka saat dia lanjut untuk mencoba dan mengeluarkan dirinya dari selimut, memanggil nama putrinya. "Wynter, Wynter, Wynter!" Dia tidak bisa menemukannya, dimana dia! Apinya, apinya akan mengenai mereka, dia harus mengeluarkan mereka, dimana putriku!

Sebuah tangan memegangnya dan dia di tekan ke sebuah dada yang kokoh, sebuah tangan mengusap rambutnya, menenangkannya, "Shh, tidak apa-apa. Kau aman, Harry. Tidak apa-apa."

Harry berhasil bernafas dengan normal untuk menenangkan dirinya dan dia melihat ke mata biru yang melihatnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Tom?"

"Ya."

Harry menutup matanya dengan lega sebelum membuka matanya lagi dan duduk mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Menarik jubah Tom, dia menatap ke matanya, "Wynter!"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Harry. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia ada disana," kata Tom menenangkan, menunjuk ke box bayi kecil dekat jendela.

Harry menarik dirinya dengan tajam mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan mendorong Tom jauh dari jalannya dan berjalan ke box bayi itu dan melihat kedalam. Wynter berbaring tertidur disana, memeluk bonekanya, tidak ada sedikitpun luka di dirinya.

"Lihat, dia baik-baik saja," kata Tom dengan lembut, berdiri di samping Harry dan melihat ke putri mereka.

Rasa lega melanda dirinya saat dia menatap ke putrinya, berbaring dengan lugu dan ceria, benar-benar bersih dengan sebuah baju baru dan tidak ada setitik kotoran padanya, itu seperti tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. "Terima kasih Tuhan." Bisiknya, sebuah isakan keluar dari mulutnya, "Terima kasih Tuhan!"

Tom menangkap Harry saat kakinya mulai melemah dan dia mulai menangis, menempel pada jeruji besi tempat tidur bayi. Air mata jatuh dengan cepat dan keras saat semua rasa takut dan lega melanda dirinya, menguras semua energinya.

Tom bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, itu sama seperti setahun yang lalu dan ditempat yang sama, dia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada tangisan Harry, tapi dia melakukan yang sebisanya. Dia dengan lembut menarik Harry ke pelukannya dan mengusapnya dengan canggung, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa berhenti menangis sekarang."

Harry mengeluarkan tawa tersedak, "Kau payah dalam menenangkan orang."

"Aku tidak pernah menenangkan orang, aku membunuh mereka."

Harry mengangguk, meletakkan wajahnya ke dada Tom, menempel padanya seperti garis kehidupan. Dan dilihat-lihat, itu memang benar, Tom adalah orang yang telah mengeluarkan mereka dari sana, orang yang telah menolongnya dan Wynter. Kalau dia tidak...dia mulai menangis lagi. "Tuhan, kalau kau tidak ada disana..."

"Tapi aku disana, dan kau baik-baik saja, kalian berdua baik-baik saja," kata Tom dengan lembut, "Ayo, kau harus berbaring. Ini adalah hari yang panjang dan kau butuh istirahat."

"Oke." Bisik Harry dan mengikuti Tom saat dia membawanya ke tempat tidur, merasakan lelah secara emosi dan fisik. Dia berbaring dengan wajah ke tempat tidur, meringis pada rasa sakit di kulitnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" dia menyentuh punggungnya dan merasa ada sebuah kain yang menutupinya.

"Kau terbakar." Kata Tom, wajahnya berubah menjadi agak marah, "Disini dan disini," dia menunjuk ke punggung Harry, dari bahu kanannya ke pinggang kirinya. "Sebuah balok menimpamu."

"Dan Wynter?" Harry bertanya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihatnya.

Tom dengan lembut mengusap rambut Harry untuk menenangkannya ketika dia kesakitan pada gerakan yang tiba-tiba, "Dia baik-baik saja, sedikit menghirup asap, tapi itu sudah ditangani."

"Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, boneka itu melindunginya dan dirimu, tapi hanya bagian depanmu, bukan belakangmu."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, mengusap wajahnya pada selimut lembut itu, "Aku tidak peduli tentangku...Terima kasih Tuhan pada boneka yang kau berikan padanya. Aku senang dia tidak pernah melepaskan boneka itu."

Tom berdehem setuju, mengingat ketika dia masuk ke pondok itu dan melihat mereka berbaring disana. Itu sangat menakutkan. Bahkan sebelum dia masuk, melihat rumah itu terbakar, pintu dan jendela tertutup dengan sihir, dia langsung tahu bahwa itu bukanlah kecelakaan. Dia telah memaksa jalannya melalui jendela, menghancurkan mantranya dengan kekuatan penuh dan bertemu dengan asap yang tebal dan panas. Kemudian, dia mendengar jeritan Wynter dan itu membimbingnya menuju sebuah tumpukan kayu dimana dia dapat melihat Harry berada di bawahnya. Wynter terjebak di bawah Harry saat Harry mencoba melindunginya, sebuah cahaya yang agak pudar bersinar mengelilingi Wynter saat mantra perlindungan yang ada di boneka itu aktif seperti yang di inginkan. Dia dengan cepat memindahkan reruntuhan itu dan mengeluarkan mereka dari sana.

Hanya dengan melihat Harry terbaring disana tak berdaya dan terluka itu membuatnya takut dan melakukan sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang dia susah mencari tahu itu apa. Tidak seperti dia tidak punya waktu, dia hanya sibuk untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keluarganya baik-baik saja dan hal lain...

"Tom?"

Tom mengedipkan matanya dan melihat ke Harry, yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana," dia menjawab, "Kau harus tidur, kita dapat berbicara nanti," kata Tom mengangkat selimut untuk menutupinya dan membuat Harry nyaman. Dia dengan lembut mengusap rambut Harry dan melihat Harry menutup matanya karena gerakan yang menenangkan itu, "Beristirahatlah."

Harry mengangguk dan memperbaiki dirinya untuk tidur. Dia membuka matanya saat dia merasakan sebuah beban meninggalkan tempat tidur, "Tom?" dia memanggil.

"Ya?"

Harry ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kata yang ingin dia katakan berjam-jam yang lalu, "...tinggal?"

Tom berhenti dan melihat ke Harry, mata hijau itu lelah dan ragu, rasa takut ada di bawahnya. "Oke."

Harry tersenyum lelah dan melihat saat Tom merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingnya dan menarik Harry ke pelukannya. Harry meringkuk pada kehangatan dan rasa aman yang diberikan Tom dan dengan jari lembut yang berada di rambutnya, dia tertidur lelap.

 **MMMMM**

Ketika Harry terbangun beberapa jam kemudian, masih sedikit lelah tapi masih lebih sadar dari yang tadi. Dia masih meringkuk di pelukan Tom, kepalanya berada di dada Tom dan bagian tubunya yang lain menempel pada Tom melalui selimut yang mengelilinginya. Tom kelihatan tidak keberatan dan telah mengelilingkan tangannya pada Harry, berhati-hati dengan lukanya, dan memegangnya dengan erat. Tom telah tertidur di sampingnya, yang mana itu mengejutkannya, Tom biasanya tidak pernah mengurangi pengawasannya, dan lagipula, itulah yang telah Tom lakukan selama berbulan-bulan bersamanya. Harry tidak pernah melihatnya tidur sebelumnya, karena lebih banyak Tom tidak pernah tinggal, pernah sekali dan mereka tidak sadar waktu itu dan Harry telah menendang Tom dari tempat tidur dengan cepat setelah dia bangun. Tom tidak suka itu.

Wajah Tom terlihat lega dan benar-benar terlihat lugu, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bulu mata yang gelap menyebar di bagian matanya, disana ada tanda hitam di bawah matanya seperti dia tidak pernah tidur dengan baik dan sepertinya memang tidak, bibir lembut tertutup saat dia bernafas. Dia merasa seperti sedang ingin mencium Tom sekarang, tapi dia menahan godaan itu, lebih banyak karena itu sangat memalukan untuk melakukannya dan juga dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Tom, bagus, dia akan menghargai itu dan membalas dengan baik atau buruk, dia akan berakhir menjadi seperti sebuah noda di dinding. Dia lebih baik tidak mengambil risiko.

Melihat kesekeliling ruangan, dia menyadari beberapa perubahan dari terakhir kali dia kesini. Disana ada rak buku yang terlihat baru di sudut, sebuah gambar telah hilang, dan juga sebuah vas bunga yang biasanya berdiri dekat sofa di dekat jendela. Tempat tidurnya masih sama, namun sudut dari tempat tidurnya telah digantikan. Merasakan Tom bergerak, dia menatap ke atas dan melihat Tom sedang melihatnya. Tersenyum, dia berkata, "Aku lihat kau melakukan beberapa perubahan."

Tom menggeram padanya, "Aku harus melakukannya, sebuah tornado menyapu semuanya." Harry tertawa dan Tom menyukai suara itu. Harry sudah terlihat lebih baik, itu sangat luar biasa apa yang tidur selama beberapa jam bisa lakukan.

Harry mendesah dan menyelipkan tangannya ke selimut sutra berwarna hijau yang ada di samping Tom, "Wynter di buat disini..."

"Aku tahu," jawab Tom. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, hanya menikmati keberadaan masing-masing, mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka di kamar ini, salah satu yang telah merubah semuanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Wynter?" tanya Harry, memutuskan kesunyian.

"Dia belum membuat suara sejauh yang aku tahu." Pada tatapan ragu Harry, dia menjelaskan, "Aku meletakkan sebuah mantra pada Wynter yang akan memberitahuku tentang perubahan pada kesehatannya, hanya untuk lebih tahu, dia hanya tidur."

"Oh, oke." Kata Harry, lega.

"Dia lelah dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi, aku rasa dia akan tertidur lebih lama."

"Ya."

Tom menatap ke Harry dan melihat air mata menumpuk dimatanya. "Apa kau akan menangis lagi?" dia bertanya dengan ragu.

Harry tertawa dan kemudian berisak, "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya...aku takut."

"Aku tahu, aku merasakannya."

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Harry, bingung sebelum dia ingat bahwa mereka mempunyai koneksi melalui lukanya.

"Ya."

"Itu sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi."

"Perasaanmu sangat kuat sampai perasaan itu menembusnya."

"Oh...maaf."

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih karena itu aku jadi tahu kalau sesuatu salah. Well, itu dan alarm yang ku letakkan di rumah itu."

"Terima kasih Tuhan karena itu," bisik Harry.

Tom berdehem setuju, "Aku harus mengganti perbanmu."

"Oh oke," Harry duduk dan keluar dari selimut. Dia melihat ke bajunya untuk melepaskannya dan berhenti, "Ini bukan punyaku."

"Itu punyaku. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan kopermu, jadi aku hanya mengambil apa yang tersisa dari bajumu dan memakaikan ini."

"Mmmm," Harry berdehem dan menyeringai, "Mesum." Tom memutar matanya, benar-benar memutarnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia mengambil perban baru dan apa yang Harry tebak adalah sebuah salep luka bakar. "Bagaimana koperku?" dia bertanya saat dia membuka pakaiannya dengan lembut dengan bantuan Tom.

"Sedikit tergores di pinggirnya tapi yang lainnya tidak apa-apa." Jawab Tom, "Berbaringlah."

Harry tidur dengan perutnya, melipat tangannya dan menjadikannya bantalan kepalanya, "Itu bagus. Aku mengambil apapun yang bisa ku ambil, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Harry terdiam selama beberapa menit saat Tom memotong perban itu dan dengan pelan membukanya. "Apa lukanya parah?"

"Tidak sebanyak yang semalam, tapi itu akan memerlukan waktu untuk kembali seperti sebelumnya."

"Apakah luka itu akan meninggalkan bekas?"

"Tidak," jawab Tom dan mulai mengoleskan salep.

Harry meringis dan Tom berhenti, "Dingin," Harry menjelaskan. Tom mengangguk dan lanjut mengoleskan salepnya. Harry mendesah dan melihat Tom dari sudut matanya saat Tom bekerja, benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaan di depannya. Di dalam kesunyian, dia mulai berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi di pondok dan kenapa. "Memikirkan kembali tentang apa yang terjadi, aku dapat melakukan sesuatu berbeda...aku hanya panik."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," bisik Tom.

"Tapi aku pernah di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya, kau tahu, karena mu dan yang lainnya, tapi kali ini...aku hanya membeku. Pikiranku kosong!" Harry menguburkan wajahnya ke tangannya saat air matanya mau turun, "Kalau sesuatu terjadi..."

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi, tidak ada gunanya mengungkit yang sudah lalu, itu tidak akan merubah apapun," kata Tom, suaranya terdengar tegas.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku senang kau datang," bisiknya, "Terima kasih."

"Tentu saja," jawab Tom dengan santai, senang bahwa Harry tidak mulai untuk menangis lagi. "The Order disana juga."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry, menatap Tom kembali saat dia siap mengoleskan salepnya.

"Ya, mereka berusaha untuk memadamkan api dan mencoba masuk," jawab Tom, dan kemudian menambah dengan bisikan, "Dan mereka bukannya mengerjakan dengan baik."

"Aku mendengarnya," kata Harry menatapnya melalui bahunya saat dia duduk agar Tom dapat memasang perbannya, "Yang penting mereka mencoba, iya kan? Tapi aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, aku tidak ingat meninggalkan lilin atau kompor hidup sebelum aku tidur," tangan Tom tegang sebentar melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mendengarkan Harry berbicara. "Dan apinya hanya...dimana-mana dan sangat cepat, dan aku mencoba membuka pintu dan jendela dan mereka tidak mau terbuka dan tidak peduli apapun yang kulakukan aku tidak bisa keluar...aku tidak mengerti..."

Harry menatap ke Tom saat melihat dia sedang mengikat perban dan mengambil yang lama untuk dibuang, tapi itu bukanlah apa yang disadarinya. Tom marah, dan dia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Matanya menyipit, dengan kemarahan yang mendidih dibawah permukaan, dan sebuah tekaman marah terbentuk di rahangnya saat dia menekan giginya dengan kuat. Itu seperti dia dapat mengamuk kapan saja, seperti dia ingin membunuh sesuatu. "Tom? Apa ada yang salah?" dia bertanya, tapi Tom berbalik untuk meletakkan barang-barang dan meletakkan salep itu di meja dengan sedikit tekanan dari yang di perlukan. Harry memikirkan itu lagi dan lagi dan tiba-tiba itu pas, "Itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan, benarkan?"

Tom mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba meredakan kemarahannya, Harry tidak memerlukan ini sekarang, tapi dia tidak bisa. Setiap kali dia melihat Harry dan luka bakar yang ada di kulit indahnya, darahnya akan mendidih dan dia hanya ingin untuk mengamuk. "Kau perlu beristirahat," dia berhasil berbicara.

"Aku benar, bukan?" tanya Harry, mengabaikannya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk..."

"Tidak, aku ingin tahu Tom," Harry membujuk, "Tom, kumohon!"

Tom hanya mendesah dan duduk kembali di tempat tidur dan melihat ke tangannya.

Harry merangkak ke depan ke Tom dan memegang wajah Tom ditangannya, dengan lembut mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan ibu jarinya saat dia melihat Tom di matanya, "Katakan padaku."

Tom menutup matanya sebentar, sebelum menyerah, "Dua dari pengikutku menemukan pondok itu."

Mata Harry membelalak dengan syok, "Ba-bagaimana?"

"Mereka mengikuti teman-temanmu."

"Apakah...apakah itu bisa?"

"Itu bisa, tapi itu sangat sulit dan merupakan sihir tingkat tinggi." Harry terlihat bingung dan Tom menjelaskan. "Kau tahu kalau sihir meninggalkan jejak pada para penggunanya, benar," pada anggukan Harry, dia melanjutkan. "Hal yang sama terjadi dengan apparation. Itu meninggalkan sebuah percikan sihir di tempat di mana itu digunakan. Dengan apparation yang berulang di tempat yang sama, itu meninggalkan sebuah jejak dan jejak itu dapat di lacak."

"Tapi disana ada banyak jejak yang berbeda..." Harry berhenti.

"Yang mana itulah kenapa itu tidak pernah dilakukan, itu bukan hanya mengambil banyak sihir untuk menunjukkan arah, tapi itu memerlukan kesabaran untuk menemukan jejak yang benar diantara ribuan jejak."

Harry mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi mereka mengikuti jejak Ron dan Hermione ke rumahku."

"Ya."

"Kemudian apa? Mereka hanya..." Harry tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Tidak. Dari apa yang aku mengerti mereka harus memastikan kalau kau ada disana, dan kemudian menghancurkan pelindung yang dibuat oleh Dumbledore dan diriku."

"Bagaimana? Kalau pelindung itu di buat oleh dua orang penyihir yang kuat yang pernah ada, itu pasti tidak semudah itu."

Tom berdiri dan berjalan ke box bayi dan menatap putrinya, rasa bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya, "Itu adalah salahku," dia berbisik.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry dari posisinya di tempat tidur.

Tom mengambil nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan pelan, "Aku menciptakan sebuah alat yang dapat menghancurkan pelindung kuno dan kuat dengan mengeluarkan energi sihir untuk menghancurkannya."

"Kenapa kau perlu alat itu kalau kau bisa menghancurkannya sendiri?" tanya Harry.

Tom terdiam agar Harry dapat mengetahuinya sendiri, dan dia tahu.

"Oh," kata Harry dengan lembut. Kementrian dan Hogwarts, itulah alasannya.

"Aku tidak merencanakan ini," Tom berkata dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu, ini bukan salahmu. Hey," kata Harry saat Tom berpaling darinya, "Itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak tahu bahwa itu akan digunakan untuk ini. Iya kan?"

"...tidak."

"Lihat, bukan salahmu."

Tom mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Setelah mereka menghancurkan pelindungnya mereka mengunci rumah itu, jendela, pintu, dinding. Kemudian..."

"Mereka membakarnya," Harry melanjutkan dan Tom mengangguk. Dia merinding mengingat bagaimana panas api itu dan tidak ada jalan keluar, dia tidak mau mengalami itu lagi. tidak ada cara lain untuk bertanya, jadi dia mengatakannya. "Apa...apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Pengikutmu?"

Punggung Tom tegang dan tangannya membentuk genggaman di sisinya, "Tidak ada."

"Apa?" tanya Harry tidak percaya. Harry tidak percaya bahwa Tom membiarkan mereka pergi, hanya seperti itu, tidak dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Itu tidak seperti aku tidak mau. Aku harus berhati-hati," kata Tom kembali ke mana Harry duduk di tempat tidur. Dia dapat melihat tatapan tidak percaya di wajah Harry. "Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang mereka pikir akan menyenangkanku."

"Sebagai Voldemort, maksudmu," kata Harry dengan pelan.

"Ya," katanya, duduk di samping Harry, "Mereka dihukum karena tidak mematuhiku tentu saja, tapi pergi tanpa tergores. Tapi mereka tidak akan selamanya seperti itu. Mereka akan di hukum secara tetap nanti." Kata Tom, kemarahan ada di suaranya.

"Bagus."

Tom melihat ke Harry terkejut. Dia tidak memikirkan itu, tidak dari Harry. Biasanya dia sangat anti pada apapun yang berhubungan untuk menyakiti orang, dan sekarang...

"Mereka mencoba menyakiti putri kita," kata Harry dengan tegas, air mata menggenang di matanya, "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka karena telah mencoba menyakiti Wynter."

"Itu bukan hanya Wynter," kata Tom, menyentuh sisi wajah Harry dengan lembut, "Itu kau juga."

Harry meletakkan tangannya pada Tom dan memegang tangannya. Dia hampir percaya bahwa dia akan kehilangan ini, apapun yang dia miliki dengan Tom. Dia sangat sibuk dengan memikirkan Wynter dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja, dan dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan dirinya kalau dia hampir mati juga. Tentu itu sangat menakutkan, tapi Harry selalu siap untuk mati. Dengan pertemuannya dengan Tom, atau Voldemort, dan tentang apa yang ramalan itu katakan, itu seperti akhir dari apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Namun, karena sekarang mereka tidak mengejar satu sama lain, ramalan itu batal pada titik ini.

Tapi sekarang bahwa semua hal telah tenang dan mereka aman, dia sangat senang bahwa dia disini bersama Tom. Harry tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak bisa melihat Tom lagi, merasakan kehangatannya, sentuhan lembutnya dan ciuman dalamnya yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Hanya memikirkan tentang itu membuatnya...kosong.

"Aku tahu aku telah mengatakannya sebelumnya, tapi terima kasih. Karena telah menyelamatkan kami," bisik Harry, matanya ke bawah, sebuah rona merah ada di pipinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi lemah lembut. Dia menemukan bahwa dia tidak peduli kalau dia seperti itu.

"Selalu." Kata Tom dengan lembut dan tahu bahwa kata-katanya adalah kebenaran. Tidak dapat mencegahnya lagi, dia menunduk dan menangkap bibir Harry dengan bibirnya pada ciuman yang manis dan lembut sebelum menyatukan dahinya dengan Harry. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku kehilangan kalian berdua."

Harry mengangguk, mengetahui bagaimana rasanya, tapi dibandingkan menggunakan kata-kata, dia membawa wajah Tom ke bawah dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan lebih banyak gairah. Ciuman itu semakin mendalam, lidah mereka menyusup ke mulut satu sama lain dengan lembut, tidak terburu-buru. Dia tertarik ke pelukan Tom jadi dia setengah mengangkangi Tom dan menahannya dengan mengelilingi tangannya pada leher Tom. Jari Tom menemukan jalannya di bawah baju yang dikenakan Harry dan menemukan sedikit bagian kulit yang tidak tertutupi oleh perban dan mengusapnya dengan lembut dengan sentuhan. Itu cukup untuk menghidupkan api gairah yang ada pada dirinya dan dia memegang jubah Tom dan mulai untuk membukanya, menarik pakaian itu dari bahu tegapnya saat mulut mereka mau bertarung. Mereka bisa melanjutkannya lebih jauh, tapi seperti orang tua baru yang memiliki anak, mereka diganggu.

Mencari dimana asal dari suara benturan itu, mereka melihat sepasang mata hijau melirik keluar dari jeruji box bayi.

Harry menggigit bibirnya dan terkekeh geli, "Aku hampir lupa tentang dia."

"Aku juga," Tom mengakui dengan sebuah desahan dan dengan lembut meletakkan Harry lagi ke tempat tidur. Dia berdiri dan pergi mengangkat putrinya dan juga boneka yang tidak mau dilepaskannya.

"Hai sayang," Harry memanggil Wynter dan Wynter tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangan kecilnya saat Tom membawanya ke tempat tidur, rambutnya berantakan dari tidur. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia kesal bahwa mereka terganggu karena apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah memegangnya dan itu adalah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Tom meletakkan Wynter ke tangan Harry dan Harry menarik Wynter mendekat, kecil dan hangat di pelukannya. "Mmm, dia wangi. Apa kau memandikannya?"

"Ya," jawab Tom, "Membuat kekacauan besar di kamar mandiku, tapi itu selesai."

Harry tersenyum dan melihat ke Wynter saat dia meringkuk ke Harry, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, mencari kenyamanan pada ibunya. "Apa Daddy merawatmu dengan baik?" dia bertanya dengan lembut. Wynter hanya mengoceh padanya dan menggenggam baju dari bonekanya, dengan semangat. Harry terisak dan memberikannya senyuman dan mengusap punggungnya saat Harry membawanya mendekat. Setelah beberapa saat Wynter menjadi rewel dan ingin di letakkan di bawah jadi Harry meletakkannya di tengah-tengah tempat tidur dan berbaring di sisinya dan Tom berbaring di sisi yang lain, menjebaknya di antara mereka dan melihat Wynter bermain dengan bonekannya, mengoceh dengan kata-kata bayi.

"Aku pikir dia suka disini," komentar Harry saat dia melihat Wynter melihat kesekeliling ruangan dengan terpesona.

"Dia hanya tidak terbiasa disini. Ini baru baginya."

"Ya...aku tidak berpikir kalau dia tahu kalau kita tidak bisa kembali ke rumah lagi," kata Harry dengan sedih.

"Tidak," Tom mengakui, "Mungkin tidak ada yang tersisa."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," kata Harry dengan mendesah, "Hey, bagaimana caramu masuk? Pasti disana ada banyak orang dari The Order."

"Jendela."

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau melalui jendela," komentar Harry dengan cengiran.

Tom nyegir kembali, "Aku membuat pengecualian."

Harry tertawa, "Kau tidak terlihat kan?"

"Tidak," Tom berhenti, "Aku tidak percaya aku terlihat."

"Tidak percaya?" ulang Harry.

"Aku tidak berpikir dengan jelas, tapi aku sangat berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat."

"Oh oke," kata Harry dan berbalik ke perutnya untuk meregangkan dirinya dan sangat senang hanya dengan melihat Tom bermain dengan Wynter dan melihatnya tertawa. Dia menggenggam kaki Wynter dan menggunakan bonekannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, Wynter menikmati setiap waktu dari perhatian Tom, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Harry melihat kesekeliling ruang luas itu dan tiba-tiba ingin tahu bagaimana mereka akan tinggal disini, dia akan menjadi gila. "Kau tahu, sebanyak yang aku mau untuk tinggal disini dengan semua teman-temanmu." Pada ini Tom membuat sebuah tatapan yang membuatnya tertawa. "Aku tidak berpikir kami bisa tinggal terbatas di ruangan ini selamanya."

"Aku tahu," kata Tom, "Ini hanya sementara. Sampai aku menemukan dimana kau bisa tinggal."

"Ya?"

"Ya, lebih baik tempat dimana yang lebih aman. Aku akan meletakkan pelindungnya sendiri."

"Terdengar bagus untukku."

"Bagus. Ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di sisi negara, gunung, pantai, pinggiran kota?" Tom mendaftarkan.

"Gezz, aku tidak tahu."

"Oke...kalau begitu apa kau mau di kelilingi oleh orang-orang?"

"Mmmm, tidak. Aku lebih suka sendiri," kata Harry sambil berpikir. "Oh, tapi aku mau sebuah kota atau sesuatu di dekatnya. Tidak sendirian juga, aku akan menjadi gila."

"Oke, aku akan menulisnya. Gunung atau pantai?"

"Pohon-pohon dan rumput atau air asin dan pasir..." Harry menutup matanya dan berpikir tentang itu. Menggambarkan dimana dia akan tinggal. Sebuah rumah kecil di sebuah bukit yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon dengan suara burung dan angin atau sebuah apartemen bagus yang nyaman di pantai, angin laut yang bagus, matahari tenggelam, air laut yang bening...semakin dia berpikir tentang itu, semakin menggiurkan jadinya, "Pantai kedengaran bagus."

"Pantai?"

"Ya, aku ingin suatu tempat yang sunyi dan bagus dan terang, sebuah tempat di mana aku sendiri tapi tidak benar-benar sendiri, dan suatu tempat yang menyenangkan dan nyaman di mana kita dapat membesarkan Wynter."

"Suatu tempat di pantai kalau begitu," kata Tom sambil berpikir, "Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ide yang bagus."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Oke kalau begitu, akan ku lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Tom, "Aku tebak dengan terbakarnya rumahku ada sesuatu yang bagus dari itu. Kita bisa memulai kembali, dengan Wynter. Tidak ada lagi bersembunyi."

"Aku sangat suka itu."

"Aku juga."

End Of Chapter

 **Dirgahayu Indonesia yang ke-73 tahun. I hope our country will be better than this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22**

Dumbledore melihat ke sekeliling pada wajah-wajah yang berbalik menghadapnya dan mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku percaya bahwa inilah waktunya aku memberitahukan kalian yang sebenarnya."

"Tentang apa, Albus?" tanya Minerva dengan ragu.

"Tentang Harry dan ke ikutsertaannya dalam perang ini," jawab Dumbledore.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Molly Weasley, menatap ke Ron dan Hermione yang melihat ke Dumbledore seperti tatapan cemas. Dia tahu hanya dengan melihat ke mereka bahwa mereka berdua tahu sesuatu, tapi tentu saja mereka tahu, itu tentang Harry.

Dumbledore mendesah dengan lembut, "Aku menyesal untuk memberitahukan kalian semua bahwa Harry tidak lagi berpartisipasi dalam perang ini."

Suara-suara kemarahan dan putus asa berada di seluruh ruangan itu saat semua anggota The Order menyuarakan kekhawatiran mereka tentang kabar itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak bisa hanya pergi!"

"Bagaimana tentang kami? Apa yang akan kami lakukan sekarang?"

"Dia harus mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa!"

"Dia adalah penyelamat kita!"

"Aku tahu!" kata Dumbledore, menaikkan suaranya di ruangan itu dan semuanya kembali diam, "Aku tahu kalian kecewa, tapi meskipun apa yang telah Harry lakukan selama bertahun-tahun ini, dia tidak pernah meminta untuk itu. Kita meletakkannya di sebuah tumpuan dan mengharapkannya untuk bertarung di pertarungan kita dengan tidak ada imbalan apa-apa."

Pada kata-kata Dumbledore semua orang melihat ke bawah, malu. Tidak peduli bagaimana mereka ingin menyangkalnya, itu semua benar. Sejak Harry memasuki dunia sihir dia telah di letakkan pada situasi yang berbahaya dan ketika Dia-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya kembali, mereka berharap Harry untuk melenyapkannya untuk mereka. Dia selalu ada disana, bertarung disana di garis depan, membahayakan nyawanya setiap hari, bahkan lebih setelah dia tamat sekolah.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena ingin keluar, tidak setelah apa yang dia alami selama ini. Yang mana itulah kenapa aku meletakkan Harry di pondok itu, jauh dari semua orang...untuk melindunginya."

"Aku juga tidak menyalahkannya, aku selalu mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu muda untuk bertarung di luar sana," ucap Molly, "Itu sangat berbahaya. Kalian juga," katanya sambil menunjuk ke putra terakhirnya dan Hermione.

"Bu..." kata Ron dengan desahan.

"Hey, hey," Arthur memotong saat Molly akan berjalan ke mereka, "Kami semua mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang."

"Benar," kata Dumbledore dengan sedikit tersenyum. Mereka tahu bagaimana dia memprotes saat rapat ketika anak-anaknya mengikuti misi untuk The Order, termasuk Harry dan Hermione.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya seseorang. Bisikan di sekitar ruangan juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Albus?" Remus berbicara dengan ragu, "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan...dengan ruangan yang ada di rumah itu?"

"Ah! Aku juga melihatnya," teriak Tonks, "Disana ada sebuah box bayi, dan mainan, walaupun semuanya terbakar...kenapa dia mempunyai benda-benda itu?"

"Kecuali kalau disana ada seorang anak, tapi kenapa di sana ada seorang anak? Kalau dia sedang bersembunyi..." Remus berhenti saat dia mulai berpikir dan tidak percaya kemana pikirannya menunjukkannya. "Albus? Kenapa disana ada seorang anak?"

"Ya, kenapa?" yang lain mulai bertanya, bisikan mereka mulai mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dan tebakan-tebakan liar mulai terkumpul saat tebakan itu mulai menyebar.

Dumbledore menutup matanya sebentar dan mendesah. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukan semua orang tentang Wynter sampai Harry siap, atau sampai Harry sendiri yang memberitahukan mereka, tapi dengan Harry dan Wynter menghilang, itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan. Tidak kalau mereka ingin menemukan mereka berdua. _Maafkan aku, Harry._ "Kalian semua pasti tahu saat Harry di tangkap oleh Pelahap Maut setahun yang lalu, benar?" pada anggukan semua orang, dia melanjutkan, "Harry tidak memberitahukan semua kebenaran tentang penangkapannya, pertama," dia menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, tiba-tiba merasakan umurnya, "Saat sedang di tangkap...Harry diperkosa."

Sentakan horor dan syok naik dari seluruh ruangan. Bisikan tentang "Oh Tuhan" dan "Apakah itu benar?" Mereka semua syok dan marah bahwa seseorang telah melakukan hal seperti itu pada Harry, atau semua orang pada masalah itu, tapi tidak seperti yang dekat dengan masalah Harry.

Remus kehilangan kata-katanya, tidak dapat untuk memahami apa yang terjadi, kalau itu tidak terjadi, bahwa Dumbledore tidak mengatakan bahwa Harry, anak dari teman baiknya, seseorang yang dia telah bersumpah untuk dilindungi, telah terjadi sesuatu yang...sangat tidak di maafkan yang telah di lakukan padanya. Dan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu, dia bahkan tidak tahu.

Minerva menutup matanya dan berpaling, benar-benar kecewa, Harry tidak pantas menerima ini. Demi melindungi mereka semua, dia telah disakiti terlalu banyak sampai tidak terhitung, sekarang ini hanyalah luka yang lain bagi Harry untuk di jalani, hanya kali ini itu sangat dalam, itu ada batas seberapa banyak satu orang bisa menahannya. Itu sangat menyakitkannya bahwa salah satu dari Gryffindor nya telah melalui sesuatu yang sangat besar ini dan dia tidak bisa menghentikannya dan membantu, tidak peduli bahwa Harry bukan lagi salah satu muridnya.

Molly sedang menangis, tangannya menutupi wajahnya pada pikiran tentang Harry, yang mana yang telah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, melalui hal seperti itu, hal yang sangat mengerikan. Oh bagaimana dia sangat ketakutan. Itulah kenapa waktu Harry kembali dia terasa jauh dan sering terkejut. Dan dia tidak memberitahukan orang lain kecuali Dumbledore...dia menatap ke Ron dan Hermione yang telah melihat kebawah, membungkuk saat semua orang menyuarakan kemarahan mereka, dia tiba-tiba yakin bahwa mungkin Harry tidak sendirian dan dia senang karena itu.

Ron dan Hermione tetap diam dan menjadi kecewa pada berita ini. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa Dumbledore telah memberitahukan semua orang tanpa persetujuan Harry, itu membuat mereka marah bahwa dia telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Harry seperti itu, tapi di lain kata, mereka tahu bahwa itu harus dilakukan. Dengan bukti bahwa ada Wynter di rumah itu dan fakta bahwa beberapa anggota The Order melihatnya, itu harus dijelaskan, terutama kalau mereka akan menemukan mereka berdua. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semua orang tahu semuanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu bayi itu..." bisik Remus, fakta-fakta itu menjadi semakin masuk akal.

"Anak Harry," jawab Dumbledore. "Dia mengetahui bahwa dia hamil beberapa minggu setelah dia kembali," dia menyelesaikan di antara tarikan nafas yang lain di seluruh ruangan.

"Itulah kenapa dia sakit," bisik Molly melalui jari-jarinya, matanya mengenang dengan air mata, "Kenapa dia pergi..."

"Benar," jawab Dumbledore, "Dan setelah waktunya dia untuk bersembunyi untuk melahirkan dan tinggal disana."

"Maksudmu dia ingin membesarkannya?" seseorang bertanya dengan terkejut.

"Membesarkannya? Tidak, dia seharusnya menyingkirkannya."

"Ya itu pasti anak Pelahap Maut. Itu harus dibunuh."

"Itu akan lebih bagus.."

"Apa yang Potter pikirkan?"

"Menjijikkan..."

"Harry seharusnya tahu yang lebih baik dari pada membesarkannya."

"Harus dibunuh..."

"Hentikan!" teriak Hermione, tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kalian semua seharusnya malu pada diri kalian!" ruangan itu menjadi diam saat gadis yang biasanya selalu tenang mulai marah pada mereka. "Itu adalah seorang bayi yang kalian bicarakan. Seorang bayi yang benar-benar tidak bersalah! Tidak peduli siapa ayahnya atau apa yang telah lelaki itu lakukan. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengannya."

"Hermione benar," kata Ron sambil berdiri, mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya, "Tidak peduli. Bagaimana dia terbuat atau siapa ayahnya. Harry telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk membesarkannya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang dia berikan dan itulah yang penting."

"Tapi itu adalah anak Pelahap Maut," seorang wanita berbicara.

"Ya!" yang lain bergabung.

"Itu adalah monster!"

"Itu anak Harry juga!" bentak Ron, "Atau apakah itu tidak penting bagi kalian? Orang yang kalian anggap sebagai penyelamat kalian. Itu adalah keputusannya untuk membesarkan putrinya dan mencintai putrinya dibandingkan itu semua. Kalau dia bisa jadi kalian juga bisa."

"Semua bayi lahir dengan tidak bersalah," tambah Hermione, "Itu hanya tergantung bagaimana mereka dibesarkan. Dan Harry membesarkan putrinya dengan apapun yang dia anggap pas. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya, kalau begitu tutup mulut sialanmu," bentak Ron.

Teriakan kemarahan dan menjijikkan naik pada kata-kata Ron dan Hermione saat mereka membela Harry dengan apapun yang mereka punya. Molly dan Remus juga ikut serta orang-orang yang tahu tentang Harry secara pribadi, mengambil sisinya. Mereka tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi tapi mereka kenal Harry dan tahu kalau Harry tidak pernah membuat keputusan semena-mena.

"DIAM!" teriak Dumbledore, marah pada tuduhan itu dan kata-kata menghina berterbangan di sekeliling ruangan, dan dengan cepat semua orang terdiam dan tegang. "Sekarang, aku tahu semua orang punya pendapatnya pada masalah ini, tapi Harry telah membuat keputusan yang terbaik tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan tidak ada orang yang punya hak untuk mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Itu adalah keputusan _nya_ untuk mengandung anak itu dan memberikannya kehidupan, _mengetahui_ darimana dia berasal dan bagaimana dia jadinya. Itu adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit dan berani yang pernah dia lakukan dan dia berhak mendapatkan semangat penuh dari kita, bahkan kalau beberapa dari kita tidak punya perasaan yang sama." Dia melihat kesekeliling ruangan dari tepi kacamatanya dan semua orang menundukkan kepala mereka dan tetap diam.

"Putri? Kau terus mengatakan putri," kata Molly, berbalik ke Ron dan Hermione.

"Ya. Dia mempunyai seorang putri." Jawab Ron dengan senyuman lembut.

"Anak kecil yang sangat cantik, mata hijau terang yang besar," kata Hermione, tersenyum juga, "Walaupun dia tidak kecil lagi."

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Tonks.

"Ya, kami akan mengunjungi setiap minggu untuk menemani Harry. Dia selalu memberikan kami senyum lebarnya ketika kami datang, dia menyenangkan ruangan," tambah Ron.

"Dia terdengar menakjubkan," kata Molly, tersenyum juga, itu sangat menular karena sekarang semua orang tersenyum juga.

"Ya benar, dia hanyalah bayi normal yang bahagia." Kata Hermione.

"Apa namanya?" tanya Remus.

"Wynter," jawab Hermione, "Wynter Lily Potter."

"Wynter Lily... itu nama yang unik," kata Remus sambil berpikir.

"Ya, tapi kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan lihat kenapa. Dia punya pikiran sendiri."

"Aku menyukainya," kata Remus dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kami juga," kata Ron.

Remus ragu-ragu selama beberapa menit sebelum bertanya, "Apakah...apakah kalian tahu siapa ayahnya?"

Ron dan Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan Dumbledore berbicara, "Sayang sekali, tidak. Harry tidak pernah memberitahukan seseorang dan kami tidak memaksanya, itu sangat traumatis buatnya. Tapi apakah dia tahu atau tidak siapa ayahnya itu masih kurang jelas."

"Harry tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kami juga," tambah Hermione, "Dia tidak pernah membicarakan itu dan kami tidak pernah memaksa."

"Itu tidak peduli," tambah Ron, "Itu adalah putri Harry, tidak ada ayah."

"Benar, kami mengerti," kata Remus dengan senyuman geli. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku yakin kalu Harry juga ingin kau bertemu dengan Wynter, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia," kata Hermione, tiba-tiba khawatir, "Dia belum menghubungi kami. Dia tidak berada di rumah dan banyak dari barang-barangnya hilang, jadi aku berpikir bahwa mereka melarikan diri."

"Kami tidak pernah menyiapkan sesuatu jika terjadi apa-apa." Ron mengakui, "Aku berharap kami melakukannya dulu."

"Bisa juga kalau dia sekarang sedang bersembunyi." Saran Tonks.

"Mungkin, tapi aku yakin bukan itu masalahnya," kata Dumbledore, mengusap janggut putihnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Albus?" tanya Minerva.

"Selagi kita tahu bahwa Harry tidak berada di pondok itu lagi ketika masih ada api, aku tidak yakin kalau dia keluar sendiri. Aku percaya bahwa dia punya bantuan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu , Proffesor?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku dengan sekejap melihat sebuah bayangan meninggalkan pondok itu tadi malam. Pada waktu itu aku tidak yakin apa itu, tapi aku yakin bahwa itu Harry."

"Dia pergi?" tanya Ron, "Tapi kenapa dia tidak langsung keluar menemui kita?"

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarkan Ronald?" Hermione memarahinya, "Harry tidak sendirian, tapi itu artinya...kalau seseorang menangkapnya! Profesor kita harus menemukan mereka!"

"Aku tahu, Nona Granger, walaupun begitu kita tidak tahu apakah orang itu baik atau tidak."

"Well, tentu saja itu adalah Pelahap maut, iya kan?" seorang anggota The Order berbicara, "Mereka telah membakar rumah itu."

"Ya, dan aku pasti akan berpikir seperti itu, tapi semua jendela dan pintu di kunci, dengan alasan untuk menyekap Harry dan Wynter di dalam dengan tidak ada jalan keluar," jelas Dumbledore, "Tapi bayangan itu yang aku lihat dari jendela dimana kacanya telah hancur ke dalam."

Ron melihat kesekeliling saat kesimpulan ada di wajah mereka,"Kau membuatku bingung."

"Itu maksudnya adalah, seseorang, mencoba masuk dan membawa Harry dan Wynter pergi lagi," kata Hermione.

"Jadi...siapa yang membawa mereka dan apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Hermione dengan lembut, tidak yakin apakah dia harus panik atau tidak, "Aku berharap pada Tuhan mereka baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga," kata Dumbledore, "Kalian berdua menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Harry, apakah kalian tahu apakah dia punya hubungan dengan orang lain?" dia bertanya pada Ron dan Hermione.

"...tidak. aku pikir tidak ada," kata Hermione sambil berpikir, "Dia lebih banyak sendiri jadi dia tidak pernah bersama seseorang."

"Tunggu," kata Ron tiba-tiba, "Mungkin ada seseorang. Kami selalu menggodanya tentang Harry kemungkinan bertemu seseorang."

"Oh! Itu benar!" sentak Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu dia sedang bertemu dengan seseroang?" tanya Remus.

"Itu hanya...Harry menjadi...senang akhir-akhir ini dan kami menggodanya setiap hari bahwa dia sedang bertemu seseorang di kota. Dia selalu menyangkalnya, jadi aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar atau tidak dan dia hanya malu atau dia benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan seseorang." Jelas Hermione.

"Sekarang aku tidak yakin apakah pria misteri ini adalah Muggle atau tidak, terutama sejak pria ini dapat membawa Harry dan Wynter keluar yang dengan jelas menggunakan sihir. Itu bisa tidak ada hubungannya dengan Harry." Kata Ron.

"Ini mungkin benar, tapi yang penting adalah kita menemukan Harry dan putrinya sebelum mereka tersakiti," kata Dumbledore, "Itu adalah informasi penting yang akan kita cari tahu agar kita dapat membawa mereka kembali dengan selamat."

End Of Chapter


	23. Chapter 23

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 23**

Dia melihat.

Melihat saat mereka berjalan dengan sombong kemana-mana setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Mereka lega dan baik-baik saja, mendapatkan usapan di punggung pada perkejaan yang telah dilakukan dengan baik. Berjalan dengan meninggikan kepala mereka pada prestasi mereka meskipun ada sedikit ketidakpatuhan yang menodai kemenangan mereka. Mereka berpikir bahwa mereka yang paling tinggi di dunia, hanya dengan beberapa kata pujian dari Master mereka, tapi mereka mempunyai hal lain yang akan datang.

Mereka dapat menerima usapan di punggung dan ucapan selamat dari sesama rekan mereka, melayang di awan dimana mereka meletakkan diri mereka, itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Tidak, dia akan menunggu, menunggu saat ego mereka yang meningkat membuat mereka ceroboh, kemudian dia akan menyerang.

Ketika mereka tidak mengharapkannya, ketika mereka sendirian dan lemah dia akan datang, dan mereka akan membayar.

 **MMMMM**

Abel Gibbon berjalan melalui lembah gelap dan kosong di Knocturn Alley, sedikit mabuk dari pesta yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Dia telah berpesta hampir tanpa berhenti sejak kejadian itu, merayakan kemenangannya yang hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya. Well, tentu saja dia mendapatkan bantuan, tapi itu adalah hal yang lain. Dia masih berdiri dan dia tidak pernah merasa lebih bangga pada dirinya, bangga menjadi salah satu pengikut setia Raja Kegelapan. Dia belum benar-benar hidup sampai sekarang, ketika dia berada di atas, di depan sorotan karena pekerjaan yang dilakukan dengan baik. Dan kenapa tidak? Dia telah menyingkirkan Potter. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa di lakukan orang-orang. Bahkan Raja Kegelapan juga tidak bisa, walaupun begitu dia tidak akan mengatakan itu kuat-kuat.

Gibbon tahu bahwa dia adalah tongkat yang paling halus di kotak, tapi dia telah dikenal untuk menunjukkan beberapa janji dan dia melakukannya. Dia telah membuktikannya pada semua orang, terutama Raja Kegelapan. Ya, walaupun dia di hukum karena pembangkangan, dan Oh Tuhan rasanya sangat menyakitkan, lebih dari yang biasanya, tapi dia memang telah melanggar sebuah perintah dan kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Tapi Raja Kegelapan telah memujinya! Mengatakan padanya pekerjaan yang bagus dan dia akan diberikan penghargaan nanti. Gibbon tidak tahu apa maksud dari itu, tapi mungkin itu hal yang bagus. Dia tidak bisa menunggu!

Sampai sekarang, Gibbon menjadi sibuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang terkenal yang tahu tentang prestasinya. Tidak seperti rekannya, dia menikmati pujian dan perhatian dari orang-orang kepadanya. Perayaan makan malam, usapan di punggung...dia dapat terbiasa dengan itu. Memang benar, dia tidak melakukan banyak pada malam itu, tapi dia telah menemukan Potter dengan mengikuti teman-temannya. Dan itu tidak mudah, itu sangat melelahkan dan mengambil semua sihirnya untuk melakukan mantra yang telah di lakukannya, Jugson banyak melakukan sesuatu pada rumah itu, tapi itu tidak penting. Dia telah membakar tempat itu. Oh, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Melihat rumah itu terbakar dengan Potter terperangkap di dalam seperti tikus, berteriak dan memukul untuk mencoba keluar. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya, mereka telah memastikan itu. Akhirnya, Gibbon tidak bisa mendengar Potter lagi karena suara deritan api dan suara dari rumah itu yang mau ambruk, hanya jeritan ketakutan yang terdengar sesekali. Itu menjadi seperti mimpi, itu sangat buruk karena dia tidak bisa tinggal untuk tinggal dan melihat dan mendengarkan akhir dari Potter saat The Order datang, tapi oh well. Mereka telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan dan itu rasanya bagus.

Dia masih memiliki ingatan tentang jeritan Potter di rumah itu. Itu sangat menakjubkan dan ketakutan, tidak diragukan lagi telah dikelilingi api dan asap. Tidak bisa bernafas, terjebak dan- apa itu?

Gibbon tersandung saat berbalik dan melihat kesekeliling. Tidak ada. Dia berpikir bahwa dia telah mendengar atau merasakan sesuatu berada disana. _Mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum,_ pikirnya dan melanjutkan berjalan.

Sekarang karena dia telah memikirkannya, lembah tersebut sangat kosong padahal ini jum'at malam. Dia ingin tahu kemana semua orang...

 _Ah. Itu dia lagi,_ pikirnya berbalik. Dia memegang tongkatnya di tangannya dan melambaikannya dengan mengancam. "Itu yang kupikirkan," dia berbisik sambil mabuk saat tidak ada yang menunjukkan dirinya. Memasukkan kembali tongkatnya dia berbalik...hanya untuk bertemu pada sosok berkerudung.

"Ap-" yang bisa dia katakan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **MMMMM**

Koridor itu gelap dan tanpa orang-orang yang biasanya ada di manor, tapi Elliot Jugson lebih suka seperti itu. Dia bisa berada di luar sana seperti rekannya Gibbon, berpesta dan membeberkan kemenangan mereka karena telah menyingkirkan Harry Potter, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia lebih kepada orang yang merayakan kemenangan dalam diam, tidak menunjukkannya. Menunjukkannya hanya akan membuatmu terkena masalah, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itulah yang dilakukan Gibbon sekarang. Tidak, dia lebih suka kesendirian, mungkin dengan beberapa orang yang suka dengan hal yang sama. Seperti sekarang, dia hanya ingin duduk dan menenangkan diri, mungkin dengan segelas anggur untuk merayakan dan menunggu penghargaannya. Dan hanya itulah yang penting, penghargaannya. Raja Kegelapan telah berjanji bahwa itu akan menjadi besar, dan dapat merubah hidup. Jugson tidak bisa menunggu.

Apakah menjadi kaya? Pernak-pernik berharga? Buku-buku langka? Sebuah rumah di luar negara? Apapun yang akan dia dapat akan dia terima, lagipula itu dari Raja Kegelapan. Dan dia kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat baik, sangat baik tergantung tipe pekerjaan apa dan bagaimana hasilnya. Perkejaan ini sangatlah berbahaya dan dia telah melakukannya tanpa kesulitan. Hanya fakta bahwa mereka telah melakukannya sendiri dan telah dihukum itu berbeda, tapi Jugson telah memikirkannya bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahan kecil. Penghargaannya pasti sangat bagus. Bagaimana tidak ketika mereka telah menyingkirkan Harry Potter? Oh, kemenangan yang sangat manis. Kalau Jugson berjalan sedikit lebih tegak, lebih bangga, lagipula kenapa, itu adalah kemenangan yang bagus.

 _Mungkin aku akan bergabung dengan Manson untuk minum,_ pikirnya berhenti di koridor, dia tiba-tiba menjadi ingin. Dia berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang gambar darimana dia sebenarnya datang dan datang berhadapan dengan sosok berjubah. Dia mengedip terkejut dan mengambil langkah kebelakang, tapi sosok itu tidak bergerak.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jugson.

Sosok itu hanya berdiri disana, kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping seperti sedang memeriksanya. Pergerakan itu membuatnya merinding dan dengan cepat menaikkan pertahanannya.

"Kalau ini adalah candaanmu Avery, ini tidak lucu," dia membentak mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menunjukkannya ke sosok itu dengan mengancam. Gerakan itu bahkan tidak menakutinya dan lanjut menatap padanya. "Hentikan!" katanya. Tetap, tidak ada reaksi. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini," katanya, "Sialan kau." Dia tidak lagi ingin minum dan melangkah kesamping melewati sosok itu.

Dia bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk bergerak ketika sosok itu menyerang.

 **MMMMM**

"...on..."

"...bon...ngun."

"Gibbon bangun!"

Kepala Gibbon tersentak dan dia mengedipkan matanya ke sekeliling dengan ragu. "Apa-?" bisiknya dan menutup bibirnya, mulutnya tersa seperti penuh oleh busa. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi tangannya terikat dengan ketat, dan melakukan seperti apa yang setiap orang akan lakukan. Dia panik. Dan sebagai hasilnya, ikatan itu semakin ketat.

"Hentikan Gibbon, kau hanya akan membuatnya menjadi semakin buruk," kata Jugson.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu." Kata Gibbon dan menenangkan diri. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Jugson dan menatap ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun1" teriak Gibbon.

"Jadi bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka akan sangat menyesali ini ketika aku keluar dari sini...lagipula kita dimana?"

Jugson melihat kesekeliling ruangan, yang kelihatan seperti bukanlah sebuah ruangan, tertutupi oleh batu tua dari atas sampai bawah dari yang bisa dia lihat. Yang mana tidak banyak, dia dapat hampir bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya, tidak ada jendela, dan itu benar-benar gelap, dan disana terdengar sebuah tetesan...tetesan di suatu tempat yang dekat. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini kelihatannya seperti sebuah penjara bawah tanah."

"Sebuah penjara bawah tanah? Kenapa? Kita tidak melakukan apapun."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu. Ada banyak hal yang telah kita lakukan."

"Oh, bagus. Aku tahu kalau kau pintar," kata sebuah suara di kegelapan, lembut dan halus seperti beludru.

Gibbon dan Jugson melihat kemana suara itu berasal. Mereka dapat melihat bentuk samar seorang pria dalam kegelapan, tapi hanya itu saja.

"Anak kecil, kau berada dalam masalah besar. Apakah kau tahu siapa kami? Untuk siapa kami bekerja? Apa kau tahu?"ejek Gibbon.

"Gibbon, diam!" desis Jugson. Dia tidak tahu siapa pria ini, tapi dia merasakan getaran yang benar-benar buruk darinya. Dengan terkejut, Gibbon terdiam, mungkin mulai merasakan hal yang sama saat sosok itu mulai melangkah ke depan ke arah mereka dengan langkah terarah yang halus.

Ketika sosok itu mulai melangkah ke depan, obor mulai hidup di sekeliling ruangan, membuat ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang, menyilaukan. Mengedipkan matanya, Jugson menatap ke atas untuk melihat seorang pria, usia di awal 30, kulit pucat dan rambut hitam dan mata biru yang gelap yang menatap ke arahnya saat dia melihat sosok itu. Dia dengan cepat menundukkan tatapannya, rasa takut menjalar di dirinya di detik itu ketika mata mereka bertemu. Dia mendengar tarikan nafas dalam Gibbon dan melihat dia menundukkan kepalanya sama seperti dia, jadi itu tidak hanya dia yang tahu bahwa mereka sedang dalam situasi yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan kami?" tanya Jugson dengan lambat.

"Inginkan?" pria itu bertanya, "Apa yang aku inginkan bukanlah pertanyaan yang benar Jugson, apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu? Itulah pertanyaan yang seharusnya kau tanyakan."

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Tahu dirimu? Oh, aku tahu kalian berdua dengan baik. Aku seharusnya begitu, karena aku yang telah memperkerjakanmu," kata pria itu berjalan bolak-balik di depan mereka, "Walaupun begitu aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kalian akan mengkhianatiku."

"Mengkhianatimu? Kami tidak bekerja untukmu!" teriak Gibbon.

Saat itulah semuanya pas bagi Jugson. Perasaan yang dikenalnya tentang kekuatan dan intimidasi, ketakutan yang dia rasakan karena berada lebih dekat dengan pria itu, namun sangat memabukkan di saat yang sama. Hanya ada satu orang yang Jugson tahu yang akan membuatnya seperti itu.

"Ah," pria itu berkomentar saat dia menyadari bahwa Jugson telah menyadarinya.

Jugson menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Itu tidak...kau..tuan...Tuanku?"

"Apa? Tuan-" Gibbon pucat saat dia juga menyadari siapa pria itu, "Oh sial."

"Benar, Tuan Gibbon."

"Ba-bagaimana?" bisik Jugson saat dia melihat pria itu, menatap dengan sering, takut melihat kematanya.

"Itu membutuhkan waktu, tapi aku akhirnya dapat memperoleh tubuh lamaku kembali," kata pria itu melihat ke tangannya, "Tapi akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk memimpin dengan ketakutan jadi aku tetap menyimpan samaranku. Untuk membuat kalian tetap patun, tapi sepertinya, itu tidak bekerja untuk beberapa dari kalian," katanya, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tuanku! Kami akan terus mengikutimu," teriak Gibbon, "Kami mematuhi setiap-"

"DIAM! Kau berbohong padaku," pria itu berkata.

"Tidak.." kata Jugson menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tapi ya, kau melakukannya."

Tom berbalik ke dua pria yang berlutut di depannya, menunduk seperti anjing, takut dan bingung, benar-benar dalam ampunannya. Dia telah menunggu ini selama berminggu-minggu dan sekarang akhirnya telah terpenuhi. Dia mendapatkan mereka tepat dimana dia menginginkannya, dan mereka akhirnya akan membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Itulah kenapa dia datang menjadi dirinya sendiri tidak sebagai Raja Kegelapan yang mereka tahu. Itu sebagai Tom Riddle, seorang ayah dan seorang pacar, yang hampir kehilangan dua hal penting, jadi dia memberitahukan wajah aslinya. Itu tidak seperti mereka akan hidup untuk memberitahukan orang lain.

"Kalian berdua telah melanggar satu dari perintah yang paling penting yang telah aku berikan," kata Tom mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Ti-tidak Tuanku. Kami tidak pernah...kami mengikuti setiap kata-kata mu!" teriak Jugson.

"Kalau kami melakukan apapun yang mengecewakanmu Tuanku, aku minta maaf, Tuanku," kata Gibbon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengecewakanku?" tanya Tom, "Kau telah melakukan lebih dari hanya mengecewakanku," katanya saat dia berjalan bolak-balik di depannya, memegang tongkatnya di tangannya. "Apakah kau pernah berpikir, bahwa pasti ada alasan kenapa aku menghentikan pencarian Harry, hm? Apakah kau pernah menggunakan otakmu?" tanya Tom dengan lembut, berhenti di depan Jugson dan mengusap pipinya dengan tongkatnya. "TIDAK! KAU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA! KECEROBOHANMU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH PUTRIKU!" dia berteriak, membuat mereka tersentak.

Tom melangkah menjauh dengan gerakan yang di lebih-lebihkan, meletakkan tangannya di dadanya saat mereka duduk disana bingung dengan kata-katanya. "Oh! Oh, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak tahu. Kau tahu, Harry Potter adalah pacarku," dia menjelaskan sambil berbalik dari mereka, dia tidak menyadari, atau memilih untuk tidak menyadari, wajah terkejut mereka dan ketakutan tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan. "Dia tidak selalu menjadi pacarku tentu saja, itu hanya hal yang baru-baru saja terjadi, pertama secara tidak sengaja, tapi sekarang...tapi itu adalah cerita yang lain," katanya sambil melambaikan tongkatnya seperti ingin melenyapkan pikiran itu. "Intinya adalah bahwa Harry menjadi orang yang berharga bagiku. Tapi sebagai hasil dari bercinta kami yang pertama, dia memberikanku seorang anak perempuan. Seorang anak perempuan kecil yang manis, cantik dan tidak bersalah," kata Tom dengan lembut pada pikiran tentang mereka. Dia dengan tiba-tiba berbalik ke arah mereka, "Dan kalian berdua hampir mengambil mereka berdua dariku," dia menggeram.

"Tu-tuanku. Saya-saya...kami minta ma-"

"JANGAN MEMINTA MAAF!" tom menggeram dan merekatersentak, "Permintaan maafmu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

"Kami-kami tidak tahu," protes Gibbon dengan lemah.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Aku pikir aku akan memberitahukanmu semua hal yang penting seperti ini? Setelah semuanya? Tidak," Tom menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengulangi berjalan bolak-baliknya dengan marah, "Tidak, aku harus membuat keluargaku aman dan terlindungi. Dan mereka aman sampai kalian berdua pergi di balik punggungku dan mencoba untuk membunuh mereka."

"Kami tidak tahu! Kami tidak tahu!" mereka berdua berteriak, tapi Tom tidak akan mendengarkan itu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihat Harry lagi. Tidak bisa berbicara lagi dengannya, mengejek-ejek dengannya, melihat matanya bersinar ketika dia tertawa atau sedang marah, untuk memegangnya, bercinta dengannya, untuk memakan makanannya yang sangat enak. Itu semua akan hilang. Dan putriku. Putri kecilku yang manis..." Tom berbalik menghadap pengikutnya yang sedang ketakutan dengan teror, tahu sekarang bahwa mereka tidak bisa keluar dari sini.

"Kalau kau berhasil dalam usahamu, aku tidak akan bisa melihat putriku tumbuh. Melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, mengajarinya semua hal yang telah aku pelajari selama bertahun-tahun, melihatnya tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa yang aku tahu dia pasti seperti itu..." Tom berjalan kedepan dan mencengkeram Jugson dan menariknya kedepan sehingga dia berlutut di depan Gibbon, mengabaikan teriakan dan permohonannya untuk hidupnya datang dari pria itu. Dia menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menarik tangan Jugson yang terikat ke atas agar mereka berhadapan dengan wajahnya, agar mereka berdua bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Tom membuat jari-jarinya lurus dan mengangkat tongkatnya untuk membuat garis di bawah buku-buku jarinya. Jugson mulai berteriak saat jari-jarinya terpotong satu demi satu. "Putriku tidak akan pernah merasakan kayu halus dan hangat dari sebuah tongkat, sihir yang mengalir di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Untuk menikmati kehangatan dan perhatian dari ibunya dan diriku saat kami memegangnya." Bisik Tom, dengan gerakan tongkatnya, tangan Jugson juga hilang.

Jugson menjerit saat dia merasakan tangannya jatuh di pangkuannya dan merasakan basah di bajunya dan jubahnya basah karena darah. Rasa sakitnya sangat luar biasa.

"Putriku tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya untuk membuat ramuan dengan sukses, juga tidak akan bisa mencium aromanya yang memabukkan," Tom melanjutkan, mengabaikan jeritan saat Jugson mengayunkan tangannya, menyemprotkan darah dimana-mana. "Untuk mencium bunga-bunga saat mereka mekar atau perubahan pada musim," Tom mencengkeram rambut Jugson dan menarik kepalanya sehingga lehernya patah. Dia mengabaikan permohonan ampunnya dan isakan Gibbon dan dengan lembut menjelajahi tongkatnya di leher dan ke wajahnya. Jugson dapat merasakan apa yang akan datang dan mencoba untuk menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi genggaman Tom sangat ketat. "Untuk mencium makanan yang enak yang di buat ibunya ketika dia turun untuk makan. Harumnya sangat enak! Untuk pulang kerumah dan aromanya berada di sekelilingmu ketika kau berjalan masuk dari pintu," Tom menikmati pemikiran itu saat dia menjelajahi hidung Jugson dengan tongkatnya secara hati-hati, "Dan itu...adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ketinggalan," desis Tom dan dengan sebuah gerakan hidung Jugson terlepas dari wajahnya dan jatuh ke lantai dengan sebuah percikan dan jeritan itu muali lagi.

"T-tolong! Tuanku!" Jugson menangis melalui air matanya. Darah mengalir dari tempat dimana tangannya seharusnya berada. Dia merasakan tubuhnya akan mengalami syok saat kehilangan darah mulai membuatnya linglung dan sakarang sangat susah untuk bernafas dari kekacauan dimana hidungnya seharusnya berada. Dia hanya ingin ini berakhir, tapi dari tatapan Masternya, dia jauh dari selesai.

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak Jugson," kata Tom dan melambaikan tongkatnya di tangannya dan di hidungnya, dengan cepat mereka terbakar. "Kau tidak boleh tidur sekarang. Tidak ketika kau dengan mudah membakar rumah kami dan hanya duduk dan melihat," Tom mendesis dan menatap ke Gibbon yang meringkuk dan mencoba membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin, tapi Tom belum siap dengan Jugson, dia akan menghadapinya nanti.

"Tolong! Akhu minta maaph!" teriak Jugson

"Maaf? Kau minta maaf?" Tom bertanya dengan marah, "Apakah kau meminta maaf ketika kau melihat api itu membakar rumah kami. Saat asapnya memasuki paru-paru putri kecil kami sehingga dia tidak bisa bernafas atau melihat didepannya? Hanya itulah yang dia punya kau tahu, tubuh sekecil itu, dia masih bisa melakukan apapun sendiri. Dia hanya bergantung apda perasaannya untuk memberitahukannya bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Apakah kau tidak mendengar dia menangis, Jugson. Melihat dia terbaring disana tak berdaya? Apa kau hanya duduk disana dan hanya melihat. Mengambil perasaan itu. Itu hanya adil kalau aku juga mengambil punyamu, iya kan?" tanya Tom selagi mengusap pipinya dengan tongkatnya, menjelajahinya ke atas ke arah matanya.

Jugson menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata jatuh dari matanya karena sakit dan takut, "Tholongh...Thuankhu, Tholongh."

"Tidak? Tidak matamu? Kau ingin menyimpannya?" pada anggukan Jugson, Tom mengangguk mengerti, "Ah, seperti itu. Tidak matamu kalau begitu, ide yang bagus. Aku ingin kau melihat apapun yang akan aku lakukan padamu. Bagaimana dengan ini?" dia bertanya dan mengetuk telinga Jugson dengan tongkatnya. Dengan sebuah pukulan dari tongkatnya, sebuah suara pop terdengar dan darah mulai keluar dari telinga Jugson.

Jugson menjerit saat pendengarannya tiba-tiba dipotong dan semuanya menjadi putih sebentar. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun tapi hanya rasa sakit dan sekarang,pendengarannya hilang. Semuanya menjadi tidak seimbang dan dia merasa seperti sia menjadi miring ketika dia terjatuh dari tempatnya, dia tidak bergerak. Dia dapat merasakan dirinya berbicara dan menjerit, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun hanya ...kesunyian.

"Aku tebak pasti itu tidak terasa bagus," komentar Tom, mengabaikan jeritan Jugson yang memekakkan telinga. "Tapi kau tidak bisa mendengarku lagi, namun kau masih bisa melihatku, bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Tom melihat tepat ke arah Jugson dan menunjuk di antara matanya. "Seperti yang kubilang itu akan adil. Putri kecilku juga tidak akan bisa mendengar, dia tidak akan bisa mendengar suaraku atau suara Harry. Untuk bisa mendengar musik, dan semua suara yang kita dengar setiap hari seperti yang kau lakukan." Mata Tom menyipit saat Jugson terus berbicara, mengatakan "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," lagi dan lagi, dengan kuat. "Kau tahu apalagi yang putriku tidak akan bisa lakukan? Dia bertanya, kemudian mengucapkan dengan lambat, "Berbicara."

Mata Jugson melebar saat dia membaca bibir Tom dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi Tom mengangkat tongkatnya dan membuat gerakan seperti memotong. Dia menjerit kesakitan saat dia merasakan sesuatu di mulutnya terpotong dan merasakan rasa darah, rasa itu langsung memenuhi mulutnya dan dia merasa tersedak pada sesuatu yang besar jadi dia memuntahkannya, itu adalah lidahnya dan lidahnya bergabung dengan anggota badannya yang lain yang telah terpotong di sekelilingnya. Dia menjerit atau mencoba untuk menjerit dan dia mulai bernafas dengan darah yang memenuhi mulutnya. Di depannya, Gibbon sedang menatapnya, menjerit dalam diam dari belakang Raja Kegelapan. Dia dapat melihat bagaiman dia terlihat dengan anggota tubuhnya yang hilang dan darah berkeluaran dari telinganya yang hancur dan mulutnya. Tapi ini adalah apa yang mereka pantas dapatkan, dia tahu itu sekarang, dia akan mati dan dia dapat menebak bahwa Gibbon yang akan menjadi selanjutnya ketika Tuan mereka telah selesai dengannya.

"Berbicara adalah hal yang besar dalam kehidupan dan aku belum mendengarnya mengucapkan kata pertamanya, aku pasti akan ketinggalan itu. Itu adalah kesempatan yang besar, bukankah begitu? Dan semua yang pertama? Berjalan, berlari, melakukan sihir untuk yang pertama kalinya, hari pertamanya sekolah. Hilang, begitu saja. Tapi yang penting dari semua, dia tidak akan bisa melihat dunia di sekelilingnya. Atau hal-hal yang menakjubkan yang ada di luar sana, sihir, makhluk sihir yang hanya bisa kita lihat untuk mempercayainya...dia tidak akan bisa melihat aku atau Harry. Dia tidak akan bisa menikmati apapun kalau kau mengambil putriku dariku," kata Tom dengan datar, "Dan itu sangat tidak termaafkan."

Tom meletakkan tongkatnya di antara tongkat Jugson dan sebuah mantra, matanya keluar dan jatuh ke lantai. Jugson mulai menjerit, Gibbon mengikutinya dengan horor, saat penglihatannya mulai gelap, dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Dia tiba-tiba terdorong ke lantai dan dia dapat merasakan darah jatuh ke wajahnya dan keluar dari telinganya, tapi kebanyakan darahnya keluar di mulut dan tidak bisa keluar, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Inilah saatnya, dia akan mati. Jugson tahu kesalahannya sekarang, walaupun dia tidak tahu semua kebenarannya, dia telah melanggar perintah dan telah membayar dendanya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa tapi dirinya dan Gibbon, yang tidak akan salah lagi akan mengikutinya sebentar lagi.

Tom melihat dengan tidak tertarik saat Jugson mencoba menelan darahnya, meremehkannya sebagai hal yang tidak penting, sebagai gantinya di mengubah perhatiannya ke Gibbon yang sedang melihat rekannya mati dengan horor. "Untuk berpikir bahwa kalian bisa melarikan diri dari ini membuatku jijik. Pergi ke acara makan malam mewah, minum, memikirkan hadiah yang akan kau terima dariku. Oh, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak bodoh. Tapi kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku, mungkin bukan yang kau harapkan, tapi hadiah juga namanya. Dariku. Kau mungkin berpikir itu adalah sensasi yang luar biasa untuk mengalahkan Harry Potter sendiri, berpikir bahwa kau lebih pintar. Dan sekali, kau Gibbon, aku mengakui itu. Tapi kau memilih waktu yang salah untuk mempertunjukkannya."

"Tu-tuanku, tolong. Maafkan aku!" Gibbon, menangis, "Aku-aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu kalau aku tahu bahwa putrimu ada disana. Kalau kau memberitahukan kami-"

"Apakah maksudmu bahwa ini kesalahan _ku_?" tanya Tom tidak percaya.

"Tidak!" Gibbon teriak dengan syok, "Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Aku hanya...maksudku bahwa...kalau aku...tahu..."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" kata Tom mengoles tongkatnya.

"Tidak! Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan. Kau tahu aku berpikir tentang bagaimana aku akan membunuhmu. Jugson mendapat apa yang dia pantas dapatkan, dia cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak melawanku. Tapi kau... aku tidak tahu kau akan menjadi sangat bodoh! Ketika aku memberikan sebuah perintah, aku mengharapkanmu untuk mengikutinya."

"Aku tahu, Tuanku. Maafkan aku!" Gibbon menangis, menatap ke Jugson yang tidak bergerak lagi.

"Kau tahu, namun kau masih melakukannya."

"Biarkan aku membalasnya padamu, aku akan melakukan apapun!"

"Membalasku? Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membalasku. Kau mencoba untuk membunuh keluargaku!" desis Tom padanya. "Tidak, kau akan mati disini dan tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan mereka tidak peduli. Kau. Bukan. Apa-apa."

"Tu-tuanku..."

"Diam, aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata omong kosongmu, kau kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk semua ampunan di waktu ketika kau melakukan sesuatu sendiri. Kau adalah orang yang menemukan mereka dan kau adalah orang yang membakar rumah itu, kemudian kau hanya duduk dan melihat."

"Ti-tidak.."

"Ya! Aku dapat melihatnya, disana, dipikiranmu," Tom mendidih, menekan tongkatnya di dahi Gibbon, "Kau berdiri disana dan tertawa dan menyombongkan diri ketika Harry dan putriku terbakar. Kita lihat bagaimana kau menyukainya!"

Unjung tongkat Tom mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang dan Tom mundur darinya. Gibbon menutup matanya, tapi dia tidak merasa berbeda dan dia membuka matanya lagi. melihat ke sekeliling bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi dan berpikir bahwa tuannya telah merubah pikirannya. "Terima kasih, Tuanku, terima kasih! Terima-" Gibbon berhenti dan mulai merasa panas dan dia menatap ke Tom, yang hanya menyeringai padanya.

"Apa yang salah Gibbon? Merasa sedikit hangat?"

Gibbon mulai sesak saat suhu tubuhnya mulai naik. Merasakan tetesan datang dari hidungnya, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelapnya dan menatap ke jari-jarinya, disana adalah darah. Darah itu dengan lambat jatuh dari hidungnya dan dia melanjutkan untuk mengelapnya dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Dia masih merasa panas dan semakin panas dan dia mulai bekeringat dan dia mengusap dahinya untuk mengelap keringatnya... hanya untuk darah yang lengket di tangannya. "Ap-apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya, mulai panik. Matanya mulai berair dan ketika dia mengelapnya dia lega untuk melihat bahwa itu hanyalah air, tapi saat dia mulai untuk mengelapnya untuk yang kelima kalinya, itu berubah menjadi darah. Di saat itulah dia mulai menyadari bahwa tangannya, dimana sebelumnya adalah berwarna tan sekarang berubah menjadi hitam di beberapa tempat. Dia mulai untuk mengusapnya dan kulitnya mulai meleleh, dan itu sangat sakit.

Dia merasa panas, sangat panas, terbakar. Dia terbakar! Gibbon mulai menjerit saat rasanya menjadi tidak tertahankan dan dia berguling ke lantai untuk menghilangkan rasa panasnya tapi itu tidak menghasilkan apapun, hanya membuatnya menjadi semakin parah. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" dia menjerit.

"Hanya membalas bud," kata Tom dengan santai, menjauh dari tubuh yang mulai meleleh. "Tidak menyenangkan, iya kan?"

"Aku terbakar!" Gibbon menjerit, "Api!"

"Tidak benar, tapi ya."

Gibbon lanjut menjerit dan berguling saat darah mulai berjatuhan dari setiap pori-pori yang dia punya, menetes ke lantai yang memang sudah tercemar dengan darah. Matanya mulai terasa berair dan titik-titik hitam mulai muncul di penglihatannya, semakin besar sampai penglihatannya menjadi kabur dan menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Gibbon mulai menjerit jika bisa, bahkan lebih tinggi saat matanya jatuh dan merasakan sesuatu yang licin jatuh ke pipinya, mengangkat tangan untuk merasakannya, dia merasakan itu datang dari matanya, atau lebih tepatnya, itu adalah matanya. Panasnya mulai menjadi sangat panas sampai bola matanya meleleh dari wajahnya.

Gibbon sekarang tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Raja Kegelapan, dia telah membakarnya tapi dari dalam. Darahnya mendidih pada suhu yang sangat luar biasa dan sekarang mencoba mencari jalan keluar, yang mana yaitu dari segala tempat. Dan kulitnya meleleh dan terbakar dari dalam, membuat kulitnya hitam. Ketika dia mengusapnya, kulit yang hitam itu akan meleleh dan akan berdarah, dan dengan begitu luka ada seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia memohon dan memohon agar itu berakhir, tapi Tuannya tidak akan mendengarkan permohonannya, tidak salah lagi melihat, sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada tempat Potter. Dan sekarang dialah yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Oh, betapa dia sangat menyesali menjadi pintar untuk sekali. Ini bukanlah apa yang dia inginkan ketika dia berpikir tentang hadiah. Tapi sekarang menjadi semakin susah untuk berpikir, pikirannya terasa linglung dan dia mulai melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya, apa yang sedang dia lakukan, kenapa dia sangat kesakitan, dimana dia, siapa dia...

Tom melihat saat pikiran Gibbon mulai menjadi kacau dengan semua rasa panas itu. Dia mulai berbicara omong kosong dan mulai untuk meneteskan air liur dan berguling ketika dia kehilangan fungsi motoriknya sampai dia berhenti bergerak. Tom melihat dengan jijik saat dia melihat cairan berwarna merah jambu keluar dari telinganya, dia punya toleransi tinggi pada hal seperti itu, tapi ada batasnya dari apa yang dia bisa.

Itu tidak masalah sekarang, dia akhirnya bisa membalas dendamnya untuk keluarganya. Kemarahannya berkuarang tapi masih disana di bawah permukaan. Jadi sebagai gerakan terakhir pada pengkhianat itu, dia membakar mereka berdua dan melihat saat mereka berubah menjadi debu, tidak meninggalkan jejak. Ketika mereka tidak menjadi apa-apa tapi menjadi debu di lantai, Tom akhirnya puas.

 **MMMMM**

Harry berbaring di tempat tidur di kamar Tom membaca salah satu buku yang ada di rak. Wynter telah tertidur di box bayinya dan sekarang Harry hanya sedang menunggu Tom kembali dari manapun dia pergi. Harry telah merasakan kemarahan dan sepanjang hari datang dari ikatan yang mereka punya, tapi hanya itu. Dia tidak khawatir sejak kadang-kadang "pekerjaan" tidak berjalan seperti yang Tom inginkan. Jadi dia menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan Tom berjalan masuk, menutup pintu dengan santai dan berjalan ke box bayi dan melihat Wynter.

"Tom? Kemana saja kau?" tanya Harry menutup bukunya dan berdiri. Dia berjalan ke Tom dan dia dengan cepat tau apa yang terjadi, dia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang seperti tidak biasanya dan ketika dia melihat ke wajah lelah Tom dan pakaian yang lusuh, dia tidak perlu bertanya. Dia hanya mencari dalam mata Tom pada dengan pertanyaan dari dalam hati yang dia jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Tom melihat mata Harry melebar dan berpaling, dia kemudian menjauh dan pergi ke kamar mandi, dimana dia dapat mendengar suara air mengalir dan Harry kembali dengan sebuah handuk basah. Dengan diam, Harry mengelap darah yang ada di wajah Tom dengan handuk basah dan Tom membiarkannya. Harry melanjutkan mengelap semua darah dari lehernya dan tangan sampai tidak ada yang tersisa dan dia membuang handuk yang sekarang menjadi berwarna merah jambu ke kursi. Dia kemudian lanjut mambuka baju Tom sampai hanya pakaian dalamnya dan kemudian mengambil tangannya untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dia membuka selimutnya dan mendorong Tom untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dan dengan lembut menyelimutinya sebelum naik ke samping Tom dari bawah selimut disampingnya, dimana dia meringkuk ke sisi Tom.

Jika Tom memeluknya lebih ketat dari biasanya, Harry tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Dia juga tidak berkomentar pada apa yang dia tau Tom lakukan malam ini.

Tidak ada yang perlu di katakan.

End Of Chapter

Aku mau muntah hoeekkkk. See you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24**

Mereka tidak membicarakan tentang malam itu, kemana dia, apa yang dia lakukan. Itu tidak masalah lagi, itu sudah lalu. Tom telah melakukan apa yang telah dia lakukan sebagai seorang Raja Kegelapan dan sebagai seorang ayah dan Harry tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena itu. Itu membuatnya agak tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dia imajinasikan, namun Harry merasa seperti damai karena mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak akan di lukai lagi. Mereka aman.

Wynter senang dan sehat, asap yang telah dihirupnya telah di tangani dan dia sangat senang saat dia mengamati lingkungannya yang baru. Luka bakar Harry juga sembuh dengan bagus, tidak meninggalkan jejak bahwa dia telah terbakar, itu semua terima kasih pada pembuatan ramuan Tom yang luar biasa.

Sekarang karena semua kejadian yang telah terjadi sudah berakhir, Harry sangat bosan. Dia terjebak di kamar Tom karena Pelahap Maut ada di sekeliling manor, jadi tempat yang aman untuknya adalah disini. Hiburan yang dia punya adalah Wynter dan buku-buku, banyak dan banyak sekali buku. Dan juga Tom kalau dia tidak sibuk. Tapi selain itu tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Jadi Harry hanya mengisi waktunya sendiri, lebih banyak membaca. Kerena sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang bagus karena dia mempelajari hal-hal yang baru, tapi lebih banyak hal yang tidak akan pernah dia gunakan, tapi itu adalah bacaan yang menarik.

Dan itu juga berulang, seperti sekarang.

Harry sedang berbaring dengan perutnya di tempat tidur membaca buku yang lain, _Ramuan dan Racun yang Ampuh_ lengkap dengan gambar, untuk mengisi waktunya dan Wynter sedang tidur siang. Buku itu benar-benar menakutkan tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak melihatnya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa ada ramuan di luar sana yang dapat memasak isi dalam perutmu, tak perlu dikatakan, dia tidak akan membuat sup kacang dalam waktu dekat.

Pintu terbuka dan Tom terlihat frustasi dan kesal. "Harry?" kata Tom, "Aku menemukan ini memukuli jendela kantorku..."

Harry mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari bukunya untuk melihat burung hantu putih yang terlihat sangat dikenal bertengger dengan nyaman di kepala Tom. "Hedwig!" dia berteriak dan melemparkan bukunya dan melompat. Hedwig terbang dari tempatnya bertengger dan mendarat di tangan Harry. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat senang bahwa kau keluar untuk berburu waktu itu," bisik Harry padanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu."

"Beli yang baru," kata Tom. Harry melotot padanya dan Hedwig memutar mata kuningnya yang lebar ke Tom dan terlihat seperti melotot juga.

"Hedwig tidak tergantikan," kata Harry dan melanjutkan mengelus Hedwig. Hedwig berkicau dengan gembira dan menjilat jari-jari Harry dan mengambil bajunya dan Harry tersenyum dan mengusap bulunya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia berkicau kembali dan meninggalkan tangannya untuk mendarat di ujung box bayi Wynter dan menatap ke Wynter yang sedang tidur. "Wynter juga baik-baik saja. Kami berdua baik-baik saja."

Tom melihat pembicaraan mereka dengan geli dan kebingungan dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti hubungan Harry dengan burung hantunya, itu hanya lah seekor burung.

"Apa?" Harry bertanya saat dia melihat Tom menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada," kata Tom. "Bagaimana dia dapat menemukan tempat ini? Aku punya pelindung terkuat dan mantra penyembunyian yang aku buat sendiri."

Harry nyengir pada frustasi Tom, "Hedwig sangat bagus dalam hal itu. Dia selalu tahu dimana untuk menemukanku." Di pagar, Hedwig mengepakkan sayapnya dengan bangga dan Harry menatap padanya dengan senang. Ketika dia telah puas dengan melihat Wynter dia berbalik ke Harry dan menyodorkan kakinya. Itu lah kemudian Harry menyadari bahwa dia membawa surat. "Apa yang kau bawa untukku?" dia bertanya dan mengambil suratnya. Dia membukanya dan menemukan dua surat yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Ini dari Ron dan Hermione..." kata Harry dengan lembut mengenali tulisan dari teman baiknya.

"Apa yang di katakannya?" Kata Tom curiga, mendekatinya dengan hati-hati.

"Biarkan aku membacanya dulu," kata Harry dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke surat.

 _Harry_

 _Aku harap surat ini menemukanmu, mengetahui Hedwig, dia tahu benar dimana kau. Setidaknya aku harap dia tahu. Kalau dia tidak menemukanmu itu artinya bahwa kau sangat baik dalam bersembunyi atau kau tidak ada di mana-mana dan itu artinya...Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau aman? Apa Wynter baik-baik saja? Kami sangat khawatir tentang mu dan kami tidak tahu kau ada dimana. Tolong carilah tempat aman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan kalau..._

 _Apa yang kami tahu bahwa beberapa Pelahap Maut menemukanmu dan mencoba untuk...membakarmu hidup-hidup bersama dengan Wynter, walaupun aku tidak berpikir bahwa mereka tahu tentang Wynter. Walaupun begitu, Dumbledore berpikir bahwa kau berhasil keluar. Bahwa, seseorang disana...aku tahu kau telah menyangkalnya, bahwa kau sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang, tapi kalau dia menyelamatkanmu dan Wynter...aku senang dia disana, bahwa dia telah menyelamatkanmu. Siapapun dia, aku sangat berterima kasih karena dia telah menyelamatkanmu. Tapi kau harus pulang sekarang, itu tidak aman. Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan mencarimu. Kami belum tahu bagaimana Pelahap Maut itu berhasil menembus pelindung atau menemukanmu, tapi kami dapat membuatmu aman sampai kami membuat sebuah rencana._

 _Juga, aku harus memberitahumu bahwa, kami harus memberitahukan semua anggota The Order tentang Wynter. Tolong jangan marah! Itu tidak bisa dielakkan. Mereka melihat beberapa barangnya yang ada di pondok dan mereka bertanya... jadi sekarang mereka tahu segalanya. Jadi sekarang mereka tahu bahwa kami akan mencari dua orang, bukan satu. Tolong, tolong balas. Aku harus tahu bahwa kalian berdua baik-baik saja dan aman._

 _Hermione_

Harry meletakkan surat itu saat dia selesai membaca dan menatap ke dinding sambil berpikir dalam-dalam. Dia tahu teman-temannya akan khawatir padanya tapi sekarang mereka benar-benar menghubunginya, apa yang harus dia katakan? Dan juga, sekarang The Order tahu. Harry tidak tahu apa reaksi mereka tapi dia yakin bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan hal buruk.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Tom berbicara, "Seberapa banyak mereka tahu?"

"Semuanya."

"Semuanya?" ulang Tom.

"Well, tidak _semuanya._ Mereka tahu bahwa Pelahap Maut mencoba membakarku hidup-hidup di rumahku." Disini mata Tom menyipit saat mengingat itu. "Mereka juga tahu tentang Wynter." Harry mengambil nafas dalam dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di tempat tidur. "Hermione tidak mengatakan bagaimana reaksi mereka, tapi aku dapat membayangkannya."

"Pendapat mereka tidaklah penting," kata Tom dengan lembut saat dia duduk di samping Harry.

"Aku tahu...tapi itu seperti penting. Kau tahu?" Harry bertanya sambil menatap Tom.

Tom memiringkan kepalanya mengerti. "Apakah temanmu-" "Hermione" kata Harry memotong. "Hermione," ulang Tom, "Mengatakan yang lain?"

"Ya, dia tahu tentang mu." Kepala Tom berbalik sangat cepat membuat Harry tertawa. "Bukan dirimu, tapi tentangmu," kata Harry dan melambaikan surat Hermione di depan wajahnya. Tom mengambilnya dan membacanya sendiri. "Dia tahu bahwa seseorang datang dan menyelamatkan kami dari api, tapi tidak tahu siapa. Ron dan Hermione telah menggodaku selama berminggu-minggu tentang pria yang sedang ku kencani, aku telah menyangkalnya, tapi mereka tahu."

"Kau berkencan dengan seseorang?" tanya Tom curiga dengan tatapan seperti terluka di wajahnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau tahu bahwa itu kau." Kata Harry dengan datar. Tom mengembalikan perhatiannya ke surat itu, sebelum dia melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Tom. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagipula, mereka berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang melakukannya."

"Mmm," Tom hanya berdehem, tidak terganggu dengan itu.

Harry hanya memutar matanya dan mengambil surat Ron yang sangat dia harapkan untuk menunjukkan lebih banyak petunjuk.

 _Hey teman,_

 _Apa kabar? Aku harap kau dan Wynter baik-baik saja. Semua orang sedang panik disini dan aku juga sejak...kau tahu, kebakaran itu dan bahwa kau di tangkap atau tidak ditangkap. Beberapa orang tidak yakin. Hermione dan aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah pria yang sedang kau kencani. Yang mana sangat mengejutkan karena aku kira dia adalah Muggle, tapi mungkin itulah kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun...Tapi aku senang dia disana kalau dia disana dan menyelamatkanmu. Dia pasti pria yang baik kalau dia mendapat perhatianmu, yang mana membuat ku setuju tentang dia. Kecuali dia seorang pecundang kalau begitu aku tidak setuju._

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Percaya Ron untuk tidak bijaksana. Oh Ron, kau sungguh tidak tahu, pikirnya dan menatap ke Tom yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku yang dia baca tadi.

 _Tapi selama kau baik-baik saja dan tidak...aku tidak tahu, di siksa atau yang lain, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kami masih ingin tahu kau dimana, kami tidak bisa melindungimu dan Wynter dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa kalau kami tidak tahu kalian dimana. Walaupun aku tidak berpikir beberapa dari anggota The Order mau. Oh ya, The Order tahu tentang Wynter sekarang. Maaf kawan, tapi Remus melihat box bayi di apa yang ada di kamar Wynter dan mengetahuinya sendiri dan bertanya. Beberapa orang tidak senang, sekelompok orang munafik, mereka. Aku bahkan tidak mau mengulangi apa yang mereka katakan, itu membuat darahku mendidih, walaupun begitu kau dapat membayangkannya. Kau khawatir pada apa yang akan mereka pikirkan...dan kau benar. Mereka sudah lebih baik sekarang setelah aku dan Hermione memarahi mereka. Ibu dan ayah ingin melihat Wynter, Remus juga. Mereka sangat senang tentang itu juga. Kami sekarang sedang fokus untuk mencarimu dulu, jadi cepatlah dan perlihatkan dirimu. Semua orang sedang menunggu!_

 _Ron_

Harry tersenyum dan menutupi wajahnya dengan surat Ron. Ron selalu lebih ceria di suratnya, disana tidak ada pesan tersembunyi, tidak ada keraguan dari apa yang ingin dia katakan, hanya kata yang tidak tersaring oleh Ron. Yang mana dia sangat berterima kasih.

"Well, aku benar tentang The Order. Setengah dari mereka membenci keputusanku karena melahirkan anak setan dan yang lainnya ingin bertemu dengan bayi imut yang ku buat," kata Harry memberikan surat Ron ke Tom untuk dibaca. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka."

"Tidak ada," kata Tom dengan mudah.

"Aku harus memberitahukan mereka sesuatu." Kata Harry sambil duduk, "Mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya kalau aku tidak memberitahukan mereka."

"Mmm," Tom berdehem lagi dan bersandar padanya, mencium lehernya sedikit.

Harry berbalik untuk melihatnya dan melihat tatapan nakal di wajahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyiksamu."

Mata Harry membelalak dan melihat surat di tangan Tom. "Oh."

Tom menyeringai dan menunduk untuk menciumnya, yang di terima Harry dengan senang. Harry merasakan perasaan yang sangat dikenal di perutnya dan menyadari ini telah berminggu-minggu sejak mereka tidur bersama. Dengan semua yang telah terjadi, tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin melakukannya.

Harry menarik dirinya sedikit, telah sesak nafas, "Wynter..."

"Sedang tidur."

"Dia bisa bangun."

"Tidak akan," bisik Tom dan menunduk lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Harry.

"Karena kalau dia sama seperti mu, dia bisa tidur walaupun ada badai petir."

Harry tersentak, "Kejamnya!" tapi kemudian tertawa saat Tom memiringkannya ke tempat tidur dan lanjut menciumnya.

"Dia masih bisa bangun," desak Harry di sela-sela ciuman.

"Tirai yang mengelilinginya akan menutupi apapun yang di luar dan dia belum bisa berdiri untuk membukanya," jelas Tom saat dia menjelajahi dengan ciuman di lehernya. "Itupun kalau dia bangun."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Harry dan menarik wajah Tom mendekat untuk lebih menciumnya. Ciuman mereka semakin mendalam dan semakin menggairahkan saat semua yang terjadi di minggu yang lalu teringat kembali. Mereka dengan cepat melepas pakaian mereka, menarik dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menyentuh. Tangan dan mulut menggerayangi dimana mereka bisa.

Bibir Tom menemukan tempat yang sensitif di lehernya selagi tangannya menjelajahi dan menggoda, membuat Harry sesak nafas dengan kebutuhan. Tangan mengelus sisinya dan di antara putingnya yang tegang, melebarkan kakinya agar dia dapat datang di antara mereka dan mengusap ereksi mereka satu sama lain untuk membuat gesekan yang menggairahkan.

"Ohhh, tidak usah permulaan hari ini. Hanya tiduri aku sekarang," desah Harry.

"Ohh, kau sangat ingin," tapi Tom tidak membantah, dia juga tidak sabar. Dia dengan lembut meletakkan tangannya di perut Harry untuk membuat mantra kontrasepsi dan Harry terkekeh.

"Itu selalu geli." Katanya kemudian tersentak saat jari Tom memasukinya.

"Apakah itu geli?" tanya Tom dengan serak, memasuki jarinya ke lubang Harry, melebarkannya.

"Tidak, sangat bagus. Cepat," kata Harry, berbaring disana dengan siap dan ingin. Untuk menarik perhatian Tom lebih lagi dan membuatnya untuk cepat, melebarkan kakinya dan mengangkat pinggulnya mengundang.

Itu benar-benar hal yang benar untuk dilakukan karena mata Tom menyipit, gairahnya sangat jelas di mata birunya yang sedikit merah. Dia mendorong jarinya yang ketiga dengan sedikit kasar, tapi cukup untuk tidak menyakitkan, dan lebih melebarkannya. Ketika dia telah siap, Tom menarik jarinya kemudian memasukinya dengan dalam dengan penisnya. Dia menarik pinggul Harry lebih tinggi dan masuk lebih dalam membuat mereka mengerang dengan gairah. Tom tidak membuang waktu lagi dan mulai bergerak dengan tajam dan dorongan yang dalam.

 **-Fuck. Sangat bagus-** desis Harry, menutup matanya dan hanya merasakan Tom keluar masuk darinya, menekan G-spotnya hanya untuk membuat percikan kesenangan sampai ke jari kakinya. Dia akan menekan untuk menyempit di sekeliling penis yang ada di dalamnya untuk lebih ketat dan menikmati perasaan dari penisnya mengusapnya di dalam.

 **-Berhenti menekan-** desis Tom.

 **-Kenapa?-**

 **-Kau akan membuatku orgasme sangat cepat-** jawab Tom saat dia fokus pada pergerakannya.

 **-Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menahannya?-** tanya Harry dengan seringai. Matanya terbuka ketika Tom mendorong dengan kuat dan tepat di prostat nya. "Fuck!" dia teriak dan kemudian berkata dengan Parseltounge. **–La-lagi, disana-**

 **-Disini?-** tanya Tom dan mendorong lagi di tempat yang sama.

Harry mendesah, dan melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan milik Tom **–Yesss-**

Tom lanjut untuk bergerak dan Harry membiarkan tangannya menjelajahi dada Tom, menggeser ke putingnya dan ke perut yang kuat, mengelus luka-luka yang pudar dari beberapa tahun lalu. Dia merasakan nafas Tom tersedak saat dia menjelajahi dan merasa tidak berdaya karenanya, siapa saja yang dapat melakukan itu padanya? LagipulaTom dapat melakukan yang sama, seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang, berada lebih dalam di dalam Harry. Harry menjelajahi tangannya di sisi Tom dan memegangnya di pinggulnya, merasakan pergerakan Tom saat dia bergerak keluar masuk darinya. Itu adalah suatu kebahagiaan.

 **-Lebih kuat-** desis Harry saat dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke Tom. Dia dapat merasakan permulaan dari orgasmenya di penisnya yang tak tersentuh, melebar dari perutnya ke pahanya.

Tom menatap ke Harry, pada alis matanya yang berat, mata hijau mengintip, yang sedang sedang melihatnya dan pada tangannya, yang salah satunya sedang menjelajahi ke dadanya dan ke rambutnya yang menuju ke area dimana mereka bergabung, dan kemudian kembali dan menemukan jalannya ke pahanya untuk mengelilingi penisnya sendiri, dimana dia memegangnya dengan ketat dan mulai untuk bergerak seirama dengan dorongan Tom.

Harry lanjut menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat saat Tom mulai mempercepat pergerakannya dan mendorongnya dirinya lebih kuat kedalamnya, mereka berdua sangat dekat sekarang. Dia tiba-tiba tersentak kedepan dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Tom untuk menariknya ke bawah, mengklaim mulut Tom dengan sebuah ciuman yang dia kembalikan. Harry tergagap dan mendesah di dalam ciuman saat dia orgasme dan menekan kuat di sekeliling penis Tom yang ada di dalamnya saat dia merasakan penis Tom mengembang saat dia orgasme di dalam Harry. Harry menarik dirinya untuk bernafas dan menempelkan wajahnya di bahu Tom dan memegangnya saat mereka merasakan orgasme mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Harry membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke tempat tidur. "Oh, aku butuh itu," Harry mendesah saat Tom keluar dari dirinya.

"Mmm," Tom berdehem setuju, saat dia mulai bernafas normal. Dia membalikkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian melihat ke Harry dengan seringai, "Lihat, Wynter tidak bangun."

Harry membalikkan kepalanya ke box bayi dan disana tidak ada pergerakan atau suara dari dalamnya. "Ku pikir begitu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Tom, menenangkan dirinya di selimut dengan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ya..." kata Harry dengan lambat dan kemudian nyengir dan duduk. Dia dengan cepat menendang selimutnya dan mengangkang di pangkuan Tom. Mata Tom melebar terkejut saat dia menggunakan tangannya untuk memegangnya. Harry menunduk untuk memberikannya ciuman kilat, "Lagi?"

Dia tidak perlu bertanya dua kali.

 **MMMMM**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Harry dan Tom akhirnya keluar dari tempat tidur dan Tom dengan enggan kembali ke bawah untuk bekerja. Tapi mereka berdua di perasaan yang baik setelah dua ronde yang tak terganggu yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Itu adalah hal yang bagus juga karena beberapa menit setelah Tom pergi, wajah Wynter mengintip dengan ngantuk dari jeruji dan ingin keluar. Jadi Harry meletakkannya di tempat tidur, berbaring dengan senang di timbunan selimut selagi Harry berbaring di sampingnya dengan sebuah pena bulu dan perkamen dengan sebuah buku sebagai meja, mencoba menulis sesuatu ke Ron dan Hermione.

Dia tidak tahu seberapa banyak dia harus memberitahukan mereka atau apa yang akan dia katakan tanpa memberitahu segalanya tanpa mengkhawatirkan mereka. Dia tahu bahwa dia harus memberitahukan mereka sesuatu, atau mereka akan terkejut.

"Kau menganggap ini sangat mudah." Dia berkomentar dengan santai pada Wynter, "Ini sangat susah. Aku harap kau tidak berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti ini." Dia menatap ke Wynter dan melihat kalau dia sudah tidur kembali. Dia terkekeh dan dengan lembut mengusap pipinya, memindahkan rambut Wynter di wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas pendapatmu." Dia berbisik dan kembali ke suratnya.

 **MMMMM**

Ron meregangkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Hermione! Aku pulang!" dia memanggil saat dia melepas jubahnya dan meletakkannya di sofa dimana dia kemudian duduk dan mendesah. Itu sangat bagus untuk pulang ke rumah ke tempat yang nyaman setelah hari yang panjang.

"Ron, letakkan barang-barangmu di tempatnya," Hermione memarahinya sambil mengintip dari dapur.

"Aw. Aku sudah duduk." Keluh Ron, tapi dia berdiri dan meletakkan barangnya di tempatnya. Dia tahu lebih baik untuk tidak berdebat dengan Hermione, saat dia telah belajar sejak mereka tinggal bersama sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Harry selalu menggodanya tentang itu, kalau Hermione telah membuatnya jadi patuh. Tentu saja dia menyangkalnya, tapi itu tidak menghentikan Harry dari...ah, sekarang dia mengingatnya, dia khawatir sekarang. Ini telah dua minggu sejak Harry menghilang dan mereka belum mendengar apapun dari Harry.

Hermione datang ke ruangan dan melihat wajah gelisah Ron dan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Wajahnya dengan cepat menjadi gelisah juga. "Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja," bisik Hermione, menggenggam lap tangan di tangannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Maksudku dia Harry. Dia selalu berakhir baik-baik saja," kata Ron menyemangati.

"Karena itu Harry aku menjadi khawatir."

Ron membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi menutupnya kembali, Hermione benar. Harry selalu baik-baik saja, tapi sebelum mendapatkan masalah besar yang menghasilkan ke sesuatu yang menakutkan. Dia dan Hermione selalu disana untuknya, tapi kali ini...dia berharap Harry baik-baik saja sendiri, dia punya si kecil Wynter untuk dipikirkan juga.

"Apa itu?" kata Hermione secara tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Itu."

"Ap-"

"Shh. Dengar." Bisik Hermione.

Ron mendengarkan dan dia mendengar suara, suara memukul. "Itu datang dari dapur," katanya sambil bangkit dari sofa menuju suara itu. Itulah kemudian dia menemukan suara itu berasal dari jendela. Mencoba membukanya, dia mengintip dan melihat seekor burung hantu, lebih tepatnya yang berwarna putih. "Hedwig!" teriak Ron dan dengan cepat membuka jendela.

"Apakah Hedwig menemukan Harry? Apakah dia membalas?" tanya Hermione tidak sabar melompat dengan jari kakinya dengan kesenangan dan khawatir.

Hedwig melompat masuk dan terbang dan mendarat ke sebuah kursi dan menyodorkan kakinya ke Ron. Dia mengambil surat yang tersangkut di kakinya dan membukanya dengan tarikan nafas dalam. Membuka suratnya dia mendesah dengan lega saat dia mengenali tulisan teman baiknya. "Ini dari Harry."

Hermione terjatuh ke kursi dengan lega, "Oh terima kasih Tuhan." Hermione mengusap wajahnya untuk menahan agar tidak menangis. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Ron duduk di depan kursi Hermione dan mulai membaca dengan keras.

 _Ron dan Hermione_

 _Pertama-tama, aku baik-baik saja dan juga Wynter jadi kalian berdua bisa berhenti khawatir. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu dimana aku untuk keselamatanku. Ini bukan karena aku tidak mempercayaimu, kau tahu aku mempercayaimu, ini hanya lebih aman kalau tidak ada yang tahu dimana aku. Semua yang harus kau tahu bahwa kami baik-baik saja dan aman._

 _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, itu terasa seperti blur dan semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Aku hanya tahu bahwa Pelahap Maut menemukanku dan membakar pondoknya. Aku beruntung karena Wynter dan aku dapat keluar._

Disini Ron tahu bahwa Harry berhenti seperti tidak tahu lagi apa yang mau dikatakan. Dan di paragraf berikutnya, dia tahu kenapa.

 _Kalian berdua benar. Aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menutupinya darimu, itu hanya...itu masih baru dan canggung dan aku tidak mau menakutimu. Kalian bisa sangat mendorong dan aku tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi kalian, atau lebih seperti apa dia akan bereaksi. Dia sedikit...berbeda, aku rasa. Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja dan sejak itu kami sering bertemu dan ya dia penyihir, tapi dia tidak memperhatikan tentang semua hal tentangku, dia juga tidak peduli, yang mana itulah kenapa aku menyukainya. Dia berperilaku baik dan juga ke Wynter. Dia setuju untuk menyimpan rahasiaku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Pertama, semuanya bergerak terlalu cepat, tapi sekarang kami akan memulainya dari awal dan secara berhati-hati. Dia menyelamatkan kami._

 _Dia datang dan menyelamatkan kami dan mengeluarkan kami. Aku terkena luka bakar ringan yang telah sembuh sekarang dan Wynter tidak terluka sedikit pun, hanya menghirup sedikit asap dan telah diobati. Kami berdua baik-baik saja dan sekarang tinggal dengannya. Seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu dimana aku karena itu lebih aman seperti ini, tapi kami baik-baik saja dan aman._

 _Dan tentang The Order yang telah mengetahui kebenarannya...aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau Dumbledore. Itu ditakdirkan untuk terjadi cepat atau lambat. Aku senang bahwa aku tidak berada disana. Seperti apa yang Ron katakan itu sangat menjijikkan. Aku mungkin akan mengutuk seseorang, jadi itu lebih baik kalau aku tidak disana. Aku hanya ingin kalau aku memberitahu Remus dan keluarga Ron sendiri. Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja dengan semua ini, bahwa mereka tidak_... _membenciku. Aku senang bahwa kalian membelaku. Itu membuatku sangat senang. Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi padaku, tapi aku senang itu terjadi padaku karena kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan putri kecilku dan aku tidak menginginkan itu._

 _Aku sangat senang dimana aku berada dan bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Jangan khawatir tentang aku, beritahu semua orang juga. Aku harap kalian berdua baik-baik saja._

 _Harry_

"Oh Harry," bisik Hermione. "Terima kasih Tuhan dia baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Dia tidak memberitahu kita dimana mereka dan kita benar tentang pria itu."

"Aku tahu itu. Kita harus bertemu dengan Harry," desah Hermione, "Aku hanya sangat senang bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin dia memberitahu kita dia dimana. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan kita."

"Ya," kata Ron sambil mengulang surat Harry.

"Kita harus memberitahu Dumbledore bahwa Harry telah menulis surat ke kita," kata Hermione dan meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil perkamen dan pena bulu.

Hermione kembali dan menulis surat singkat ke Dumbledore untuk memberitahukannya kalau Harry telah menulis surat tapi tidak memberitahukan mereka dia dimana, hanya bahwa dia sedang bersama seorang pria dan mereka berdua, Harry dan Wynter baik-baik saja. Kemudian mengirim suratnya dengan Pig. Hedwig telah menyamankan dirinya di jendela dimana Ron memberikannya air dan makanan saat dia beristirahat.

"Aku harap pria ini baik." Kata Ron.

"Aku juga. Tapi aku percaya pada pilihan Harry. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain dekat dengan Wynter kalau dia berpikir bahwa mereka berbahaya baginya."

"Benar."

Ron dan Hermione duduk sambil berpikir dalam, lega namun masih khawatir tentang Harry dan Wynter. Mereka mungkin akan tetap disana sampai Ron dan Hermione benar-benar melihat mereka. Mereka duduk disana sebentar sampai suara beep dari oven mati dan Hermione bangkit untuk menyiapkan makanan. Ketika mereka sudah siap dan meja sudah di bersihkan, mereka berdua mengambil perkamen dan menulis sesuatu untuk Harry.

"Harry tidak akan menjawab semua pertanyaan ini," desah Hermione sambil menulis.

"Well, kau tahu bagaimana dia. Dia akan memberitahukan kita informasi yang cukup untuk memuaskan kita dan itu saja. Kita tidak bisa bertanya langsung padanya."

"Aku tahu, kita mungkin punya keberuntungan yang lebih baik untuk mendapatkan jawaban kalau kita betemu dengannya."

"Apa? Seperti wajahnya berubah menjadi merah terang kalau kita bertanya apakah mereka tidur bersama?" tanya Ron dengan seringai.

"Benar. Walaupun begitu dari apa yang dia katakan dan bagaimana perilakunya sebelumnya, aku pikir mereka sudah melakukannya."

"Geez, kau pikir dia akan belajar dari apa yang terjadi," kata Ron.

"Ya, tapi yang pertama kali bukanlah normal," kata Hermione dengan pelan.

"Itu benar," kata Ron dan terdiam. Saat mereka lanjut menulis surat mereka, Pig terbang kembali dari jendela membawa sebuah surat dari Dumbledore. "Apa katanya?" kata Ron saat Hermione membaca suratnya.

"Ada dua," katanya saat dia mengambil sebuah catatan dan surat yang lain yang ada nama Harry di atasnya, "Katanya:'Aku senang untuk mendengar bahwa Harry dan putrinya aman, tapi kita harus membawanya kembali pulang. Tolong berikan surat yang ku buat untuk Harry."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja," kata Hermione membalikkan suratnya kalau ada surat lagi.

"Aku rasa dia ingin jawaban langsung dari sumbernya," kata Ron. "Kau selesai?" dia bertanya sambil menunjuk ke surat.

"Oh. Belum," kata Hermione dan dengan cepat menulis sampai selesai.

Ron menggulung suratnya dan meletakkannya menjadi satu dengan surat Dumbledore, "Kau bisa melanjutkan perjalanan lain Hedwig?"

Hedwig mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang untuk mendarat di kursi. Ron mulai meletakkan suratnya di kaki Hedwig saat Hermione sudah siap dengan suratnya, tapi Hedwig tiba-tiba menggeram dan lompat menjauh. "Hedwig? Ada apa?" tanya Ron, tapi Hedwig lanjut menggeram saat Ron mendekatinya dan terbang ke kulkas. Hedwig lanjut mengepakkan sayapnya dengan marah saat Hermione bangkit dan mencoba menangkapnya.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mencoba memberinya ini," kata Ron memegang suratnya.

Hedwig terbang dan menjatuhkan suratnya dari tangan Ron dengan sayapnya dan mendarat di kursi.

"Suratnya?" tanya Hermione saat dia mengambil suratnya. Dia tahu bahwa mereka tidak meletakkan apapun di surat itu, mereka tidak akan melakukan itu ke Harry kecuali dalam bahaya, berarti tinggal satu. Hermione menatap ke Ron dengan ragu, kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya dan menunjukkannya ke surat Dumbledore. Itu bersinar berwarna biru.

"Apa itu artinya?" tanya Ron.

"Pelacak," kata Hermione sedikit marah, "Profesor Dumbledore meletakkan pelacak di surat Harry." Dia tidak percaya bahwa Dumbledore bisa melakukan itu, dia mengerti kenapa, tapi tetap saja.

"Dia melakukannya? Dan Hedwig tahu? Wow," kata Ron dan melihat ke Hedwig terpesona. Hedwig merespon dengan mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Ya, tapi itu artinya dia tidak akan membawa suratnya."

"Dapatkah kau memindahkan pelacaknya?"

"Mungkin... tapi aku pikir kita harus mengirimkannya kembali," kata Hermione mengambil suratnya, "Itu mungkin akan ketahuan olehnya kalau aku melakukannya."

"Oh,"Ron melihatnya mengambil perkamen lain dan menulis surat singkat menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi. Kemudian dia memberikan surat itu ke Pig yang sudah siap setelah istirahat sebentar.

"Kita akan mengirim surat Harry besok ketika kita sudah mendapat surat Dumbledore," kata Hermione saat dia melihat burung hantu kecil itu menghilang ditutupi sinar matahari, "Kemudian ketika dia menjawab kita akan mendapat jawaban."

 **MMMMM**

Harry bangun pada sinar matahari yang menyentuh wajahnya dan dia merengut dan membalikkan kepalanya, meringkuk lebih dalam ke selimut. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan tangan kecil mengusap wajahnya dan dia membuka wajahnya untuk melihat mata hijau yang terang menatap padanya di balik rambut yang berantakan.

Harry tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sayang," kata Harry ke Wynter dan dia tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Harry lagi dan membawa wajahnya mendekat ke Harry dan dia mengoceh dengan ocehan bayi. Harry mengambil Wynter dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur dan dia bangkit sehingga Wynter ada dibawahnya dan menunduk dan mencium pipi kecil lembutnya dengan kuat, membuat Wynter terkekeh. Saat Wynter bergerak, menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya kesekeliling tanpa arah, Harry melihat ke sisi lain tempat tidur, tapi itu kosong. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menuju ke kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada tanda dari Tom.

Harry melihat kembali pada Wynter, "Dimana Daddy-mu huh?" dia bertanya pada Wynter. Wynter hanya mengedipkan matanya pada Harry dengan senyuman tanpa gigi dan dia tidak bisa menolak untuk mencium pipinya lagi. Suara gesekan menangkap perhatian Harry dan dia menjauh dan melihat ke Wynter dan menyadari Wynter telah menghimpit sesuatu, memutar Wynter dia menyadari bahwa itu tidak benar, sesuatu menempel pada Wynter, sebuah potongan perkamen lebih tepatnya. Dia melepas kertas itu dari punggung Wynter dan membaca catatan yang ternyata dari Tom.

 _Sesuatu telah terjadi yang memerlukan perhatianku. Aku akan kembali nanti. –Tom_

"Well, aku rasa sekarang hanya kau dan aku," dia memberitahu Wynter. "Apakah Daddy mengganti bajumu?" Harry mengangkat Wynter dan memeriksa popoknya. "Dia melakukannya. Baik baginya." Wynter menepukkan tangannya dan Harry mengikutinya, "Yay! Oke, Mommy harus mengganti baju, tinggalah disini." Harry berguling untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi dia tiba-tiba terhenti oleh benda yang tidak terlihat. Dia dengan ragu menyentuh penghalang itu dan menyadari bahwa Tom meletakkan itu agar Wynter tidak terjatuh dari tempat tidur selagi Harry masih tidur. "Daddy-mu memikirkan segalanya," komentar Harry dan melepaskan penghalang itu dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Dia masih telanjang dari kegiatan tadi malam, tapi setidaknya Tom telah baik untuk meninggalkannya beberapa pakaian didekatnya agar dia tidak perlu pergi ke depan ruangan sambil telanjang. Setelah Tom kembali semalam, seorang peri rumah telah membawakannya makan malam, mereka telah memandikan Wynter dan Wynter tertidur jadi dia harus meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Kemudian mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, dengan nafsu sex mereka yang baru bangun, dan melakukan ronde lain sebelum tertidur. Dia hanya sedikit sedih karena dia ketinggalan bangun dengan Tom desampingnya, tapi melihat wajah putrinya yang cantik lebih baik dari yang lainnya.

Setelah dia berpakaian, dia mengambil Wynter dan menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya seperti ekor kuda dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia menatap ke area tempay duduk yang kecil di dekat jendela untuk melihat makanan di atas meja. "Apa kau lapar?" dia bertanya sambil menuju ke area tersebut dimana dia juga melihat makanan bayi untuk Wynter. Wynter membuat gerakan kecil dengan kepalanya seperti sebuah anggukan sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di dada Harry, Harry menganggap itu sebagai ya dan duduk untuk sarapan.

Harry sedang membersihkan wajah Wynter dari sisa makanannya ketika ada suara mengetuk di jendela. Melihat ke atas dia melihat seekor burung hantu putih yang sangat dikenal. "Lihat siapa ini!" dia bertanya sambil mengangkat Wynter dan pergi ke jendela untuk membukanya untuk Hedwig. Hedwig melompat masuk melalui jendela dan terbang menuju bahunya dan menatap ke Wynter dengan penasaran, memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Wynter dari segala arah. Wynter mengoceh padanya dan mencoba memegang sayapnya. "Pelan-pelan," Harry memberitahu putrinya saat Wynter dengan cepat mengelus sayap Hedwig yang lembut, merasakannya di antara jari-jari kecilnya.

Harry tersenyum saat dia melihat mereka berinteraksi, hanya menatap satu sama lain. Mereka biasa melakukan itu di pondok juga, hanya melihat satu sama lain. Waktu itu Wynter terlalu kecil untuk menyentuhnya, hanya menatap kembali ke burung hantu itu. "Apa kau punya sesuatu untukku?" dia bertanya pada Hedwig saat dia meletakkan Wynter di box bayinya. Hedwig turun ke ujung box bayi itu dan menyodorkan kakinya, kemudian kembali menatap ke Wynter saat Wynter menatap kepadanya dengan terpesona, sementara Harry, membuka surat-suratnya.

"Ada tiga?" dia bertanya saat mengambil suratnya. Dia mengenali tulisan Ron dan Hermione dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir dia menyadari bahwa Dumbledore telah memberikannya surat juga. Dia sedikit panik dan menunjukkan tongkatnya ke surat itu tapi tidak menemukan mantra apapun disitu, dia tidak ingin untuk memberitahu lokasi Tom, meskipun sebenarnya dia berada di pihak The Order. Tapi itu semua tidak masalah sekarang. Harry dapat menebak apa yang ada di surat itu, terutama punya Dumbledore, jadi dia duduk kembali di kursi dan membuka suratnya, yang ternyata punya Ron.

 _Harry_

 _Aku senang bahwa kau membalas. Aku tahu kalau Hedwig pasti bisa menemukanmu. Kami menggunakan burung hantu yang lain tapi tidak ada hasil, tapi kemudian Hedwig datang, dia menemukanmu. Dia adalah burung yang sangat pintar. Aku mengerti bahwa kau ingin tetap bersembunyi, tapi kami ingin bertemu denganmu dan Wynter dengan mata kami sendiri. Hermione menjadi gila karena khawatir. Aku ingin kau hanya memberitahukan kami dimana kau sekarang...tapi aku tahu dirimu, sekali kau memutuskan sesuatu kau tidak akan mengubahnya, hanya perlu kau tahu bahwa kami disini kalau kau perlu kami._

 _Kami juga ingin bertemu kekasihmu, begitu kami memanggilnya. Dia terlihat seperti pria yang baik dari apa yang kau bilang, tapi dia masih harus melalui pemeriksaan kami, meskipun kalau dia pemalu. Dia tidak akan diterima sebelum dia melalui HR...kau tahu H.R. Hermione dan Ron...aku pikir itu lucu...beritahu aku kalau kau tertawa, ini sangat susah untuk menulis yang seperti ini di surat, aku hanya merasa bodoh. Lagipula, berhati-hatilah, aku pikir kau masih belum mau bayi yang lain begitu cepat. Dan jangan mencoba untuk menyangkalnya, kau kadang-kadang bersinar dengan gembira ketika kami datang menemuimu, itu sangat terlihat jelas._

 _Jangan khawatir tentang Ibu dan Ayah atau Remus, mereka benar-benar di pihakmu dalam hal ini. Semakin kami menjelaskan tentang Wynter semakin banyak mereka ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin Ibu ingin menggendongnya dengan ketat, dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Yang lainnya akan mengikuti, aku yakin, saat mereka melihat Wynter._

 _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, dimanapun kau berada._

 _Ron_

Harry tertawa pada humor bodoh Ron, percaya Ron akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, meskipun melalui surat. Kembali ke surat, dia melihat dibawah tanda tangan Ron ada catatan kecil.

 _PS. Hanya perlu kau tahu, Dumbledore mencoba meletakkan pelacak di suratmu tapi Hedwig tidak akan mengambilnya. Kami harus mengirimnya kembali agar Dumbledore membatalkan mantranya. Burung yang pintar. Dia meminta maaf, dia pikir bahwa itu yang terbaik untuk mencari tahu kau dimana, tapi aku pikir kau tahu apa yang baik untukmu dan kalau itu tidak bersama kami, kemudian...kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau mau. Aku harap kau segera membalas!_

Well, itu sangat menggangu dan melegakan di waktu yang sama. Itu juga menjelaskan kenpa tidak ada mantra, walaupun begitu dia tidak berpikir bahwa teman-temannya akan melakukan itu padanya, tidak kecuali mereka percaya bahwa dia dalam bahaya. Meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Dumbledore, tidak salah lagi itu 'untuk yang terbaik'. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi itu membuatnya marah sedikit bahwa Dumbledore tidak menghormati privasinya yang dengan jelas dia telah mengatakan tidak. Tapi itu tidak bagus kalau dia sedih, jadi dia berbalik ke suratnya yang lain.

 _Harry_

 _Aku tahu! Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang. Kau hanya sangat senang dan bersinar setiap waktu, tapi kau terus menyangkalnya...itu sangat bagus untuk mendapatkan konfirmasi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia, aku harus, itu adalah sebuah aturan. Sahabat baik harus bertemu kekasihmu agar mendapat persetujuan. Tapi sejak kami tidak tahu kau berada dimana, setidaknya berikan sedikit detail yang lebih jelas. Bagaimana wajahnya? Berapa umurnya? Apakah dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Dia harus melakukannya, atau dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari kami. Bagaimana tentang Wynter, apa Wynter baik-baik saja dengannya? Oh, begitu banyak pertanyaan, dan kau harus menjawabnya. Aku akan terus bertanya tentang itu sampai kau memberitahuku atau aku bertemu dengannya sendiri._

 _Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena dia disana untukmu ketika kami tidak. Dan aku senang bahwa kalian berdua tidak terluka. Aku sembuh iya kan? Aku akan membencimu kalau kau punya luka yang lain yang akan menambah koleksimu yang banyak, walaupun begitu hanya salah satu di antara mereka yang berharga. Tapi apa tempatmu aman? Seperti dilindungi pelindung dan mantra, tidak hanya bersembunyi di suatu tempat, karena kalau begitu seseorang akan menemukanmu. Tapi kemudian lagi surat kami sebelumnya tidak bisa menjangkaumu hanya Hedwig yang bisa...aku pikir aku hanya akan menjawab diriku. Tapi meskipun begitu, beri tahu aku._

 _Aku harap kami bisa menemuimu segera, atau setidaknya kau datang menemui kami. Aku harus melihat kalian berdua dengan mataku sendiri. Juga, kami punya beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengan putri cantikmu. Terutama Nyonya Weasley dan Remus, mereka terus bertanya tentang segala detail tentang Wynter. Mereka ingin tahu kalau dia sudah bisa berbicara atau berjalan.. dia masih belum bisa, iya kan? Aku tidak mau ketinggalan jadi kau haru memberitahukanku ketika Wynter melakukannya, atau aku akan sangat marah!_

 _Kami seharusnya mengirim surat ini lebih cepat, tapi kami punya sedikit masalah. Kau pasti tidak salah lagi mendapat surat dari Dumbledore. Well, ternyata dia telah meletakkan pelacak di surat itu. Kami harus mengirimnya kembali karena Hedwig tidak akan membawanya. Aku mengerti alasannya untuk itu, tapi aku masih tidak menyetujuinya. Itu adalah kekerasan terhadap privasi!...kemudian lagi situasi agak sedikit berbahaya. Aku berharap kau keluar dari persembuyianmu agar kami bisa melihatmu dan melindungimu. Aku merasa tidak berguna, kami berdua Ron dan aku. Tapi aku kenal dirimu dan sepertinya kau telah memutuskan, walaupun begitu aku harapa kau merubahnya._

 _Kau harus menjaga dirimu dan putri baptis kami, mengerti? Dan kau harus membalas surat kami, kau dengar! Jangan membuat kami khawatir, kau tahu kami benci itu. Kami sangat menyayangimu._

 _Hermione_

Harry mendesah, percaya Hermione akan membuatnya merasa baik dan buruk bersamaan. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena menyimpan rahasia besar dari teman-temannya, tapi itu demi yang terbaik demi keselamatan putrinya dan juga dirinya hanya ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik ke surat dari Dumbledore yang dia tinggalkan untuk terakhir. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya.

 _Tuan Potter_

 _Aku senang untuk mendengar bahwa kau dan si kecil Wynter tidak terluka pada kejadian di pondok. Aku sangat meminta maaf bahwa kau harus berada di situasi berbahaya dan aku meminta maaf pada ketidakmampuanku untuk membuatmu aman. Meskipun begitu aku bingung bagaimana pengikut Dumbledore menemukanmu dan dapat menembus lapisan-lapisan pelindung di sekitar pondok. Mereka pasti sangat berbakat. Aku sangat menyesal pada barang-barang milikmu yang tidak bisa diselamatkan, tapi semua itu dapat digantikan, tapi, kau dan putrimu tidak bisa digantikan, setidaknya kau punya memorinya. Tapi semua itu sudah lalu dan kita harus melihat ke depan untuk memastikan kau dan Wynter aman. Yang mana kenapa aku percaya bahwa lebih baik kau pulang agar The Order dapat melindungimu._

 _Dari apa Nona Granger dan Tuan Weasley beritahu padaku, kau tinggal dengan seorang pria muda. Aku tahu bahwa kau merasa aman dan terlindungi disana bersamanya, tapi, aku tidak yakin bahwa dia mengerti jenis perlindungan yang kau dan Wynter perlukan. Itu akan meletakkannya pada bahaya yang besar kalau Voldemort dan pengikutnya menemukanmu lagi. Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau ingin itu terjadi. Kau juga harus berpikir tentang putrimu, dia butuh untuk selalu aman dan The Order dapat membantumu dengan perlindungan yang kau inginkan._

 _Sekarang kalau aku tidak salah, Nona Granger dan Tuab Weasley telah memberitahumu bahwa_ kucing itu telah keluar dari tas _seperti apa yang dikatakan Muggle. Itu sangat disayangkan tapi diperlukan untuk memberitahukan The Order yang sebenarnya tentang kenapa kau tiba-tiba keluar dari perang dan tidak akan kembali dan juga tentang putrimu. Seperti yang aku yakin kau tahu, beberapa dari anggota kita tidak menerima berita itu dengan baik. Tapi, itu tidak akan menghambat mereka dari apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan dan aku yakin mereka akan menerima Wynter dengan cepat. Ada yang lainnya, salah satunya Molly Weasley, yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan anggota baru keluarga Potter. Mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya kalau kau tidak ada disana._

 _Dengan begitu, aku memintamu untuk menghubungi kami tempat dimana kau berada atau datang ke Hogwarts atau The Burrow kalau kau merasa nyaman disana. Molly mungkin lebih memilih itu. Dari sana kami akan melindungimu dan Wynter dengan pelindung yang lebih baik._

 _Aku menunggu balasanmu._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry menatap dengan syok pada surat yang ada di tangannya, dan rasa geli memenuhinya. Dia tidak percaya bagaimana Dumbledore mencoba membuatnya merasa bersalah untuk membuatnya keluar dari persembunyian. Tom tidak akan membiarkannya, tapi tetap saja. Dumbledore telah menggunakan keselamatan Wynter dan Tom untuk membuatnya bersalah, dan juga Nyonya Weasley, yang sangat dia cintai seperti ibunya sendiri. Kalau situasinya berbeda kelau begitu tidak salah lagi dia akan langsung pulang dan meminta perlindungan The Order, tidak peduli dengan masalahnya. Tapi bukanlah pria muda biasa, nyatanya, dia adalah orang yang membuatnya harus bersembunyi. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberitahukan Dumbledore tentang itu, jadi Harry harus mengatakan bahwa dia tinggal bersama pria muda ini. Kalau Dumbledore tidak menyukainya, lalu apa.

Pikiran itu membuatnya terkekeh. Tom tidaklah muda. Dia, berapa? 70? Walaupun begitu penyihir hidup lebih lama dari pada Muggle, jadi dia berpikir bahwa Tom setidaknya masih 'muda'. Harry tidak berani menggodanya karena takut itu akan membuatnya marah...Well, dia melakukannya sedikit, tapi itu hanya untuk bercanda. Dia tidak pernah mendorong lebih kuat, umur kelihatannya seperti sesuatu yang agak sensitif dengan perbedaan umur yaitu 50 tahun, tidak peduli seberapa muda Tom kelihatan.

Harry mendesah dan mengusap wajah Wynter dengan handuk basah yang dia tinggalkan di meja untuk membersihkan beberapa sisa makanan yang entah bagaimana bisa didapatkan Wynter saat beberapa menit Harry membaca surat. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia katakan pada Dumbledore, itu sangat mudah, tapi teman-temannya adalah masalah yang lain. Dia tidak bisa hanya mengatakan 'tidak, aku tinggal dengan pacarku dan tidak ada yang kau katakan yang akan merubah keputusanku'. Mereka akan menginginkan lebih, terutama Hermione dengan semua pertanyaannya. Dia harus menjawab beberapa, tidak terlalu jelas, tapi cukup untuk memuaskan mereka dengan pertanyan mereka.

Untuk sisa hari itu, Harry hanya bermalas-malasan dengan Wynter di lantai mencoba membuat Wynter bangkit sendiri, tapi semua yang dia lakukan adalah menggoyangkan bokongnya untuk membuatnya untuk merangkak. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah duduk sendiri dan berguling ke perutnya, tapi dia kesusahan untuk menyesuaikan kakinya untuk dapat mengangkatnya, itu sangat lucu untuk melihatnya mencoba. Harry sangat menunggu itu dan menyesali hari dimana Wynter mulai merangkak. Dari apa yang dia mengerti, sekali dia mulai bergerak, mereka tidak akan berhenti. Dia hanya semakin besar! Itu seperti baru kemarin baginya bahwa Wynter masih sesuatu yang kecil yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya dan sekarang Wynter sudah 6 bulan! Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Harry bermain dengan Wynter sedikit lagi sampai Wynter tidur siang dan kemudian dia duduk untuk menulis suratnya kembali. Dia menulis catatan kecil ke Dumbledore mengatakan terima kasih tapi tidak dan surat yang lebih panjang ke Ron dan Hermione. Dia akan mengirimkan mereka nanti malam untuk membiarkan Hedwig beristirahat. Selain itu, itu hanyalah hari lain yang sangat tidak menarik.

End Of Chapter

 **Itu sangat panjaaaaaaaaaaaaang. Maaf atas keterlambatannya (^_^)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25**

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, Tom akan pergi dengan cepat dan kembali sangat lama. Harry menebak bahwa apapun yang Tom rencanakan sangat besar sehingga memerlukan banyak dari waktunya. Dia khawatir apa itu artinya bagi teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak bertanya, dia juga tidak mengatakan apapun ketika dia bertukar surat dengan Ron dan Hermione.

Tapi sekarang dia tidak yakin. Ketika dia bangun di pagi itu, Tom masih di sana di tempat tidur dengannya, dengan diam menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang menakutkan. Kenapa dia melihatku tidur? Tapi lagipula, dia tidak bertanya, senang karena punya seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara walaupun cuma sebentar. Mereka bangkit dan Tom memakai baju selagi Harry mengganti baju Wynter dan memesan sarapan dari seorang peri rumah, benar-benar pagi yang normal. Tapi Tom sedikit...tegang? Disana hanya seperti ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi Tom tidak mengatakan apapun, dia juga tidak bertingkah berbeda. Ketika peri rumah itu kembali dengan makanan mereka, Tom membantunya membersihkan Wynter dan kekacauannya dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan apapun yang dia lakukan. Harry meletakkan Wynter di lantai untuk bermain dan kemudian memakai baju.

Dia baru saja selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan menegakkan dirinya ketika dia melihatnya. Darahnya menjadi dingin dan dia membeku saat dia melihat ke putrinya...terbungkus oleh ular yang sangat besar.

Wynter tidak kelihatan takut, hanya penasaran, tapi Harry ketakutan. "T-Tom," dia berhasil bersuara, suaranya gemetar. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Tom keluar dan Harry menunjuk dengan dagunya ke apa yang bisa dia lihat dari putrinya.

 **-Nagini-** Tom mendesis dengan Parseltounge, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, **-Hati-hati-**

"Hati-hati?" Harry bertanya pada Tom tidak percaya. Kemudian berbalik ke ular itu **–Pergi darinya-** dia mendesis.

Nagini membalikkan kepala besarnya ke Harry **–Aku tidak akan menyakiti anak master-** dia mendesis dan lanjut untuk mencium Wynter dengan lidahnya, menjentikkan lidahnya di wajah Wynter.

Itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan dia takut untuk bergerak karena takut kalau itu akan membuat ular itu bereaksi dan melukai Wynter.

Tom duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur dan dengan lembut meletakkan tangannya di bahu Harry, " Nagini tidak akan menyakitinya," dia berkata dengan lembut dan kemudian melihat ke peliharaannya dengan tatapan tegas. Nagini membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan mengerti.

Harry lega sedikit tapi masih waspada kalau ular itu melakukan apapun. Tapi Wynter kelihatan baik-baik saja terbungkus dengan kumpalan ular besar, melihatnya dengan terpesona. Nagini menurunkan tatapannya di depan wajah Wynter untuk menatapnya dan Wynter menatap kembali.

 **-Hello anak kecil-** desis Nagini padanya dan Wynter tertawa saat lidahnya keluar dan menyentuh wajahnya. Dan dengan secepat gerakan ular, Wynter memegang mulut Nagini, sambil terkekeh.

Harry tersentak dan mencoba bergerak bangkit, tapi Tom menghentikannya dengan memegang tangannya di sekeliling pinggangnya. Harry tidak perlu khawatir karena Nagini tidak melakukan apapun, hanya mendesis tidak nyaman saat Wynter memegang wajahnya dengan ketat dan mengayunkan lengannya membuat kepala Nagini bergerak dengan tangannya. Itu akan kelihatan lucu kalau Harry tidak ketakutan. Walaupun kalau Nagini adalah ular yang jinak yang akan mendengar masternya, dia tahu apa yang ular besar itu dapat lakukan, dia telah melihatnya.

 **-Lepaskan anak kecil-** Nagini memberitahukan Wynter mencoba untuk melepaskan kepalanya dari genggaman yang sangat ketat itu. Tapi Wynter tidak akan melepaskannya dan lanjut mengayunkan kepalanya ke depan dan ke belakang. **–Tolong lepaskan...itu sakit-** dia mendesis dan Wynter melepaskannnya dan mengoceh pada ular itu.

Harry terlihat terkejut bahwa Wynter menuruti dan bahkan Tom tegang sedikit tapi dia hanya mengabaikannya seperti hanya sebuah kebetulan, dia menatap ke Tom dan sepertinya dia juga sedang berpikir. Nagini sedang bermain dengan Wynter, yang mana sangat mengejutkan, dengan mengangkat ekornya dan mengayunkannya di depan Wynter dan Wynter mencoba untuk menangkapnya, tangan kecilnya mencoba menggenggamnya. Tapi dia cepat bosan dan dengan tiba-tiba mengelilingi tangannya di sekeliling leher Nagini dan memeluknya dengan erat, dengan sangat senang.

 **-Anakmu sangat suka menempel-** kata Nagini ke Tom saat dia bergerak dengan tidak nyaman, dia dengan jelas tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian yang seperti itu, terutama dari seorang anak kecil.

Tom tersenyum dan setuju, tapi dia masih bayi. **–Namanya bukanlah anak kecil. Namanya adalah Wynter-** dia memberitahu Nagini, namun saat dia mengatakan namanya, Wynter menatap ke arahnya dan melepaskan Nagini dan mengusap kulit Nagini dengan hati-hati. Tom telah melihatnya kali ini dan berdiri, tiba-tiba berharap dan senang.

"Apa?" tanya Harry sambil bangkit, khawatir, "Apa yang terjadi?" dia menatap ke Wynter untuk melihat apakah dia terluka atau tidak tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

Tom tidak menjawab dan hanya berlutut di depan Wynter. **–Wynter-** dia mendesis dengan lembut. Dan dengan ajaib, Wynter menatap padanya dan tersenyum. Tom hanya dapat menatap dengan syok.

"Oh Tuhan," bisik Harry dan berlutut di lantai juga, **-Wynter. Lihat Mommy-** dia mendesis dan Wynter membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Harry dan mulai mengoceh padanya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, dia dapat mengerti kita," Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa, "Well, sepertinya ada Parselmouth lain di keluarga ini."

"Ya," bisik Tom, menatap ke putrinya dengan syok. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir-bahkan tidak pernah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa Wynter akan mewarisi Parseltounge."

"Kalau kau berpikir tentang itu, kedua orang tuanya punya kemampuan itu. Itu masuk akal bahwa dia akan mendapatkannya, setidaknya darimu, karena aku bukanlah Parselmouth yang sebenarnya."

Tom menatap ke Harry dengan penasaran, tapi tidak megatakan apapun dan sebaliknya dia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Wynter dan dengan lembut mengelus pipi lembutnya saat dia menatap ke putrinya dengan bangga.

 **-Anak kecil Wynter adalah Parselmouth yang lain kalau begitu?-** desis Nagini **–Bagus-**

Tom melihat ke peliharaanya dengan senyuman geli, **-Ya, kau benar. Dan terima kasih, Nagini-**

 **-Aku tidak melakukan apapun master-** desis Nagini kembali.

 **-Sebenarnya, kau telah banyak melakukan apapun. Itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama bagi kami untuk menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang Parselmouth kalau bukan karena dirimu-** Nagini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang besar dengan mengerti.

 **-Aku pikir ini ada manfaatnya juga karena kau datang ke sini dan menakutiku setengah mati-** kata Harry.

Nagini menundukkan kepalanya pada Harry **–Aku sangat minta maaf Harry Potter, itu bukanlah maksud kedatanganku-**

 **-Hanya Harry saja lebih bagus-** dia mendesis dan dengan ragu menyentuh kepala besar ular itu dan Nagini membiarkannya. **–Aku harap kita tidak punya masalah di masa mendatang-**

 **-Seperti yang kau inginkan Harry. Dan aku juga berharap seperti itu. Hanya teruslah membuat master merasa puas dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku suka melihat senyum konyolnya di pagi hari-**

 **-Nagini-** desis Tom dengan peringatan. Serangkaian desis datang dari ular itu sebagai respon dan Harry menyadari bahwa dia tertawa. Harry juga ikut tersenyum juga dan memberikan Tom tatapan bertanya.

 **-Aku akan pergi sekarang, master-** kata Nagini dan melepaskan dirinya dari Wynter dan pergi menuju sebuah penutup besar yang ada di dekat pintu. Harry tidak pernah tahu bahwa itu ada disana.

"Well, itu adalah kejutan," kata Harry saat dia melihat Nagini menghilang dari lubang itu, penutup itu menutup di belakang Nagini dan menghilang. Setidaknya itu menjelaskan bagaimana dia tidak pernah melihatnya. "Tapi kita masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang ini, Wynter harus memulai bicara dulu."

"Benar," bisik Tom dan menatap sambil berpikir. Tapi dia kembali ke dirinya sebelum dia berpikir terlalu jauh. "Berbicara tentang kejutan. Aku punya satu untukmu."

"Ooh? Nakal?" tanya Harry dengan seringai.

Tom menahan tawanya, tapi dia tersenyum, mata birunya bersinar dengan geli. "Tidak."

"Dimana itu?"

"Itu tidak disini. Aku harus membawamu kesana." Jawab Tom.

"Okay."

"Kau harus menggunakan ini," kata Tom memegang sebuah penutup mata.

"Nakal," kata Harry mengambil penutup itu darinya dan menjelajahinya dengan jarinya, "Aku tidak berpikir aku suka jenis yang seperti ini."

"Kita lihat saja," kata Tom, mata bersinar dengan janji.

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan melihat ke Wynter yang telah membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan punggungnya selagi dia bermain dengan bonekanya, kemudian melihat ke Tom.

"Kita akan membawa Wynter dengan kita," katanya pada pertanyaan Harry yang dalam hati, "Ini juga untuk Wynter."

Harry melihat ke Tom dengan penasaran saat dia pergi untuk mengambil tas perlengkapan Wynter. "Apakah dia perlu ini juga?" Harry menggoda sambil mengangkat penutup matanya.

"Tidak. Lagipula dia pasti akan melepasnya."

"Mungkin juga tidak," kata Harry, memeriksa agar semuanya sudah ada di dalam tas. Dia kemudian mengangkat Wynter, memastikan bahwa dia tidak kotor dari sarapan dan memberikannya bonekanya, yang kemudian sangat di pegangnya erat. Harry kemudian berbalik ke Tom dan memberikannya penutup matanya. "Siap."

Tom mengambilnya dan dengan lembut menjelajahinya dari bahu yang terekspos dan lehernya saat dia memutari Harry. Harry merinding dan memberikan Tom pelototan bercanda sebelum kain hitam itu menutup matanya.

"Senang aku tidak perlu memakai kacamata lagi."

"Senang," Tom mengikuti, mengikat kain itu di belakang kepalanya.

"Hey!" teriak Harry bercanda.

"Oke? Tidak terlalu ketat?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," kata Harry dan mencium tangan yang ada di wajahnya, dengan penasaran menyentuh kain itu. Dia merasakan tangan Tom mengelilingi pinggulnya dan menarik Harry ke dirinya, memerangkap Wynter di antara mereka.

"Sudah siap?"

Harry menguatkan pegangannya pada Wynter dan mengangguk.

Dengan pemeriksaan terakhir untuk memastikan semua orang sudah siap. Memegang tangan kecil Wynter ketika Wynter memberikannya tangannya, meringkuk karena mengetahui sesuatu akan terjadi, Tom membuka pelindung rumahnya sedikit dan apparated.

 **MMMMMM**

Harry mengambil nafas dalam seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setelah apparate dan melakukan pemeriksaan kalau semuanya masih ada. Itu sangat membingungkan karena dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana tapi semuanya masih ada. Wynter membuat suara tidak nyaman di tangannya, salah satu yang terdengar seperti dia akan menangis dan Harry dengan cepat menenangkannya.

"Shh. Tidak apa-apa sayang," bisik Tom pada Wynter dan Harry dapat merasakan Tom menyentuh Wynter untuk menenangkannya dan akhirnya Wynter tenang.

Saat Tom menenangkan putri mereka, Harry mengambil waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia rasakan agar dia dapat mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang. Ada hembusan angin sejuk yang mengacaukan rambutnya, dan angin itu seperti ada baunya yang dia tidak tahu apa...apakah itu garam? Tidak ada suara yang bisa dia dengar disana tapi ada beberapa suara burung dan dia dapat mendengar hal lain yang terdengar jauh tapi dia tidak tahu apa karena dia tidak pernah mendengar hal yang seperti itu, tapi itu kuat seperti air yang mengalir. "Kita ada dimana?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Arah sini," Tom hanya berkata seperti itu dan menuntun Harry kedepan ke apa yang dia tebak sepertinya sebuah jalan setapak. Harry dapat merasakan suara krak seperti itu adalah batu, diletakkan disana, tapi tidak beraturan. "Oke," kata Tom setelah berjalan sebentar dan memberhentikannya.

"Disini?" dia bertanya. Dia sangat penasaran karena mereka masih diluar, tapi Tom tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi dia merasakan Tom mengelilinginya dan mulai membuka penutup matanya. Dengan penglihatannya ditutup pendengarannya menjadi meningkat, jadi dia mendengar Tom mengeluarkan nafas gugup sejauh yang dia tahu. Dia pikir itu aneh. Tapi kemudian-

Kemudian penutup mata itu terjatuh dan apa yang dia lihat mengambil nafasnya.

Berdiri di depannya adalah rumah yang sangat sangat dan sangat cantik yang pernah dia lihat.

"Oh Tuhan, Tom...ini...ini adalah..."

"Milikmu," Tom berhenti untuk berpikir, "Milik kita," Tom memberikan Harry senyuman ragu, "Rumah yang berada di dekat pantai yang seperti kau sukai."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry dan berbalik dan ya, dia dapat melihat warna biru di laut yang berada sangat jauh itu.

"...Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tom bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ya! Ini-ini sangat cantik!" kata Harry dengan terpesona, mencoba untuk melihat semuanya sekali.

Harry benar-benar berbalik untuk melihat sebuah jalan yang ada di depan rumah dan di sisi lain ada sebuah tebing yang menuju ke pantai pasir. Jauh di bawah dia dapat melihat rumah-rumah yang lain, disana juga ada beberapa di sisi lain yang agak jauh dari rumah"nya". Melihat ke bawah, dia melihat kalau dia sedang berdiri di jalan setapak yang menuntunnya langsung ke pintu. Tanaman berjajar di sisi lain dan lurus ke depan jalan dan berubah menjadi semak yang lebih besar yang berhadapan dengan rumah. Maju kedepan, arah ke pantai ditutupi oleh dinding. Bunga dan semak kecil mengelilingi bagian depan dinding dan berhenti di depan rumah, tapi semak yang lebih besar dan bunga-bunga berjajar di depan rumah dekat jalan setapak. Ada juga pohon-pohon besar dan tinggi disini dan ada juga lapangan kecil didepan dan di belakang rumah.

Setelah Harry selesai melihat pemandangan di sekeliling rumah dia akhirnya berbalik ke rumah itu. Jalan setapak yang terbuat dari bebatuan kecil menuju ke sebuah pintu, tanaman-tanaman berada di samping sisi pintu, memberikan beberapa warna. Rumah itu berwarna krem, sedikit gelap dari pasir di pantai, dengan sedikit putih. Di depan rumah itu tepatnya di sisi-sisi nya ada dua jendela besar di lantai bawah dan dua pintu sedang di lantai atas. Disana juga ada dua jendela kecil di lantai dua. Dia melihat ke atas dan menutupi matanya dari matahari dari atap rumah, dimana dia juga melihat batu bata dari cerobong asap.

"Kita punya perapian?" dia bertanya dengan semangat. Pondok mereka tidak punya perapian dan dia rindu kehangatan dari rumah lamanya sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

"Dua," jawab Tom dan tersenyum sedikit saat mata Harry melebar. Dia terlihat seperti Wynter, mata hijau melebar seperti anak kecil, melihat kesekeliling. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang yang sangat dia peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan dan dia harus mengakui bahwa dia sedikit ragu, tapi melihat dari reaksi Harry, dia menyukainya. Itu sangat melegakan. "Ingin memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya?"

"Ya!" teriak Harry dan dengan sangat bersemangat mengikuti langkah Tom. Tom membuka pintu dan berjalan ke samping agar Harry bisa masuk, dan Harry terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kalau diluar sangat indah, maka di dalam sangat cantik, dengan dinding putihnya dan lantai kayu berwarna hitam. "Oh Tuhan, Tom," Harry menarik nafas sambil melihat ruangannya, "Kapan ini-" dia berhenti dan berbalik ke Tom. "Ini adalah apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ya," jawab Tom. "Aku menemukannya minggu lalu. Aku sedang meletakkan mantra pelindung dan membeli semua peralatan ini," katanya sambil menunjuk ke dalam.

"Jadi disini aman?"

"Aku tidak akan membawa kalian berdua disini kalau aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," kata Tom, "Tempat ini sangat terlindungi dan tidak terlihat dari luar. Ini akan terlihat seperti apa yang ada di luar. Ini juga adalah alasan kenapa aku memilih ini,"

"Ini terlihat alami," kata Harry.

"Tepat sekali."

Harry mengangguk mengerti dan masuk ke dalam, memegang Wynter dengan ketat dan dengan bersemangat saat dia melihat ke ruangan. Semua lantai pertama terbuka, seperti sebuah ruangan yang besar, tapi punya area yang berbeda. Di kirinya ada tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Disana ada dua rak buku yang penuh oleh buku di dekat dinding, kebanyakan dari buku itu adalah buku tentang cerita anak-anak dan buku sihir mantra sederhana dan ramuan, tapi tidak ada yang hitam, disampingnya ada jendela besar dengan tirai biru yang panjang yang sama seperti semua yang ada di jendela di seluruh rumah. Disampingnya ada meja yang terdapat sebuah set komputer di dekat dinding dan tepat di sebelahnya dia melihat sebuah pintu dan dia membukanya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah lemari kecil yang berisi beberapa mantel dan tempat duduk yang di lipat khusus buat Wynter. Dia memberikan Tom sebuah senyuman saat dia menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruangan. Di depannya di sisi lain dari pintu depan ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dia berjalan ke pintu itu dan melihat bahwa itu adalah kamar mandi kecil dengan hanya toilet dan keran air, dindingnya berwarna krem cerah dan kayu gelap yang sama dengan warna krem sederhana sebagai dekorasi. Di samping dinding dia melihat pintu kayu yang saat di buka terdapat mesin cuci dan pengering dengan warna merah maroon.

"Ooh, merah," Harry terpesona.

Tom tertawa di belakangnya, "Aku pikir kau akan suka itu."

"Terima kasih," kata Harry dan melihat ke Wynter yang sedang melihat ke atas dan menggenggam bajunya. Dia mengikuti tatapan Wynter dan melihat bahwa ada lobang di atap. Berjalan kesana dia dapat melihat ke lantai dua. Wynter menunjukkan jarinya ke atas dan menatap padanya mengoceh untuk Harry agar melihat lobang itu. "Aku melihatnya. Itu benar-benar keren, huh?" dia bertanya pada Wynter dan Wynter lanjut melihat ke atas, benar-benar terpesona.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," kata Tom.

Harry membalikkan perhatiannya ke depan dan melihat area tempat duduk yang kecil, itu seperti lobang sehingga kau harus berjalan ke bawah untuk kesana. Itu berbentuk persegi dengan empat sofa putih di setiap sisi, dua lampu biru di sisi lain dan di sudut ada lima lampu dan sebuah meja di tengah-tengahnya.

"Ini luar biasa!" teriak Harry dan berjalan ke bawah dan menjelajahi tangannya di sofa sebelum dia duduk. Itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri dan hanya berbicara, meminum secangkir kopi atau teh dengan Tom, melihat Wynter saat dia bermain dengan mainannya, berlari ke sekeliling dan mendengar jejak kaki... Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dari imajinasinya dan bangkit untuk menjelajahi bagian lain dari rumah itu. Dia meninggalkan area tempat duduk itu dan pergi ke sisi kanan rumah ke meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu mahogany yang mempunyai enam tempat duduk, mungkin delapan dengan dua kursi lagi, tapi disana hanya ada enam kursi dan punya kursi tinggi di dekat dinding. Kursinya berwarna cokelat dan putih, dengan garis merah hati. Di kanannya ada sebuah dapur dengan semua peralatannya, microwave, blender, pisau, panci dan wajan tergantung di sana. Itu mempunyai kayu berwarna gelap yang bagus, mempunyai warna yang sama dengan meja makan dan mempunyai dua keran air. Satu berada di meja dan satu berada di wastafel. Itu sangat mahal dan elegan di waktu yang sama, dia sangat menyukainya.

"Aku tahu kau suka memasak," kata Tom dari belakangnya.

"Benar," jawab Harry saat dia melihat-lihat ke beberapa lemari, disana ada piring-piring dan gelas, Tupperware, peralatan lain di laci dan sebuah lemari yang penuh dengan makanan. Dia membuka salah satu lemari yang paling atas, "Wynter lihat! Daddy membelikanmu makananmu!" katanya pada Wynter. Membuatnya melompat di pinggang Harry. Rak yang paling bawah penuh oleh makanan bayi dan rak yang kedua ada beberapa cemilan lembut untuk Wynter untuk dikunyah, untuk sekarang, disana juga ada mangkuk baru untuk menggantikan mangkuk yang telah terbakar di pondok. Wynter menunjuk ke makanannya dan kemudian melihat ke Harry dan kemudian melihat ke makanannya lagi. Harry tersenyum dan mencium dahi Wynter, Wynter sering melakukan itu sekarang, menunjuk ke sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik, yang mana adalah semuanya.

"Kau berpikir tentang semuanya, iya kan?" dia bertanya saat dia melewati wastafel ganda yang besar, menjelajahi jarinya di meja granit itu. Dia melihat ke jendela yang berada di antara watafel dan lemari dan melihat tanaman dan pohon pinus di luar, dia dapat melihat pantai dan rumah di kejauhan. Dia kemudian berbalik ke jendela yang lain menatap ke belakang rumah dan hampir melompat kesenangan. "Kita punya kolam renang?!"

Tom terkekeh, "Ya. Aku tahu bahwa laut ada di sebelah sana, tapi kadang-kadang kau hanya mau tetap berada didekat rumah."

Harry mengangguk dan meredakan kesenangannya dan berbalik ke dapur, dia akan melihat halaman belakang nanti. Dia lanjut di antara meja dan wastafel, yang mana keran yang lain berada dan berhadapan dengan sebuah kompor. "Aku tebak, aku akan lebih banyak memasak sekarang. Tidak mau semua ini untuk di sia-sia kan."

"Aku sangat menunggu itu."

"Aku bertaruh kau pasti menunggu." Harry melewati jendela yang ada di langit-langit dan pintu ke halaman belakang, tapi dia menyadari bahwa disana ada dua jendela lagi di samping sisi pintu, tertutupi oleh tirai biru yang sama hanya sedikit lebih panjang, tirai itu mengenai lantai untuk menutupi jendela ketika tirai itu tidak di ikat. Tepat di sebelah kanan ruangan ada sebuah area tempat duduk yang lain, hanya kali ini ada sebuah TV di sudut di meja mahogany. Disana ada dua sofa panjang yang berwarna biru tua sama seperti tirai dengan kursi berlengan yang juga berwarna biru diantaranya. Disana juga ada meja di masing-masing sisi sofa dengan sebuah lampu di atasnya, satu dekat lemari ke halaman belakang dan yang lain ada di antara sofa dan kursi berlengan di tengahnya.

"Aku suka warna disini," kata Harry sambil menjelajahi tangannya pada bantal sofa. Biru dan putih adalah warna yang bagus dan itu terlihat luar biasa."

"Aku senang kau berpikir seperti itu," jawab Tom.

"Aku terkejut kau meletakkan ini disini, komputernya juga," kata Harry saat melihat TV layar datar dan pemutar DVD baru berada di tengah-tengah meja,

"Aku mengaku bahwa Muggle punya hal yang berguna," kata Tom, dengan jelas tidak melihat ke senyuman Harry.

Wajah Harry tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. "Aw. Aku ingat kalau semua film ku sudah tidak ada," kata Harry dengan sedih. Dia hanya membawa hal-hal yang penting seperti pakaian dan foto-fotonya dan hanya itu saja, dia sangat terburu-buru waktu itu.

"Aku dapat beberapa," kata Tom sambil mebuka laci atas yang ada di meja TV. Di dalamnya ada beberapa DVD yang masih berplastik. "Kebanyakan semua yang sudah kita lihat, tapi aku juga membeli beberapa yang terlihat menarik."

Harry mengangguk saat dia melihat satu per satu, "Kita bisa mulai menonton film lagi ketika kita sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Terdengar bagus." Tom rindu malam-malam itu, jujur hanya duduk di sofa dengan Harry dan kadang-kadang dengan Wynter kalau dia belum tidur, menonton film. Itu sebenarnya adalah proses yang tidak berguna tapi dia menikmati waktu yang dia habiskan bersama mereka.

"Oke, waktunya halaman belakang," kata Harry sambil mengangkat Wynter dimana dia meletakkannya di sofa. "Kau mulai berat," katanya pada Wynter dan Wynter memberikannya sebuah senyuman. "Ini, ayo bersama Daddy," katanya dan memberikan Wynter ke Tom. Wynter menjulurkan tangannya ke Tom dan mengelilinginya di leher Tom ketika Tom menggendongnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tuan putri? Kau suka disini?" Tom bertanya padanya. Tapi Wynter tidak memperhatikannya. Dia telah kehilangan bonekanya. Boneka itu berada di lantai dan Wynter membuatnya menunduk untuk mengambil bonekanya.

Sedangkan Harry telah melepaskan tangannya dan meletakkan tasnya, kemudian berlari ke pintu kaca dan menuju ke halaman belakang. Itu tidak terlalu besar tapi lebar dengan banyak pemandangan hijau. Tanaman dan semak tumbuh di sekitar dinding pagar halaman, tanaman rambat tumbuh di atasnya, memberikannya gambaran natural. Di kanannya ada kolam renang yang telah dia lihat melalui jendela. Itu tidak seperti kolam renang yang biasanya, yang ini punya sudut yang bulat dan sedikit melengkung di satu sisi, membuatnya terlihat miring. Di ujung ada sebuah beranda yang mempunyai bibir bawah di sisinya untuk membuat air terjun di kolam renang. Ada tanaman yang tumbuh di sekitarnya yang membuatnya terlihat eksotis. Sebuah meja berada tepat di samping pintu dengan empat kursi agar mereka dapat duduk di luar. Di sisi lain kolam ada dua kursi taman yang panjang yang menghadap ke pantai yang dapat di lihat melalui pagar.

Berbicara tentang pagar, Harry melihat ada sebuah gerbang. Berjalan menuju gerbang itu dia melihat melalui besinya bahwa di sana ada tangga. "Kita dapat pergi ke pantai dari sini?" Harry bertanya dengan senang.

Tom melihat dari tempat dimana dia bermain dengan Wynter di beranda duduk disisinya dan membiarkan Wynter meletakkan tangannya di air. "Ya. Jalannya akan menuju langsung ke air. Pelindungnya akan menutupi sisinya sehingga itu akan terlihat seperti pantai pribadi."

"Benarkah?" katanya dan menatap ke laut biru. "Aku dapat berenang telanjang," kata Harry lebih pada dirinya tapi Tom mendengarnya.

Tom mengangkat alisnya terkejut, "Kalau kau ingin."

Harry berbalik dan memerah sedikit dengan senyuman kecil, tidak salah lagi sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan otak Gryffindor miliknya, sampai dia berbalik lagi dan menjelajah lagi.

Harry bergerak ke sisi kiri halaman, melewati dinding yang di tutupi oleh sulur tanaman ke area tempat duduk lain yang di buat sama seperti yang ada di dalam. Disana ada empat sofa yang dibuat seperti persegi, bantalnya berwarna krem dan ujungnya berwarna cokelat, mengelilingi perapian...sepertinya terlihat seperti itu. Itu panjang dan persegi dan mempunyai ujung sehingga kau bisa meletakkan sebuah cangkir atau piring sesuai keinginanmu. Di dalamnya juga berbeda, disana tidak ada kayu tapi disana ada kristal biru yang terlihat seperti kaca.

"Apa ini?" dia bertanya pada Tom, mengambil beberapa pecahan, itu adalah kaca.

Tom datang dengan Wynter yang sedang memegang bonekanya dengan tangan yang basah, bintik-bintik air di bajunya dan juga baju Tom. Sepertinya Tom tidak belajar dari yang terakhir kali dia dekat dengan Wynter yang berada di air. "Itu adalah kaca api," kata Tom menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ada sebuah gas di bawahnya dan itu akan mencerminkan ke kaca dan akan membuat api."

"Ooh," kata Harry dengan terpesona. Dia meletakkan pecahan kaca itu kembali dan melihat bagaimana cahaya matahari bersinar dari kaca itu. "Keren."

"Aku dapat memperlihatkanmu nanti."

"Okay," kata Harry dan melanjutkan apa yang di lakukannya tadi. Di dekat area tempat duduk, di sana ada area berumput yang melebar melewati sisi rumah, dinding dan sulur-sulur tanaman mengitarinya dan jauh dari tebing di sisi yang lain. Di area berumput itu ada taman bermain lengkap dengan ayunan, tiga perosotan dan permainan pendakian, semuanya menuju ke sebuah kabin kecil seperti kandang di bagian atas. Itu sangat besar, selalu yang terbaik untuk putri kecil mereka. "Oh Astaga, itu sangat manis!" kata Harry berlari ke arah taman bermain itu. Dia duduk di salah satu ayunan dan bermain ayunan sendiri, disana ada tiga ayunan, dua ayunan yang berukuran biasa dan satu yang ada tempat duduk bayinya.

Disanalah Tom meletakkan Wynter ke ayunan bayi itu dan mendorongnya sedikit untuk membuatnya berayun. Wynter menatap ke mereka berdua dengan mata melebar saat dia berayun dan mulai tertawa gembira, menepuk tangannya saat angin menyentuh pipinya saat dia bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Wynter menyukainya," kata Harry saat Wynter tetap tertawa, "Oh Wynter akan sangat menikmati ini saat dia dewasa nanti."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," kata Tom, membuat gerakan menggenggam ke Wynter saat Wynter berayun ke arahnya, membuat Wynter menjerit kesenangan. "Aku harus meletakkan sesuatu disini untuknya, dan aku selalu melihat benda ini di taman dan banyak anak kecil berlarian di sekitarnya...aku pikir pasti akan menyenangkan kalau punya satu."

"Well, kau berpikir dengan benar, huh sayang!" katanya ke Wynter. Harry bangkit dan pergi ke batu pendakian di sisi lain dan dengan mudah masuk ke area kabin dimana dia harus merangkak ke perosotan yang melengkung dan turun dari situ. Itu adalah perosotan yang pendek, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan, dia tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain sebelumnya dan itu terima kasih pada Dudley, jadi dia senang kalau putrinya dapat bermain di taman bermain, dia punya perasaan bahwa Tom merasakan hal yang sama.

Harry maju ke depan lagi setelah bermain perosotan dan melihat bahwa ada tempat untuk membuat BBQ, lengkap dengan wastafel, kulkas kecil dengan dua pemanggang kecil di sisinya dengan meja yang lebar di sisi rumah, berhadapan dengan area tempat duduk. "Wow. Aku tidak pernah punya yang seperti ini sebelumnya," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah itu dan menjelajahi jarinya di meja.

"Tidak?" tanya Tom saat dia mengangkat Wynter dari ayunannya.

"Tidak. Bahkan tidak di rumah Dursley, tapi aku belajar. Itu membuat banyak resep makanan."

"Terdengar bagus," kata Tom dan menggunakan tangan Wynter untuk memperagakan dan Wynter terkekeh.

Wynter mengusap wajah Tom dengan tangannya yang basah dan mengoceh padanya, "Mmma, mmma, mmma," kata Wynter.

Tom tersenyum padanya, "Aku bukan mama, mama ada disana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke Harry yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Wynter melihat ke Harry dan kemudian kembali ke Tom, "Mmma, mmma."

"Tidak Dada," Harry memberitahunya, "Aku mama."

Wynter melihat ke Harry lagi dan mulai mengoceh dengan senang, "Mmma! Mmma!"

"Mama," Harry memberitahunya, tapi Wynter terus mengatakan hal yang sama, sampai dia teralihkan oleh burung yang terbang melewati mereka dan dia mulai menunjuk ke burung itu, mengoceh lagi. Harry mendesah dan mengusap punggung Wynter, "Hampir."

"Wynter tumbuh terlalu cepat," kata Tom saat dia meciun dahi Wynter.

"Ya..." Harry menyetujui dan mereka duduk disana dalam diam sampir akhirnya Wynter menguap dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tom.

Tom tersentak dari lamunannya, "Siap untuk melihat lantai atas?"

"Oh ya!" kata Harry menyadari dimana mereka, dia sudah nyaman disini, ini adalah rumah. Tapi dia hanya melihat lantai bawah dan itu sangat luar biasa, dia dapat membayangkan bagaimana lantai atas.

Dari apa yang dapat dia lihat dari sini, disana ada balkon di setiap sisi lantai besar ke jendela atas yang ada di lantai tengah. Dia tidak bisa menunggu, jadi dia berjalan masuk ke dalam dan melewati area TV, yang mana sekarang dia mulai menyebutnya "area hiburan" di pikirannya, untuk menuju ke tangga. Tapi sebelum dia sampai dia melihat perapian yang tadi dilihatnya dari luar. Itu berada tepat di antara area hiburan dan tangga.

"Perapian!" dia berteriak dan berhenti untuk melihat. Itu adalah salah satu perapian yang terbuat dari batu yang berwarna cokelat cerah dengan mantel yang berwarna putih dan jeruji hitam yang berisi kayu yang siap untuk di bakar. Di mantelnya terdapat patung kecil dengan seekor singa dengan seekor ular yang membungkusnya, kepala ular itu bersandar di rambut singa, itu hanyalah pernak pernik yang sederhana tapi memiliki arti yang penting. Di sisi lai dari petung itu adalah foto... dari orang-orang yang dia tidak kenal. Dia melihat ke Tom dengan bingung dan Tom terkekeh.

"Itu hanyalah pengisi saja. Aku pikir kau dapat meletakkan foto Wynter disana atau-" dia mengendikkan bahi, "Teman-temanmu."

"Kau?" tanya Harry.

Tom terlihat terkejut sebentar, sebelum mengendikkan bahu, "Kalau kau mau."

"Aku pikir aku akan melakukannya. Itu adalah rumahmu juga," Harry berpikir sebentar. "Aku pikir aku punya satu untukmu, aku tidak yakin...aku harus mengambil satu. Well, terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah," kata Tom, kemudian menunjuk ke tangga dengan gestur 'setelah mu' dan mereka naik ke lantai dua.

Ketika mereka sampai lantai dua, Harry berada di depan salah satu pintu yang sangat besar. Itu adalah jenis pintu yang menuju ke depan rumah dan punya area tempat duduk. Harry berdiri di pinggirnya dan melihat ke jendela dan melihat halaman depan yang terpampang di depannya termasuk beberapa rumah di kejauhan. Dia juga dapat melihat rumah-rumah yang semakin jauh ke jalan utama, disana juga ada mall dan beberapa bangunan besar, semuanya bisa dapat dilakukan dengan berjalan.

"Jenis toko apa yang ada disana?" dia bertanya.

"Sebuah pasar, toko, dua mall dan beberapa yang lainnya," jawab Tom.

"Wow."

"Aku juga lebih menyukainya, itu sangat mudah. Juga, disana ada beberapa toko di pinggiran pantai, mungkin satu atau dua restoran."

"Kita harus pergi kalau begitu," kata Harry sambil berdiri dan berbalik ke ruangan, yang mana merupakan koridor yang lebar.

Ruangannya lebih kecil daripada yang lantai bawah, tapi itu karena ada ruangan lain di atas. Tepat di tengah-tengah lantai dua ada lobang yang tadi di lihatnya dari lantai bawah. Melihat kebawah dari tepinya, dia dapat melihat area tempat duduk dan sebagian dari dapur. Tepinya terbuat dari kayu gelap yang bagus, warna yang sama dengan lantainya, di sekeliling lobang itu dan dia dapat merasakan mantra pelindung, tidak di ragukan lagi untuk kewaspadaan lebih. Disana ada banyak pintu di setiap sisi di koridor itu, dua di kiri dan dua di kanan.

"Ada berapa banyak ruangan di sana?" Harry bertanya sambil melihat ke semua pintu.

"Ada empat kamar tidur dan masing-masing mempunyai kamar mandi sendiri. Dua kamar tamu, kamar besar, dan kamar Wynter."

"Dua kamar tamu? Aku pikir kita tidak memerlukannya."

"Tidak, tapi mereka ada disana."

Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa kamar-kamar itu sudah ada disana dengan rumahnya, tapi itu memberikan Harry harapan kalau suatu hari mereka akan kedatangan tamu.

"Kau mau mulai darimana?" tanya Tom. "Kamar tamu dua-duanya ada di sebelah sini," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri, "Atau kamar kita dan Wynter," dia menunjuk ke arah kanan.

Harry ragu, tidak yakin mau kemana lebih dulu, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar mereka untuk yang terakhir dan pergi ke arah kiri dan membuka pintu pertama. Saat dia berjalan masuk, dia mengeluarkan tawa senang ketika dia melihat ke sekeliling. Di dalam adalah ruangan yang besar dengan dinding berwarna putih, lantainya adalah kayu hitam yang sama dengan tirai putih di depan tempat tidur. Tempat tidur berukuran Queen yang mempunyai selimut berwarna merah di atasnya, tempat tidur itu berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dekat dinding di antara dua jendela besar dengan tirai berwarna putih. Barang-barang di dalam ruangan semuanya berdesain modern dengan warna merah terang sama seperti selimutnya, laci, lemari pakaian, meja di sudut dan kursi, bahkan lampu-semuanya berwarna merah Gryffindor.

"Bagaiman menurutmu?" tanya Tom dengan senyuman yang lebar, hanya sebuah lengkungan di bibir.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan memberikan warna merah Gryffindor di tempat ini, ternyata aku salah."

"Kita tidak tidur disini," kata Tom dengan santai.

"Benar," Harry terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia melihat ke sekeliling, "Ini luar biasa." Dia pergi ke pintu yang di sisinya dan membukanya. "Oh astaga, bahkan disini!" Harry berteriak saat dia berjalan masuk ke tempat yang merupakan kamar mandi yang mana berwarna merah dan putih juga. Dua dari dindingnya berwarna putih dan dinding yang lain berwarna merah membuatnya senada, dan lantainya merupakan keramik yang bagus dengan berwarna merah dan hitam. Lemari di atas kran berwarna merah dan mempunyai kaca di depannya. Kerannya, toilet, dan showernya berwarna putih dan ada tirai putih di depan shower.

"Kau harus melihat yang lain," kata Tom.

Harry melihat ke Tom dan senyuman kecilnya dan dia harus melihatnya. Dia meninggalkan kamar tamu, membiarkan Tom menutup pintu di belakangnya selagi Harry berjalan jauh ke koridor ke pintu yang di sebelahnya dan masuk. Dia langsung tertawa saat dia masuk. Benar pada apa yang Tom katakan, ruangan ini berwarna hijau dan cokelat.

"Tetap berpendirian pada asalmu ternyata Tom," kata Harry menjelajahi tangannya di selimut yang berwarna hijau yang mempunyai beberapa gambar bunga.

" Aku harus menunjukkannya di suatu tempat,"

"Kamar kita tidak seperti ini?" kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke semua yang berwarna hijau.

"Tidak."

"Bagus," kata Harry dan pergi untuk memeriksa lemari pakaian yang mana juga berwarna hijau. Disana ada kursi berlengan yang berwarna hijau di sudut dan tirai cokelat di jendela di ruangan itu, yang mana ada empat, dua di sisi tempat tidur dan dua lagi menghadap ke halaman belakang. Mengintip ke kamar mandi melalui pintu di sebelah kanan, Harry juga melihat bahwa mereka juga berwarna hijau dan cokelat. Dindingnya berwarna hijau dengan garis putih, tapi toilet, shower dan kerannya berwarna putih. "Ini luar biasa," katanya sambil menutup pintunya dan berjalan untuk melihat pintu kaca geser yang ada di antara dua jendela untuk melihat balkon kecil dengan dua kursi sederhana dan tanaman ber pot di sudut. "Dan ini hanyalah ruang tamu."

Tom hanya memiringkan kepalanya seperti mengatakan 'tunggu sampai kau melihat yang lain.' Wynter melihat ke ayahnya dari posisinya di tangan ayahnya, satu di bawahnya yang mana sedang dia duduki dan yang lain mengelilinginya di pinggangnya sehingga dia bersandar di dada ayahnya, menendang-nendang kaki kecilnya-dan memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi, meniru ayahnya, membuat Harry tertawa. Wynter meniru banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, ini hanyalah salah satu dari mereka. Harry hanya berharap Wynter tidak meniru kebiasaan buruk mereka.

Harry menggenggam kaki Wynter saat dia melewati Wynter dan kembali ke koridor. Di belakang rumah itu, semua dindingnya merupakan jendela-jendela yang besar. Disana tidak ada tirai untuk menutup sinar matahari yang masuk dan menyinari seluruh lantai dan kau dapat melihat seluruh halaman belakang dan laut yang biru melalui pagar sejauh mata memandang, itu sangat menakjubkan. Di depan jendela dua tempat duduk pasangan dan sebuah meja dimana orang dapat duduk dan menenangkan diri di bawah sinar matahari.

"Oh aku akan sangat menyukai ini," kata Harry sambil duduk di salah satu kursi pasangan itu dan menutup matanya, membiarkan sinar matahari menghangatkan wajahnya.

"Ini adalah tempat yang bagus," Tom menyetujui, "Aku suka jendela disini, kau dapat melihat banyak dari sini."

"Aku tahu," bisik Harry sambil membuka matanya dan menatap ke jendela lagi. Wynter menguap dan Harry dengan lembut menyisir rambut Wynter dari wajahnya. "Ngantuk sayang?" dia bertanya kepada Wynter. Wynter memberikannya senyuman ngantuk dan mengusap matanya dan bersandar ke Tom, benar-benar nyaman. "Apa dia berat?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, dia tidak berat," kata Tom dan dengan lembut mencium dahi Wynter.

"Oke," kata Harry dan bangkit. Dia berjalan kembali ke koridor dan di sudut ada sebuah ruangan yang menonjol ke depan, ke sebuah pintu. "Ini punya siapa?" tanyanya.

"Punya kita."

Mata Harry membelalak dan dia berbalik ke pintu dengans semangat. Mengambil nafas dalam, dia mendorong pintu itu. Hal yang pertama yang dia sadari adalah ruangan itu sangat besar, lebih besar dari ruangan yang lain dan bagian yang menonjol keluar yang di koridor tadi bukanlah bagian dari ruang utama, mungkin sebuah kamar mandi. Hal kedua yang dia sadari adalah disana ada sebuah perapian di kamar mereka.

"Ada yang lain!" dia berteriak saat dia memeriksanya. Itu adalah batu yang sama seperti perapian yang di lantai bawah, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di mantelnya, dia akan mengisinya nanti. Disana juga ada sebuah pintu di sebelah kanan perapian. "Apa yang ada disana?"

"Kamar Wynter," jawab Tom.

"Oh. Itu membuat hal menjadi lebih mudah," kata Harry dan berbalik dari pintu itu untuk melihat ke seluruh ruangan.

Dindingnya berwarna putih dan lantainya sama dengan yang lain de seluruh rumah. Disana ada tirai yang besar di tengah-tengah ruangan dan di bawahnya ada tempat tidur king size dengan bewarna krem cokelat, yang mana merupakan warna dari ruangan itu, dekat dinding. Dua jendela besar yang berasa di sisi tempat tidur dengan tirai krem di dalam untuk menutupi sinar matahari. Di sisi sebelah kanan jendela adalah lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap, di sisi lain dari ruangan itu adalah lemari yang lain, sepertinya satu untuk mereka masing-masing. Meja yang juga memiliki kayu yang sama berada di sisi-sisi tempat tidur dengan lampu di atasnya. Di depan tempat tidur ada meja rias panjang dengan sebuah cermin. Di samping meja rias di sebelah kanan ada pintu yang lain dan membukanya menunjukkan sebuah kamar mandi yang besar. Didalamnya ada dua kran di sisi kiri dengan atasan berwarna krem dan sebuah toilet dekat dinding, dan di atas bak mandi di sudut dan shower di sebelah kanan, berhadapan dengan pintu yang terlihat sepertinya bisa menampung empat orang.

"Oh Tuhan, Tom. Ini luar biasa," kata Harry, keluar dari kamar mandi, "Ini terlalu banyak!"

"Aku pikir kita pantas mendapatkan kenyamanan," kata Tom. Dia telah meletakkan Wynter di tengah-tengah tempat tidur yang sangat besar itu dan sedang melihatnya, mengukur reaksi Harry.

"Ya tapi..." Harry melihat ke sekeliling semua, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Ini disebut kamar tidur utama karena suatu alasan," kata Tom dengan santai.

"Benar," bisik Harry dan pergi ke salah satu jendela yang menghadap halaman belakang untuk dilihat, membuka tirai krem itu. Disana ada sebuah balkon dengan dua kursi dan meja kecil agar mereka dapat duduk dan menikmati pemandangan. Di tengah-tengah dua jendela itu ada pintu kaca geser dan dia membukanya untuk membiarkan masuk udara degar melalui pintu, menutup matanya terhadap angin. "Aku tidak percaya kalau ini punya kita."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Tom, "Aku mencoba untuk tidak melebih-lebihkannya."

"Aku menyukainya," kata Harry sambil berbalik dari jendela dan melompat di tempat tidur, membuat Wynter melompat dan terjatuh, terkekeh geli. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyukainya?" Wynter mengoceh padanya dan mengulurkan tangannya dan Harry mengangkatnya. "Ingin melihat kamarmu? Ya?" dia bertanya dan Wynter menatapnya dan memberikan apa yang terlihat seperti sebuah anggukan. "Oke." Harry keluar menuju koridor lebih memilih untuk melihat ruangannya menurut sudut pandangya, Tom mengikuti di belakangnya dengan boneka teddy bear Wynter. "Apa kau juga mendekorasinya?" dia bertanya.

"Ya...apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tom dengan ragu.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mendekorasi yang sebelumnya. Itu menyenangkan, tapi sangat banyak barang-barang! Maksudku berapa banyak warna merah muda disana?"

"47," jawab Tom.

Harry berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Tentu saja kau tahu itu."

"Tentu saja."

Harry memutar matanya dan lanjut menuju ke pintu terakhir. Dia berbalik ke Wynter, "Siap?" dia bertanya, menggoyangkan Wynter di pinggulnya, kemudian membuka pintunya.

Apa yang dia lihat membuatnya menangis. Ruangannya sangat cantik! Dindingnya berwarna krem cerah dan lantainya merupakan kayu yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Tepat berhadapan dengan pintu utama di dinding dengan huruf dari kayu hitam adalah nama Wynter. Di bawah namanya adalah tempat tidur bayi yang sangat cantik yang punya lengkungan yang lembut sehingga tempat tidurnya tidak berbentuk persegi. Di dalam tempat tidur bayinya ada selimut merah muda lembut dan sebuah mainan gantung dengan bintang-bintang dan bulan tersambung ke sisi sehingga mainannya tergantung di atas kepalanya. Di sisi-sisi tempat tidur bayi itu adalah jendela-jendela yang panjang dan di dinding sebelah kanan menghadap ke depan rumah adalah sebuah jendela, masing-masing dengan tirai berwarna krem. Di antara jendela panjang dan jendela yang lain di sudut ada sebuah kursi goyang dengan warna cokelat dengan bantal berwarna merah muda. Sebuah meja rias berada di dekat dinding di samping pintu utama di sisi kanan dan sebuah meja untuk mengganti baju di dinding dekat pintu yang lain, yang mana merupakan sebuah kamar mandi dengan warna merah muda dan putih. Ruangan itu berbentuk seperti L untuk mengakomodasi kamar mandi agar terhubung dengan pintu ke kamar tidur mereka berada sedikit ke sebelah kiri. Di sisi lain dari pintu utama adalah kotak mainan yang tidak diragukan lagi terisi dengan banyak sekali mainan dan semakin masuk ke dalam dia melihat di sebelah kanan jendela ada sebuah rumah boneka dengan detail yang menakjubkan dengan keluarga boneka.

"Oh, Tom...ini sangat luar biasa..."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," kata Tom, dengan pelan mengeluarkan nafas yang dia tidak tahu bahwa sedang dia tahan. "Aku pikir ketika Wynter sudah dewasa kita bisa meletakkan tempat tidur yang lebih besar untuk mengantikan tempat tidur bayinya dan menggantikan meja pengganti bajunya dengan sebuah lemari pakaian," katanya sambil menunjuk ke barang-barang itu.

Harry mengangguk, tidak dapat berbicara. Dia tidak percaya sejauh mana Tom telah membuat rumah ini. Dia telah mengira bahwa Tom akan membuat sebuah pondok kecil sama seperti yang terakhir kali, tapi di pantai, tidak seperti ini. Dan lagi, Tom tidak melakukan hal kecil. Harry berbalik ke Wynter dan mencium kepalanya, "Ini kamarmu, sayang," dia memberitahukan Wynter di telinganya. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Wynter hanya melihat ke sekeliling dan menunjuk ke semua hal dan mengoceh. Harry mengangkatnya dari pinggulnya dan dengan lembut meletakkan Wynter di tempat tidur bayinya dan mereka melihat apa yang akan Wynter lakukan. Wynter melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan ingin tahu, melihat semuanya, mengintip dari jerujinya. Dia memegang selimut yang lembut itu, meremasnya berulang kali. Dia kemudian membaringkan dirinya dan menatap ke mainan di atasnya, Tom memutar mainannya, dan Wynter tertawa dan membuat gerakan seperti mengambil pada mainan itu seperti ingin mengambil nya.

"Aku pikir dia menyukainya," kata Harry dengan senyuman.

"Bagus," kata Tom dan mengelilingkan tangannya di pinggang Harry dan menariknya ke dadanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menyukainya. Aku meyukai setiap hal nya," dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kagum pada semua yang dia lihat, "Ini lebih, ini melebihi apa yang _aku impikan_...kau melakukannya sendiri."

"Mungkin," kata Tom dengan sedikit mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku ingin kau nyaman."

"Oh, kita akan nyaman, kau memastikan tentang itu."

"Kau dapat mengeluarkan atau menambah sesuatu yang kau mau kalau kau ketinggalan sesuatu," kata Tom, "Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku-"

Dia terhenti saat Harry berbalik dan menggenggam kerah baju Tom, menariknya dan menciumnya. Tom berbalik menciumnya, dalam dan lambat, dengan sedikit menggunakan lidah, sebelum Harry menjauh darinya. "Ini sempurna, seperti yang kau tahu," Tom menyeringai pada itu. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk Apa?"

"Untuk.." Harry berhenti dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Semuanya. Untuk ini," katanya sambil menunjuk ke sekeliling, "Untuk Wynter," dia melihat ke Wynter yang sedang melihat mereka dengan jarinya di mulutnya. Harry melihat ke bawah dan dengan lembut mengusapnya baju Tom. "Untuk tidak menjadi monster yang seperti aku pikirkan," dia berhenti dengan lembut.

"Aku seharusnya berterima kasih padamu," kata Tom sambil menatap ke Wynter, "Juga karena telah menunjukkan kepadaku bahwa aku bukanlah monster seperti yang aku pikirkan, aku...setidaknya tidak setiap waktu."

Harry tertawa pada itu dan mengelilingkan tangannya pada Tom dan memeluknya. Tom tegang sedikit seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, tapi kemudian tenang dan memeluk kembali, mengizinkan Harry untuk meletakkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Kau tidak menjadi emosional padaku kan?"

"Tidak. Diamlah," kata Harry, membiarkan matanya tertutup dan mencari kehangatan di tangan Tom, berharap bahwa apa yang di lakukannya dapat menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang dia rasakan.

Tom tetap diam diam sebentar sebelum berbicara. "Sampai berapa lama lagi kita melakukan ini?"

"Selama yang aku mau. Sekarang, shus. Kau merusak momennya."

"Kita sedang melakukan momen?"

"Ya."

Wynter terkekeh seperti mengatakan _duh daddy_ dan Tom berbalik untuk melihat Wynter. Dia sedang melihat mereka dan mampu mengangkat dirinya untuk duduk. Tom memberikannya sebuah senyuman dan Wynter melambaikan tangannya pada Tom, tangannya membuat gerakan terbuka tertutup, terbuka, tertutup. Tom hanya tetap diam dan menikmati kedekatan Harry.

Harry menjauh setelah beberapa saat dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Oke, jadi tempat ini adalah punya kita?"

"Ya." Jawab Tom.

Harry mengangguk dan berbalik untuk mengangkat Wynter dari tempat tidurnya. Harry memberikannya ciuman di pipi dan berkata padanya. "Tebak apa? Kita akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang, oke? Mommy, Daddy dan kau, tinggal bersama. Apa kau menyukai itu?" Wynter mengoceh padanya dan Harry tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya?" Wynter mengikuti Harry. "Kau menyukainya? Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kau punya ruangan yang baru dan mainan yang baru untuk di mainkan dan sebuah halaman untuk bermain. Kau akan punya banyak kesenangan dan tumbuh besar dan kuat. Ini adalah rumah sekarang," dia mencium dahi Wynter saat Tom mengelilingkan tangannya pada Harry dan menarik mereka berdua mendekat.

Harry menatap ke Tom dan tersenyum. "Kita di rumah."

End Of Chapter

 **Ya, di dunia Harry Potter punya Tupperware gak hanya di indonesia aja. Saya tidak pandai dalam menjelaskan tentang keadaan rumahnya jadi mohon di maklumin ya. Plissssss...**

 **Dan chap ini terlalu panjang, sorry for the delay.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

Itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Harry untuk nyaman di rumah barunya. Rumah itu telah memiliki rasa nyaman, jadi itu tidak sulit. Di hari yang sama, Tom kembali ke manor untuk mengambil koper Harry dengan semua barang-barang berharganya selagi Harry dan Wynter menyamankan diri mereka. Wynter beradaptasi sangat cepat. Harry telah memberikannya makan siang dan dengan cepat Wynter tertidur. Jadi Harry meletakkannya di tempat tidur bayinya dan Wynter lansung meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, sudah merasa seperti dirumah, bonekanya berada dibawahnya seperti bantal. Harry telah meninggalkannya untuk tidur, mengambil monitor bayinya yang berada di meja rias, itu adalah jenis yang mempunyai kamera jadi dia dapat melihat Wynter, dan berjalan-jalan di rumah, melihat semuanya lebih dekat. Dia lebih fokus ke dapur.

Ketika Tom kembali dengan kopernya dan salah satu miliknya, mereka pergi dan mulai membongkar kopernya, meletakkan pernak-pernik kecil yang dia punya di beberapa tempat berbeda di seluruh rumah, dan meletakkan pakaian lemari, meninggalkan barang-barang Wynter untuk terakhir. Setelah itu, Tom membawanya keliling rumah lagi untuk memberikannya detail yang lebih tentang rumah mereka. Bersama dengan pernak-perniknya, Harry juga mengisi semua bingkai foto yang kosong dengan foto yang ada di album, lebih banyak foto Wynter, salah satu temannya, dan dia juga punya beberapa tentang Tom, jadi dia juga meletakkan foto itu. Setelah Wynter bangun dari tidurnya, Harry meletakkan barang-barang Wynter dan membawa Wynter ke bawah, menyetel kursi mainannya di belakang sofa di area hiburan untuk Wynter bermain. Semuanya berjalan sangat lancar, itu sudah mulai terasa seperti rumah sendiri. Hari yang selanjutnya juga seperti itu, hanya menyamankan diri, merasakan rumah baru mereka. Itu sangat bagus karena bisa merasakan untuk bergerak lagi dan tidak terjebak di satu ruangan. Dia tidak bisa hanya duduk, dia terus bergerak, menata ulang seperti yang dia mau. Tom hanya melihatnya dan membantunya saat Harry mengubah tempat itu menjadi rumah mereka.

Ketika sudah waktunya makan malam, Harry membuat makan malam yang enak di dapurnya yang baru menggunakan semua barang-barang barunya, dan panci dan wajan, menyajikannya dengan piring dan sendok yang baru, Tom sangat kekenyangan. Ketika mereka sudah siap, mereka duduk dan melihat TV seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu. Wynter akhirnya tertidur, jadi mereka memandikannya dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Kemudian mereka pergi tidur, bercinta antara selimut yang baru, membuatnya menjadi milik mereka.

Setelah hari pertama itu, Harry dan Tom kembali ke aktifitas biasanya seperti yang sebelumnya, hanya kali ini Tom pulang dan tinggal. Itu membuat Harry sangat senang, lebih dari yang dia pikirkan, kalau dia dapat melihat Tom setiap hari. Dia sudah menjadi terbiasa dengan tertidur di samping Tom dan melihat Tom masih disana saat dia bangun di pagi hari selagi di manor, itu menyenangkan. Dia tahu bahwa Tom juga menikmati ini, melihat Wynter di pagi hari dan dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, dan Wynter juga senang melihat Tom dengan senyuman lebarnya dan mengelilingkan tangannya di leher Tom dan meringkuk di lehernya, sangat puas. Dan Tom sekarang sangat ahli untuk menggendong Wynter, dia sudah bisa memegang Wynter dengan satu tangan dan bisa melakukan hal lain dengan tangannya yang satu lagi tanpa takut menjatuhkan Wynter, itu juga membantu karena Wynter bukanlah bayi yang rewel. Selain melihat mereka, Tom juga mendapatkan sarapan gratis di pagi hari yang di masak oleh Harry sebelum dia pergi bekerja.

Harry masih mendapat surat dari Ron dan Hermione, walaupun suratnya sangat lama untuk mencapai Harry, mereka telah menyadari dan bertanya kenapa, jadi dia telah memberitahukan mereka bahwa dia telah pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman. Harry bahkan tidak tahu dia dimana sampai dia bertanya pada Tom dan mengetahui bahwa mereka berada di Australia. Australia! Itu telsh mengacaukan pikirannya, dia berada di benua yang berbeda! Dia belum pernah jauh dari rumah sebelumnya, walaupun begitu itu bagus, tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Tom juga memberitahukannya bahwa rumah pantai mereka punya nama:Heaven Hall. Nama yang sangat bagus dan cocok karena rumah ini adalah tempat berlindung yang aman, tapi sebenarnya rumah itu dimanakan sama seperti nama kotanya, yang mana namanya adalah Whitehaven Beach. Dia tidak memberitahukan ini pada Ron dan Hermione atau mereka akan mencoba mencarinya dan mereka akhirnya baru saja menyerah dalam bertanya, walaupun begitu mereka ingin _dia_ datang untuk melihat _mereka._ Tapi itu adalah argumen yang lain.

Harry ingin pergi untuk melihat mereka, tapi dia yakin bahwa Tom tidak akan mengizinkannya, tapi mungkin di masa yang mendatang. Dia harus memberikan alasan yang benar agar dia mendapatkan izin dari Tom. Dia mungkin bisa lansung pergi, tapi itu tidak aman. Itu pasti akan membuat Tom khawatir dan marah, dia tidak ingin itu, jadi dia akan meninggalkannya. Untuk sekarang.

Selain itu, hari-harinya berlanjut dengan lancar. Harry punya banyak hal yang bisa di lakukan di rumahnya, dia dapat melihat TV, mencari sesuatu di komputer yang baru, bermain dengan Wynter dan mainan barunya. Dia akhirnya tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan alat BBQ dan bagaimana dia membuat berbagai jenis makanan, tidak tanpa percobaan dan kesalahan tentu saja.

Di hari-hari pertama, Tom telah menemukan Harry berada di luar membuang tanaman-tanaman yang berada di dekat dinding, menggunakan tongkatnya untuk melepaskan akarnya dari tanah. Harry selalu ingin taman sayur-sayuran dan disana ada cukup tempat, jadi dia membuat satu. Jadi setelah berbelanja sayuran apa yang dia inginkan, dia telah membeli beberapa berang-barang untuk bertanam, mengambil Wynter dan pergi keluar. Dia meletakkan Wynter di ayunan di taman bermain dan dengan pelan mendorongnya dengan sihirnya saat Wynter melihat dengan terpesona saat barang-barang mulai melayang, mengoceh ke Harry saat Harry sedang bertanam. Tom tidak keberatan, tidak ketika ada hasil dari itu, yang tidak suka sayuran segar.

Harry juga menemukan waktu dan pergi ke pantai dengan Wynter. Harry telah mengoleskan banyak salep sunblock di Wynter dan dirinya jadi mereka tidak akan terbakar dan kemudian berjalan dari jalan setapak rumahnya yang berada di dekat tebing ke pantai. Dia telah menggunakan sandal jadi dia melepaskannya, Wynter telah bertelanjang kaki, dan meletakkan kakinya di pasir hangat yang lembut. Ketika mereka telah sampai ke pinggir pantai dimana airnya datang, dia meletakkan Wynter ke bawah agar Wynter berdiri, memegang tangannya, dan melihat saat Wynter menjerit kesenangan saat airnya mengenai kakinya, menendang kakinya untuk menyiram airnya. Mereka telah menghabiskan setengah hari di pantai, menanam kaki mereka, pada Wynter, setengah dari tubuhnya, di pasir. Menggunakan cangkir yang telah dibawa oleh Harry dengan makan siang mereka untuk membuat tumpukan kecil di pasir, dia mengatakan tumpukan, bukan istana karena Wynter akan menghancurkannya sebelum istananya jadi, walaupun begitu mereka menikmatinya. Wynter akhirnya kelelahan dan mereka kembali ke rumah, Wynter tertidur dalam perjalanan pendek mereka kembali ke rumah, kelelahan setelah hari yang panjang bersenang-senang. Itu adalah waktu yang menyenangkan. Harry membuat pengingat untuk membawa Tom di lain waktu.

Ini sudah dua minggu setelah mereka pindah. Tom sedang bekerja dan Harry sedang duduk di area tempat duduk bermain dengan Wynter. Harry tersenyum pada putrinya yang sedang berada di pangkuannya dan tertawa saat Harry menggelitik perutnya. Harry selalu sangat senang untuk melihat putrinya tersenyum dan mendengar tawanya. Dia mengakui bahwa dia khawatir ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia hamil, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mencintai putrinya sebagaimana mestinya, terutama bagaiman dia terbuat dan dengan siapa. Tapi sekarang, kekhawatiran itu tidak benar. Dia mencintai putri kecilnya dengan seluruh hatinya dan dia akan memastikan bahwa Wynter mengetahuinya setiap hari. Harry juga yakin bahwa Tom juga mencintainya, dia mungkin tidak mengatakannya, tapi dia menunjukkannya dengan cara yang lain. Tapi Wynter sangat senang dan dicintai oleh kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua baptisnya dan Wynter tidak akan menginginkan apa-apa kalau Tom punya sesuatu yang di katakan tentang itu. Menatap ke Wynter, Harry tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah enam dan setengah bulan, jalan tujuh bulan. Dia menjadi semakin besar! Ini terlihat seperti baru kemarin dia melahirkan Wynter, sekarang Wynter sudah bisa duduk sendiri dan berguling, mengambil sesuatu. Dan sekarang Wynter mulai untuk berbicara! Bukan kata yang sebenarnya, lebih seperti suara yang dia dengar, tapi semakin dia vokal maka semakin jelas suaranya seperti sebuah kata. Harry akan selalu mencoba untuk membuatnya berbicara dengan berbicara dengannya, tapi Wynter tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan jelas, itu terlihat seperti dia tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, dia sangat pintar. Dia mendapatkan itu dari Tom, dia tahu, bukan berarti Harry tidak pintar, Tom hanya lebih cepat menangkap sesuatu. Dia sangat senang bahwa Wynter seperti itu. Tapi Wynter mendapatkan keingintahuannya dan rasa petualangannya dari Harry.

"Wynter! Dapatkah kau mengatakan mama?"

"Mma, mma!" teriak Wynter dengan senang.

"Bukan, ma-ma!"

"Mmma!"

"Mama."

"Ma!"

"Itu dia. Mama!"

"Mma, mma, mma!" Wynter terus mengatakan itu.

Harry mendesah, "Mungkin tidak. Bagaimana dengan dada?"

"Mma?"

"Dada."

"De?"

"Dada."

Wynter melihat padanya dengan bingung, "Ma!"

"Bukan. Da-da."

"A-De...ma..." katanya lagi, meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya.

Harry mengangkat Wynter jadi Wynter berdiri di lututnya dan Wynter melompat-lompat dengan kakinya selagi Harry memegangnya di pinggangnya. "Ayo Wynter, katakan dada."

"Mma, mma, mma!"

"Mama?"

"Mma, mma!" Wynter melihat ke sekeliling teralihkan sebentar sebelum kembali fokus ke Harry. "Ppapappapapa," dia mulai berbicara, membuat suara, mencoba mengeluarkannya dengan mulutnya.

"Papa?" Harry bertanya padanya, "Papa atau dada?"

"Papapapa," dia mengoceh, "Wwa Wwa Wwa."

"Bukan, bukan. Bukan Wawa, Mama."

"Wwa wwa wwa!"

"Berhenti menukar-menukarnya. Ini Mama," katanya sambil menggoyangkan Wynter sedikit dan Wynter melompat-lompat di kakinya lagi.

"Bababababababa," dia menukarnya lagi.

"Baba? Kau menginginkan ini?" Harry bertanya sambil memegang botolnya. Wynter mengambilnya dan mengisap dari putingnya sebelum melemparnya ke sofa dimana botol itu memantul dan jatuh ke lantai. "Hey!" kata Harry, selagi Wynter terkekeh. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu," dia memarahi Wynter.

Wynter menatap Harry dan meletakkan tangannya di wajah Harry, "Mma, mma."

"Mama."

"Wwwa."

Harry mendesah, "Belum, huh?"

Wynter menggelengkan kepalanya, "O."

Harry mengeluarkan tawa terkejut, "Tidak? Belum?" Wynter menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum ke Harry, sambil melompat. "Okay." Dia meletakkan Wynter kembali ke pangkuannya dan bersandar di sofa, "Kau melelahkan," dia memberitahu Wynter.

Wynter hanya mengoceh dan mengambil tangan Harry, memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Daddy akan pulang sebentar lagi," dia berkata dengan keras, "Aku harus membuat makan malam segera...apa yang harus aku buat? Aku memasak ayam semalam, mungkin babi-Ow!" dia terkejut, menarik tangannya dan melihat ke Wynter. "Kau menggigitku." Wynter menatap ke Harry dengan ragu, ingin tahu kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu. Harry mengusap rambutnya untuk meyakinkannya. "Kau menggigitku.." dia mengulang. Dia dengan lembut memerangkan kepala Wynter, "Bisakah kau membiarkan Mommy melihat?" dia bertanya pada Wynter dan meletakkan jarinya di mulutnya, menjelajahinya di gusinya sampai dia merasakannya. Harry melihat pada gusinya dan melihatnya, sebuah gigi kecil terlihat di bagian bawah, tepat di depan. "Oh Tuhan!" dia berteriak, "Kau punya gigi!"

Wynter nyegir padanya dan Harry mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. "Kau punya gigi pertamamu!" dia mengatakan lagi dan Wynter terkekeh. Harry menariknya kembali dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Oh Tuhan!" dia mengulang. Wynter sudah punya gigi pertamanya, yang pertama dari banyak yang lainnya. Harry melihat ke Wynter dan menangkup wajah Wynter dengan tangannya. "Berhentilah tumbuh besar," dia memberitahu Wynter dan mencium dahinya, kemudian hanya duduk disana memeluk Wynter, Wynter tidak keberatan dan dia hanya sennang berada di pelukan Harry.

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai Tom pulang, kepalanya berdengung dengan berita itu dan apa maksudnya, lebih tepatnya bahwa Wynter telah tumbuh besar. Ketika Tom masuk di pintu, Harry berdiri dan membawa Wynter kepadanya. "Lihat!" katanya, mengangkat Wynter ke Tom.

Tom melihat ke arahnya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang di inginkan Harry saat dia mengambil putrinya. Disana sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan Wynter dan Harry tidak ketakutan, jadi itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, dia lebih terlihat senang.

"Mma!"

"Tidak, itu dada," kata Harry ke Wynter yang sedang menendang-nendang kakinya saat Tom memegangnya di tangannya, melihatnya. "Lihat," katanya pada Tom dan dengan lembut menarik bibir Wynter dan menjelajahi jarinya di gusi Wynter.

Tom mendapat petunjuknya dan meletakkan Wynter di pinggangnya dan menjelajahi tangannya ke tempat yang sama dan merasakannya. Matanya membelalak dan dia melihat ke mulut Wynter, tanpa masalah, dan melihat potongan kecil putih di gusi merahnya.

"Aku tahu, bukan?" kata Harry, melihat reaksinya.

"Sudah tumbuh?" kata Tom sambil melihat ke putrinya dengan bangga dan sedikit sedih.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi...lihatlah."

"De!" teriak Wynter, mengusap wajahnya.

Tom tersenyum padanya dan mencium tangannya saat tangannya menutup mulutnya, "Ada yang lain?"

"Belum. Benarkan?" kata Harry ke Wynter dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum?" tanya Tom pada Wynter dan mengikuti Harry ke dalam dan Wynter memberikannya pelukan.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam," kata Harry dan meninggalkan Tom di area tempat duduk dengan Wynter.

Jadi Harry membuat makan malam selagi Tom menghibur Wynter dan ketika sudah siap, mereka duduk di meja makan dengan Wynter di kursi tingginya dan makan. Setelah makan malam, mereka duduk di area hiburan dan menonton film. Well, Tom yang menonton, lebih banyak dia melihat Harry bermain dengan Wynter dan mencoba untuk mebuatnya lelah agar Wynter bisa tidur. Harry akan menggelitiknya dan bermain dengan bonekanya dan bermain ciluk ba, yang mana adalah permainan favorit Wynter, itu membuatnya tertawa.

"Kemana kau pergi?" Tanya Harry dengan boneka beruang berada di depan wajahnya, kemudian memindahkannya secara tiba-tiba, "Disana kau rupanya!" dan Wynter tertawa dan melihat saat dia melakukannya lagi dan lagi. "Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" dia bertanya pada Wynter saat Wynter mengusap matanya.

Wynter menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengulurkannya tangannya, "Umma, at."

"Angkat? Kau mau di angkat?" Wynter mengangguk. "Oke, baiklah," kata Harry dan mengangkatnya jadi Wynter berdiri di lututnya. Wynter mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelilingkannya di leher Harry. "Oh, sebuah pelukan!" Harry memeluk Wynter kembali kemudian melepaskannya. "Pelukan yang sangat menyenangkan."

Wynter nyegir, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. "Mma, bbbbabbababa."

"Ada apa? Kau mencari botol susumu? Di mana botol susumu?"

Wynter lanjut untuk melihat kesekeliling dan melihat botolnya di samping Tom, Wynter menunjuk ke botolnya dan mengoceh padanya. "Itu dia," kata Harry. "Daddy memegangnya. Beritahu padanya untuk memberikan botolmu kembali."

Wynter mengulurkan tangannya ke Tom, "De!" katanya dengan suara seperti memarahi.

"Aku hanya sedang memegangnya," Tom menggodanya sedikit dan memberikan botolnya ke Wynter.

Wynter mengambil botolnya dan menghisap saat dia bersandar pada Harry dan Harry mengusap punggungnya. Dia melihat ke Tom dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman kecil yang mana Tom juga memberikan hal yang sama, itu membuat hatinya bergetar. Itu adalah momen yang seperti ini lah yang sangat Harry inginkan, mereka sederhana, namun penuh dengan arti. Itu adalah keluarga.

Ketika Wynter selesai dia memberikan botol yang sudah kosong itu ke Harry. "Sudah siap? Perutmu sudah penuh?" dia bertanya, mengusap perut Wynter. Wynter mengusap perutnya dan Harry menusuk perutnya, membuat Wynter terkekeh. Kemudian Wynter meluncur ke Harry dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan. "Pelukan yang lain? Bisakah aku dapat sebuah ciuman? Ciuman?" Harry membuat suara seperti ciuman dan wajah Wynter menjadi senang. Wynter menunduk ke depan dan meletakkan bibirnya pada bibir Harry, hanya menempelkan bibir saja, Wynter belum bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu. "Mwah!" kata Harry menciumnya dengan kuat. "Terima kasih. Oh, apa aku dapat ciuman yang lain?" Harry bertanya saat Wynter menunduk lagi. "Mwah!" Harry tertawa saat Wynter terkekeh dan Wynter menunduk lagi. "Ciuman lagi? oh aku sangat beruntung. Mwah!"

"Itu tidak adil," kata Tom dari samping Harry.

"Daddy ingin ciuman juga, bisakah dia dapat?" Harry bertanya pada Wynter. Wynter melihat ke Tom kemudian balik ke Harry. "Cium Daddy?"

"Ye," Wynter mengoceh dan menuju ke Tom.

"Oke berikan Daddy beberapa ciuman," kata Harry dan memberikan Wynter ke Tom.

Wynter dengan cepat mulai memberikan Tom ciuman. "Itulah yang aku bicarakan," kata Tom mencium Wynter kembali, "Kau tahu?" dia memelankan suaranya menjadi bisikan yang kuat, "Aku pikir ciumanmu lebih baik daripada mommy."

"Hey," kata Harry sambil memukul tangan Tom, kemudian dia berdiri, "Aku akan menyiapkan tempat mandi Wynter."

"Ma!" Wynter menangis saat dia melihat Harry pergi.

"Aku akan kembali, sayang," kata Harry dan menghilang ke lantai atas.

Wynter membuat suara tidak nyaman dan terus melihat ke tangga dimana Harry menghilang, semua ciuman terlupakan.

"Apa? Apakah aku masih belum cukup untukmu?" Tom bertanya padanya.

Wynter melihat ke Tom dengan mata hijau besarnya, kemudian balik ke tangga, kemudian kembali ke Tom. Wajahnya sangat serius, Tom ingin membuatnya tertawa. Jadi, memeriksa apakah Harry sudah kembali atau belum, Tom mengeluarkan lidahnya ke Wynter. Mata Wynter melebar terkejut sebelum dia mulai terkekeh, kemudian mengeluarkan lidah kecilnya dan terkekeh lagi. "Itu dia," kata Tom dan mencium dahinya saat seyumannya muncul lagi. tom mengangkat Wynter ke atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan melihat saat Wynter melambaikan tangannya dan teriak kesenangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya saat Wynter mengangkat kakinya. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menendang?"

Wynter lanjut memutar tangannya dan kakinya, jadi Tom bangkit dan menggunakan Wynter seperti pesawat terbang, menerbangkan Wynter ke sekeliling selagi Wynter tertawa. "Pergi ke kanan!" katanya, memutar Wynter, "Sekarang ke kiri!" dia membalikkan Wynter ke arah yang lain. "Oh tidak! Jendela, jendela!" teriak Tom membuat Wynter pergi menuju jendela. Wynter menjerit dan melambaikan tangannya saat dia semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, kemudian Tom membalikkannya ke kanan sebelum Wynter mengenai jendela. Tom berbalik dengan Wynter di atasnya dan melihat Harry berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Tom merasakan wajahnya memerah karena malu, yang mana merupakan yang pertama untuknya, kemudian dia melihat ke arah lain.

"Mma, mma!" teriak Wynter dengan senang.

Harry maju ke depan, masih dengan sebuah senyuman, "Waktunya untuk seorang pilot ganti baju." Tom dengan malu-malu memberikan Wynter ke Harry dan Harry melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan Tom tadi, "Tujuan yang baru," katanya dengan Wynter di atas kepalanya. "Waktunya mandi," dan membawanya melewati ruangan dan menuju ke lantai atas dimana Tom masih dapat mendengar Wynter tertawa.

Tom membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di sofa di area hiburan dan menutup matanya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia telah membiarkan dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, dan juga tertangkap, oleh Harry dari semua orang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukinya sehingga dia melakukan hal itu, namun dia juga tidak menyesali itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Harry kembali ke lantai bawah dengan Wynter, semua bersih dan segar dari mandinya dan dengan mata yang mengantuk. "Daddy! Ciuman!" dia mengumumkan.

Tom bangkit dan bertemu dengan Harry di tangga yang terakhir dan memberikan Wynter ciuman selamat malam, "Selamat mimpi indah, tuan putri."

Wynter memberikannya senyuman mengantuk, kemudian meletakkan wajahnya di leher Harry. Harry memberikan senyuman dan kembali ke lantai atas, "Waktunya untuk tidur, selamat malam."

"Itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Harry untuk kembali, "Dia sudah tidur!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yup," kata Harry dan memberikannya senyuman licik.

"Kau harus menutup mulutmu," kata Tom sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke TV.

"Oh ayolah, itu sangat manis," katanya sambil duduk di samping Tom.

"Bukan. Aku hanya-"

"Menjadi seorang ayah," lanjut Harry, "Hal yang kita lakukan untuk membuatnya tertawa. Percayalah padaku, aku telah melakukan banyak hal yang aku tidak pernah bayangkan akan ku lakukan," dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum sayang. "Tapi aku pikir itulah maksud dari menjadi orang tua."

"Aku tidak pencaya kalau aku berubah menjadi melodramatik."

"Kau bukan melodramatik. Kau hanya mencintai putri kecilmu dan ingin membuatnya senang."

"Mungkin," bisik Tom.

"Hey," kata Harry dan berdiri kemudian mengangkang di pangkuan Tom, meletakkan jarinya di rambut Tom di belakang kepalanya. "Kau hanya menjadi ayah yang baik. Dan kaulah ayah yang baik. Maksudku, benar, kita tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan, tapi kau tidak menyuruh-nyuruh Wynter atau berteriak padanya atau mengacuhkannya..."

Tom mengangguk, tapi dia punya perasaan bahwa Harry mengatakan dari pengalaman. Dia tahu bahwa dia juga mempunyai pengalaman yang sama dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"...jadi lagipula, aku pikir kita melakukan yang benar. Dan kau bermain dengan Wynter hanya menunjukkan bahwa kau peduli padanya."

Tom mengangguk lagi dan menutup matanya saat jari Harry mengusap rambutnya dengan gerakan lembut. Dia merasa lebih baik sekarang bahwa Harry telah berbicara padanya. Dan apa yang dia katakan benar, dia telah melihat Harry melakuakn sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bukan dirinya, tapi dia telah menghiraukannya saat itu berhubungan dengan Wynter. Itu hanya tidak seperti dirinya, tapi sekarang dia pikir itu terjadi padanya juga, tapi sekarang dia pikir itu telah terjadi padanya sekarang juga. Sekarang itu menjadi sedikit memalukan. Dia dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan di masa depan, tapi dia menemukan bahwa dia tidak peduli. "Kau tidak akan membiarkanku melupakannya, iya kan?" dia bertanya sambil membuka matanya.

Harry menyeringai, "Tidak," katanya. Tom mengerang dan meletakkan kepalanya kembali ke sofa. Harry terkekeh, "Aku berharap aku memegang kamera ku..."

"Jangan berani," Tom menggeram.

"Apa? Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya ke semua orang. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku."

"Tetap saja..."

"Kau harus melindungi pesona Raja Kegelapanmu?" tanya Harry dengan sebuah senyuman, menunduk sehingga dia berada di lutut Tom dan memerah di dada Tom.

"Ya," jawab Tom, menjelajahi tangannya di bokong Harry dan ke bawah pahanya.

"Aku pikir kau bukanlah Raja Kegelapan disini."

"Itu benar."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang di khawatirkan. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan temanku," kata Harry sambil menciumi rahang Tom.

"Lebih baik tidak," bisik Tom dan kembali mencium Harry, mengunci mulut Harry dengan mulutnya dengan ciuman yang pelan.

"Tidak akan," kata Harry di antara ciuman, "Dan kau tidak akan memberitahu...temanmu?" Harry menjauh darinya dan melihat ke Tom, "Apakah kau punya teman?" Tom mengerutkan alisnya pada Harry. "Tidak. Aku serius. Apakah kau punya seseorang yang bisa kau ajak bicara? Selain aku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" tanya Harry kembali duduk sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Tom.

"Aku tidak punya teman Harry. Aku punya pengikut, lebih pada kenalan."

"Apakah kau berbicara ke kenalanmu setidaknya?"

"Ti-" Tom berhenti, "Mungkin."

"Mungkin? Siapa?"

Tom berhenti lagi dan Harry memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, mata hijau bersinar dengan keingintahuan. "Fenrir Greyback."

"Manusia Serigala?" tanya Harry terkejut.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Selain apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya, Fenrir sangat mudah untuk di ajak bicara. Dialah satu-satunya yang mampu berbicara dengan santai padaku, walaupun begitu dia masih berhati-hati."

"Wow," kata Harry terpesona. Dia hanya mendengar hal yang buruk tentang Fenrir, tapi itu seperti apa yang orang-orang bilang 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' Tom adalah contoh utamanya.

"Dia jugalah yang satu-satunya tahu bahwa aku menggunakan glamour," kata Tom.

"Dia tahu?"

"Ya, sayang sekali. Dia punya hidung yang sangat sensitif dan dapat mencium sihir di diriku, walaupun begitu aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya wajah asliku dan dia tidak bertanya." Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap dalam pikiran saat dia mencoba untuk membayangkannya. "Tidak seperti kami duduk bersama dan mengobrol." Lanjut Tom,"...hanya hal-hal biasa sesekali."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau berteman dengan salah satu pengikutmu," komentar Harry.

"Dia bukanlah salah satu dari pengikutku. Ya dia mengikutiku, tapi dia bukanlah pengikutku."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Manusia serigala, sebagian banyak dari mereka, adalah makhluk yang sangat mandiri. Terutama Alpa, mereka tidak mengikuti siapa-siapa."

"Dan Greyback adalah seorang Alpa. Jadi dia bukanlah pengikutmu."

"Benar. Tapi dia mengikuti perjuanganku."

Harry terdiam sebentar, berdebat dengan dirinya, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa sebenarnya perjuanganmu?"

Tom melihat ke Harry dan hanya melihat keingintahuan dan ketertarikan. Dia terkejut karena Harry tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada apa yang dia perjuangkan sebelumnya. "Kesetaraan," dia menjawab.

"Kesetaraan? Benarkah?" tanya Harry terkejut.

"Apa? Kau kira aku hanya ingin mengambil alih dunia untuk kekuatan?"

"...uh..."

Tom menyeringai, "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Walaupun begitu aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Untuk sementara, aku bukanlah diriku dan kehilangan tujuanku. Kemudian aku...dikalahkan." disini Harry nyengir. "Dan aku punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir."

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah kembali seperti semula?"

"Mencoba. Banyak yang telah terjadi."

"Ya...jadi kesetaraan apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Manusia serigala, vampir-"

"Peri rumah?"

"...Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang mereka."

"Kalau kau melakukannya, Hermione akan mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah peri rumah menginginkannya. Well, semua makhluk sihir yang bisa berpikir untuk diri mereka."

"Aku mengerti," kata Harry berpikir tentang Remus. "Kau berkata di masa lau, apakah ada lagi?"

"Ya. Untuk membawa kembali tradisi penyihir."

"Tradisi penyihir? Apa itu?"

"Kau bertanya itulah maksudku. Tidak ada yang tahu sekarang, kecuali keturunan pureblood yang masih melakukannya. Muggleborn dan Halfblood datang ke dunia kita membawa tradisi mereka seperti Halloween dan natal, itu tidak apa-apa, tapi itu menyingkirkan tradisi kita yang telah ada selama berabad-abad."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Harry sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Tom dan duduk di sampingnya di sofa, lututnya mulai sakit.

"Samhain, Yule, Summer Solstice...mereka semua sama, beberapa hitam dari yang lain, tapi mereka semua berkumpul menjadi satu dengan sihir dan bumi. Dan itu sangat...diperkaya dengan sihir...tidak ada yang seperti itu Harry." Kata Tom.

Bagaimana cara Tom membicarakannya, sangat senang dan gembira dengan acara sederhana, Harry dapat melihat bahwa dia sangat menginginkannya. Itu membuatnya sedikit bersemangat hanya dengan mendengar, dia dapat membayangkan melakukan satu ritual. "Aku tidak tahu semua tentang ini."

"Tidak ada yang tahu lagi sekarang dan itu sangat memalukan. Itu sangat luar biasa. Itu seperti adrenalin sihir yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu selama beberapa hari...aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya, kau harus merasakannya sendiri."

"Itu terdengar luar biasa."

"Itu benar."

"Dapatkah kau menunjukkannya padaku."

Tom melihat ke Harry terkejut, namun dia senang. "Tentu saja. Aku senang melakukannya. Summer Solstice akan datang. Itu adalah permulaan yang bagus. Aku ingi Wynter untuk merasakannya juga, tapi dia masih terlalu muda. Mungkin kalau dia sudah sedikit tua."

"Oke," kata Harry santai dan mereka kembali ke kediaman yang nyaman, masing-masing berpikir dengan dalam.

Harry terkejut mendengar tradisi-tradisi ini, mereka terdengar luar biasa dan cara Tom menjelaskannya, hampir seperti anak kecil, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditinggalkan. Dia ingin tahu apakah Ron tahu tentang ini atau kalau mereka melakukannya di masing-masing liburan, dia tidak pernah membicarakannya jadi mungkin tidak, lagipula dia akan bertanya. Hermione mungkin pernah mendengarnya. Pikiran Tom juga sama seperti Harry. Itu membuatnya sangat senang bahwa Harry ingin merayakan Summer Solstice dengannya. Dia tidak pernah merayakannya dengan seseorang yang berhubungan sangat intim dengannya, dia tidak yakin apa yang dia harapkan tapi itu pasti akan menjadi tidak terlupakan, terutama ini adalah pengalaman pertama Harry. Dia akan membuatnya lebih spesial dan mulai merencanakan hal yang dia butuhkan dan bagaimana dia akan melakukannya tahun ini.

"Jadi. Apakah ada yang lain atau hanya itu saja?"

"Huh?" tanya Tom, mengedipkan matanya saat dia mulai menyadari bahwa Harry berbicara padanya.

"Perjuanganmu. Apakah ada lagi?"

"Tidak juga. Yang lainnya lebih...pribadi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

Tom ragu sebentar. "Kau tahu dimana aku tumbuh, benar?"

"Panti Asuhan," jawab Harry.

"Ya...itu bukanlah tempat yang bagus, terutama menjadi berbeda. Dan harus kembali setiap musim panas..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang menghapus ingatan buruk. "Aku selalu berharap kalau disana ada tempat dimana aku bisa pergi, dengan orang-orang seperti ku, seperti kita."

"Anak-anak penyihir?"

"Ya, dan tidak hanya satu. Anak yatim piatu, yang di siksa, yang tidak di inginkan. Suatu tempat dimana kita dapat tinggal," kata Tom dengan semangat. "Tapi-" dia berhenti.

"Di cintai," kata Harry dengan lembut. Rasa sakit lama terasa di dadanya, satu yang telah dia lupakan bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Diterima," tambah Tom.

Mereka terdiam dan mengeluarkan desahan dalam yang sama dan tersenyum kepada masing-masing.

"Itu terdengar seperti ide yang bagus," kata Harry dan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya ke Tom, "Sebuah Panti Asuhan untuk anak-anak sihir."

"Ya," jawab Tom, melihat ke jari mereka yang saling bertautan, "Tapi itu tidak semua. Aku juga ingin rencana pendidikan di berikan ke anak-anak yang baru mengenal dunia sihir."

"Kenapa?"

"Ketika Muggleborn dan beberapa Halfblood, berumur sebelas tahun mereka di bawa ke dunia sihir dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kita di masukkan ke sekolah baru dimana kita tidak mengenal siapa-siapa, dengan orang-orang di sekeliling kita menyapa satu sama lain seperti teman lama."

Harry mengangguk. Dia mengingat perasaan tidak tahu ketika dia pertama kali turun dari kereta api untuk pergi ke Hogwarts dan beberapa teman-teman kelasnya sudah tahu satu sama lain. Draco Malfoy dengan cepat datang di pikirannya, teman-temannya sudah lansung berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak hanya itu, tapi mereka lahir di dunia ini, tumbuh dengan di kelilingi sihir dan tradisinya, beberapa bahkan tahu mantra-mantra sebelum mereka memiliki tongkat mereka dan tahu bagaimana menggunakannya. Itu bisa menjadi sangat mengintimidasi dan tidak adil bahwa mereka sudah tahu lebih banyak."

"Itu benar. Jadi apa? Kau ingin membangu sekolah dasar sihir?"

"Tepat sekali. Dengan begitu kita dapat belajar sihir lebih cepat juga. Dan itu tidak hanya Muggleborn, itu juga bisa pada semua anak-anak penyihir."

"Umur lima sampai sepuluh," komentar Harry, sudah membayangkannya di pikirannya.

"Kedengaran bagus."

"Wow. Itu semua terdengar bagus. Aku berharap kita punya sesuatu seperti itu selagi kita tumbuh."

"Aku juga."

"Anak-anak jaman dulu dan masa mendatang," kata Harry, "Kau punya ide yang bagus."

"Aku tahu." Harry memberikannya sebuah tatapan dan Tom nyegir, "Terima kasih."

"Yang lainnya?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

Mereka terdiam kembali dan berbalik menonton TV yang sedang hidup selagi mereka berbicara. Harry meringkuk ke sisi Tom, kepalanya di bahu Tom dan terus menautkan jari mereka dan Tom membiarkannya, saat mereka larut dalam pikiran. Harry terus berpikir tentang apa yang Tom katakan, tentang perjuangannya. Karena menjadi Raja Kegelapan, itu sebenarnya sangat menarik. Itu kenapa banyak orang mengikutinya. Dan juga dia sangat bersemangat tentang itu dan membuatnya sangat jelas apa yang dia inginkan, itu dan dengan pesonanya, Tom dapat dengan mudah menarik orang untuk mengikutinya. Dan perjuangannya hanya satu hal yang lain, disana ada sesuatu yang lain bagi setiap orang. itu juga sesuatu yang sisi Terang yang tidak tahu, itu kalau mereka telah mendengar apa yang di inginkan Tom.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang mudah? Pergi ke kementrian. Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk melakukannya," tanya Harry.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi kesempatan itu dapat dilakukan sangat sedikit seperti tidak ada. Orang-orang tidak suka perubahan, sangat terpaku pada cara-cara mereka," jawab Tom.

"Itu benar," Harry dapat berpikir banyak cara, hal yang sangat menonjol adalah ketika dia memberitahukan semua orang bahwa Voldemort telah kembali ketika 15 tahun. Tidak ada yang ingin mempercayainya karena itu akan menghancurkan angan-angan di mana mereka sekarang, hal-hal akan berganti kalau mereka mengakuinya. Dan mereka semua tahu bagaiman _itu_ berakhir.

"Kesetaraan untuk manusia serigala?" lanjut Tom, "Mereka terlalu takut karena satu atau dua kejadian dari ribuan lainnya, jadi kau bisa melupakannya. Jadi aku harus melakukannya secara paksa, untuk membuat mereka melihat, untuk mengakui isu-isu ini, atau mereka akan menghancurkan mereka."

"Tapi itu adalah hal yang lain dari bangkit kedepan. Membuat kesalahan, belajar dan memperbaiki mereka untuk melakukan yang lebih baik," kata Harry. Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Harry telah mulai melihat maksud dari apa yang di katakannya. "Itu sangat kacau."

"Itu benar. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau pikir kita sangat ketinggalan dari Muggle?"

"Takut untuk berubah." Jawab Harry.

"Takut untuk berubah," ulang Tom.

"Itu menyebalkan."

"Benar."

Mereka terdiam lagi sebentar. Kemudian Harry mendesah dengan dalam. "Well itu sangat membuat orang frustasi."

"Sedikit," Tom melihat ke Harry dan memberikannya senyuman nakal penuh dengan janji, "Aku tahu apa yang dapat kita lakukan yang tidak membuat kita frustasi."

Mata Harry membelalak dan dia tersentak "Mesum!" dia berteriak dengan nada mengejek tapi tidak menolak ketika Tom mematikan TV dan mengangkatnya ke tangga ke tempat tidur mereka.

End Of Chapter


	27. Chapter 27

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27**

Sudah sebulan berlalu dengan cepat dan dia tidak bisa kemana-mana, tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi. Harry lanjut mendapatkan surat dari Ron dan Hermione, yang lanjut untuk bertanya kepadanya untuk datang ke The Burrow. Dia pernah bertanya pada Tom dan seperti apa yang dia pikirkan, dia mengatakan tidak, tapi dia tetap bertanya sekali- kali kalau Tom akan merubah pikirannya atau Tom akan lelah dan akhirnya mengizinkannya pergi, walaupun dia lelah, Tom sangat teguh akan pendiriannya. Harry juga mendapat surat dari Remus dan Nyonya Weasley dan beberapa dari Dumbledore, sekarang karena dia tahu bahwa Harry telah berhubungan dengan Ron dan Hermione, bertanya pada Harry apakah dia baik-baik saja, meyakinkannya bahwa mereka tidak berpikiran negatif tentang Harry dengan apa yang terjadi dan ingin bertemu dengan Wynter. Itu membuatnya lebih baik melihat tulisan tangan mereka, dia senang bahwa putrinya diterima.

Di akhir bulan juni, Tom memenuhi janjinya dan menunjukkannya apa yang terjadi pada ritual Summer Solstice. Di pagi hari, pada matahari terbit, Tom mengajak Harry keluar ke belakang rumah dimana mereka membuat sebuah altar yang di dekorasi dengan bunga, sedikit khotbah, dan kemudian melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasanya. Beberapa jam kemudian sihir yang asli terjadi. Setelah mereka meletakkan Wynter ke tempat tidur setelah matahari terbenam, itu sangat cantik. Mereka meletakkan sebuah mangkuk berisi air dan susu di depan altar dan mangkuk yang kosong di tengah-tengahnya dan menghidupkan lilinnya. Mereka menyayat jari mereka untuk mengambil sedikit darah ke masing-masing mangkuk dan Tom dan Harry mengulangi kata-kata kuno setelahnya, sebuah kata-kata untuk Ibu sihir. Selagi mengucapkan kata-kata, Harry dapat merasakannya -sihir- di sekelilingnya, melalui dirinya, di dalamnya, bernyanyi dengan senang, sihirnya, dan Tom menari bersama, menghisap semuanya. Itu sangat menakjubkan, menyenangkan dan sangat bebas. Dia dapat merasakan semuanya, pelindung di sekitar rumah, sihir yang ada di udara dan dia dapat merasakan Tom, kuat dan gelap. Harry dapat mengerti kenapa Tom sangat candu pada sihir hitam, itu sangat memabukkan. Itu berkibar di sekeliling Tom seperti mantel, menari di kulitnya, itu sangat kuat sehingga Harry dapat merasakannya saat sihirnya menyentuh dirinya selagi sihirnya sendiri menyentuh yang lain, dan dari cara Tom melihatnya, Tom dapat merasakan Harry juga.

Itu sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakah dan lihat, hanya bahwa sihir masuk pada dirinya dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih terang, sangat kaya dan cantik...itu juga membuatnya sangat bergairah. Semakin lama itu terjadi, maka dia akan semakin ingin untuk melompat ke Tom, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Ritual itu terus berlanjut, dan saat mereka lanjut mengatakan mantra, mereka masing-masing mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk yang lebih besar di tengah-tengah agar airnya, susu dan darah mereka sekarang bercampur. Itu bergabung sendiri dan Harry merinding saat sihir di mangkuk itu bersatu bersama, itu sangat susah untuk bernafas dengan semua sihir berkeliaran di sekitar mereka sampai itu terasa seperti dia akan pingsan, kemudian semuanya selesai. Lilin-lilinnya mati dengan sendirinya dan sihir yang ada di sekitar mereka lambat laun menghilang ke udara. Cairan di mangkuk sekarang berwarna silver, mengingatkan Harry pada darah Unicorn, dan itu juga memberikan rasa yang sangat dalam sama seperti yang dia rasakan dulu.

Tom mengambil mangkuknya dan menuangkan isinya ke bunga yang sekarang hampir pudar di altar dan mereka menyala sebentar sebelum mati, meninggalkan sedikit cahaya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Tom berdiri di sana dengan punggungnya di depan Harry, mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berdiri disana dalam diam sampai akhirnya, Tom berbalik. Harry menatap ke mata biru Tom, matanya mempunyai bintik merah dan merasakan jantungnya naik ke tenggorokannya. Perasaan terangsang yang telah dia dorong jauh-jauh kini kembali lagi dengan kecepatan yang kuat saat Tom menatap padanya. Tatapan itu gelap dengan sihir dan nafsu dan penisnya, yang memang sudah keras, semakin keras saat Tom menatapnya dengan kebutuhan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, kemudian menarik satu sama lain pada saat yang bersamaan, bertemu dengan pertemuan di bibir, gigi, dan lidah di ciuman yang sangat dalam.

Mereka merobek pakaian satu sama lain dengan keinginan, ingin untuk menyentuh kulit. Harry menarik terbuka kemeja Tom, melepaskan beberapa kancing dalam prosesnya dan menjelajah dada Tom dengan tangannya, jari-jarinya tegang saat mereka menyentuh kulit Tom- sihir masih banyak di sekitar mereka. Tom memegang baju Harry dan menariknya melalui kepala Harry dan membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh punggungnya dan turun ke tulang belakangnya, membuat Harry mendesah. Dia kemudian mengangkat Harry di bahunya dan naik ke tangga ke kamar mereka dimana mereka bercinta, tidak itu lebih dari bercinta. Mereka bercinta dengan lama, keras, dalam, dan kasar, seperti mereka adalah anjing yang sedang kawin. Itu sangat luar biasa dan berlangsung selama berjam-jam, tidak ada di antara mereka yang cukup pada satu sama lain, tidak dengan sihir yang masih tinggi di sekitar mereka. Akhirnya, mereka pingsan karena kelelahan dan tidak bangun sampai siang sampai tangisan kelaparan Wynter membangunkan mereka.

Rasa itu telah mereda berberapa saat, tapi dia masih dapat merasakannya di bawah permukaan kulitnya, berjalan di pembuluh nadinya. Tom benar, itu sangat memabukkan. Kemudian, setelah Harry menenangkan Wynter dari rasa di acuhkan, Tom telah menjelaskan padanya bahwa rasa yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, rasa memabukkannya, ya, tapi tidak rasa terangsangnya. Lagipula, dia tidak pernah melakukan ritual itu dengan seseorang yang berhubungan sangat intim dengannya, dia juga tidak menyalahkan itu dan Harry setuju. Itu sangat...wow... Harry benar-benar akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi sekarang itu semua telah berakhir dan semuanya telah kembali seperti biasanya. Well, tidak benar-benar sama.

Harry tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang berubah tapi dia dapat _merasakannya._ Sebuah perubahan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ritual itu atau mungkin hasi dari ritual itu. Itu terasa seperti mereka...lebih dekat? yang mana sangat aneh karena tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah. Sihir mereka telah bersatu dengan satu sama lain selama ritual dan itu sangat intim, tapi itu telah memudar sekarang. Tapi sekarang itu terasa seperti Harry lebih...terasa akan Tom, terutama hal-hal kecil. Cara matanya bersinar saat dia melihat Wynter, lingkar kecil di bibirnya ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang lucu, mengernyitkan hidungnya sedikit saat Harry menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu- walaupun begitu dia melakukannya- dan tatapan sebentar Tom yang di berikannya pada Harry yang terjadi semakin sering. Selain itu, juga ada sentuhan kecil yang terjadi, baik Tom atau Harry yang akan "secara tidak sengaja" menyentuh satu sama lain, bahkan kalau ada ruangan yang cukup bagi mereka baik di dapur atau di kamar...dan setiap itu terjadi, Harry akan merasa seperti jantungnya melompat dan mulai untuk berlomba. Dia tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahunya karena dia tidak ingin untuk mulai menebak apa maksud dari itu dan itu akan menuju pada apa. Jadi dia menganggapnya sebagai efek samping dari ritual itu dan membiarkannya seperti itu.

Juni berganti menjadi Juli, Harry menjadi lebih memaksa dengan Tom agar di izinkan untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Itu membuat Tom bingung karena tiba-tiba Harry sangat tertarik. Biasanya Harry hanya meminta padanya secara santai tapi sekarang...setiap hari, di pagi hari ketika dia bangun, ketika dia pulang dan ketika mereka pergi ke tempat tidur. Namun Tom tidak membiarkan Harry pergi. Itu sangat berbahaya. Dia tidak tahu apakah pengikut-pengikutnya akan melakukan sesuatu pada mereka. Dan bagaimana kalau dia membiarkan mereka pergi dan tidak kembali lagi? Dia tidak akan bisa melihat Harry atau putrinya lagi. Itulah apa yang sangat di takutkan Tom, dia tidak akan mengakuinya. Dia juga tidak bisa menghentikan Harry kalau dia memilih untuk pergi...kecuali Tom mengurungnya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Harry adalah orang yang berjiwa bebas dan tidak akan menyukainya.

Tom bangkit dari meja dimana Harry sedang memberi makan Wynter, atau sedang mencoba, karena Wynter sedang rewel, dan pergi ke dapur untuk meminum kopi terakhirnya dan meletakkan piringnya di wastafel. "Aku tidak akan membawamu berenang," dia mendengar Harry mengatakan itu dan dia berbalik untuk melihat ke Wynter yang sedang cemberut, kemudian Wynter dengan patuh membuka mulutnya untuk mengizinkan Harry memberikannya makan. Tom tersenyum dengan lembut kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke piring-piring kotor di kompor, kulkasnya mempunyai magnet yang bertuliskan lokasi yang Harry buat. Kata-katanya seperti 'pergi ke kota' atau 'ke bawah di pantai' atau 'sedang bekerja' untuk Tom agar mereka tetap mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain. Itu sangat memudahkan.

Dia membalikkan magnet miliknya, dan melihat ke kalender di dinding yang telah Harry letakkan. Di bulan ini mempunyai gambar wajah anjing yang besar dengan mata besar dengan lidahnya menjulur ke luar, dengan kalimat "Musin Panas" tertulis di atasnya. Itu benar-benar konyol, tapi Harry menyukainya. Melihat kalender itu dia melihat dua kotak garis merah di akhir bulan, menunjukkan sebuah hari yang spesial. Satu kotak mempunyai nama 'Neville', tentu saja, teman Harry si Longbottom dan di hari selanjutnya juga berwarna dan dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah tanggal 31, ulang tahun Harry. Namanya tertulis di kotak dengan sebuah angka 24 di dalam kurung. Harry akan berumur 24? Benarkah? Tom tidak percaya ini.

Dia telah mencoba untuk membunuh Harry sepanjang hidupnya. Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak hubungan mereka berubah,...haruskah dia memberikan Harry sesuatu? Apa yang akan dia berikan kepada musuhnya yang berubah menjadi ibu dari anaknya dan kekasihnya yang sekarang telah tinggal bersamanya? 'Maaf, karena aku telah mengacaukan hidupmu dan telah mencoba untuk membunuhmu beberapa kali. Selamat ulang tahun'? Itu terdengar konyol, bahkan baginya. Tom menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpan pikiran itu di otaknya untuk di pikirkan nanti dan iseng membuka halaman kalendernya ke bulan yang selanjutnya.

Disini dan disana ada hari lain yang di garisi merah, jelas itu adalah ulang tahun teman-teman Harry. Melihat ke bulan Desember, dia melihat ulang tahun Wynter di tanggal 13 dengan 'Ulang Tahun yang Pertama!' tepat di bawah nama Wynter. Tom tidak percaya ini, sudah setahun. Ini terasa seperti baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan Wynter untuk yang pertama kalinya, sangat kecil dengan mata hijau yang bersinar yang hanya menatap padanya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Wynter telah banyak tumbuh sejak saat itu, tapi Wynter masih tetap sangat kecil baginya. Dia pikir mungkin itulah rasanya bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah, Wynter akan tetap menjadi tuan putri kecilnya...tapi masih ada bulan-bulan yang harus dilalui sebelum itu. Melihat lebih jauh ke bawah kalender dia melihat tanggal lain yang di garisi merah, tanggal 31. Pertama, dia berpikir karena itu adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini, Tahun baru sampai dia melihat namanya di kotak kecil itu, namanya. Tom hanya menatap pada itu dengan ketidakpahaman sampai dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia hanya mengatakan itu sekali dan Harry telah mengingatnya dan memasukkannya ke kalender. Itu adalah perilaku yang biasa dan namun...

Tom dengan tiba-tiba menutup halaman itu dan berbalik untuk melihat ke dapur, menatap ke Harry, yang sudah siap memberi makan Wynter, tapi itu hanya semakin membuat rasa sakit di dadanya menjadi semakin sakit dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia telah mulai merasakan tipe emosi ini lebih banyak sekarang dan dia tidak yakin apakah ini bagus atau tidak.

Mendorong juga pikiran itu, Tom menghabiskan kopinya, mengatakan selamat tinggal ke Harry dan Wynter dan pergi untuk bekerja.

 **MMMMM**

Setelah Tom pergi, Harry lanjut untuk menyiapkan memberi makan Wynter yang sedang sangat rewel. Hari ini telah dimulai dan panas musim panas telah masuk membuat udara menjadi panas dan lembab, setidaknya ada tiupan angin yang datang dari pantai. Dia telah memutuskan bahwa dia akan menggunakan kolam berenang hari ini, ini hanya terlihat seperti hari yang bagus untuk menggunakannya. Dia telah membuat pelampung tiup untuk berenang untuk Wynter, jenis yang punya jaring di bawahnya untuk memegang Wynter. Dia akan meletakkan mantra hanya untuk hati-hati, dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Wynter walaupun dia akan berada di sana.

Wynter sangat senang untuk bermain di kolam berenang. Sejauh ini semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah memasukkan kaki Wynter ke air dan Wynter akan menjerit kesenangan. Kali ini, Wynter akan masuk ke air dan bukan hanya kakinya saja. Tapi itu akan terjadi nanti. Sekarang, dia hanya harus menyiapkan sarapan Wynter. Ketika Wynter sudah siap, Harry membersihkannya dan meletakkannya di tempat duduk bermainnya dengan mainannya untuk membuat Wynter sibuk selagi Harry melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari di rumah. Harry mencuci baju dan piring-piring dengan sihir selagi dia melipat baju, Wynter melihat dengan terpesona. Wynter selalu senang melihat piring-piringnya membersihkan sendiri, memilih pakaian dan mainannya masuk ke kotak mainan yang berada di dekat perapian, Wynter akan tertawa dan menunjuk dan menepuk tangannya dengan senang. Akhirnya, Wynter mengantuk dan tidur untuk tidur siang, mengizinkan Harry untuk lanjut melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa Wynter menjerit padanya untuk sesuatu atau yang lain. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, dia akhirnya bisa beristirahat, setidaknya sampai Wynter terbangun.

Harry sebenarnya tidur siang. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Dia sedang menonton TV sebentar dan selanjutnya dia di bangunkan oleh ocehan memaksa Wynter.

"Mma! Mma!"

Harry membalikkan kepalanya ke Wynter, "Apa?" Wynter mengoceh kata-kata yang tidak jelas saat Wynter menatap pada Harry melalui tempat duduk bermainnya, mendorong wajahnya dari tempat duduk bermainnya untuk melihat Harry. Dia menatap ke jam di atas perapian dan melihat bahwa sudah waktunya makan siang. "Lapar?" Harry bertanya pada Wynter dan Wynter mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya saat Harry datang mendekatinya. Harry mengangkat Wynter dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makan siang mereka. Mereka memakan makan siang mereka, Wynter benar-benar sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke kolam berenang, setidaknya Wynter makan tanpa masalah kali ini dan ketika mereka sudah siap Harry membawanya ke lantai atas untuk mengganti baju mereka untuk mandi di kolam berenang.

Itu adalah baju yang sama yang di pakai Wynter dulu, merah muda dengan polkadot dan rok kecil untuk menutupi popoknya di bawahnya. Harry juga mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda tinggi di atas kepalanya. Ketika Wynter sudah siap. Harry membawanya ke kamarnya dan dia berganti baju.

"Kau siap?" Harry bertanya pada Wynter saat Harry mengambil handuk mereka untuk digunakan.

"Ye!" Wynter berteriak dan mengulurkan tangannya agar di angkat oleh Harry.

"Oke. Ayo kita pergi!" kata Harry sambil mengangkat Wynter dan berjalan ke bawah dan keluar. Harry meletakkan Wynter ke kursi dan mengatakan pada Wynter untuk tetap di sana. Wynter mengeluh dan menunjuk ke air. "Sebentar Hipoggriff. Aku harus meniup ini," katanya dan mengambil pelampung yang telah dia beli. Untungnya Harry mempunyai sihir sehingga dia tidak perlu menghabiskan nafasnya untuk meniup pelampungnya dan meletakkannya di air sampai pelampungnya sudah bagus dan bulat dan meletakkan mantra-mantra keamanan, kemudian dia meletakkannya ke kolam berenang. "Siap?" kata Harry, melepaskan bajunya dan mengangkat Wynter dari tempat dia duduk dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Wynter tertawa dan menunjuk ke air. "Ya, ya. Kita akan masuk ke air."

Harry berjalan mengelilingi kolam berenangnya ke tangga dan dengan hati-hati masuk ke air sampai sedalam pinggangnya dan kaki Wynter telah masuk. Wynter menjerit di telinga Harry dan mulai memercikkan airnya dengan tangannya, menumpahkan airnya keluar. "Aku bersumpah kau akan membuatku tuli," dia berbisik saat dia membawa pelampung itu mendekat dan meletakkan Wynter di situ. Harry memberikan Wynter sedikit putaran dan melepaskannya dan melihat Wynter berputar dan tertawa kesenangan, Wynter sangat menikmatinya saat dia menendang-nendang kakinya dan berenang ke sekeliling. Harry akan memercikkan air ke arahnya dan Wynter akan menjerit kesenangan dan memercikkan Harry kembali. Harry membiarkan Wynter berenang sendiri dan bermain dengan sebuah bola dan mengejarnya, namun Harry melihat Wynter seperti elang, tapi Wynter tidak mempunyai masalah. Wynter sangat aktif, Harry tahu bahwa Wynter akan tidur seperti orang mati malam ini.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Tom pulang dan menemukan Harry berenang dengan punggungnya dengan Wynter di sampingnya bermain dengan mainan ikannya yang menyemprotkan air, tetawa ketika airnya menyemprot ke wajahnya. Wynter melihat Tom pertama dan berteriak, "De! De!"

Harry melihat dan tersenyum pada Tom saat dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Tom dengan lurus, "Hai."

"Hey," jawab Tom. "Bersenang-senang?"

"Sangat," jawab Harry dan mengangkat tangannya, "Aku sangat kelelahan."

"Aku dapat melihatnya."

"De!" teriak Wynter meremas airnya keluar dari ikan.

"Aku melihatmu tuan putri."

"Bertukar denganku," kata Harry, membalikkan dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Bertukar. Aku harus membuat makan malam dan aku tidak dapat meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Bawa dia keluar," jawab Tom dengan santai.

"Dia belum siap untuk keluar, benarkan sayang?" dia bertanya pada Wynter.

"O!" teriak Wynter, menendang kakinya untuk berbalik dan berenang menjauh.

"Lihat?" kata Harry berbalik ke Tom. Dia terlihat skeptis dan hanya menatap Tom. "...kau dapat berenang, iya kan?"

"Ya, aku dapat berenang!" bentak Tom dan berbalik untuk masuk.

"Jangan lupa bawa handuk!" Harry memanggilnya. Dia hampir dapat mendengar Tom mengomel melalui pintu yang tertutup. Dia berbalik ke Wynter, "Daddy akan datang ke air, bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?"

"De?" tanya Wynter dan memberikan Harry ikannya untuk diisi air lagi.

"Ya, Daddy. Dia akan bermain denganmu," kata Harry saat dia mengisi mainannya dan memberikannya ke Wynter. "Kau suka itu?"

"Ye!" teriak Wynter dan meremas ikannya dan menyemrotkan airnya ke Harry dan Harry memercikkan air ke Wynter.

"Oh! Itu dia!" kata Harry.

Wynter melihat ke pintu yang terbuka dan matanya terbelalak. "De!" Wynter memercikkan air dan menendang kakinya agar dia dapat mendekat ke sisi kolam berenang, menatap ke Tom dan menunggu agar Tom mendekat.

"Cepat Daddy, cepat!" teriak Harry, berenang ke samping Wynter saat dia muncul di air.

"Aku datang, aku datang," kata Tom menjatuhkan handuknya di kursi.

"Ooh, menunjukkan kulit. Bagus!" Harry menggoda sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap ke Tom. Tom memakai celana hitam dengan tali putih yang terikat di depan dan kantong di setiap sisi. Itu terlihat sangat mempesona karena tergantung di pinggangnya. Tom hanya memberikannya tatapan yang seperti mengatakan 'Benarkah? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?' dan masuk ke air.

"De! De!" Wynter terus berteriak dan menendang-nendang kakinya untuk pergi ke Tom. Wynter memang belum tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berjalan atau bahkan merangkak, tapi dia sangat cepat saat berenang dan pergi ke Tom, tangan langsung terangkat.

"Hai sayang," kata Tom memegang Wynter saat dia menendang-nendang di air.

"Mmah! Mmah!" kata Wynter dan Tom menunduk untuk mencium Wynter.

"Oke, jaga Wynter, dia bergerak sangat cepat. Aku akan masak makan malam," kata Harry sambil berenang ke Tom dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman dan keluar dari kolam.

"Oke," kata Tom kemudian melihat kesekeliling saat Wynter tidak ada disana, tapi berenang ke depan.

"Tom!"

"Sedang ku lakukan!" kata Tom dan menangkap Wynter dan Wynter memberikannya ikannya untuk di tunjukkan ke Tom.

Selagi mereka bermain di air, Harry sedang sibuk membuat makan malam. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat barbeque agar dia dapat dekat dengan kolam dan melihat Tom dan Wynter bermain. Tom akan masuk ke air dan Wynter akan mencari ke sekeliling dan Tom akan keluar dan Wynter akan menjerit kesenangan. Tom terus melakukannya sampai Wynter bosan dan kemudian mereka memercikkan air ke satu sama lain. Tapi saat makanannya mulai di masak, aroma dari kentang dan daging panggang menguap ke udara dan itu mengalihkan perhatian Tom dan Wynter dari air.

"Ma!" teriak Wynter dari handuk tebal.

"Semua kering? Siap untuk makan?"

"Uh," kata Wynter dan mengusap matanya yang lelah.

"Dia akan tidur sebentar lagi," komentar Harry.

"Ya. Tapi setelah kita makan, iya kan?" tanya Tom ke Wynter, memberikan Wynter sedikit lompatan.

"Ye," kata Wynter sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tom.

"Kau mau makan di dalam atau di luar sini?"

Tom melihat ombak yang bergelombang di kejauhan dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam di langit di belakang awan membuatnya terlihat seperti manisan gula berwarna oranye. Udaranya juga bagus dan hangat. "Diluar sini bagus."

Harry mengangguk dan Tom masuk ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri. Makanannya sudah siap masak dan mejanya sudah disiapkan, kursi tinggi Wynter di letakkan di luar agar dia bisa ikut bersama mereka untuk makan di luar dan kemudian mereka duduk dan makan. Ketika mereka sudah siap, mereka membersihkan piring mereka dan meletakkan sisa makanan di kulkas. Harry meninggalkan Tom yang sedang membersihkan barbeque dan membawa Wynter ke lantai atas untuk memandikannya. Wynter sudah tertidur di gendongannya, tidak, bahkan sebelum itu, di meja Wynter sudah menunduk ke makanannya, dia mempunyai makanan yang menempel di wajahnya. Jadi Harry memberikannya mandi air hangat dan membersihkan wajahnya dan membersihkan rambutnya dari klorida, setelah dia sudah siap kepala Wynter menunduk ke sisi kursi di kamar mandi yang biasa di letakkan untuk memandikan Wynter. Wynter sudah tertidur sangat nyenyak saat Harry meletakkannya di tempat tidur bayinya, sudah bersih dan hangat dari mandi, dan Wynter telah tertidur dan akan seperti itu sampai pagi.

Setelah meletakkan Wynter ke tempat tidur, Harry pergi keluar dan menemukan Tom beristirahat di beranda dengan mata yang tertutup. "Wynter telah tidur," kata Harry sambil mendekatis Tom.

"Mm," Tom membuka matanya saat airnya bergerak dan Harry masuk ke dalam di sampingnya.

Harry mengerang dan mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya dan kembali duduk, "Ah, ini terasa menyenangkan."

"Wynter membuatmu lelah?"

"Ya, dia sangat cepat kalau kau tidak melihatnya. Sekali kalau dia sudah pandai menendang kakinya untuk bergerak, dia sudah kemana-mana."

"Aku menyadarinya."

"Aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia sudah mulai merangkak..." secara bersamaan dia mengeluarkan desahan dalam pada pikiran itu. "Dia menjadi semakin besar."

"Kau benar," bisik Tom.

"Sebelum kita tahu, dia akan berjalan dan berbicara...aku tidak ingin Ron dan Hermione untuk ketinggalan."

Tom mendesah, "Apa kau masih menginginkan itu?"

"Ya," kata Harry sambil berbalik ke Tom, "Mereka adalah orang tua baptis Wynter. Mereka berhak untuk melihat Wynter dan Wynter merindukan mereka."

"Wynter mungkin tidak akan mengingat mereka."

"Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!" teriak Harry, "Mereka adalah keluarga dan keluarga sangat penting. Kau tahu itu sekarang, iya kan?"

Tom menggertakkan giginya dan berbalik, dia tidak bisa berdebat dengan itu. Tapi itulah kenapa dia tidak ingin Harry untuk pergi, jadi dia bisa melindungi keluarganya. Disini lebih aman. Tom berdiri dan akan keluar, tapi Harry mengelilingkan tangannya di pinggang Tom dan Tom berbalik dan melihat mata membujuk Harry.

"Tolonglah Tom, apa salahnya?"

Tom mengusap tangannya ke rambutnya dan mengeluarkan nafas dalam, "Semuanya," jawab Tom dengan datar dan duduk di ujung beranda.

Harry meletakkan dagunya di kaki Tom, meletakkan tangannya kembali ke air dan menatap ke Tom. "Kami dapat hanya pergi."

"Aku berharap kau tidak melakukannya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengurung kami disini."

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Itu tidak akan membuatku senang." Pada itu, Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mereka terdiam. Harry membalikkan kepalanya dan meletakkan pipinya di kaki Tom dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya dan dia merasa pipinya memanas. "...bagaimana kalau aku dapat meyakinkanmu?" dia bertanya dengan lembut.

Tom melihat ke Harry dan melihat sedikit warna merah di pipinya namun dengan tatapan yang sungguh-sungguh dan matanya membelalak sedikit, kemudian dia menyeringai. "Oh? Dan bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Harry memerah dan juga merasa sedikit kemarahan, Tom sedang menggodanya. Dia mungkin merasa malu tapi dia tidak akan mundur dari tantangan. "Aku dapat berpikir sesuatu..." dia berhenti dengan menggoda, atau dengan apa yang dia harap menggoda. Dia memindahkan tangannya dari air dan menjelajahi kaki Tom sampai tangannya dekat ke selangkangannya.

"Oh benarkah?" tanya Tom.

"Mm hmm," Harry bersenandung dan bangkit, mengambil tali dari celana Tom dan menariknya ke bawah sampai penis Tom bebas. Dia menatap pada itu, besar dan tebal dan dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Benar, itu bukanlah kali pertama dia melihat penis Tom sebelumnya atau menyentuhnya, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan blowjob. Tapi mendengar nafas Tom berubah saat dia memegangnya memberikannya semangat.

"Harry..." kata Tom sambil kehabisan nafas, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Tidak peduli pada godaan Tom, dia tidak ingin Harry melakukan hal yang dia tidak nyaman untuk melakukannya. Tapi Harry hanya melihat padanya dengan mata hijau yang bersinar itu dan menjilat ujung penisnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya seperti mencari tahu rasanya, kemudian memberikan jilatan lain.

Harry mendengar desakan nafas Tom dan merasakan kedutan di penis yang ada di tangannya dan merasa bersemangat karena itu. Dia mengelilingkan lidahnya di ujungnya dan mengisapnya sedikit, dia lanjut mengisap untuk terbiasa melakukannya, dan kemudian menjilat dari bawah ke atas dan mengisapnya lagi ke mulutnya. Mengambil nafas dalam melalui hidungnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan lambat, dia dengan pelan memasukkan milik Tom dalam ke mulutnya...hanya untuk muntah saat penis Tom mengenai unjung tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan sayang," kata Tom, meletakkan tangannya di rambut Harry untuk memelankannya.

Harry bergeser kembali dan memasukkan sebanyak yang dia bisa ke mulutnya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelilingkannya ke sisa yang belum masuk dan bermain dengan skrotum yang dibawahnya. Saat dia menganggukan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah pada penis Tom, dia dapat merasakan tangan Tom menguat dan menarik rambutnya. Itu sakit sedikit tapi terasa enak. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana itu bisa masuk akal, atau kalau dia melakukannya dengan benar ketika dia melihat ke wajah Tom, dia berpikir bahwa setidaknya dia melakukannya dengan benar.

Tom bersandar dengan satu tangan di belakang kepalanya untuk mengganjal dirinya selagi tangan yang lain memegang rambut hitam Harry dan merasakan gerakan kepala Harry, mengangguk ke atas dan ke bawah di penisnya. Itu mengambil semua usahanya untuk tetap diam dan tidak menggerakkan pinggangnya dan bercinta dengan mulut Harry yang sekarang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan miliknya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Harry melakukannya karena ini benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia telah belajar bagaimana untuk menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilatnyanya dan ujung penisnya, mengambil spermanya yang sedikit keluar dan merasakannya dengan tatapan yang tertunduk. Dia juga membuat suara seperti menghirup saat dia mengisap penisnya yang dia tidak yakin itu disengaja atau tidak. Harry sangat bersemangat tentang itu juga, menganggukkan kepalanya ke atas dan kebawah dan mengisapnya sejauh yang dia bisa, dan tangannya dengan lembut mengusap dirinya. Dia akan muntah kadang-kadang, tapi Tom tahu bahwa dia sedang melakukan yang terbaik dan itu membuatnya gila. Dia dapat merasakan panas yang memuncak di perutnya dan pengetatan pada skrotumnya dan tahu bahwa dia akan orgasme segera, tapi dia tidak ingin. Belum saatnya.

"Cukup," kata Tom dengan serak, menarik rambut Harry dan menariknya menjauh.

Harry mengeluarkan Tom dengan suara pop, garis-garis air liur dan sperma yang menghubungkan mulutnya dari penis Tom yang keras. Dia menatap ke Tom dan menjilat lidahnya, mengusap air liurnya. "Apakah itu buruk?"

Tatapan Tom menyipit dan dia menarik rambut Harry untuk menarik kepalanya saat dia menunduk dan menciumnya dengan keras. Rasa dari penisnya ada di mulut Harry saat dia menjelajahi gua yang berdosa itu dan mulai untuk berdiri, membawa Harry dengannya. Harry mengeluarkan suara desahan di dalam tenggorokannya saat tangan di rambutnya menguat dan menarikanya ke atas. Dia mengikuti gerakannya agar rambutnya tidak terlepas dari kepalanya dan menemukan dirinya berdiri di beranda dimana Tom berada. Harry membuka matanya saat Tom menarik dirinya dan menatap pada Harry dengan bertanya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kenapa dia membuat dirinya berhenti, tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaanya saat Tom bergerak.

Harry mengeluarkan suara terkejut dari mulutnya saat Tom mengangkatnya ke bahunya. "Tom!?" teriak Harry saat Tom keluar dari air dan menuju ke pintu. "Kemana kita pergi?"

"Kedalam," jawab Tom dengan pendek.

"Ap-ah!" Harry berteriak terkejut saat dia merasakan celananya di tarik ke bawah dan sebuah jari memasukinya. Dia tahu kemana dia pergi sekarang dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. "Kau meneteskan airnya ke seluruh lantai," kata Harry sambil sesak nafas saat jari itu di ikuti oleh jari yang lain dan mulai melebarkannya.

"Tidak peduli," jawab Tom, saat dia berjalan ke lantai.

Saat Tom berjalan ke atas gerakan itu membuatnya terkejut dan tiba-tiba bunga api muncul di matanya dan tangannya membuat genggaman di punggung Tom. "Fuck! Tepat disana!" teriak Harry dan memutar pinggangnya agar jari itu mengenai tempat itu lagi.

"Disini?" tanya Tom, dan membiarkan jarinya ke tempat itu lagi.

Harry tidak dapat menjawab saat matanya memutar dengan kesenangan, tapi gemetar dari tubuh Harry adalah jawaban yang Tom inginkan. Mereka sampai di kamar mereka dan Tom menutup pintunya dengan kakinya dan melempar Harry di tempat tidur.

Harry melompat di tempat tidur dan berbalik ke punggungnya dan mendesah pada rasa kehilangan dari jari yang masuk ke dalamnya tadi. Pas dia sudah sadar kembali hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah penis Tom yang masih menonjol keluar dari celananya, keras dan menunggu padanya.

Dia menjilat lidahnya dan melihat Tom melihat kemana tatapannya. Merasa bebas dan blak-blakan, dia melepaskan celananya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Dia melebarkan kakinya dan memberikan Tom tatapan menggoda. Dia membiarkan tatapannya menuju ke penis Tom, dan kemudian kembali ke wajahnya dan meletakkan tangannya di dekat mulutnya, membiarkan sebuah jari masuk ke mulutnya, dan yang lain ke dadanya dan sampai ke penisnya yang keras dan lubangnya telah di persiapkan. "Disini atau disini?" dia bertanya.

Mata Tom membelalak dengan tidak percaya, tapi pupilnya melebar karena keinginan. Dia maju ke dapan dan melepaskan celananya dan memanjat di tempat tidur, mendorong Harry ke bawah dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan tidak membuang waktu lebih banyak sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Fuck!" teriak Harry saat dia dimasuki secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Tom.

"Tidak," Harry mengerang, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus," kata Tom dan mencium Harry dengan dalam.

Harry membuka mulutnya dengan mengundang dan Tom memasukkan lidahnya dan mengusap lidah Harry untuk bermain, yang mana Harry mengikutinya. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Tom selagi mereka berciuman dan Tom lanjut untuk mendorong ke dalamnya. Dia sangat cepat dan keras, sama seperti saat mereka melakukan ritual Summer Solstice, tapi kali ini, jelas-jelas mereka, Harry telah membuat Tom bersemangat. Pikiran itu membuat dia tersenyum.

Tom menarik dirinya dan mencium rahangnya sampai ke telinganya, "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"T-Tidak ada, ah.." Harry terengah-engah, maju ke arahnya, "Aku hanya, mmm, berpikir bahwa ka-kau memelan sedikit."

"Aku tidak bisa memegang emosiku di depan mu," kata Tom, "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya setelah kau melakuakan itu."

"Kalau begitu, itu tidak buruk?"

"Fuck, tidak, kebalikannya," desis Tom ke telinganya dan mendorong lebih kuat untuk membuat Harry tersentak. Dia mengambil pembukaan itu dan mencium Harry lagi, berbisik di mulutnya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Harry tidak bisa menjawab, lidahnya bermain dengan Tom, tapi dia berpikir hal yang sama. Menatap ke Tom saat dia akan orgasme, dia merasakan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang dan dia tidak berpikir bahwa itu karena apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Tom sangat tampan dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, masih basah dari berenang mereka tadi dan kulitnya bercahaya di sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela di belakang mereka, apakah itu dari air atau dari keringat, dia tidak tahu. Harry yakin dia juga tidak sempurna, tapi dia tidak peduli dan hanya menatap ke Tom dan berpikir tentang apa pria ini, pria ini yang beberapa waktu lalu ingin mencoba membunuhnya, sekarang berharga baginya. Betapa baiknya dia sebagai seorang ayah kepada Wynter, betapa mengejutkannya bahwa Tom dapat membuatnya tertawa, atau kalau Tom sedang mengajarinya sesuatu yang baru. Bagaiman rasanya berada di dekatnya, dan oh Tuhan, bagaimana rasanya berada dibawahnya. Itu terasa luar biasa dan dia merasa senang dan lengkap. Menatap ke Tom di sinar bulan saat mereka terhubung, dia tidak bisa menolak bahwa dia jatuh cin-

Harry tiba-tiba tersentak, matanya memutar saat Tom memutar pinggangnya dan masuk semakin dalam ke dirinya. "Oh Tuhan!" dia mengerang, setiap pemikiran terhapus dari pikirannya, disana hanya ada rasa yang menyenangkan saat Tom mengenai prostatnya. Harry merintih dan mendekat ke Tom saat Tom terus mengenai tempat itu. "Kuat!" bujuk Harry, "Lebih kuat!"

Tom mematuhi dan bergerak lebih cepat, memastikan bahwa dia tetap mengenai tempat itu yang membuat Harry membuat suara itu. Dengan kecepatan yang mereka lakukan dan blowjob yang dilakukan Harry pada Tom tadi, mereka tidak bertahan lama dan orgasme dalam waktu detik satu sama lain. Harry menarik Tom dengan mata tertutup dan merasakannya mendekat sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Dia membuka matanya ketiak Tom menarik dirinya dan berbaring di sampingnya dan menatap ke arahnya. Dia berantakan sama seperti Harry, dan benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Tapi itulah apa yang dia sukai tentang sex dengan Tom, itu selalu luar biasa dan kadang-kadang tidak terduga. Harry tidak pernah merencanakan untuk memberikan Tom blowjob pertamanya atau bahkan tidur dengannya, Wynter membuatnya lelah, dia terkejut dia punya energi untuk itu, tapi ini dia. Bahkan mereka sangat berkeinginan bahkan mereka melakukannya sebelum sampai ke kamar, mereka berbaring dengan kaki mereka tergantung di tempat tidur. Tapi itu ada sebuah alasan...

"Jadiii... bisakah aku pegi?" tanya Harry sambil melihat Tom dengan hati-hati.

Tom menatap ke langit-langit seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian berkata, "Tidak."

Harry mendesah, "Baiklah. Aku menyerah." Dia duduk dan berbalik untuk menarik selimutnya dan memanjat masuk. Kakinya mengenai sesuatu yang merupakan Tom dan dia menendangnya. "Kau berada di jalan."

Tom hanya bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi mengizinkan Harry untuk menyamankan diri. Ketika Tom kembali ke tempat tidur, Harry telah tidur. Tapi Tom berbaring disana terbangun sebentar. Berpikir.

 **MMMMM  
**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat dan Harry dan Wynter, dan juga Tom, menghabiskan banyak waktu di kolam. Mereka bahkan pergi ke pantai dan melihat saat Wynter mencoba menutupi dirinya dengan pasir. Benar pada kata-katanya, Harry tidak bertanya lagi tentang pergi, tapi saat bulan Juli mau habis, dia terlihat sedikit tertekan, namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berlanjut seperti biasa. Tom bekerja seperti biasa dan terlihat seperti teralihkan dan jauh, tapi Harry berpikir itu pasti karena perang dan mereka tidak berbicara tentang hal yang seperti itu. Jadi dia meninggalkannya. Dia punya banyak pekerjaan di sekitar rumah untuk membuatnya sibuk.

Hari ulang tahunnya datang dan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan pergi untuk menyiapkan harinya dan Harry turun untuk membuat sarapan. Dia berpikir mungkin Tom lupa ulang tahunnya sejak dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, tapi ketika Tom akan pergi dia mengatakan "Selamat Ulang Tahun" yang sederhana dan kemudian pergi. Itu membuat Harry sedikit sakit, tapi apa yang bisa dia harapkan? Tom jelas-jelas bukanlah orang yang suka merayakan ulang tahun dan ada banyak sejarah dia antara mereka...tapi itu masih meninggalkan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika pintunya tertutup di belakangnya. Dia setidaknya berharap...dia tidak tahu, setidaknya _sesuatu._ Melihat TV dengan Wynter, menghiburnya dengan mainannya dan bermalas-malasan.

Moodnya naik saat makan siang ketika Hedwig datang. Dia telah membiarkan Hedwig keluar beberapa hari untuk mencari makan dan Hedwig tidak kembali. Harry dapat menebak kemana dia pergi, itu bukanlah kali pertama Hedwig pergi sebelum hari ulang tahunnya dan dia benar. Hedwig datang melalui jendela dapur yang terbuka membawa hadiah-hadiah dari teman-temannya. Dia membawa hadiahnya ke ruang keluarga dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan membuka hadiahnya dengan Wynter, yang menyukai kertas kado berwarna itu. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak dia berumur dua belas tahun bahwa dia tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan Ron dan Hermione. Ini terasa seperti masa-masa kecilnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit depresi. Setidaknya dia mendapat barang-barang yang keren. Hermione, tentu saja, memberikannya beberapa buku,satu tentang mantra-mantra dan satu tentang bagaimana menjadi orang tua. Ron memberikannya beberapa permen dan buku tentang Quidditch, yang paling terbaru. Remus memberikannya buku tentang mantra-mantra rumah tangga dan Tuan dan Nyonya Weasley memberikannya kue ulang tahunnya. Dia mendapat beberapa hadiah lain dari beberapa orang, seperti Fred dan George dan Neville. Semuanya yang bagus di tahun ini.

Selain itu, Harry hanya lanjut menghabiskan harinya, mengambil semua kertas kado yang telah terkoyak yang telah di lempar oleh Wynter, tidur siang saat Wynter tidur siang dan bermain dengan Wynter sampai waktu makan malam. Meskipun hari paginya yang buruk, dia ingin mengakhiri harinya dengan senang, jadi dia pergi untuk membuat makan malam yang enak. Jadi dia meletakkan Wynter di kursi tingginya dan membawanya ke dapur dimana dia sadang memasak, dia juga menghidupkan radio untuk mengisi kesunyian. Ketika dia mendapatkan tempo dari lagu dia mulai untuk menari di dapur bersamaan dengan iramanya, memotong sayur-sayuran untuk makanannya sesuai dengan lagunya dan itu membuatnya berputar-putar di dapur saat dia memasak. Wynter menyukainya dan dia menjerit kegirangan dan menganggukkan kepalanya sesuai dengan iramanya juga. Harry bernyanyi untuk Wynter dan menari yang membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh, tapi Wynter menyukainya. Wynter juga menari dengan musiknya dengan Harry saat Harry mengaduk masakannya dan Wynter menepuk tangannya dan mengoceh yang Harry berpikir seperti dia sedang bernyanyi. Jadi Harry menari dengan Wynter dan bernyanyi bersama dan menikmati dirinya.

Harry sangat fokus pada apa yang sedang dia lakukan sehingga dia tidak mendengar pintu. Pertama dia sedang menari dan selanjutnya sebuah tangan mengambil tangannya dan memutarnya sehingga akhirnya dia berada di pelukan Tom. Dia terkejut tapi tiba-tiba dia dihadapkan dengan seringai geli Tom dan dia memerah dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menghibur Wynter," katanya sambil menunjuk ke Wynter.

"Oh, aku mengerti," kata Tom memelukkan tangannya di pinggang Harry dengan kendur dan mulai menjunjung Harry untuk menari. "Jadi inilah apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku pergi?"

"Biasanya tidak," kata Harry sambil mengikuti Tom, "Tapi kami terbawa oleh lagunya dan well...itu sangat menyenangkan."

Mereka terdiam dan fokus pada satu sama lain saat mereka menari di sekeliling dapur. Wynter terdiam dan menonton dengan senang dan seperti semua yang ada disana hanyalah, musik dan mereka berdua. Itu benar-benar mengejutkan, dia tidak pernah berpikir Tom suka menari, tapi disini mereka, sedang menari walaupun tidak sesuai dengan musiknya, tapi dia tidak peduli, itu sempurna. Mereka lanjut untuk bergerak, Tom memberikannya beberapa putaran kadang-kadang. Dia tertawa pada kekonyolan ini, tapi Tom sedang tersenyum dan menikmati dirinya dan ini berubah menjadi hari ulang tahun yang bagus. Tom memberikannya putaran terakhir dan berakhir dengan punggungnya yang menabrak dada Tom dengan tangan Harry melipat di depannya dan mereka berhenti saat lagunya berhenti dan mulai lagu yang baru.

Tom menekan dirinya pada punggung Harry dan memberikan ciuman kecil di sisi kepalanya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," dia berbisik di telinga Harry.

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry sambil bersandar pada Tom, mencari kehangatannya. Dia menarik dirinya ketika Tom melepaskannya dan berbalik saat Tom memegang sebuah kotak. Harry melihat Tom dengan terkejut tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, jadi dia mengambilnya dengan ragu dan membukanya.

Didalamnya adalah kalung yang paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Itu bergambar singa dan ular bersatu dengan warna emas dan perak. Itu kecil, tapi sangat detail di tempat-tempat yang benar. Di tempat mata dari singanya ada dua emerald kecil dan di ular ada dua batu rubi. Itu cocok dengan mereka dengan sempurna. "Oh Tom," dia bernafas dan mengeluarkan kalungnya dari tempatnya, "Ini...ini sangat cantik."

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Tom dengan ragu.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya," dia tertawa, "Dan aku pikir kau tidak peduli."

"Bagaiman tidak?" tanya Tom dengan senyuman kecil. "Maaf kalau aku sedikit kasar pagi ini."

"Apakah ini kenapa? Kau merencanakan ini?" tanya Harry sambil mengangkat kalungnya sehingga menangkap cahaya.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau dimaafkan." Dia memberikannya ke Tom, "Ini, pasangkan padaku."

Tom mengambilnya dan Harry berbalik agar kalungnya di letakkan di lehernya. "Ini membutuhkan waktu lama untuk siap. Selama minggu ini, aku telah meletakkan mantra di kalungnya. Mantranya sangat susah dan rumit, tapi aku dapat menyelesaikannya jadi kalungnya mempunyai mantra perlindungan yang berbeda-beda untuk membuatmu aman. Kalungnya mempunyai banyak mantra pelindung berbeda, kalungnya punya kemampuan untuk menghancurkan banyak mantra menjebak seperti mantra anti-apparate dan pelindung, dan akan membawamu ke sini dengan kata sandi **–Bawa aku pulang- "** jelas Tom.

"Bawa aku pulang?" tanya Harry sambil berbalik dan memegang kalungnya di tangannya.

"Tidak. **–Bawa aku pulang-** " Tom mendesis dengan tekanan.

 **-Bawa aku pulang-** Harry mendesis kembali mengambil petunjuk Tom dan dia merasakan kalungnya menghangat di tangannya. "Apa itu?"

"Mantranya aktif. Kalungnya akan hanya merespon pada sentuhanmu dan tidak bisa di pindahkan kecuali kau melepaskannya."

"Dan kata sandinya berbahasa Parseltounge agar tidak ada yang bisa menggunakannya," tambah Harry, "Tapi kenapa sampai banyak sekali perlindungan?"

"Kau akan membutuhkannya ketika kau pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

Tom ragu sebentar, "Ketika kau pergi menemui temanmu."

Harry merasa seperti jantungnya berhenti, kemudian melaju cepat saat dia memproses apa yang di katakan Tom. "Aku dapat pergi?"

Harry berbisik dengan senang, mencari kebohongan di wajah Tom, tapi Tom hanya mengangguk. "Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa terus mengurungmu disini seperti sebuah penghargaan. Kau tidak akan senang...dan aku ingin kau senang."

Harry menatap Tom sebentar sebelum melompat padanya dan memeluknya dengan kuat. "Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Harry merasa air mata menumpuk di matanya dan dia menguburkan wajahnya di bahu Tom dan memeluknya lebih kuat ketika dia merasa tangan Tom memeluknya. Dia sangat terkejut, tidak peduli berapa banyak dia membujuk Tom dan Tom tidak bergeming, tapi sekarang..."Apa yang membuatmu merubah pikiranmu?" dia bertanya sambil menarik dirinya dan mengusap matanya.

"Well, ketika kau dengan lembut menjaga ku..." kata Tom dengan senyuman menggoda dan Harry memerah saat mengingatnya, "Dan saat hari ulang tahunmu semakin mendekat, kau...sedih dan aku tidak menyukainya. Dan aku tahu betapa pentingnya mereka bagimu."

Harry mengangguk, "Mereka adalah keluargaku."

"Aku tahu. Itu lah kenapa aku merubah pikiranku. Aku hanya..." Tom berhenti dan dengan lembut mengusap tangan Harry dari atas ke bawah.

"Hanya apa? Bicaralah padaku Tom."

"Aku hanya...takut...bahwa kau tidak akan kembali," akhirnya Tom mengatakannya.

"Aku akan kembali."

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali, tapi mereka mungkin tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Kata Tom, memberitahukan ketakutannya.

"Mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Ron dan Hermione tahu aku tidak bisa tinggal," Harry memberitahukan Tom, "Itu tidak aman." Kata Harry.

"Itu benar," kata Tom sambil berpikir.

"Benar, jadi jangan khawatir. Kami akan kembali. Tempat kami adalah disini," kata Harry dengan tegas.

Tom memberikan senyuman kecil dan merasakan dirinya lega, kemudian dia lanjut lagi. "Aku punya hadiah lain untukmu."

"Yang lain? Berapa banyak yang kau punya?" Harry bertanya, sambil mengikuti Tom keluar dari dapur ke area tempat duduk di tengah-tengah rumah.

"Hanya ini yang terakhir."

"Ma!" teriak Wynter saat dia melihat mereka pergi.

"Aku disini, sayang," Harry memberitahukan Wynter. "Apa itu?" dia bertanya saat mereka melangkah ke area tempat duduk. Tom melambaikan tangannya ke sisi meja dan mantra yang Harry tidak tahu berada di sana mengkilau dan memunculkan sebuah Handphone yang terletak seperti benda itu selalu di sana selama ini. "Sebuah Handphone?"

"Mma!" kata Wynter dari belakang.

"Ya. Sebuah Handphone," jawab Tom.

"Ma!"

Harry menatap itu dengan bingung sampai dia sadar. "Aku dapat menelpon orang. aku dapat menelpon Hermione. Aku dapat _berbicara_ dengannya!"

"Ya, kau bisa," kata Tom sambil tersenyum ketika wajah Harry menunjukkan senyum terpesona lagi.

"Mma, ma!"

"Oh! Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku dapat berbicara dengan Ron dan Hermione. Apakah aku punya nomor mereka? Aku pikir aku punya, di suatu tempat. Oh, aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk menghubungi dia!" dia memberikan Tom pelukan yang lain, kemudian menarik dirinya dengan cepat saat sebuah pikiran melintas di otaknya, "Oh! Aku dapat memberitahukan Hermione kalau aku akan datang!"

Tom tertawa, "Terlalu bersemangat? Berarti kau menyukainya."

"Ma! Ma! Ma!"

"Aku melihat mu," kata Harry pada Wynter, "Tentu saja aku bersemangat dan menyukainya. Handphone dan kalungnya."

"Bagus. Aku pikir, sejak temanmu adalah kelahiran Muggle, jadi dia punya Handphone."

"Mam!"

"Dia punya agar dia bisa menelpon orang tuanya," Harry menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Kapan kau melakukan ini?"

"Ma! Ma!"

"Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu. Itu sangat mudah untuk di lakukan, tapi menyimpannya darimu..."

"Well kau melakukannya, kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, aku sangat terke-"

"Mama!"

Mereka berdua membeku dan berbalik untuk melihat ke Wynter dan melihat bahwa dia sedang menendang-nendang kakinya di meja dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mereka. "A-apakah dia barusan...? apakah yang ku dengar benar?" Harry tersentak dan berlari ke arah Wynter. Tom tepat di belakangnya. Wynter mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry dan Harry mengangkatnya. "Hey sayang, apakah kau memanggilku? Huh, apakah kau mengatakan namaku? Dapatkah kau melakukannya lagi? katakan, Mama?"

"Ma!" kata Wynter dengan senang, sekarang karena dia mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Tidak, Mama," kata Harry lagi.

"Mma," kata Wynter dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Tom, "De."

Tom mengambil tangannya dan menggoyangkannya dan memberikan ciuman di belakang tangannya, "Ayolah tuan putri, dapatkah kau mengatakan Mama?"

"Mma, ma."

"Mama," mereka berdua mengatakannya bersama-sama.

"Ma," kata Wynter lagi dan menarik tangannya dari Tom agar dia dapat berputar di tangan Harry.

"Ayolah, kau dapat melakukannya, Mama," kata Harry. Wynter menatap ke Harry dan meletakkan tangannya di mulut Harry. "Ma-ma."

Wynter membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya seperti ingin mengatakannya, dan kemudian "Mama."

"Ah!" Harry berteriak kesenangan, "Dia mengatakannya! Dia mengatakan kata pertamanya!" Harry memberikannya ciuman di pipinya dan melihat ke Tom. Tom terlihat sangat bangga dan dia mempunyai senyuman yang lebar di wajahnya yang tidak pernah Harry lihat. Harry memeluk Wynter dengan kuat dan menciumnya lagi, kemudian bergerak ke Tom untuk memberikannya sebuah ciuman darinya.

Wynter terkekeh lagi dan menepuk tangannya, kemudian mengatakan, "Mama!" lagi. Wynter tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar ketika kedua orang tuanya berteriak lagi dan memberikannya ciuman yang lebih banyak. Ayahnya mengelilingkan tangannya ke mereka berdua dan memeluk dengan ketat. Wynter merasa aman dan hangat di antara mereka. "Ma! Mama!"

Harry menatap ke Tom dengan air mata kebahagiaan di matanya saat mereka memeluk Wynter di antara mereka. "Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ada!"

End Of Chapter

 **Sorry, up nya lama karena akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk. You know lah! Karena sekarang cpns sudah dibuka jadi lagi nyoba masuk sekarang. Saya minta doanya ya teman-teman. Dan kalau ada teman-teman yang juga nyoba cpns semoga berhasil ya!**

 **Fighting!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28**

Keesokan harinya, Harry menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan Tom dan Wynter, dia membongkar kopernya untuk mencari nomor Handphone Hermione dan Ron dan menelpon mereka dari Handphone barunya. Hermoine mengangkat telponnya dengan ragu karena hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tahu nomornya. Ketika dia menyadari siapa yang telah menelponnya dia menjerit di telpon dan memanggil Ron dan membesarkan suaranya. Setelah Harry menenangkan Hermione dan menghentikan Ron dari berteriak, mereka berbicara sampai dua jam, ada banyak yang ingin mereka katakan yang tidak cukup di surat, dan rasanya berbeda kalau mereka berbicara secara langsung. Dia juga menyiapkan tanggal untuk Wynter dan dirinya berkunjung di hari sabtu berikutnya. Mereka semua sangat bersemangat bertemu setelah 4 bulan tidak bisa bertemu.

Harry menghabiskan minggu berikutnya hampir melompat setiap hari dengan kesenangan karena kunjungan yang akan dilakukannya. Semangatnya semakin tinggi karena Tom sedang berada di mood yang baik dan Wynter sangat aktif. Wynter terus bermain dengan mainannya dan meniup mainannya bersama dan sekarang Wynter mengatakan kata pertamanya, dia tidak bisa diam. Selalu mengatakan, "Mama! Mama!" setiap waktu. Itu sangat luar biasa saat pertama kali, tapi Tom sekarang sedang menunggu Wynter memanggil namanya. Harry memanfaatkan itu untuk menyombongkan diri sedikit tapi mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuat Wynter mengatakannya selagi Tom pergi agar itu menjadi sebuah kejutan, tapi Wynter masih belum bisa melakukannya.

Akhirnya, hari dimana mereka akan berkunjung telah datang. Harry telah setuju untuk datang setelah makan siang jadi mereka dapat waktu untuk pulang dari kerja dan agar Wynter dapat tidur siang. Tom enggan pergi kerja, dia ingin tinggal sampai Harry kembali, tapi Harry tidak ingin Tom hanya tinggal di rumah dan membuat Tom pergi. Jadi rumahnya sangat sunyi selama beberapa jam dan mengizinkan Harry untuk bersiap untuk Wynter dan semuanya yang mungkin dia butuhkan. Kemudian ketika telah waktunya, dia pergi untuk mengambil Wynter.

"Hai, tukang tidur," kata Harry sambil melihat ke tempat tidur bayinya. Mata hijau yang besar mengedip ke arahnya saat Wtnter berbaring disana mencoba untuk bangun.

"Ma-ma," kata Wynter sambil ngantuk, mengusap matanya.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangkat Wynter dan Wynter secara otomatis mengalungkan tangannya di leher Harry. "Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Ye," kata Wynter dan mengusap matanya lagi.

"Kita akan membuat sebuah kunjungan. Kita akan pergi untuk bertemu dengan bibi Hermione dan paman Ron. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ai-e?"

"Ya, bibi Hermione. Kau mengingatnya, iya kan? Dan paman Ron?" dia bertanya ke Wynter saat dia meletakkan Wynter di meja untuk mengganti bajunya. Wynter menganggukkan kepalanya dan memegang bajunya yang Harry lepaskan darinya, memegangnya di antara jari-jarinya. "Kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka selama beberapa waktu, jadi kita akan pergi untuk mengunjungi mereka." Harrry menyiapkan mengganti popoknya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju berwarna ungu lengkap dengan bando yang ada bunga di atasnya, yang mana di lepas oleh Wynter. Ketika Wynter sudah siap, Harry pergi ke lantai bawah, mengambil tas popoknya dan keluar dari rumah. Mengunci pintu di belakangnya, dia mengambil nafas dalam dan melihat ke Wynter. "Siap?"

"Ye!" Wynter berteriak dengan senang, sambil memegang bonekanya dengan ketat.

"Oke." Kata Harry dan memegang kalungnya dan menggenggam dengan erat untuk keberuntungan, kemudian meletakkanya kembali ke bajunya. "Pegang dengan kuat," Harry memberitahu Wynter dan Wynter memegang bonekanya dengan erat dan menutup matanya, tapi Wynter sedang tersenyum dengan semangat. Harry memeriksa bahwa Wynter telah siap dan apparate.

 **MMMMMM**

Harry tiba di sebuah rumah batu bata yang bagus yang Ron dan Hermione tinggali. Dia memeriksa Wynter untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang hilang. "Hidung? Cek," katanya sambil menyentuh hidung Wynter dan Wynter tertawa. "Jari-jari?" Wynter hanya menatap dan Harry menunjukkan tangannya ke Wynter, jadi Wynter menunjukkan tangannya juga, "Cek. Kaki?" kata Harry sambil melihat ke bawah dan Wynter mengikuti tatapannya, "Cek. Telinga? Dimana telingamu?" Wynter menatapnya dengan ketidakpahaman. "Kau tidak tahu dimana telingamu? Ini dia!" kata Harry sambil memegang telinga Wynter. Wynter tertawa lagi dan menyentuh telinganya. "Ya, telingamu ada disini. Semuanya ada."

"Mama!" Wynter teriak dan menyentuh wajah Harry.

"Mama punya semuanya juga. Lihat?" kata Harry sambil memegang telinganya sendiri. "Oke, ayo kita pergi," kata Harry dan berjalan melalui jalan setapak. Ketika dia sudah sampai di pintu, pintunya terbuka dan Hermione keluar.

"Harry!" teriak Hermione sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hermione dengan cepat datang ke Harry dan memberikan Harry sebuah pelukan. "Oh aku sangat merindukanmu!" Hermione menarik dirinya dan melihat ke Wynter. "Hai, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh kau sudah tumbuh besar!"

Harry tersenyum, "Kau ingat bibi Hermione, iya kan? Katakan Hai."

"Aye," kata Wynter sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione mengambil tangannya dan menggoyangkannya, "Aw. Hai. Kau sangat lucu dengan pakaian berwarna ungumu. Aku memberikanmu itu, iya kan?"

"Ya, kau memberikannya. Walaupun begitu, Wynter tidak suka bandonya," kata Harry sambil memegang bandonya.

"Oh, aku mengerti."

"Apakah Ron ada di dalam?" tanya Harry sambil berputar untuk melewati Hermione.

"Ah!" Hermione dengan cepat berdiri di depan Harry. "Harry...ada, umm, maksudku..."

Harry merasakan rasa takut memenuhinya saat dia melihat ke Hermione yang menggeliat. "Apa?"

"Well...kau tahu, kami sangat khawatir tentangmu dan kami hanya mendapatkan surat darimu dan melalui kami, kami memberitahukan The Order, jadi mereka tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Karena, kau tahu, kau sangat ja-"

"Hanya katakan saja Hermione," potong Harry.

Hermione mengambil nafas dalam, "Kami memberitahukan The Order bahwa kau akan datang hari ini dan..." Hermione berhenti, melihat ke Harry dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Hermione!" kata Harry dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kami tidak seharusnya mengatakan apapun."

"Tidak, kau tidak seharusnya memberitahukan mereka."

"Well...kami sangat bersemangat dan kami ingin mereka tahu."

"Kau seharusnya memberitahukan mereka _setelah_ kami datang berkunjung." Hermione tetap diam dan Harry mendesah, "Aku tidak percaya ini." Harry _sangat_ tidak siap untuk ini. Dia hanya mengira bahwa akan ada mereka berempat. "Berapa banyak?"

"Um...tujuh?"

"Tujuh?!" teriak Harry dan memeluk Wynter dengan kuat. Benar-benar tidak siap.

"Ini hanyalah yang biasa. Orang tua Ron, Bill dan Fleur, Professor Dumbledore dan Remus dan Tonks," jelas Hermione. Harry mengerang. Itu bahkan lebih buruk. Dia benar-benar belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan mereka. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Tentang dia, tentang Wynter? "Ini tidak buruk. Mereka sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Wynter," kata Hermione sambil mengusap tangan Harry.

Harry lihat ke Wynter dan Wynter menatap kembali ke Harry dengan mata yang penuh dengan ragu saat Wynter melihat percakapan mereka. Harry melihat ke Hermione dengan rasa ragunya yang sangat terlihat di matanya. "Aku tidak tahu Hermione."

"Mereka _benar-benar_ ingin melihat Wynter. Dan kau _sudah ada_ disini," kata Hermione dengan penuh harap.

Harry menutup matanya terhadap kesengsaraan yang dia rasakan, mencoba untuk memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat," kata Harry lebih pada dirinya. Hermione mengangguk di sampingnya tapi tetap diam. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia takutkan. Tentu,di surat mereka, mereka memberitahukan dia bahwa mereka tidak peduli, tapi kau bisa mengatakan apa saja di sebuah surat. Kebenarannya akan keluar kalau dia benar-benar melihat mereka. Harry tidak ingin untuk melihat rasa kekecewaan di wajah mereka, terutaman Nyonya Weasley, yang telah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Itu akan menghancurkannya kalau dia melihat tatapan itu. Tapi, ini memang harus terjadi, tapi ini hanya datang di saat dia belum siap. Dia menatap lagi ke Wynter yang sedang melihat halaman sekitarnya dengan ingin tahu dan Harry ingin tahu apakah dia bisa melewatinya. Walaupun kesempatan kalau Wynter mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sangat kecil, Wynter akan mungkin menyadari emosi yang sedang tinggi dan itu membuatnya sedih. Selain dari ketakutannya, tidak ada alasan lain untuk tidak melakukannya. Akhirnya membuat keputusannya, dia mendesah, "Lebih cepat lebih baik." Dia menegakkan bahunya dan memegang Wynter dengan ketat dan berputar menuju pintu. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik ke Hermione. "Kalau mereka mengatakan atau melakukan apapun yang tidak aku suka, kami akan pergi," dia memberitahukan Hermione dengan tegas.

"Aku mengerti."

Harry mengangguk, "Oke," kata Harry dan membiarkan Hermione untuk membukakan pintunya.

Pintu terbuka menuju ke tirai kecil yang menyembunyikan Harry dari pandangan, tapi dia dapat mendengar bahwa percakapannya telah berhenti ketika pintunya terbuka. Di kirinya adalah sebuah koridor yang menuju ke kamar mandi dan dua kamar tidur dan di kanannya adalah sebuah jalan menuju ke ruang keluarga, lebih dari itu adalah sebuah dapur. Sangat nyaman. Ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya masuk, Harry merasakan dirinya lega. Meskipun banyak perubahan di sekitarnya, tempat ini tetap tidak berubah dan itu adalah sumber kenyamanan bagi dirinya. Dia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu menyenangkan di rumah ini, dia hanya berharap bahwa kunjungan ini tidak menghancurkan perasaan itu.

Setelah pintunya tertutup, Ron keluar untuk menyambutnya. "Kau memberitahukannya?" dia bertanya pada Hermione dan Hermione mengangguk. Dia melihat ke Harry dengan malu dan mengangkat bahunya. "Maaf, kawan."

"Ya, ya," kata Harry, tapi tetap tersenyum dan menerima sebuah pelukan dan usapan di punggung.

Ron melangkah ke belakang dan melihat ke Wynter, "Hey Wynter!"

Wynter melihat ke Ron dan tersenyum mengenali, "Aye!"

"Dia semakin besar, iya kan?" tanya Ron.

"Setiap hari," jawab Harry.

"Gezz...," kata Ron dan menatap ke Wynter dan Wynter menatap kembali. "Ingat aku?"

Wynter melihat ke Harry, dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kau kenal paman Ron, iya kan?" tanya Harry padanya.

"On!" teriak Wynter dan menunjuk ke Ron.

"Yes! Dia ingat," kata Ron dengan bangga. "Well, siap?" dia bertanya pada Harry.

"Sesiap yang aku bisa," bisik Harry dan mengikuti Ron ke ruang keluarga.

Masuk kedalam, semua perhatian menuju ke Harry dan dia merasa seperti ingin berbalik dan pergi, tapi Hermione memberikan usapan yang menyamankan dan mendukung padanya. "Hai!" katanya dengan pelan.

"Oh, Harry!" teriak Nyonya Weasley dan menuju ke Harry, "Kami sangat khawatir!" Nyonya Weasley memberikan Harry pelukan, yang mana Harry juga memeluk kembali, meletakkan Wynter ke sisi lain agar Wynter tidak terjepit. Ketika Nyonya Weasley sudah memeluk Harry cukup lama, dia menarik dirinya. "Apakah ini...?" dia bertanya.

"Ya," kata Harry dengan lembut, melihat ke putrinya. Wynter telah menyembunyikan dirinya di dada Harry, malu, tapi mengintip melalui bonekanya.

"Hello sayang," kata Nyonya Weasley padanya, tapi Wynter membalikkan wajahnya.

"Aku pikir dia malu," komentar Harry kemudian menghadap ke seluruh orang. "Well, um...aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan ini dari orang-orang...tapi...ini Wynter, putriku."

"Wynter?" tanya Remus.

"Ya. Wynter Lily."

"Itu nama yang cantik."

"Terima kasih," kata Harry sambil mulai lega, belum ada yang berteriak padanya. Itu adalah tanda yang bagus. Dia lebih masuk ke ruangan dan duduk di sofa, Ron dan Hermione mengapitnya. "Ingin mengatakan hai?" dia bertanya pada Wynter. Wynter mengintip ke semua orang, kemudian bersembunyi lagi dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wynter memiliki matamu," komentar Remus.

"Ya, dia punya," kata Harry sambil menatap ke Wynter, "Rambutku juga," dia menambahkan, mengusap rambut Wynter. Semua orang tertawa pada itu dan Harry menjadi semakin lega. "Aku...aku minta maaf, karena aku tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi...aku harus memilikinya, aku tidak bisa hanya..." Harry berhenti.

"Kami mengerti Harry," kata Remus dengan lembut, "Kau hanya memiliki hati yang besar dan itu meliputi hal yang tak terduga."

Harry mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman terima kasih pada Remus, "Kami hanya memastikan bahwa ini akan lebih baik kalau tidak ada yang tahu agar Voldemort tidak mengejar Wynter."

"Itu adalah ide yang bagus, tidak?" komentar Fleur, "Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan."

"Aku takut untuk memikirkannya," kata Nyonya Weasley.

"Aku juga," kata Harry, sambil menghadap ke arah lain. _Tidak seperti aku harus khawatir tentang itu...tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan mereka tentang itu,_ pikir Harry.

"Jadi, Harry, berapa umurnya?" tanya Bill setelah beberapa detik dalam diam.

"Delapan bulan, dia lahir pada bulan Desember," jawab Harry.

"Aw, bayi natal!" teriak Tonks, mengintip dari balik Remus, mencoba untuk melihat Wynter dengan jelas.

"Aku tebak bahwa itu menjelaskan namanya," komentar Tuan Weasley.

"Ya, aku suka musim salju, dengan semua saljunya, semua putih dan murni..." dia mengangkat bahunya, "Pada waktu itu turun salju dan itu hanya terasa cocok."

"Well, itu nama yang bagus," komentar Tonks.

"Terima kasih," kata Harry dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengusap baju Wynter agar tidak ada kerutan dan juga mengalihkannya dari melihat semua orang.

Suasananya sangat sunyi dengan tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu ingin mengucapkan apa walaupun mereka mempunyai banyak pertanyaan. Mereka hanya tidak mau menakuti Harry atau membuatnya tersinggung.

"Jadi, 'Arry, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Fleur, mencoba untuk memecahkan kesunyiannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya terus sibuk. Wynter sangat melelahkan," kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke Wynter yang sekarang sedang menatap ke Ron dari bahunya dan Ron juga menatap kembali. Wynter akan tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi dan hanya akan menatap kembali ke Ron lagi. Ron benar-benar menyukainya.

"Aku bertaruh pasti melelahkan," jawab Bill.

"Wynter tidak seburuk itu," kata Harry, "Wynter sebenarnya sangat patuh, Wynter hanya rewel sekali-sekali, seperti ketika sudah waktunya tidur siang, atau ketika giginya membuatnya tidak nyaman."

"Dia sudah punya gigi?" tanya Nyonya Weasley.

"Ya, satu sudah tumbuh dan aku melihat yang lain mulai tumbuh di gusi bawahnya kemarin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione, "Bisa aku melihatnya?" dia bertanya ke Wynter sambil menyentuh telinga Wynter untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan Wynter berbalik dari kontes menatapnya dengan Ron dan melihat Hermione. "Tersenyum!" kata Hermione dan Wynter hanya melihat dan berbalik jadi Hermione menyentuh Wynter, lagi dan lagi, Wynter berbalik dan memandang ke arah lain, tapi Wynter terkekeh karena itu, Harry tahu. Saat yang ke empat kalinya, Wynter terkekeh dan tersenyum, "Oh! Itu dia!" kata Hermione sambil melihat gigi yang berada di depan tepat tengah-tengah.

"Uh oh," kata Wynter saat dia melihat bonekanya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Uh oh," ulang Harry dan Ron mengambil bonekanya dan memberikannya ke Wynter.

"Lucunya!" teriak Tonks. "Uh oh...kau mengajarkannya itu?"

"Uh tidak juga. Wynter meniru banyak hal yang kulakukan."

"Anak-anak sangat banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi pada umur ini," kata Tuan Weasley dengan bijak, "Itulah kenapa kau harus berhati-hati tentang apa yang kau lakukan dan katakan karena mereka akan mengulangnya."

"Ya, aku mengerti," kata Harry sambil mengangkat Wynter agar dia duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hello!" Kata Tonks sambil melambai pada Wynter. Wynter melihat ke Tonks dan melambaikan tangannya yang kecil ke Tonks kemudian menguburkan wajahnya ke bonekanya dan mengeluarkan sedikit jeritan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harry pada Wynter.

Wynter tersenyum pada Harry dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Harry, "Mama."

"Aw!" Hermione tersipu sama seperti semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Aku tahu bahwa kau bilang dia sudah mulai berbicara tapi wow, untuk mendengarnya sendiri..."

"Aku tahu," kata Harry, rasa bangga ada di suaranya.

"Apakah dia mengatakan yang lain?" tanya Remus.

"Tidak. Hanya itu. Selalu Mama, Mama, Mama-"

"Mama!" kata Wynter.

"Ya, ya. Hanya seperti itu, setiap waktu."

"Mama."

"Lihat, seperti itu setiap waktu saat di rumah. Dia bahkan tidak meminta apapun, dia hanya mengatakannya."

"Dia suka mengatakan itu," kata Fleur.

"Tepat sekali."

"Mama!" kata Wynter dengan semangat.

"Apa?" tanya Harry dan Wynter menunjuk ke Tonks yang sekarang rambutnya berubah warna. "Aku mengerti." Kata Harry dan Wynter melihat Tonks dengan terpesona. Kemudian tersentak dan menepukkan tangannya saat wajah Tonks mulai berubah. Mereka semua melihatnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian berganti saat Tonks lanjut untuk menghibur Wynter.

"Jadi, kau baik?" tanya Remus, "Kau...aman?"

"Ya, aku aman. Aku hanya tinggal di rumah dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah, kadang-kadang aku keluar rumah untuk pergi ke toko, tapi lebih banyak aku tetap di rumah. Ada banyak yang mau kulakukan."

"Dimana kau sekarang, lebih tepatnya?" tanya Remus dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Itu lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengatakan kepada siapa-siapa."

"Tapi bagaimana kami melindungimu, kalau kami tidak tahu dimana kau berada?" tanya Bill.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak perlu di lindungi. Akau baik-baik saja sendiri." Kata Harry sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Tapi...bukankah lebih baik kalau kau lebih dekat?" tanya Nyonya Weasley. "Kau bisa tinggal dengan kami. Kami pasti akan senang untuk menerimamu." Katanya dengan harap sambil melihat ke suaminya yang mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Weasley. Tapi aku baik-baik saja dimana aku sekarang."

"Tapi kalau sesuatu seperti yang terjadi di pondok terulang lagi," kata Dumbledore.

"Aku tidak siap yang terakhir kali, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." kata Harry dengan tegas.

"Tapi kalau itu terjadi..."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Harry, anakku, tentu saja-" kata Dumbledore.

"Maafkan aku Profesor," potong Harry, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Ini hanya lebih aman agar tidak ada orang yang tahu dimana aku. Semua yang bisa aku katakan padamu adalah bahwa dimana tempat aku tinggal sekarang punya banyak perlindungan yang bahkan bila bom atom menimpa rumah kami, rumah kami akan tetap berdiri." Harry tahu bahwa apa yang dia bilang tidak akan di mengerti oleh sebagian orang selain Dumbledore dan Hermione dan dia mendesah. "Aku sangat terlindungi itulah apa yang ingin kutakan."

"Bahkan kalau kau berpikir bahwa kau aman-"

"Profesor," Hermione berbicara dengan kuat dan kemudian memerah karena malu saat semua orang menatap padanya, tapi dia tetap lanjut, "Aku pikir Harry akan baik-baik saja. Kita tidak bisa menemukannya tidak peduli seberapa keras kita mencoba. Dan dia lebih bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Dan juga dia punya prianya." Tambah Ron dan Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Itu juga," tambah Hermione. "Maksudku adalah bahwa Harry dan Wynter akan baik-baik saja."

Harry memberikan Hermione senyuman terima kasih dan menyesuaikan Wynter yang menggeliat di pangkuannya, "Benar, aku baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Dumbledore mendesah dan menyerah, "Baiklah Harry. Aku percaya, tapi kalau kau butuh sesuatu..."

"Aku akan menghubungimu. Tapi kami dilindungi dengan baik."

"Oleh lelakimu?" tanya Tonks.

"Oh Tuhan," Harry mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Ayolah Harry, beritahu," Goda Tonks.

Harry melihat semua wajah mereka yang memiliki wajah tertarik kecuali Nyonya Weasley yang sedang melihat Wynter dengan senang. "Ingin menggendongnya Nyonya Weasley?"

"Bisakah?" dia bertanya sambil berbisik. Ini sudah sangat lama sejak dia menggendong seorang bayi.

"Ya," katanya dan berdiri sambil memberikan Wynter ke Nyonya Weasley dan Nyonya Weasley menggendong Wynter dengan lembut. Wynter melihat ke Harry dengan bingung dan melihat ke Nyonya Weasley dengan ragu. Wynter membuat suara terganggu dan mengulurkan tangannya ke ibunya lagi. "Shh, tidak apa-apa. Nyonya Weasley tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Harry. Tapi Wynter lanjut menggeliat dan mulai menangis. Nyonya Weasley mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan menimang-nimangnya, tapi Wynter tetap tidak terpengaruh. Jadi dia mengembalikan Wynter ke Harry. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa pada orang baru."

"Itu benar," tambah Hermione, "Wynter hanya kenal kau Ron dan aku. Dan mungkin Profesor Dumbledore. Itu memungkinkan bahwa Wynter akan bereaksi berbeda."

"Ya, aku pikir begitu," kata Harry dan melihat ke Wynter yang sudah nyaman dan menatap ke Harry seperti dia tidak menangis sebelumnya.

"Jadi?" desak Tonks.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Harry.

"Lelakimu..." kata Tonks dengan menggoda.

Harry mengerang. "Oke, baiklah. Dengar...aku bertemu dengannya di kota tidak jauh dari tempat ku tinggal. Kami bertemu dan dia menyelamatkanku dari api dan membuatku bersembunyi. Itulah semua yang aku katakan."

"Aw! Apa? Hanya itu?" tanya Tonks.

"Kau harus memberitahukan kami lebih dari itu 'Arry," kata Fleur. Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap menutup mulutnya. "Setidaknya apa dia tampan?"

"Dia seperti apa?" tambah Tonks.

"Apa dia pencium yang bagus?"

"Apakah dia memperlakukanmu dengan benar?" Nyonya Weasley menambah.

"Kau tahu mereka tidak akan berhenti, kawan," kata Ron, sambil mengusap punggung Harry.

Harry mendesah dan memutuskan hanya untuk menjawab beberapa dari pertanyaan mereka, tapi tidak tanpa rasa malu. "Ya. Dia baik dan menjadi manis kalau dia mau. Ya dan Ya," kata Harry.

"Oh, itu bagus," kata Nyonya Weasley. "Apakah dia baik dengan Wynter?"

"Ya dia sangat baik. Dia memperlakukan Wynter seperti putrinya sendiri. Dan aku tidak bisa meminta lebih."

"Apakah dia bagus di tempat tidur?"

"Apa-" Harry memucat.

"Tonks!" Teriak Remus pada Tonks dengan terkejut saat Bill tertawa. Nyonya Weasley hanya melihat ke Tonks dengan tidak setuju.

"Aku-aku tidak akan menjawab itu!" Harry tergagap dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Tapi apakah benar?"

"Oh Tuhan," kata Harry dan mengangkat Wynter agar dia dapat menutupi wajahnya. Wynter terkekeh dan mengelilingkan tangannya di kepala Harry, tapi malah berakhir dengan Wynter yang menendang Harry di dadanya sehingga Harry menurunkan Wynter.

"Bagaimana tentang-"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab yang lain."

"Aw!"

Mereka lanjut untuk mencoba dan menggoda Harry untuk menjawab mereka tapi mereka segera menyadari bahwa Harry akan tetap tutup mulut pada hal itu. Tapi melihat ke Hermione, Harry tahu bahwa dia dan Ron ingin jawaban yang asli segera.

Si kembar datang setelah itu, menyediakan pengalih perhatian yang bagus, namun itu membuat Wynter bingung. Wynter terus melihat antara mereka dan tidak mengerti bahwa dua orang yang berbeda di depannya. Mereka semua tertawa karena itu. Wynter bahkan tidak membiarkan mereka mendekatinya dan akan kembali ke pelukan Harry saat mereka akan mendekat ke Wynter. Itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Harry membuatnya menyentuh wajah mereka dan akhirnya Wynter menjadi nyaman dengan Fred dan George, walaupun mereka masih menakuti Wynter sedikit. Fred dan George menikmati tangan kecil Wynter menyentuh wajah mereka, bagaimana tidak, terutama dari bayi kecil yang sangat manis. Semua bayi punya efek itu. Si kembar punya pertanyaan mereka sendiri, terutama bagaiaman kehidupan mereka sekarang.

"Itu tidak buruk. Maksudku.." Harry berhenti untuk mencari kata-kata. "Memang benar aku rindu berada di luar sana dengan semua aksi yang terjadi, tapi tidak sebanyak yang aku inginkan. Wynter membuatku sibuk," katanya sambil melihat ke Wynter dan bermain dengan kakinya, menendang-nendangnya di udara. Wynter terkekeh dan melihat ke Harry, wajahnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan Harry menciumnya di hidungnya.

"Aku bisa lihat itu," kata Fred.

"Dia bagus untukmu," komentar George.

"Ya, itu berat tapi sangat memuaskan," kata Harry.

George mengambil boneka Wynter dan memegangnya menjauhi jangkaun Wynter dan Wynter mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambilnya. "Uh! Uh!"

"Apakah dia punya bonekamu?" tanya Harry, "Bilang padanya untuk mengembalikan bonekamu."

"Ak! Ak!" teriak Wynter sambil membuat gerakan seperti ingin mengambil.

"Gezz, okay, sorry," kata George dan mengembalikannya kembali.

Wynter mengambil bonekanya dan meremasnya dengan kuat dan memberikan mereka sebuah tatapan yang sangat mirip dengan Tom yang membuat Harry tersenyum, walaupun begitu yang lain tidak tahu itu. Harry berdiri, "Aku akan kembali, ingin ke kamar mandi. Ini," kata Harry dan memberikan Wynter ke Remus.

"Tu-Tunggu!" mulai Remus saat Harry telah memberikan Wynter ke pangkuannya dan dia dengan cepat memeluk Wynter agar Wynter tidak terjatuh.

"Mama!" teriak Wynter sambil mengulurkan tangannya saat Harry menjauh.

"Aku akan kembali. Kau akan baik-baik saja," teriak Harry kembali, berbicara pada mereka berdua dan kemudian dia pergi.

Remus dan Wynter melihat ke satu sama lain dengan ragu. "Hello," kata Remus dengan lembut padanya dan Wynter melihat kembali kemana ibunya menghilang kemudian kembali ke pria yang sedang memegangnya. Dia terlihat menakutkan tapi matanya sangat lembut.

"Well, dia tidak menangis," komentar Tonks.

"Remus punya sentuhan sihir," canda George.

"Dia sangat lucu," kata Bill saat mereka melihat Wynter yang sedang melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan memeluk bonekanya ke dirinya. "Apakah kita tahu siapa ayahnya?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak," kata Hermione dengan pelan, "Harry tidak mengatakan apapun atau dia tidak tahu. Tapi itu tidak penting. Wynter adalah putrinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya."

"Tapi dia membiarkan _pria_ itu masuk,"kata Tonks.

"Benar, tapi dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Itu pasti di hitung untuk sesuatu," kata Ron, "Juga, itu tidak seperti Harry akan mengizinkannya untuk melakukan apapun atau menghadapi kemurkaannya."

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan melakukannya," tambah Hermione, "Dari apa yang Harry beritahu kepada kita, kekasihnya memperlakukan Wynter seperti putrinya sendiri dan itu sudah cukup."

"Dan Harry terlihat seperti sangat menyukainya dan dia tidak sembarangan mengatakan itu," kata Ron dan Hermione setuju.

"Jadi dia benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Nyonya Weasley.

"Terlihat seperti itu," suaminya berbicara, "Mereka berdua bahagia dan sehat dari apa yang aku lihat, jadi mereka jelas-jelas diperlakukan dengan baik," kata Tuan Weasley. "Aku yakin kita seharusnya hanya mempercayai Harry pada ini. Dia akan datang pada kita kalau ada yang salah. Dan sekarang Harry punya alat komunikasi yang lebih cepat dengan Ron dan Hermione dengan fellytonenya."

"Telephone," secara otomatis Hermione membenarkan.

"Ya, itu."

"Apapun alasannya, kita akan lanjut untuk waspada, Voldemort tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah," kata Dumbledore dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

Harry kembali ke semua orang dengan wajah yang serius, "Apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga," kata Ron.

Harry mengangguk dan berbalik ke Wynter yang nyaman di pangkuan Remus. "Aku kembali. Ingin kembali bersama Mommy?" dia bertanya pada Wynter, tapi Wynter tidak mengulurkan tangannya seperti yang dia pikirkan. "Tidak? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry.

Wynter melihat ke Remus, kemudian kembali ke Harry dan mengangguk, "Ye."

"Oke," katanya dan kembali duduk di samping Ron, "Aku tahu kalau dia akan suka kau Remus."

"Aku pikir begitu," kata Remus dengan malu.

"Kau alami Remus," komentar Fred.

"Tidak juga, aku punya sedikit pengalaman," kata Remus sambil melihat ke Harry dan Harry tersenyum. Remus melihat ke bawah dan melihat mata hijau yang sama yang sedang melihatnya dan ajaibnya Wynter tersenyum kembali padanya.

"Aw! Remus dapat senyuman!" teriak Tonks.

Mereka lanjut untuk mengoceh dan bermain dengan Wynter dan Wynter mulai nyaman dengan orang-orang, yang mana Harry sangat senang. Wynter terlihat seperti tidak menyukai setiap orang pertamanya sampai akhirnya dia duduk di pangkuan Remus. Tapi Remus punya kekuatan ketenangan pada dirinya yang sangat menenangkan dan sepertinya Wynter dapat merasakannya dan Wynter sangat nyaman yang di buktikan dengan ketidakmauannya untuk meninggalkan Remus. Setelah itu, Wynter mulai bermain dengan si kembar dan Tonks. Mereka bahkan meletakkan Wynter di lantai untuk membuat Wynter merangkak tapi Wynter sedikit terlambat tentang itu dan hanya dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya, tapi Wynter tetap mencoba. Selagi Wynter dihibur, Harry dapat berbicara dengan yang lain, tanpa beban dari pendapat mereka.

 **MMMMMM**

Tom bersandar di kursinya, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di sisinya saat dia mendengar Pelahap mautnya memberikan laporan mereka. Namun dia terlihat seperti tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Itu adalah pertemuan kecil hanya dengan pengikut lingkar dalamnya yang termasuk Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan dan Rodolphus Lestrange dan istrinya Bellatrix dan Fenrir Greyback dan mereka sedang berada di kantornya dengan mereka yang berdiri mengelilingi mejanya, selagi dia duduk seperti raja di kursinya dengan wajah Voldemort, Nagini menggulung dirinya di bantalan di depan perapian. Itu adalah laporan yang biasa dan tidak ada yang benar-benar baru, tapi dia juga tidak benar-benar mendengarkan. Pikirannya berada pada Harry dan Wynter dengan fakta bahwa mereka di suatu tempat di luar jangkauannya.

Sangat langka baginya untuk memberikan banyak rasa percaya pada satu orang, tapi dia melakukannya, dia mempercayai Harry. Hanya yang lain yang tidak dia percayai. Bahwa Harry ingin pulang, tapi The Order mungkin tidak mengizinkannya. Dia tentu saja mengambil tindakan pencegahan pada hal ini, tapi tetap saja...

"...anku?"

"Tuanku?"

Tom mengedipkan matanya dan melihat ke Lucius yang sedang melihatnya dengan ragu. "Lanjut," katanya dengan tegas.

Lucius dan Rodolphus melihat ke satu sama lain dengan ragu dan kemudian melanjutkan laporannya. "Tidak ada orang yang sepertinya curiga pada pergerakan kita di Kementerian. Dan aku telah memberikan saran ke Menteri seperti yang kau perintahkan," dia menjelaskan.

"Bagus," Tom mendesis. "Pastikan kau tetap seperti itu... ada apa Lucius?" dia bertanya.

Lucius menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdehem, "Maafkan Tuanku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempertanyakanmu..."

"Tapi?" dia mendesak.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kita merubah strategi kita sekarang setelah sekian lama," dia selesai dan yang lainnya menunggu kalau Tom akan menjawab.

"Kau berani mempertanyakan Tuan kita?" bentak Bellatrix pada adik iparnya.

"Bella," kata Tom dengan datar dan Bellatrix mundur, "Aku tidak merasakan keharusan untuk memberitahukanmu tentang rencanaku..." katanya dan pengikutnya menundukkan kepala mereka dengan menyerah, "Tapi aku merasa baik hati dan akan memberitahukanmu," dia berhenti untuk menemukan kata-kata dan membuat mereka semakin takut. Dia mungkin berubah sedikit, tapi dia masih mengambil kesenangan dengan melihat orang-orang takut. "Aku merubah strategi karena strategi yang lama tidak bekerja. Dan aku mengaku, bahwa aku keluar jalur dari rencanaku sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke rencanaku semula."

"Bagaimana tentang Potter?" tanya Bellatrix dengan hormat.

"Tentang dia? Dia tidak punya tempat di rencanaku. Aku mungkin keluar jalur karena Potter, tapi tidak dengan sekarang."

"Jadi, itulah kenapa kau tidak mau mengejar Potter lagi?" tanya Rabastan dan saudaranya mengangguk menunjukkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Benar. Harry Potter tidak lagi penting. Semua yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat semua orang menyadari adat kita yang telah di abaikan sejak lama. Itu lebih mudah dengan jalan yang lama dari pada dengan paksaan. Aku telah menemukan bahwa dengan melakukan itu sangat tidak berguna dan tidak akan menuju pada apapun. Selama kalian semua melakukan apa yang di perintahkan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Tuanku," mereka menjawab.

"Baiklah. Bubar." Tom bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap ke jendela saat pengikut lingkar dalamnya pergi dari ruangannya. Ini adalah hari yang hangat dan matahari bersinar dengan cerah, sangat berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya yang gelisah. "Apa akau membutuhkan sesuatu Fenrir?" dia akhirnya bertanya saat dia menyadari bahwa manusia serigala itu tidak bergerak.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku hanya menyadari bahwa kau sedikit teralihkan," kata Fenrir sambil mengangkat bahunya, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya di depan perapian.

"Aku tidak teralihkan," dia mengejek.

"Ya, dan aku adalah anak kucing ramah di bulan purnama," kata Fenrir dengan sarkastik.

Tom mengerutkan dahinya tapi tidak berbalik dari pintu. Biasanya dia tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang berbicara seperti ini padanya, hanya Harry. Dia tentu saja dapat mengutuk si bodoh ini dan memberitahukannya dimana tempatnya, tapi Tom mengingat Harry saat dia bertanya apakah Tom punya teman dan Fenrir adalah hal yang paling dekat yang dia punya. Dialah satu-satunya yang tidak takut padanya dan mencari sisi baik Tom. Tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya jika jika orang yang kau perlakukan seperti itu dapat membunuhmu kapan saja.

"Apa ini tentang seorang pria yang saat ini sedang kau tiduri?" tanya Fenrir. Tom menarik perhatiannya ke manusia serigala itu dengan mata yang memicing, tangannya gatal ingin mengambil tongkatnya. Fenrir mengangkat tangannya dengan perilaku menyerah saat dia maju. "Aku dapat mencium baunya padamu. Matahari, cokelat dan...sesuatu yang lain..." dia mendengus di udara, "Saus Apel?"

 _Wynter,_ pikir Tom. Dan tentu saja, Harry berbau cokelat, dia selalu memakannya. Fakta bahwa Fenrir dapat mencium dengan sangat tajam berarti dia menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan mereka sehingga bau mereka menempel padanya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Hanya itu akan mengakibatkan masalah yang tak terduga. "Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Tom.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan memiliki seseorang untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurmu," kata Fenrir dengan senyuman jahat. " Walaupun begitu, akan lebih mudah tanpa glamour itu."

Tom melotot padanya dengan kesal, dia hampir lupa betapa kuatnya penciuman Fenrir, cukup kuat untuk menyadari bahwa wajah Voldemortnya adalah palsu. Walaupun begitu, itu bukanlah kali pertama dia mengatakannya. "Benar," katanya.

Manusia serigala itu tertawa dan menuju ke arah pintu, "Well, apapun yang sedang mengganggumu, kau mungkin dapat memperbaikinya tanpa masalah. Lagipula kau adalah Raja Kegelapan."

"Aku tidak begitu yakin," bisik Tom pada dirinya. Dia melihat ke atas dan melihat bahwa Fenrir sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan bertanya. "Ini rumit."

"Memang selalu begitu," kata Fenrir dengan senyuman dan pergi dari pintu.

Tom berbalik ke jendela lagi, merasa sedikit baik walaupun itu hanya percakapan yang hanya sebentar. Setidaknya percakapan itu meredakan rasa khawatirnya sedikit. Walaupun Fenrir benar tentang dia yang dapat memperbaiki semua masalah dengan hanya memerintah itu untuk terjadi, ini berbeda dengan Harry. Pertama, Harry tidak suka di perintah untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan kedua, dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Sifat Harry yang berani itulah yang membuat Tom mendekatinya, bagaimana dia tidak pernah terlihat mendengarkannya dan bagaimana dia punya pikiran sendiri, salah satu yang dia mulai lihat pada Wynter. Juga, Tom mulai merasa seperti dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Harry senang. Setidaknya dia telah mengizinkan Harry bertemu dengan teman-temannya...dan sekarang dia kembali khawatir.

Tom mendesah dan kembali ke mejanya yang ada banyak pekerjaan di atasnya dan dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang, tidak dengan pikirannya yang berfokus di tempat lain.

 **-Apa kau akan pulang master?-** desis Nagini dari tempatnya di depan perapian.

 **-Ya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa disini-**

 **-Tapi, apa kau akan melakuakan sesuatu yang berbeda di rumah?-** tanya Nagini dan membalikkan kepalanya yang besar menuju Tom.

 **-Itu benar, tapi aku lebih baik disana daripada disini. Lagipula, Harry akan pulang sebentar lagi-**

 **-Terserah apapun yang kau pilih master-**

 **-Apa kau mau menemaniku?-**

 **-Ya, aku mau. Aku belum pernah melihat rumahmu dan aku belum melihat anakmu akhir-akhir ini-** kata Nagini dan merayap ke arah Tom.

 **-Aku pikir kau tidak suka dia mendekatimu-** kata Tom dengan senyum yang tahu.

 **-Aku tidak...-**

 **-Kau mulai menyukainya-**

 **-Mungkin-**

 **-Well, kalau begitu, ayo. Kau dapat bergabung dengan kebosananku-**

 **-Ya kau akan bosan, tapi aku punya sebuah rumah yang ingin ku jelajahi-** desis Nagini saat dia merayap ke arah Tom.

 **-Aku dapat meninggalkanmu disini-**

 **-Tolong jangan. Aku akan berperilaku baik. Aku akan bergabing dalam penderitaanmu sampai Harry kembali-**

 **-Kau hewan kurang ajar-** kata Tom selagi Nagini mendesis tertawa. Tom hanya memutar matanya dan membawa Nagini pulang.

 **MMMMM**

Harry duduk kembali di sofa selagi dia berbicara dengan temannya. Mereka telah lanjut sampai ke akhir. Itu sangat menarik, setidaknya mendengar semua hal tentang apa yang dilakukan Voldemort, atau yang tidak dilakukannya, ketika Tom, yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang sama,berada bersamanya di waktu kejadian itu terjadi. Bagaimana Tom bisa bersamanya setiap waktu DAN menjadi Raja Kegelapan setiap waktu. Tapi Harry tidak tertarik untuk kembali tidak peduli bagaimana mereka membujuk dan mencoba meyakinkannya dengan informasi itu. Dia punya Wynter yang harus dia jaga dan itu mengambil semua waktunya. Untungnya, mereka tidak benar-benar mendorong isu itu sekarang setelah mereka tahu alasannya kenapa. Dan itu berbalik dengan bagaimana mereka ingin melihat Wynter terus.

Wynter sedang bersenang-senang bermain dengan semua orang, Fred dan George, Tonks dan bahkan Fleur berada di lantai bersamanya. Mereka bermain dengan beberapa mainan yang Harry bawa bersama mereka dan membuat Wynter tertawa dan mengoceh dengan bahasa bayinya yang sepertinya hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. Tapi mereka senang untuk menafsirkan apa yang di inginkan Wynter walaupun bersalahan.

"Apa dia sudah mulai menunjukkan sihir?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak juga," kata Harry.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, kadang-kadang ketika dia ingin sesuatu yang sangat jauh darinya, dia akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba mengambilnya dan aku dapat bersumpah bahwa aku melihatnya sedikit bergerak, tapi dia hanya berakhir menangis dan aku harus mengambilkannya."

"Itu sangat luar biasa," kata Dumbledore sambil mengusap janggutnya sambil berpikir.

"Aku tidak berharap yang lain, lagipula dia adalah putriku," kata Harry dengan bangga. _Dan Tom,_ tambahnya di pikirannya.

"Aku berharap bahwa dia tidak berakhir seperti ibunya," kata Hermione.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Harry.

"Ayolah kawan, kau tahu," kata Ron sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Nilaiku bagus. Aku dapat melakukan yang lebih baik kalau aku mau," Harry cemberut. Hermione dan Ron tertawa. "Well, kalau dia lebih baik dariku, itu lebih bagus, tapi kalau tidak, kalau begitu itu bagus juga."

"Hey Harry? Apakah dia sudah belajar merangkak?" tanya Tonks dari lantai. Wynter sedang duduk di depannya dan sedang memegang bonekanya yang jauh dari jangkauanya.

"Belum, walaupun begitu, dia sudah dekat," jawab Harry, "Dia dapat memposisikan badannya dengan tangan dan lututnya dan akan membuat seperti dia akan jalan kedepan, tapi-"

"Mama!" Wynter meratap padanya. Dia berhasil melakukan apa yang Harry bilang untuk mengambil bonekanya, tapi berakhir dengan bokongnya di atas dan tangannya terhimpit di bawahnya dan wajahnya menyentuh lantai dan terjebak seperti itu.

"Dia berakhir seperti itu," tunjuk Harry.

"Lucunya," kata Hermione dan melihat saat George mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Dia berat," komentar George.

Harry mengangguk, "Biasanya aku hanya akan meninggalkannya seperti itu. Dia tahu bagaimana caranya. Lagipula, dia melakukannnya sangat sering sehingga itu akan percuma kalau mengangkatnya setiap waktu."

Seperi isyarat. "Uhh!" Wynter merengek dan mereka berbalik untuk melihat dia sudah melakukan posisi yang sama.

"Balikkan dirimu sayang. Kau dapat melakukannya!" Harry memanggil Wynter. Wynter terisak-isak saat dia bejuang dan melihat ke Fred dan George. Mereka berbalik ke Harry dengan mata yang membelalak. "Aku tahu dia memberikanmu mata hijau besar itu, tapi tinggalkan saja. Dia dapat melakukannya." Mereka melihat saat Wynter berjuang dan akhirnya membuat dirinya berbalik ke sisinya dan kemudian mendorong tangannya dan berhasil ke posisi duduk. "Ini dia!" kata Harry, "Aku tahu kau dapat melakukannya," Wynter tersenyum padanya dan semua orang bersorak pada kesuksesannya.

"Itu sangat intens," kata Bill.

"Ya, itu sulit, tapi dia tidak akan belajar kalau aku terus menolongnya," kata Harry.

"Itu benar," Nyonya Weasley menyetujui.

"Jadi dia sering melakukannya?" tanya Remus.

"Yup. Setidaknya empat atau lima kali sehari. Pernah sekali dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu," kata Harry sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tonks, mengambil dan memberikan boneka Wynter kembali.

"Ya, aku tidak mau menolongnya dan dia mulai menangis, tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan ketika aku melihat, dia sudah tidur dengan posisi aneh itu. Tentu saja aku mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya ke tempat tidur, tapi itu lucu." Jelas Harry. "Lagipula," dia menatap ke jam di dinding, "Aku akan pergi."

"Apa?" "Mau pergi?" "Jangan pergi!" kata orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya, dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku harus membuat makan malam dan kemudian meletakkan Wynter ke tempat tidur," kata Harry sambil bangkit dan berjalan ke Wynter. "Waktunya pergi, sayang."

"O!" kata Wynter.

"Tidak? Tapi kita harus pulang. Ayolah," katanya sambil mengambil Wynter.

Wynter mendorong tangan Harry menjauh, "O!" dia berteriak lagi dengan cemberut dan berbalik.

 **-Bukankah kau ingin melihat Daddy?-** Harry mendesis pada Wynter.

Wynter mengedipkan matanya dan kemudian mengangguk, "Ye."

"Oke kalau begitu," katanya dan mengangkat Wynter ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dia mengerti dirimu?" Hermione tersentak.

Harry melihat ke yang lain dan melihat bahwa mereka semua melihat ke arahnya dan Wynter dengan terpesona. Walaupun begitu Dumbledore memiliki tatapan berpikir yang tidak Harry sukai. "Uh...ya," katanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu akan ada padanya," kata Hermione.

"Aku juga tidak."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Remus.

"Aku sedang berada kebun ketika aku bertemu dengan seekor ular hijau dan aku berbicara pada ular itu. Wynter bereaksi pada hewan itu," Harry berbohong dengan lancar. "Aku berbicara seperti itu kadang-kadang agar Wynter tidak takit. Tidak seperti aku dulu."

"Itu luar biasa," kata Tonks.

"Ya, memang ini adalah sebuah prestasi yang luar biasa, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus di beritahukan kepada orang lain," akhirnya Dumbledore berbicara, "Kalau Voldemort menemukan bahwa masih ada Parselmouth lain di luar sana. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan."

"Seperti apa? Membesarkannya?" tanya Fred.

"Itu bisa menjadi kemungkinnan," kata Dumbledore, "Tidak pernah ada yang lain yang seorang Parselmouth, selain Harry, dan dia mungkin akan menggunakannya atau ingin dialah yang menjadi satu-satunya."

Harry memegang Wynter dengan kuat padanya selain fakta bahwa dia tahu kalau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tom sangat gembira ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Wynter adalah seorang Parselmouth sama seperti dirinya, tapi hanya itu saja. Tidak ada rencana untuk melatihnya menjadi Raja Kegelapan yang selanjutnya atau mengajarinya sihir hitam. Dia hanya senang bahwa ada Parselmouth lain di dunia, dan bahwa Wynter membawa garis keturunannya ke generasi berikutnya. Tapi ada poin yang lain, Harry tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padanya," katanya dengan tegas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkannya, anakku," kata Dumbledore dengan sebuah senyuman dan mengusap Wynter di kepalanya.

Harry harus memberhentikan tangan Wynter yang sedang menuju ke janggut Dumbledore, Wynter akan menariknya kalau Harry tidak menarik tangannya, itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Harry memberikannya bonekanya sebagai gantinya. "Well, kalau begitu kami akan pergi."

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak bisa tinggal?" tanya Nyonya Weasley.

"Maafkan aku," Harry hanya dapat mengatakan itu.

Nyonya Weasley mendesah dan kemudian memeluknya dan Wynter, "Kau datanglah kunjungi kami, kau dengar. Pintu kami selalu terbuka." Dia membiarkan Harry pergi dan mundur untuk berdiri di samping suaminya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Dan terima kasih."

"Kau kembali untuk mengunjungi, oke?" kata Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan membuat janji bahwa itu tidak akan menjadi pesta besar," tambah Ron.

Harry tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Dan kau harus menghubungi kami ketika Wynter mulai merangkak," desak Hermione.

"Aku akan melakukannya," kata Harry dan melihat ke Wynter, "Itu tidak akan lama sekarang, kan?" Wynter hanya mengedipkan matanya ke Harry dengan sebuah senyuman. "Oke, katakan selamat tinggal pada semua orang. Selamat tinggal!" kata Harry ke Wynter dan Wynter melambaikan tangannya ke mereka.

"Aw! Lucunya!" teriak Tonks dan maju kedepan untuk mencium Wynter sekali lagi.

Mereka semua berkumpul dan mengatakan selamat tinggal mereka ke Harry dan Wynter dengan pelukan panjang dan hangat dan ucapan semoga sehat selalu dan janji untuk mengunjungi mereka lagi segera. Dengan itu, sebuah kunjungan yang menyenangkan telah berakhir.

 **MMMMMM**

Tom menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Setelah beberapa jam, dia menyadari bahwa dia sedikit gegabah ingin pulang segera, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia biasanya bukanlah orang yang selalu berpikiran buruk, tapi saat dia duduk disana dan dengan iseng membalik-balik channel TV dia mulai berpikir hal-hal berbeda tentang kenapa Harry sangat lama. Dia merasa konyol. Nagini sedang pergi menjelajahi rumah, tapi dia dapat mendengar Nagini sekali-sekali saat Nagini lewat dengan mendesis tertawa padanya saat dia menjadi semakin gelisah.

Itulah bagaimana Harry menemukan Tom ketika dia pulang. Dia ber-apparate di luar rumah, membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam untuk menemukan Tom sedang duduk di TV dengan channel yang berganti-ganti sangat cepat, terlalu cepat untuk benar-benar melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh! Kau sudah balik?"

Tom berbalik dan melihat Harry berdiri dengan Wynter di tangannya, "Kau kembali."

"Ya. Kan aku sudah bilang, aku akan pulang. Ini," kata Harry sambil memberikan Wynter ke Tom.

"Mama!" teriak Wynter sambil menuju ke Tom.

"Tidak bukan mama, Daddy," Harry membenarkannya dan memberikan Wynter ke Tom.

Tom mengambilnya dan dengan hati-hati memeriksa Wynter pada apa saja yang salah saat Harry meletakkan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengannya, kami hanya pergi untuk mengunjungi, tidak ada percobaan yang di berikan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Tom.

"Dia tidak meninggalkan sisiku lebih dari beberapa menit."

"Jadi kau meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi. Lagipula, aku percaya pada mereka untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada Wynter," Kata Harry.

Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan sangat puas dengan pemeriksaannya jadi dia hanya menggendong Wynter dan Wynter meringkuk di bahunya. "Apakah kunjunganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Tom.

"Itu berjalan dengan bagus," kata Harry sambil pergi ke dapur untuk memulai makan malam. "Itu tidak seperti yang aku pikir- Ahh!"

"Apa?" tanya Tom saat dia melihat Harry melompat ke belakang.

"Nagini," kata Harry sambil melihat kebawah dimana seekor ular besar sedang meringkuk di bawah sinar matahari di dapurnya. **–Aku tidak tahu kau disini-**

 **-Aku datang dengan master-** desis Nagini.

"Dia ingin melihat sekeliling rumah baru kita," kata Tom.

 **-Sangat mewah-**

 **-Aku tahu. Tom tidak tahu menahan diri-** desis Harry kembali dan lanjut untuk bekerja di dapur.

 **-Kau bisa mengatakan itu lagi-**

 **-Well, sangat bagus bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kurasa. Aku senang dia punya seseorang disini untuk menemaninya-**

 **-Aku tidak membantu banyak. Kau tahu, dia sangat khawatir-**

 **-Benarkah?-**

 **-Ya, sangat gelisah-**

 **-Hey!-** desis Tom dengan peringatan saat dia menyadari bahwa mereka mengeroyoknya.

Nagini mendesis tertawa dan bergerak keluar dari dapur untuk keluar dari jalan Harry. Wynter melihat Nagini dan dengan cepat ingin diturunkan. Tom tidak ingin menurunkannya, tapi Wynter berusaha dan menangis, jadi dia tidak punya pilihan dan meletakkan Wynter di lantai dimana Nagini berada. Wynter tertawa dan mengelilingkan tangannya di ular itu, senang karena melihat Nagini lagi.

 **-Terlalu ketat, anak kecil-** Nagini mendesis dengan tidak nyaman.

 **-Wynter-** desis Tom dan Wynter melihat ke arahnya **–Pelan-pelan-** Wynter mengedipkan matanya dan kemudian mengendurkan pegangannya pada Nagini dan mulai mengelus kulit Nagini, dengan senang membiarkan Nagini melingkar di sekelilingnya. **–Anak baik-**

"Dia sangat pintar," kata Harry dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja," kata Tom dan bersandar di pintu dan melihat Harry bekerja. "Kau tidak mengatakan bagaimana kunjunganmu."

"Itu berjalan bagus. Tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan."

"Kau memang mengatakannya. Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, disana ada lebih banyak orang dari yang aku pikirkan," pada itu Tom memicingkan matanya dengan tidak suka. "Sekarang, jangan mengkerutkan wajahmu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengkerutkan wajahku," kata Tom dan membaguskan wajahnya.

"Ya, kau melakukannya," kata Harry sambil meniru Tom, kemudian kembali memotong sayuran, "Aku mengakui bahwa itu membuatku ragu pertama-tama. Maksudku, mereka tahu tentang Wynter, tapi itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan Wynter. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana mereka akan bereaksi. Apakah mereka akan menyukainya? Atau apakah mereka akan membencinya karena dia adalah hasil dari "pemerkosaanku oleh seorang Pelahap Maut"" kata Harry.

Tom mengangguk mengerti, "Siapa saja yang ada disana?"

"Tentu saja Ron dan Hermione. Tuan dan Nyonya Weasley, Bill dan istrinya Fleur, Remus dan Tonks, Dumbledore dan Fred dan George datang beberapa saat kemudian."

"Dumbledore ada disana?" tanya Tom dengan datar.

"Tenanglah Tom. Ya, dia memang mencoba untuk membuatku tinggal, tapi aku mengatakan padanya tidak. Dia adalah putri _ku_ dan aku tahu apa yang baik untuknya. Lagipula, dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya aku sehingga dia tidak mendesak dan tidak juga dengan yang lain. Dan aku disini, kan?"

"...Ya."

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang salah. Kami punya waktu yang menyenangkan. Mereka _mencintai_ Wynter. Aku sangat lega. Wynter juga sangat menyukai Remus."

"Manusia serigala itu," tanya Tom.

"Ya, dia punya aura menenangkan padanya, aku rasa Wynter juga merasakannya juga. Dia menangis dengan orang lain sebelum dia nyaman dengan mereka, tapi dengan Remus, dia baik-baik saja. Oh, dan ketika si kembar datang," Harry tertawa saat dia memasukkan sayuran yang sudah di potong ke wajan, "Dia sangat bingung."

"Kedengarannya kau mempunyai waktu yang menyenangkan," kata Tom dengan lembut.

Harry berjalan ke Tom dan mengalungkan tangannya di sekeliling Tom, "Ya. Terima kasih karena mengizinkanku pergi."

"Sama-sama," bisik Tom di mulut Harry saat dia menunduk untuk ciuman. Itu ciuman yang lambat dan cepat tapi manis dan menyalurkan rasa terima kasih Harry yang tidak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Harry menarik kembali dirinya dan tersenyum pada Tom, "Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk bertemu dengan mereka lagi."

"Lagi?" tanya Tom.

"Tentu saja, itu bukanlah kunjungan satu kali, iya kan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan pergi begitu cepat."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, tapi ini masih menyenangkan untuk dapat mengatakannya. Terima kasih," tambah Harry.

Tom terlihat bangga pada fakta itu dan Harry tahu. Tom adalah pria yang sulit dipahami, tapi Harry mulai tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dia tahu pada fakta bahwa Tom suka egonya di elus sekali-sekali, itu akan membuatnya bangga. _Dia juga menyukai sesuatu yang lain untuk di elus yang akan membuatnya berdiri dengan bangga._ Harry tiba-tiba berbalik ke kompor. _Oh Tuhan, darimana pikiran itu berasal!_

"Ada apa?" tanya Tom.

"Ti-Tidak ada, aku tidak ingin ini terbakar," akhirnya Harry bisa bersuara.

"Hmm," Tom berdehem dengan senyuman yang tahu, "Wajahmu terlihat seperti ingin terbakar."

Harry mengutuk kulitnya dan bagaimana mudahnya itu untuk melihat rasa malunya. Dia juga mengutuk dirinya karena tiba-tiba berpikir hal seperti, dia juga mengutuk dirinya karena tiba-tiba berpikir yang seperti itu, dia hanya pergi selama beberapa jam, tidak berbeda dari ketika Tom pergi bekerja, namun saat dia dekat dengan Tom, pikirannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kotor. _Aku berpikir tentang itu lagi, sialan...dan sekarang aku terangsang._ Harry mendesah, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan sekarang. Dia melirik ke Tom yang sedang menatap padanya dengan tatapan tajam, keinginan muncul di mata birunya. Itu seperti dia tahu benar apa yang sedang Harry pikirkan.

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau sangat merindukanku," bisik Tom, tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Harry lompat, tidak mengetahui itu. _Sialan dia dan wajah bodohnya yang sempurna,_ pikir Tom, _Well, dua orang bisa bermain di permainan ini._ "Aku pikir bahwa kaulah yang merindukanku, kau jelas-jelas menungguku dari tadi."

Tom menarik dirinya, "Itu tidak begitu lama."

"Itu bukanlah apa yang dikatakan Nagini," Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya berbalik untuk melihat Nagini yang bermain dengan Wynter.

Harry tersenyum dan sedikit tersentuh karena Tom khawatir padanya, itu membuat permainan kecil ini yang mereka mainkan sangat menyenangkan. Dia dengan lembut menyentuh Tom saat dia selesai masak dan merasakan Tom tegang. Harry selalu merasa sebuah sensasi ketika dia membuat Tom bereaksi seperti itu, dan itu selalu di ikuti dengan rasa kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Dia melihat ke Tom melalui ujung matanya, "Bantu aku menyiapkan meja dan meletakkan Wynter ke tempat tidur dan aku akan menunjukkanmu seberapa banyak aku merindukanmu."

Mata Tom membelalak dengan terkejut, tapi mematuhinya dengan sangat cepat. Dan segera mereka duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam, mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

Harry senang bahwa Dumbledore dan teman-temannya tidak membuatnya tinggal. Tentu, dia menikmati melihat teman-temannya lagi dan suka bersama mereka, tapi dia lebih baik berada disini dengan Tom. Hanya duduk-duduk, melihat Wynter bermain, memiliki perdebatan yang menyenangkan dan sindiran seksual. Itu mungkin terlihat aneh bagi orang lain, tapi semua tentang mereka memang aneh, bagi mereka, itulah bagaimana mereka bekerja. Itulah bagaimana keluarga kecil mereka bekerja.

 _Ya,_ pikir Harry saat dia mengoceh dan membujuk Wynter untuk makan dan menendang Tom di bawah meja ketika dia terlalu memilih-milih. _Aku tidak akan memilih yang lain._

End Of Chapter


	29. Chapter 29

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29**

Dengan kebebasan barunya, Harry sudah membuat sebuah rencana kunjungan lain dengan Ron dan Hermione, hanya mereka berempat kali ini, Tom sangat tidak senang untuk mendengar bahwa dia akan meninggalkan rumah dengan Wynter lagi, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Harry sangat sering mengingatkan Tom bahwa dia sangat berterimakasih karena Tom telah mengizinkannya keluar, jadi mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi dengan betapa sibuknya Ron dan Hermione, mereka mungkin akan jarang bertemu. Tapi Harry tetap senang bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan mereka segera.

Sebagai gantinya, dia mengisi waktunya dengan mengurus Wynter dan bermain dengannya. Dan selama waktu itu, suatu kejaiban terjadi, Wynter merangkak untuk yang pertama kali! Well, tidak merangkak sepenuhnya. Dia sudah bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya, menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Dia hanya bergerak satu inci, tapi itu adalah sesuatu. Tom dan Harry dipenuhi dengan kesenangan, menyelamati Wynter dan memberikannya ciuman, agar Wynter tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Wynter lanjut untuk terus mencoba setelah itu, sampai akhirnya suatu hari, dia melakukannya.

Tom sedang duduk di area hiburan menonton TV dengan Wynter di pangkuannya, mencoba yang terbaik agar Wynter mengatakan 'Daddy' selagi Harry membuat makan malam.

"Dad-dy," kata Tom.

"De?" kata Wynter kepada Tom, memasukkan jari-jarinya ke mulutnya.

"Dekat, Dad-dy."

"De!"

"Bagaimana dengan Da?" tanya Tom.

Wynter terlihat seperti sedang mempertimbangkannya, "Da?"

"Itu dia, sekarang katakan Dee."

"Dee!" teriak Wynter.

"Sekarang katakan, Daddy."

"De!"

Tom mendesah kalah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di sofa. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya, iya kan?"

Wynter tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Tom, "Mama!"

"Tidak, aku bukan Mama."

"De!" Wynter mengatakan lagi kemudian mengatakan, "Dedee!"

"Sangat dekat!" kata Tom dengan sebuah senyuman, "It's Da-ddy."

"Dedee!" kata Wynter lagi.

"Sepertinya hanya itu lah yang bisa kau dapatkan. Untuk sekarang," kata Harry.

"Aku tahu," kata Tom dan mencium Wynter di dahinya.

Wynter tertawa lagi dan menarik bajunya saat Tom akan bangkit, "De?"

"Daaaaaaan kembali ke yang pertama," kata Tom dan meletakkan Wynter ke sofa dimana mainannya berada. Wynter merengek dan mengulurkan ke Tom saat Tom berjalan menjauh. "Aku akan kembali."

"Mama," kata Wynter dengan sedih.

"Daddy hanya pergi ke kamar mandi, dia akan kembali," Harry memberitahu Wynter saat Wynter melihat ke sekeliling mencari Tom. "Bermainlah dengan mainanmu sekarang."

Wynter melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mengambil satu dari mainannya, melihatnya sebentar, kemudian menjatuhkannya untuk mencari Daddy-nya. Setelah beberapa saat, Wynter melihat ke atas ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan melihat Daddy-nya keluar dari salah satu ruangan di sebelah kiri. "Dedee!" Wynter berteriak dengan senang.

Tom menatap ke Wynter saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke Harry, "Makan malam sudah siap?"

Harry memutuskan tatapan matanya dari Wynter ke makanan yang sedang di masaknya, "Tinggal sedikit lagi, mungkin sekitar li-" dia tiba-tiba tersentak.

"Apa?" tanya Tom dan berbalik untuk melihat kemana Harry melihat, yang mana adalah Wynter. Dan Wynter sedang menuju ke arah Tom. Merangkak. Dia merangkak!

"Oh Tuhan, Oh Tuhan!" teriak Harry, dengan panik melihat ke sekeliling, "Dimana kamera ku?!"

Tom berlutut dan menyemangati Wynter saat Wynter dengan terbata-bata merangkak menuju dirinya, "Datanglah kesini, Tuan Putri. Kau bisa melakukannya."

"De!" kata Wynter dengan senang saat Wynter terus menatap Tom dan lanjut maju. Itu adalah gerakan lambat, dan dia harus berhenti beberapa kali, tapi dia mulai bisa melakukannya.

"Lihat dia maju!" teriak Harry, mengambil gambar dan gambar pada Wynter, sebelum mengubahnya ke video untuk menangkap momen ini.

"Ayolah!" kata Tom sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Wynter.

Wynter mempercapat langkahnya, menuju tepat ke Tom sampai akhirnya dia melakukannya, sambil berteriak, "Dedee!" saat dia melakukannya.

"Kau berhasil!" teriak Harry.

Tom mengangkat Wynter dan memberikan sebuah ciuman ke pipinya dan Harry memberikan ciuman ke pipi yang lain. "Aku sangat bangga padamu Wynter," Tom mengatakan ke Wynter dan Wynter mengoceh dengan senang ke Tom.

"Oh Tuhan, dia merangkak," kata Harry saat fakta itu mulai masuk ke pikirannya, "Setelah itu dia akan mulai berjalan! Berhentilah tumbuh," kata Harry ke Wynter dan Wynter tertawa dan menepuk tangannya. "Aku akan menangis."

"Jangan menangis," kata Tom dengan santai, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan dengan tangisan.

"Aku tidak berjanji."

Setelah usaha pertamanya, Wynter menjadi semakin lebih baik dan cepat saat merangkak dan rumah kecil mereka segera terisi dengan suara berlari dan teriakan dari "Jangan sentuh itu!" "Tetap dimana aku bisa melihatmu," dan "Wynter tidak!" saat Wynter dapat menyentuh apa saja saat dia menjelajahi kebebasan barunya dan Harry yang mengejarnya. Dan dia berpikir itu lucu, dia tertawa saat dia membuat Harry dan Tom mengejarnya. Dan, Tuhan, dia bergerak sangat cepat!

Telah hilang hari-hari tenang dan sunyi ketika mereka tidak perlu khawatir tentang Wynter. Dan sekarang? Sekarang mereka harus mengawasinya agar dia tidak menyentuh sesuatu. Atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dia lakukan, yang mana sangat banyak.

Pernah sekali, seminggu setelah Wynter mulai merangkak. Saat itu sangat hangat di luar dan pintu dan jendela di buka, Harry sedang bertelanjang kaki dengan celana pendek dan sebuah kaos dan Wynter telah melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan sedang merangkak hanya dengan sebuah popok. Tom telah pergi ke atas untuk mengganti baju setelah pulang dari "kerja" dan hanya sedang mendengarkan Harry yang sedang memasak di bawah ketika tiba-tiba...

"Wynter?! Dimana popokmu?"

Berhenti.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Kenapa uh oh? Dimana kau meletakkannya?"

Sebuah bisikan.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak buang air dimana-mana, iya kan?"

"O!" dia dapat mendengar Wynter protes dengan kuat, dan Tom tersenyum saat dia mengancing bajunya.

"Kau lebih baik tidak melakukannya. Kesinilah," dia mendengar Harry mengatakan. "Aku bilang kesinilah, kembali kesini!"

Saat Tom berjalan ke bawah dia melewati Harry dengan Wynter yang telanjang di tangannya.

"Aye, Dedee!" dia menyambut Tom dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Awasi sebuah popok," kata Harry sambil lewat, "Dan mungkin beberapa tempat yang basah."

"Baiklah."

Tom berakhir dengan menemukan popok Wynter di bawah sofa dan tidak ada tempat yang basah di sekeliling rumah, untungnya.

Di waktu yang lain itu hanya Wynter yang suka mengambil barang-barang, tapi terima kasih pada refleks Harry yang cepat, tidak ada kerusakan yang parah. Wynter hanya lebih banyak mengikuti Nagini, yang telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Haven Hall dari pada kembali ke manor, Harry mempunyai perasaan bahwa itu karena dia ingin tinggal dekat dengan Wynter dan bukan karena ingin melarikan diri dari "tikus-tikus yang bau" yang mendiami manor seperti yang dikatakan Nagini. Harry berpikir bahwa Nagini sangat manis, dia hampir seperti anjing yang patuh dengan cara dia menjaga Wynter, meringkuk di depan tempat tidur Wynter di malam hari, yang biasanya berakhir dengan terbangun karena lemparan sebuah bantal di wajah dan teriakan yang keras dari "Ge-ni!"

Untuk mengatakannya lebih singkat, sekarang sangat ribut di rumah mereka, tapi Tom maupun Harry tidak keberatan, itu membuat mereka tetap sibuk. Tapi pada malam hari ketika Wynter tidur, waktu itu adalah untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Wynter dapat menjadi melelahkan," Harry menguap saat dia menjatuhkan dirinya si sofa di depan TV, kepalanya dengan pelan menimpa kaki Tom.

"Mmm," Tom setuju, sambil mengusap rambut Harry, "Apakah Cuma aku, atau dia memang semakin cepat?"

"Oh, dia semakin cepat dan dia pikir ini lucu."

"Tidak lucu," jawab Tom. Dia telah mengejar-ngejar Wynter sejak dia pulang, dia tidak pernah mengejar orang. Tidak pernah. Sekarang, disini dia, berkeringatan saat Wynter merangkak ke sekeliling menyentuh hal-hal yang tidak boleh dia pegang. Sekarang bahwa dia sudah bisa bergerak, Tom telah mulai untuk berpikir untuk memeriksa hal-hal yang berbahaya untuk bayi di rumah.

"Tuhan, kenapa sekarang sangat dingin? Ini musim panas!" teriak Harry berbalik dari sofa ke depan perapian untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

"Australia punya zona iklim yang berbeda dari Inggris. Sebenarnya sekarang kebalikannya, musim panas adalah musim dingin di sini dan musim dingin adalah musim panas."

"Ini aneh," kata Harry sambil menguburkan dirinya di sofa, "Dimana mataharinya? Matahrinya disini beberapa minggu lalu. Seharusnya besok hujan! Dan tidak juga hujan yang hangat, yang dingin."

"Kau harus terbiasa untuk itu."

"Aku tahu. Setidaknya akan lebih hangat di tempat Ron besok."

"Apa?"

"Jangan 'apa?' aku. Aku telah memberitahumu. Apa kau telah kehilangan ingatanmu?"

"Aku tidak hilang ingatan," bisik Tom. Dia ingat Harry memberitahukannya tentang kunjungannya yang akan datang ke rumah temannya, dia tidak senang tentang ini.

"Kalau begitu kau ingat. Lagipula, kau akan kerja besok."

Tom mendengus dan mereka kembali diam sambil melihat TV sampai waktunya mereka harus tidur.

 **MMMMMM**

Keesokan paginya, Harry bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar dia dapat mencuci baju dan membersihkan semua mainan yang berserekan. Rumahnya sudah bersih saat Wynter terbangun, jadi semua yang harus dia khawatirkan sekarang adalah tentang menyiapkan Wynter. Lebih mudah di katakan daripada di lakukan. Tapi pertama-tama, mereka harus sarapan dulu, yang mana mulai menjadi sebuah tugas. Wynter sekarang sudah dapat makan makanan padat dan akan meletakkan tangannya ke makanannya dan membuat kekacauan. Selagi dia memberi makan Wynter, Tom pergi ke atas untuk bersiap-siap bekerja.

"Kenapa kau menjadi pemakan yang berantakan?" Harry bertanya pada Wynter saat dia mengambil makanan dengan tangannya dan meletakkannya di mulutnya, banyak dari makanannya yang keluar dari tangannya. "Well, setidaknya kau mencoba," dia menambah dengan sebuah desahan dan Wynter memberikannya senyuman tidak bersalah.

"Mama?" dia bertanya pada Harry, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," katanya dan melihat saat Wynter makan sendiri dengan rasa kelelahan yang dia rasakan, sendoknya di abaikan di samping nampan Wynter. "Apa kau mau menggunakan sendokmu?"

"Dooook?" dia bertanya dengan penasaran. Harry menunjuk ke sendok dan Wynter memberikan sendok itu pandangan sekilas kemudian mengambil makanan dengan tangannya lagi.

"Bagaimana jalannya?" tanya Tom, datang dari belakangnya.

"Selain dari fakta bahwa dia mempunyai makanan yang menempel di seluruh wajahnya. Sempurna." Jawab Harry dengan hampa.

"Mmm. Well, aku akan pergi."

"Keluar dari sini, huh?"

"Ya," kata Tom sambil melihat penampilan Wynter yang kacau.

"Oke. Wynter, Daddy akan pergi. Katakan bye-bye."

"Aye, Dedee!" kata Wynter sambil melambaikan tangannya yang kotor ke Tom.

"Bye, sayang," kata Tom dan mencium dahi Wynter, hati-hati agar tidak terkena tangan kotor Wynter.

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti," kata Harry dan memberikan sebuah ciuman, " Jangan terlalu merindukanku," katanya dengan senyuman yang menggoda.

Tom melotot padanya, tapi tidak marah, "Aku akan berusaha."

 **-Aku akan ikut denganmu master-** desis Nagini sambil maju ke arahnya.

 **-Aw, kau pergi Nagini?-** tanya Harry.

 **-Ya. Dengan Master, kau dan si anak kecil Wynter pergi, tidak ada gunanya aku disini-** dia mendesis sambil lidahnya menjulur keluar.

 **-Well, tempatmu untuk berjemur di sinar matahari akan ada disana ketika kau kembali-** Harry mendesis ke Nagini dengan sebuah senyuman.

 **-Terima kasih-**

Dengan itu, Tom dan Nagini pergi meninggalkan Harry dengan bayi yang di selimuti makanan.

Dia berbalik ke Wynter dengan sebuah desahan, "Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Un, Mama!"

"Oke, waktunya untuk mandi," dan Harry mengangkat Wynter ke lantai atas untuk membersihkannya, yang mana mengambil banyak waktu karena Wynter tidak bisa duduk diam sampai akhirnya dia memakai baju dan siap untuk pergi. Tapi kemudian Harry melihat ke dirinya dan melihat bahwa dia di selimuti makanan dan basah dari mandinya Wynter, jadi _dia_ harus mengganti baju. Setelah dia sudah siap, mereka telah terlambat dari waktu yang telah di janjikan dengan Ron dan Hermione.

Tapi mereka akan lebih terlambat karena ketika dia ke lantai bawah Harry menyadari bahwa dia belum membersihkan tempat duduk Wynter yang penuh dengan kekacauan. Dengan erangan, dia meletakkan Wynter di lantai dan memberitahukannya untuk tetap diam, kemudian menggunakan sihirnya untuk membersihkan. Dia sedang memeriksa tasnya untuk memastikan semuanya ada ketika telponnya berbunyi.

"Halo?" dia menjawab.

"Harry?" suara Hermione datang padanya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Oke, aku tidak yakin kalau kau datang."

"Aku akan datang, hanya saja," dia mendesah. "Ini adalah pagi yang sibuk."

"Terdengar seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Dengan dia yang sudah merangkak ke sana ke mari. Ini seperti dia sudah menemukan sebuah kebebasan, yang mana itu tidak apa-apa, tapi dia hanya- Wynter! Jangan sentuh itu!" dia tiba-tiba berteriak saat Wynter mengambil kotak mainannya yang sudah di rapikan.

"Apa dia sedang memegang sesuatu?"

"Ya. Tapi lagipula, aku akan mengambil tasnya dan kami akan pergi beberapa menit-" suara dari kayu yang jatuh ke lantai memenuhi ruangan dan Harry menutup matanya dengan lelah, kemudian melihat ke Wynter yang sedang melihat kepadanya dengan tidak bersalah dari mainan-mainan yang berjatuhan. "Buat itu jadi dua."

"Oke, ambil waktumu," kata Hermione, dia dapat mendengar senyuman di suara Hermione.

Dia menutup telponnya dan berbalik ke Wynter, tangan di pinggang.

Wynter hanya memberikannya senyuman yang bersinar.

 **MMMMMM**

Pintunya terbuka dan Hermione meyambutnya, "Hai," kata Harry dengan senyuman yang lelah.

"Kau datang! Ayo masuk," kata Hermione, membuka pintu agar mereka dapat masuk.

"Oh ini sangat hangat," teriak Harry sambil menyamankan Wynter dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa.

"Di tempatmu tidak hangat?" tanya Hermione dengan santai.

"Tidak, disana semakin dingin! Hujannya juga tidak membantu."

"Anie!" teriak Wynter memotong mereka.

"Hai, Wynter!" kata Hermione, teralihkan, tapi dia akan menyimpan informasi itu nanti. Dia mengambil Wynter dari tangan Harry dan memeluk Wynter. "Oof. Kau sangat berat!" komentar Hermione.

"Setiap hari," jawab Harry.

"Hey, kawan," sapa Ron, "Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"Aku sebenarnya baik-baik saja, kemudian _dia_ membangunkanku," kata Harry dan memberikan Ron sebuah pelukan, "Aku lelah," erang Harry sambil merapat ke Ron.

Ron tertawa, mengelusnya di punggung dan melepasnya, "Sangat senang, aku bukanlah kau."

"Aku akan sepertiku suatu hari dan kau akan merasakan rasa sakitku," kata Harry, dan melihat ke ruang keluarga yang kosong, "Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak, kami tidak memberitahukan semua orang bahwa kau datang kali ini," kata Ron.

"Bagus,aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka sekarang."

"Aw! Dia punya gigi yang lain," teriak Hermione saat dia membuat Wynter tersenyum.

"Ya, mereka sudah bermunculan," kata Harry dan duduk di sofa, "Dia punya yang lainnya di bawah."

"Man!" kata Wynter dan melambaikan tangannya ke Ron.

"Apa dia akan mengatakan Paman?" pada anggukan Harry, Ron tersenyum, "hey," katanya dan mengambil Wynter dari Hermione. "Bagaiman kabarmu?"

"Oke," kata Wynter.

"Oke. Membuat Ibu mu banyak masalah?"

"O."

"Ha! Kata Harry, "Ya, benar."

"Uuun," kata Wynter sambil melihat ke Ron.

"Apa?"

"Dia ingin turun," kata Harry.

"Oh," kata Ron dan meletakkannya di lantai.

"Mama, edy?"

"Teddy di sini," kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke tasnya dimana bonekanya terlihat. Dia melihatnya dan merangkak ke sana.

"Ahh! Dia merangkak!" Teriak Hermione, "Aku tahu kau bilang bahwa dia merangkak, tapi...wow!'

"Gezz, dia cepat," komentar Ron.

"Dan sekarang kau tahu apa masalahku," kata Harry, tapi sekarang Wynter sedang berperilaku baik, "Jadi bagaimana dengan kabar kalian? Kampanye tentang peri rumah berjalan lancar?" dia bertanya pada Hermione.

"Ugh. Lambat," jawab Hermione, "Orang-orang sudah mulai mendengar dan mengerti kasus tentang bagaimana peri rumah di perlakukan, tapi mereka tidak mau melakukan apapun!"

"Well, kau tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi sebuah tantangan, tapi itu tidak pernah menghentikanmu," kata Harry dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan berhenti," katanya dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana tentangmu Ron?"

"Sibuk. Lebih banyak seperti yang biasa, pembobolan, perdebatan yang menjadi kacau, kau tahulah." Harry mengangguk. "Kemudian penyerangan-"

"Penyerangan?" tanya Harry sambil duduk.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Ron.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak benar-benar tahu tentang apa yang terjadi disini lagi."

"Voldemort melakukan penyerangan di sebuah kota di luar Glasgow minggu lalu. Kami masih membersihkan kekacauannya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Harry dengan pelan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Tom melakukan hal yang seperti itu, lagipula mereka telah setuju untuk tidak membicarakan semua hal yang di lakukannya sebagai Voldemort. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan rasa bersalah pada dirinya karena pria yang berada di balik semua ini, adalah orang yang tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu semua," Ron dengan cepat berkata, menyalahpahami kediaman Harry. "Hanya tinggalkan pertarungannya pada kami. Kami akan menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Maksudku, dengan kau yang tidak lagi bertarung dengan kami, itu akan menjadi sulit, tapi pasti ada cara yang lain. Kami tidak menyalahkanmu! Well, beberapa, tapi-"

"Apa yang ingin dikatakan Ron," Hermione memotong dan melotot ke Ron, "Adalah kau hanya harus fokus pada Wynter. Itulah yang terpenting."

"Be-benar, Voldemort tidak punya urusan denganmu lagi," tambah Ron.

Hermione berbalik ke Ron dan mendesis, "Kau tidak membantu!"

Harry tertawa pada perdebatan mereka, namun dia masih merasa sedikit kurang nyaman. _Oh Ron, kau tidak tahu..._

"Well," kata Hermione menepuk tangannya dan berbalik menuju ke Harry, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, darimana aku mulai...?"

 **MMMMMM**

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tertawa dan berbincang-bincang dengan satu sama lain, memakan makan malam yang telah lewat atau sarapan untuk Harry dan mengawasi Wynter dengan tajam. Dengan Wynter di rumah, Ron dan Hermione mendapatkan pengalaman pertama dengan bagaimana kah tangan Wynter yang suka menyentuh sesuatu. Mereka mengejar Wynter ketika dia memegang sesuatu yang tidak di perbolehkan dan ketika Wynter akan mengambil sesuatu. Harry sangat menikmatinya.

"Kau menikmati ini, iya kan?" kata Ron sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi.

"Sangat," kata Harry, "Sekarang kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

"Ya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya," kata Hermione.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Apa?" dia bertanya saat Wynter merangkak ke Harry.

"Mama? Dedee?" Wynter bertanya sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan tidak bersalah ke Harry.

Harry merasakan jantungnya ingin meledak, _Oh Sial!_ "Dia tidak disini sayang," dia memberitahukan Wynter sambil berharap mereka tidak mendengar apa yang di bilangnya. Tapi tentu saja...

"Apa dia baru saja mengatakan Daddy?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, itu uh sebuah mainan. Dia meninggalkannya di rumah."

"Tidak...itu terdengar seperti Daddy."

"Dedee?" kata Wynter lagi.

"Bukan, bagaimana bisa? Ron hanyalah satu-satunya pria lain di hidupnya," Harry tertawa, tapi itu terdengar palsu di telinganya, "Benarkan?" katanya ke Wynter. Membujuk dengan matanya agar Wynter tidak mengatakannya lagi.

"Dedee!" Wynter mendesak.

"Tunggu..." kata Hermione dengan lambat, sebuah senyuman datang di wajahnya, "Berbicara tentang pria..."

"Oh Tuhan," Harry mendesah sambil menunduk maju agar kepalanya ditopang di tangannya. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan kecil mengelus kepalanya dan melihat mata hijau Wynter yang khawatir.

"Aku benar-benar lupa tentang pria yang sedang kau kencani."

"Oh ya," kata Ron, "Kau telah menutupinya dari kami selama ini. Jadi? Katakan."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hermione, matanya bersinar pada hal yang berbau informasi.

"N-Nama? Namanya-" Harry membeku. _Sial! Apa yang harus aku katakan? Kalau Tom, sangat jelas._ "Mar-" _Tidak, masih lebih jelas!_ "k..."

"Mark?"

"Ya, dia Perancis," kata Harry sambil menutup matanya sebentar, sambil mengutuk dirinya. _Perancis? Benarkah? Apakah Mark nama orang Perancis? Kenapa aku tidak membuat sebuah cerita?_ Tapi itulah dirinya, selalu membuat sesuatu disaat benar-benar terjadi.

"Perancis?" tanya Hermione dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ooh la la," goda Ron.

"Aku bertaruh dia pasti bagus di tempat tidur."

"Hermione?!" sentak Harry, pipinya berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Aku ambil itu sebagai ya," Hermione terkekeh.

"Dimana kau bertemu Mark ini?" tanya Ron.

"Di...toko?" tanya Harry dengan ragu. "Aku pergi kesana setiap minggu, dan dia selalu disana di waktu yang sama, jadi kami mulai berbicara sejak saat itu," Harry menyelesaikannya dengan perlahan.

"Dan dia adalah seorang penyihir?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, disana ada beberapa penyihir di area itu. Kau dapat mengetahuinya karena mereka berpakaian sedikit lucu."

"Apa dia berpakaian dengan lucu?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak. Dia tahu bagaimana cara berpakaian," Harry tersenyum.

Hermione tersentak dengan semangat, "Apa dia punya aksen?"

"Sedikit?" kata Harry dengan ragu.

"Apa dia berbicara bahasa Perancis denganmu? Itu sangat seksi."

"Mungkin aku harus belajar," komentar Ron dengan santai.

"Mungkin kau harus," kata Hermione. Harry tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka kadang-kadang terlalu berlebihan. "Bagaimana dia dengan Wynter?"

"Dia...luar biasa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meminta lebih, dia hanya sangat...lembut dengan Wynter dan memperlakukannya seperti putrinya sendiri," _Yang mana memang benar..._ pikir Harry, "Ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, Wynter hanya akan menatap padanya, tidak yakin sama sepertiku, tapi Wynter mulai nyaman dengannya. Dan sekarang Wynter telah mulai memanggilnya Daddy dan Mark terlihat seperti tidak keberatan. Malah dia sangat kesenangan," kata Harry dengan senyuman bangga.

"Dan kau?"

"Aku? Aku tidak keberatan. Wynter membutuhkan seorang ayah, dan Mark sangat cocok untuk itu. Aku tidak...yakin, pertama-tama, apalagi dengan situasi kami, aku tidak ingin meletakkan kami di situasi yang berbahaya. Mark juga tidak keberatan, dia tahu siapa aku, itu sangat jelas," kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke lukanya, "Dan juga alasan kenapa aku bersembunyi," tambah Harry, dan mengelus rambut Wynter, yang telah duduk di kakinya sambil bermain dengan bonekanya. "Juga, aku tidak punya banyak, uh, pengalaman dengan Pria dan dengan Wynter, aku tidak yakin apakah dia akan tertarik? Kupikir. Tapi kami memulai dari hanya sebagai teman, itu berlanjut. Kami bisa hanya berbicara, tentang sesuatu dan semuanya. Lebih utama Wynter. Tapi lebih banyak..."

"Sentuhan?" tambah Ron.

Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas, "Y-Ya. Itu."

"Jadi dia baik dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya." Kata Harry sambil memikirkan Tom, "Dia memperlakukan Wynter dengan baik, seperti seorang putri dan Wynter menyukainya. Melihat dia dengan Wynter aku dapat melihat bahwa dia mencintai Wynter dan dia sangat berhati-hati karena Wynter sangat kecil. Dan dia juga bersemangat saat Wynter belajar sesuatu, seperti ketika Wynter mulai merangkak dan mendapatkan gigi pertamanya. Dan Mark sangat menyukai Wynter, Wynter adalah dunianya sekarang."

"Dan kau?" tanya Hermione dengan lembut agar tidak mengganggu pikiran Harry.

"Aku? Well, itu...maksudku..." dia tergagap, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. "Aku tidak tahu. Kami sangat-sangat berbeda, namun kami dapat bergaul satu sama lain dengan baik, kadang-kadang kami bertengkar, tapi bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Aku lebih...terbuka? aku pikir memang benar dan dia-Mark- dapat menjadi sedikit...menjauh dan kadang-kadang sedikit angkuh dan sedikit...kasar, kupikir. Itu adalah dirinya, seperti dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara..." dia mengendikkan bahunya, "Mengeluarkan ekspresi?"

"Terdengar seperti pekerjaan yang sulit," komentar Ron.

"Ya, tapi dia mencoba. Dia bisa menjadi sangat...manis dan lembut dan baik, sedikit kasar dan kadang-kadang membuatku jengkel. Dia tidak...melebih-lebihkan apapun, dia hanya memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya. Suatu saat dia bisa menjadi kasar dan merendahkan dan selanjutnya dia menjadi manis dan penuh perhatian. Dia sebenarnya sangat humoris yang menuju ke garis yang nakal dan logika. Dia juga sangat pintar, jadi candanya sering ke arah...itu, tapi...dia membuatku tertawa. Dan dia menjadi lebih lembut sejak dia bersama Wynter. Melihat mereka bersama..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata.

Ron dan Hermione saling bertatapan dan mengeluarkan senyuman bahwa mereka mengetahuinya. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya," kata Hermione.

Harry merasa seperti dia baru saja di siram oleh air es dan dia menatap ke Hermione dengan tidak percaya.

"...A-Apa?! Tidak!" kata Harry dengan tidak percaya, mata melebar. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Benarkah? Itu hanya, caramu membicarakannya...itu terdengar seperti-"

"Tidak!" kata Harry, tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak- Dia tidak boleh...

"Harry," kata Hermione dengan lembut, melihat rasa panik di wajah Harry, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta."

"Ya, tapi..." dia berhenti. "Tidak dengan dia," dia berbisik pada dirinya dan menekan tangannya ke matanya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia mendengarnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak menyangka pada tipe reaksi ini pada informasi baru ini. Dia pikir itu adalah hal yang bagus, Harry bukanlah orang yang akan memberikan hatinya dengan mudah; Wynter adalah pengecualian.

Harry sedang merasakan apa yang seperti serangat panik kecil ketika dia merasakan sentuhan kecil di kakinya dan dia memindahkan tangannya untuk melihat ke bawah ke arah Wynter yang sedang duduk di kakinya.

"Mama, oke?" Wynter bertanya padanya, matanya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang," kata Harry dan mengangkat Wynter. Wynter meletakkan tangannya di wajah Harry dan melihat ke Harry seperti ingin memastikan, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Harry dengan pelukan dan Harry memeluk Wynter kembali.

"Harry..." kata Hermione dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang ini lagi. Tolong," kata Harry sambil mengusap kepalanya dimana dia merasakan sakit kepala.

Dan seperti kalau ingin mengkonfirmasi kalau percakapan itu telah selesai, Wynter berteriak "O!" memarahi mereka berdua.

Mereka akhirnya mengakhiri percakapan itu dan mereka berlanjut ke topik percakapan yang lain, tapi kata-kata itu tetap berada di kepalanya selama kunjungannya.

 **MMMMMM**

Harry masuk ke rumah dengan Wynter di pinggangnya dan Tom berada di sana menunggu di area tempat duduk sambil membaca sebuah koran. Dia melihat ketika Harry masuk dan dia merasa lega, namun dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"De!" teriak Wynter ketika dia melihat Tom dan dia menggeliat agar di turunkan, jadi Harry meletakkannya ke bawah dan Wynter merangkak ke Tom, "Dedee!"

"Hai sayang," kata Tom sambil mengangkat Wynter, "Apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?"

"Ah!"

"Ya?" dia berjalan ke arah Harry yang sedang meletakkan barang-barangnya, "Kau kembali lebih cepat."

"Well, disana sudah larut. Mereka harus tidur, kau tahu."

"Hmmm, Tom berdehem dengan setuju, berjalan ke samping Harry, "Apa kau pergi berbelanja?"

"A-Apa?" tanya Harry, terkejut karena kedekatannya, "Tidak, tidak ini adalah hadiah mereka untuk Wynter. Hermione memberikannya sebuah baju dan Nyonya Weasley membuatkan sesuatu, dan Tonks memberikan sebuah kemeja...ini gila."

"Apa mereka ada disana lagi?"

"Tidak. Hanya Ron dan Hermione. Mereka mengirimkannya ke Ron dan Hermione dan Hermione memberikannya untukku."

"Aku mengerti...jadi semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Harry dengan cepat, meringis pada suaranya yang gagap dan dia berbalik untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan tasnya.

"Kau terlihat...terganggu," kata Tom dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, kau juga disini lebih cepat."

"Aku tidak punya banyak yang harus kulakukan, namun aku harus kembali lagi nanti...kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Harry..." kata Tom dan meletakkan Wynter turun jadi dia dapat bermain dengan mainannya dan Tom menarik tangan Harry dan membalikkannya.

Harry menegang pada sentuhan Tom, sangat sadar akan Tom dan berbalik untuk melihat ke dadanya dari pada melihat ke wajahnya. Dia melihat tatapan khawatir disana, tapi semua yang bisa dia pikirkan hanyalah apa yang telah dikatakan Hermione – bahwa dia ... dengan Tom - itu lah yang sedang dia pikirkan selama beberapa jam ini. Jadi ketika dia melihat ke wajah Tom dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan dia merasakan seperti semua yang dia rasakan tampak di seluruh wajahnya, jadi dia mengatakan hal pertama yang datang ke pikirannya. "Aku harus memberitahukan mereka siapa kau!"

Pada alis mata Tom yang terangkat, dia menjelaskan. "Well, tidak tentang _mu_ , tapi kau sebagai..." dia membuat gestur karena tidak dapat mengatakannya, tapi Tom mengerti. "Mereka ingin tahu namamu, bagaimana kita bertemu...aku tidak tahu apa yang haru ku katakan, aku panik."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Tom.

Harry mengangkat bahunya dan mengangkat tangannya dan menjatuhkannya dengan menyerah, "Aku bilang bahwa namamu adalah Mark, kau adalah orang Perancis dan kita bertemu di toko."

"Mark?" tanya Tom/

"Ya, Mark. Apa itu bahkan Perancis?!" teriak Harry sambil menarik-narik rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir, sekarang benar-benar panik. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain, mereka mendesakku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan Tom karena hanya satu Tom yang kami tahu, Tom Riddle. Dan aku ingin mengatakan Marvolo, tapi bahkan itu sangat jelas!"

"Apa itu M-a-r-c atau M-a-r-q-u-e?" tanya Tom sambil berfikir.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana mengejanya! Kenapa kau tidak panik?"

"Mereka memang sudah tahu bahwa kau sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang, iya kan?"

"Ya. Tapi masih saja!"

Tom mengangguk pada dirinya, "Aku pikir M-a-r-q-u-e bisa. Dewa perang sangat cocok denganku."

"Ugh! Aku merasa sangat bodoh!"Harry mengerang dengan kuat.

"Tenanglah," kata Tom dan menarik Harry ke arahnya, "Tout ira bien, mon coeur," (Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, cintaku) dan menarik Harry untuk sebuah ciuman.

Mereka berhenti dan Harry menatap ke Tom, "Tentu saja kau bisa berbicara bahasa Perancis."

"Tentu saja," kata Tom dengan sebuah senyuman dan mencium Harry lagi. Dia menarik dirinya lagi dan menambah, "Semua yang kau lakukan hanya memberikanku sebuah nama dan darimana aku berasal dan bagaimana kita bertemu. Kau tidak berbohong tentang yang lain, iya kan?"

"...Tidak," kata Harry sambil melihat ke arah yang lain, malu karena apa yang telah dia katakan.

"Alors il n'y rien à craindre." (Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan)

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan. Tapi Hermione benar," bisik Harry, "Itu seksi."

"Oh? Aimes-tu ça, Harry?" kata Tom dengan sebuah seringai, merasakan rasa menggigil pada Harry. (Apa kau menyukainya Harry?)

Harry menatap pada mata biru Tom dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat kata-kata yang dibisikkan padanya yang dia tidak mengerti menyentuh telinganya, namun membuatnya merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. _Kau mencintainnya iya kan?_ Harry tiba-tiba menjauh dan berbalik, jantungnya sekarang berdetak cepat karena alasan yang lain, "Aku-Aku harus membuat makan siang dan menidurkan Wynter," katanya dengan cepat sambil pergi menuju dapur dimana dia mengambi wajan dan lain-lain sambil melihat kesana-kesini terlihat sangat sibuk, jadi dia ketinggalan Tom yang mengerutkan dahinya dan tatapan mencurigakannya.

Namun selain rasa penasarannya pada kenapa Harry berperilaku seperti itu, dia tidak menekan, sebaliknya Tom menjaga Wynter dan membuatnya sibuk dan menghindarkan Wynter dari masalah, sebuah pekerjaan tersendiri.

Harry, di lain sisi, mencoba untuk mendorong pikiran terlarang itu saat dia fokus pada makan siangnya. Dia hanya tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Tom. Dia adalah Raja Kegelapan, dia membunuh dan menyiksa orang-orang! Dia tidak punya hati dan tidak memaafkan. Dia telah membunuh orang tuanya! Itu hanya tidak mungkin dan salah, sangat salah!

Harry menatap ke mereka saat dia mendengar suara tawa Wynter dan merasakan hatinya meleleh saat dia melihat Tom mengangkat Wynter ke udara, membiarkannya melambaikan tangannya dan menendang-nendang kakinya dan menariknya untuk beberapa ciuman dan mengangkatnya lagi, hanya akan menarik Wynter dan memberikannya lebih banyak ciuman.

Dia melihat ke bawah ke makanan yang sedang di aduknya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Dan namun, di samping semua itu. Di sini dia tinggal bersama Raja Kegelapan itu, mempunyai anak bersama dengannya. Dan dia senang. Dia tidak lagi harus melihat belakangnya, dia mempunyai rumah yang sangat bagus di atas kepalanya dan mempunya keluarga kecil yang luar biasa. Harry bahkan melihat sisi lain dari Tom, senyuman ini, sisi humorisnya yang tidak pernah di lihat oleh orang-orang sebelumnya. Tapi Tom sedang mencoba dan dia suka melihat perubahan di Tom, itu sangat spesial dan menyegarkan untuk melihat Tom ceria ketika dia bersama dengan putrinya.

Hal-hal antara mereka juga baik-baik saja. Dia tidak di perlakukan seperti sampah atau lebih buruk dari seorang manusia, dia tidak disiksa, dia sangat di perlakukan dengan baik. Dan mereka bisa bersama dengan bagus dan menghabiskan waktu bersama- makan malam bersama dan menonton TV, atau hanya duduk dengan kesunyian yang nyaman- tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Itu hanyalah apa yang orang-orang lakukan, apalagi yang harus mereka lakukan? Benar dia cukup menyukai Tom, dia baik, sexnya sangat luar biasa dan dia sangat baik pada Wynter, tapi dia tidak _jatuh cinta_ dengannya.

Iya kan?

End Of Chapter


	30. Chapter 30

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30**

Di minggu-minggu berikutnya setelah pengakuan Harry di penuhi oleh kekeliruan dan perasaan malu, setidaknya bagi Harry. Tom tetap tidak tahu apa-apa dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam kepala Harry, walaupun dia telah mencoba untuk mencari tahu dari Harry dan itu tidak berhasil. Itu tidak seperti Harry bisa memberitahukan kepadanya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana Tom akan bereaksi, bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi. Itu hanya tidak terlihat nyata.

Dia telah pulang dari rumah Ron dan Hermione dan telah dalam keadaan benar-benar menyangkal tentang semua hal itu. Itu hanya tidak mungkin, Tom adalah Raja Kegelapan, dan bukan Raja Kegelapan biasa, dia adalah Raja Kegelapan Voldemort, seseorang yang telah mencoba untuk membunuhnya, yang telah membunuh orang tuanya! Tapi kata-kata itu tidak bekerja, Harry telah lama memisahkan mereka menjadi dua orang yang berbeda, Tom Riddle dan Voldemort, itu membantu saat dia dengan berlanjut tidur dan tinggal dengan pria itu. Jadi untuk mencoba mengembalikan mereka menjadi satu orang tidak membuat perasaan itu menghilang. Yang ada, itu membuat semua menjadi nyata dan semakin dia menyangkalnya maka akan semakin menjadi lebih jelas dan itu membuatnya sadar diri.

Ketika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, Harry menemukan dirinya melihat Tom, walaupun dia sedang bermain dengan Wynter atau hanya duduk disana sambil membaca koran, jantungnya akan berdetak lebih kencang dengan cara yang tidak normal. Dan ketika mereka bercinta! Itu terasa seperti jantungnya akan lompat dari dadanya, dia akan membalikkan wajahnya, takut kalau Tom akan melihat perasaannya di wajahnya. Itu tidak seperti dia tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya, tapi dia akan melewatkannya sebagai sesuatu yang biasa, bahwa dia hanya sedang senang dan Wynter sedang senang. Namun seberapa banyak Harry menyangkalnya, dia akhirnya mengakuinya. Dia jatuh cinta dengan Tom.

Hanya apa yang akan dilakukannya tentang itu, dia tidak tahu.

"Itu tidak seperti aku bisa mengatakannya padanya," bisik Harry pada dirinya sendiri saat dia memotong sayuran di dapur. Dia tidak pernah memberitahukan orang lain kalau dia mencintai mereka sebelumnya, dia juga tidak pernah di beritahu, tapi itu karena dia mempunyai masa kecil yang buruk. Sama dengan Tom, tapi dia yakin bahwa dia pernah menyatakannya sebelumnya, mungkin berkencan dengan beberapa orang karena mereka nyaman dengannya...itu terdengar benar. _Ah! Berbicara tentang dirinya,_ pikirnya saat pintu di depan terbuka untuk memperlihatkan objek dari pikirannya.

"Hai," kata Tom saat dia melepaskan jubahnya.

"Hey,"

"Dimana Wynter?" dia bertanya saat dia memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahi Harry.

Harry menunjuk dengan kepalanya ke meja makan dan Tom melihat ke Harry dengan penasaran sebelum berjalan kesana dan melihat ke bawah meja. Dibawah dia menemukan putrinya dengan diam bermain dengan mainannya, ketika dia melihat Tom, wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Da-dee!" dia berteriak dan merangkak melalui kursi dimana dia akhirnya di angkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?"

"Dia telah berada di bawah sana sepanjang hari ini," jawab Harry, "Aku juga tidak mengeluh, dia telah membuat dirinya sibuk dan tidak menyentuh apapun sekali."

"Aku mengerti. Menjauh dari kemarahan Mama, hm?" Tom bertanya pada Wynter.

"Mama," kata Wynter sambil menunjuk ke ibunya.

"Itu benar, dan bagaimana denganku?" dia bertanya sambil duduk di sofa dengan Wynter.

Wynter menangkup wajah Tom dengan tangan kecilnya dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman, "Da-dee!", katanya dengan senang.

"Itu benar."

Itu membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Wynter untuk mempelajarinya, bahkan, dia masih harus mengatakannya dengan lambat atau dia akan kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dedee'. Tom sangat senang dengan hasilnya.

"Main?" Wynter bertanya.

"Kau ingin bermain?" Tom bertanya padanya.

"Ye."

"Apa yang ingin kau mainkan?"

"Da-dee!" Wynter berteriak dan menekan wajahnya ke Tom, memberikan tawa senang ketika Tom mengusap hidungnya dengan Wynter.

Harry melihat mereka, tersenyum dengan lembut saat dia memasak makan malam. Itu selalu sangat manis saat melihat mereka berdua bersama. Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa Raja Kegelapan tidak mempunyai perasaan dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mencintai, tapi disini dia, penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang pada putri mereka. Walaupun apakah itu juga tertuju padanya atau tidak, dia tidak tahu. Itu memungkinkan, bukan? Tapi itu juga memungkinkan bahwa dia tidak dan itulah apa yang sangat dia takutkan. Dia mencoba untuk menekan emosi yang dia rasakan ini, tapi perasaan ini terus meningkat pada momen-momen yang aneh, seperti sekarang.

"Harry?"

Harry mengedipkan matanya dan melihat ke Tom yang sedang memegang Wynter dengan tatapan khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," katanya dan dengan cepat mematikan kompornya agar pancinya tidak mendidih seperti yang akan dilakukannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau terlihat seperti sedang tidak fokus."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Itu hanya...tidak ada," Harry meyakinkan Tom dan berbalik.

"Mama?" tanya Wynter.

"Cuci tanganmu, kita akan makan segera," Harry memberitahukan Wynter.

"Ann!" teriak Wynter, menjulurkan tangannya ke ayahnya.

Tom tersenyum dan menuju ke keran air untuk mencuci tangan mereka, tapi melihat ke punggung Harry dengan khawatir. Dia telah seperti ini selama berminggu-minggu dan dia tidak menyukainya. Itu sangat jelas bahwa dia sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya, tapi Harry tidak terpengaruh dan terus mengatakan bahwa kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia telah mencoba banyak taktik untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Harry-bujukan, sex, dan dengan jujur hanya bertanya- tapi Harry tetap tutup mulut tentang itu.

Itu tidak berdampak apapun, Harry hanya terlihat sangat teralihkan dan kadang-kadang tidak akan melihat ke arahnya. Itu menjelaskan bahwa sesuatu itu ada hubungannya dengannya dan dia telah mencoba untuk berpikir apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih, tapi Harry tidak marah. Dia akan tahu kalau Harry marah. Bahkan Harry akan memberitahukan kepadanya kalau dia sedang marah padanya. Tapi dia tidak marah, dia...Tom tidak tahu. Itu sangat membuatnya frustasi.

Dia hanya akan menunggu Harry untuk datang padanya...dia benci menunggu.

 **MMMMMM**

Tom sedang duduk di kantornya di Riddle Manor bekerja untuk strategi serangan barunya, tapi dia tidak benar-benar fokus pada itu. Malam sebelumnya, Harry telah dengan tiba-tiba berbalik darinya setelah mereka bercinta dan telah memunggunginya sepanjang malam, tapi Harry telah membiarkan Tom memegangnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Dia telah berpikir untuk menarik Harry dan memaksanya sampai Harry memberitahukannya apa kesalahannya. Tapi itu tidak akan bekerja. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terdiam.

Dia mendesah dan mengusap matanya, Harry sangat sulit untuk dimengerti kadang-kadang.

Ada sebuah ketukan di pintu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari renungannya, "Masuk," dia memanggil saat dia duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Hai, bos," kata Fenrir dengan sebuah cengiran saat dia berjalan masuk.

"Fenrir. Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa semua manusia serigala ada di belakangmu, namun aku punya masalah dengan salah satu dari kawanan mereka. Mereka tidak terlalu tertarik denganmu."

"Mmm, begitu? Aku tahu kalau kita seperti ini, tidak semua orang akan setuju."

"Aku tahu bahwa dengan waktu, aku bisa meyakinkan mereka. Mereka hanya tidak benar-benar tertarik dengan bagaimana kau bekerja. Walaupun begitu, semuanya sudah berjalan dengan baik sekarang."

"Aku pikir begitu."

"Um..." Fenrir berhenti sambil melihat Raja Kegelapan saat dia menatap ke depan, benar-benar tidak mendengarkan.

"Ya?"

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Tuanku?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat...teralihkan."

Tom melihat ke pria yang ada di depannya, terlihat memaksa namun khawatir. "Ini lebih ke masalah pribadi."

"Benarkah?" Fenrir benar-benar tidak pernah melihat Raja Kegelapan mempunyai sesuatu yang "pribadi" untuk di perbaiki, tapi lagipula dia pasti punya sebuah kehidupan di luar perang. Well, kecuali..."Apa ini, uh, berhubungan dengan seorang pria yang kau kencani?"

Tom menatap manusia serigala yang di depannya selama beberapa menit sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya. "Ya."

"Ah. Well, semua orang pasti pernah bertengkar dengan kekasih mereka."

"Kami tidak bertengkar," kata Tom dengan santai, mengetuk jari-jarinya di lengan kursinya. "Dia menyimpan sesuatu dariku."

Fenrir berhenti, tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan. "Well, um, itu tidak seperti dia sedang selingkuh. Kau adalah...kau adalah umm..." dia memutar otaknya untuk menemukan kata-kata yang benar ke pria berwajah ular yang sedang duduk di depannya, "Kau adalah Raja Kegelapan," dia berhenti dengan takut.

Tom menatap ke temannya yang berbicara bertele-tele dan menyadari bahwa dia masih berwajah Voldemort. Dia memikirkan sebentar dan memutuskan. Dia menatap ke pintu yang tertutup itu dan pintunya terkunci.

Fenrir menegang ketika dia mendengar pintunya terkunci, takut kalau dia telah keterlaluan tapi kemudian dia melihat saat wajah Raja Kegelapan mulai berubah menjadi seorang pria muda, di umur awal dua puluhan dengan kepala yang penuh dengan rambut berwarna hitam, mata biru dan sebuah hidung. "Oh sial!" dia tertawa. "Dia benar-benar tidak selingkuh!" dan dia lanjut tertawa karena terkejut dan setuju.

Tom memberikan senyuman kecil, "Ini tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini, mengerti."

"Aku mengerti bos. Lagipula orang-orang tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku."

"Bagus. Tidak, dia tidak selingkuh," kata Tom sambil bangkit dan melihat ke jendela yang ada di belakangnya.

"Itu bagus."

"Namun, dia masih menyimpan sesuatu dariku."

"Baik atau buruk?" tanya Fenrir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya semakin menghindar. Itu sangat menggangguku."

"Well, kau dapat selalu _membuatnya_ memberitahukanmu. Tapi kalau dia, uh, kau tahu...um, spesial? Kekasihmu mungkin akan memberitahukanmu kalau dia sudah siap."

Tom berdehem dan berpikir tentang itu. Dia mengakui bahwa Fenrir benar, itu tidak terlihat seperti sesuatu yang buruk, dia harap, tapi Harry mungkin akan memberitahukannya sendiri. "Mungkin."

Fenrir duduk dalam diam sambil melihat wajah Raja Kegelapan yang baru dengan penasaran, saat Raja Kegelapan menatap ke jendela. Itu sangat aneh melihatnya seperti manusia, dia sangat terbiasa dengan wajah Raja Kegelapan yang biasanya, tapi dia mengakui bahwa yang ini sangat bagus. Dia sudah tahu bahwa selama ini Raja Kegelapan menutupi wajah aslinya, tapi tidak jenis apa dan apa yang dilakukan. Itu menjelaskan bagaimana dia mempunyai banyak kekasih. "Jadiiii...kapan ini terjadi?" dia bertanya, menghancurkan kesunyian.

Membalikkan perhatiannya dari jendela, Tom menjawab, "Setelah aku mendapatkan tubuhku kembali. Namun wajah ini tidak banyak memberikan rasa takut kepada orang-orang."

"Tapi wajah ini akan membuatmu mendapatkan banyak wanita. Atau pria," kata Fenrir dengan sebuah cengiran.

Tom memutar matanya, tapi mengeluarkan senyuman kecil, "Itu membantu."

Fenrir hanya tertawa. Setelah dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dia bertanya, "Apa dia tahu? Tentang mu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Ya. Namun kami tidak pernah membicarakannya."

"Aku rasa itu bukanlah pembicaraan yang bagus."

"Memang bukan."

Sebuah ketukan di pintu memotong semua yang ingin di katakan oleh Fenrir. "Ini Johnson, Tuanku. Aku punya laporanku." Sebuah suara terdengar di luar pintu.

"Masuk." Kata Tom sambil duduk di kursinya saat wajahnya kembali menjadi wajah Voldemort.

"Itu petunjuk untuk aku pergi. Sampai nanti bos."

Tom mengangguk dan berbalik ke pengikutnya dan kembali bekerja.

 **MMMMM**

Saat Tom masuk dari pintu depan, dia mendengar suara tawa histeris datang dari lantai atas. Itu jelas-jelas adalah Harry, tapi dia tidak pernah mendengar Harry tertawa seperti itu. Penasaran, Tom berjalan ke atas ke kamar Wynter, di dalam, Harry sedang berlutut di depan Wynter yang sedang memakai sebuah pakaian yang konyol.

"Da-dee!" teriak Wynter saat dia melihat Tom di pintu.

"Apa yang di pakainya?"

Harry mengusap air matanya, "Ini adalah salah satu pakaiannya yang aku dapatkan dari teman-temanku. Yang ini dari Nyonya Weasley. Tapi dia hanya...ini besar." Kata Harry dan dia benar. Pakaian itu adalah sebuah pakaian terusan yang berwarna merah terang, lengkap dengan pita merah di bawah dagu Wynter. "Aku tahu dia yang telah membuatnya, tapi dia terlihat seperti Jelly Bean merah yang besar," kata Harry sambil mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

"Lebih seperti bantalan pin," komentar Tom dan Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mama! Jee be! Jee be!" ulang Wynter dengan senang, melambaikan tangannya dan membuat dirinya terjatuh.

"Oops, jelly bean ku terjatuh," kata Harry dan mengangkat Wynter.

"Jee be!"

"Jelly bean. Apa kau Jelly bean ku?"

"Ye!" kata Wynter, sambil menepukkan tangannya dan menjulurkannya ke Harry.

"Aku dapat memakanmu. Nom, nom, nom!" kata Harry sambil berpura-pura mengunyah pipi Wynter.

"Mama! O!" Wynter tertawa dan mendorong wajah Harry menjauh.

"Oke, oke," kata Harry dan meletakkan Wynter di pangkuannya, tapi Wynter tidak diam, Wynter merangkak dari pangkuan Harry ke kotak mainannya, mengeluarkan mainannya dan merangkak kembali ke Harry. Terima kasih untuk sihir, karena kotak mainannya terhubung dengan kotak yang berada di lantai bawah dan Wynter dapat mengeluarkan apapun mainan yang dia inginkan dimana pun dia berada, kalau mainan yang dia inginkan ada di kotak. Itu akan membuat banyak sesi menangis ketika Wynter tidak menemukan mainan yang dia inginkan karena dia tidak meletakkannya.

"Aku menyukai itu."

"Menyukai apa?" tanya Tom.

Harry tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya melihat ke putri mereka. Dia sedang bermain dengan salah satu mainannya dan berbicara sendiri, "Mamamamamama." Wynter melihat ke atas ketika Harry menyentuh kepalanya, "Mama!" Wynter berteriak, mainan terlupakan saat Wynter menjulurkan tangannya ke Harry.

"Ya. Mama, Jelly bean kecilku," kata Harry sambil mengangkat Wynter ke atas saat Harry berbaring di lantai.

"Eeee!" teriak Wynter.

"Whee!" Harry tertawa, "Kau sangat lucu! Oh! Aku harus mendapatkan sebuah foto!" katanya dan berdiri. Memberikan Wynter ke Tom, dia berjalan ke bawah untuk mengambil kameranya.

Tom dan Wynter melihat ke satu sama lain dan Wynter memberikannya senyuman dan dia tersenyum kembali. "Kau terlihat seperti sebuah tomat," dia berkomentar, menyentuh topi Wynter.

"O, Da-dee, Jee be!" Wynter berseru dengan tegas.

"Oke, oke, jelly bean. Warna merahnya sangat bagus."

"Ye," Wynter setuju.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, kau tidak punya gigi?" Tom bertanya ke Wynter, tapi Wynter hanya setuju lagi. "Well, kau punya dua gigi disana. Walaupun gigimu masih belum bisa melakukan apapun," katanya dan menyentuh bibir bawah Wynter dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"Ow," kata Wynter sambil menyentuh mulutnya dan melihat ke Tom.

"Ow? Apa itu sakit? Apa kau tumbuh gigi lagi?"

"Ye."

"Ya? Sini biar kulihat." Tom mengangkat wajah Wynter ke atas dan menarik bibir bawah Wynter dan melihat ke dalam, dan tepat di samping gigi yang lain ada sebuah gigi baru yang akan tumbuh. "Lihat itu," katanya dengan lembut dengan sedikit terpesona, "Kau akan mempunyai gigi yang lengkap sebentar lagi."

"Da-dee," kata Wynter dengan senang saat dia menatap ke Tom.

"Apa tuan putri? Oh, Mama datang," katanya sambil mendengar jejak kaki Harry di tangga.

"Mama!" teriak Wynter dengan bersemangat saat Wynter melihat Harry.

"Wynter!" Harry memanggil.

"Dia sudah tumbuh gigi yang lain," komentar Tom saat Harry masuk dengan sebuah kamera di tangan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, dia terus mengusap mulutnya. Dia akan tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu sampai dia mempunyai semua giginya. Oke jelly bean," kata Harry sambil berlutut di depan kursi dan memegang kameranya, "Senyum!" Wynter hanya mengedipkan matanya ke Harry, jadi Tom menggelitik perutnya dan Wynter tertawa. "Itu dia," kata Harry dan mengambil sebuah foto. "Dia terlihat konyol...tapi setidaknya dia hangat."

"Aku pikir hanya bayi yang bisa membuat hal-hal konyol...tidak konyol?" Tom berhenti dengan lambat, sambil berpikir.

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku menggunakan sesuatu seperti ini, aku tidak akan mau menggunakannya. Atau kau." Harry menatap ke Tom, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah, sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya.

"Hentikan itu," Tom memperingati.

Harry berbalik dengan cepat, mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan, kemudian berubah menjadi tawa.

Tom tahu apa yang sedang Harry bayangkan dan itu tidak lucu, tapi dia menemukan bahwa dirinya tidak marah karena di tertawakan, terutama karena ini adalah kali pertama di beberapa minggu ini Harry menjadi normal di sekitarnya. Dia telah merindukan itu.

"Mama," kata Wynter sambil menunjuk ke Harry yang sekarang telah tertawa terbahak-bahak di lantai.

"Pergi, tangkap dia," katanya sambil melepaskan Wynter di lantai dimana Wynter merangkak ke wajah Harry.

"Ah! Aku telah diserang oleh jelly bean merah yang besar!" teriak Harry saat Wynter menyerangnya.

"Jee be!"

Tom hanya dapat terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada adegan konyol di depannya, Harry sedang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, berguling-guling di lantai seperti orang bodoh, tapi ketika Wynter merangkak dan menyerang kakinya, dia juga ikut bermain dan turun, berpura-pura untuk terjatuh dan mengizinkan Wynter merangkak ke atasnya dan mengalahkan Daddy raksasa yang besar. Dia merasa konyol saat berbaring di lantai dengan Harry yang membantu Wynter untuk mendorongnya, tapi mendengar Wynter tertawa dengan senang, itu sangat berharga. Dan melihat Harry tersenyum dan tertawa dengan mereka juga tidak terasa buruk.

End Of Chapter


	31. Chapter 31

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 31**

"Aw, Harry. Jangan pergi dulu," kata Hermione sambil cemberut saat Harry mulai mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," kata Harry saat dia mengangkat Wynter, "Ini sudah larut bagi kalian dan kalian butuh tidur."

Harry telah sekali lagi mengunjungi Ron dan Hermione dan mempunyai waktu yang menyenangkan dengan mereka. Berbicara melalui telpon memang selalu luar biasa, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan percakapan dengan langsung. Juga, Wynter harus melihat Orang tua baptis nya. Kekurangannya adalah mereka hanya bisa mengunjungi mereka selama beberapa jam karena perbedaan waktu. Di London sudah sangat larut dan Harry tidak suka kalau mereka terjaga sampai larut. Memang itu tidak mengganggu mereka, mereka suka melihat Harry dan putri baptis mereka.

"Aku tidak butuh tidur," kata Ron.

"Lagipula besok kami tidak bekerja," tambah Hermione.

"Ini sudah jam satu dini hari. Pergi tidur sana!" kata Harry dengan tegas.

"Wow kau sekarang punya suara memarahi kawan," komentar Ron dengan sebuah cengiran dan menguap.

"Diamlah. Sekarang aku harus pergi dan menidurkan putriku," kata Harry sambil mengusap punggung Wynter.

"O, dur!" teriak Wynter, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ya, tidur. Kau sudah mengusap matamu," kata Harry sambil mengusap rambut Wynter.

"O!" kata Wynter dengan ngantuk, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Harry.

"Ya, kau mengantuk," kata Harry dan berbalik ke teman-temannya, "Aku akan pergi."

"2 jam bukanlah waktu yang cukup," kata Hermione sambil mengikutinya di pintu.

"Aku tahu, tapi dengan zona waktu yang berbeda..." Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi teman-teman. Aku akan menghubungi kalau aku akan datang lagi."

"Oke..." kata mereka dengan sedih.

Harry mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melangkah keluar dengan Wynter di tangannya. Dia memegang kalung Portkey-nya yang berada di lehernya dan mengatakan kata sandinya **–Bawa aku pulang-** Portkey-nya telah membawa mereka pergi ketika dia merasakan sesuatu memegang tangannya.

 **MMMMMM**

Harry mendarat dengan beban yang sedikit lebih banyak dari yang biasanya, tapi dia tetap tegak, dan dengan cepat tahu apa yang telah terjadi dan mulai panik, "Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Harry sambil berbalik ke teman-temannya yang terlihat bersalah yang berada di belakangnya. Di depan dirumahnya. Di Australia.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Harry, aku hanya..." Hermione membuat gerakan menggenggam. Jadi dialah pelakunya.

"Tenang Harry. Kami hanya mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu. Kami sudah jarang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Ron, tapi Harry tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Kau harus kembali," katanya dengan panik. _Apa yang akan Tom katakan?! Sial!_

"A-ie," kata Wynter sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang dipegang Hermione.

"Kami sudah berada disini, Harry, bagaimana kalau kau hanya menunjukkan kami sekeliling," kata Hermione.

"Aku tidak bisa-" kata Harry tapi dipotong oleh suara terpesona Ron.

"Wow, kau tinggal disini?" tanya Ron saat dia melihat ke sekeliling lingkungan yang bagus dan rumah besar yang ada di depan mereka.

Harry ragu. _Itu tidak buruk bukan? Tom masih bekerja. Aku dapat memperlihatkan mereka sekeliling dan kemudian mengirim mereka pulang. Tidak masalah..._ "Oke, baiklah. Tapi tidak lama."

"Ya, ya," Ron setuju. "Lagipula, ini jam berapa? Disini sangat terang."

"Disini masih siang."

"Ah, itu luar biasa," komentar Hermione. "Apa kau mau memperbolehkan kami masuk?"

"Oke," Harry mengambil nafas dalam dan membuka pintunya untuk membiarkan mereka masuk...hanya harus berhenti secara tiba-tiba di jalannya. _Kenapa? Kenapa hari ini!_ "T-M-Marque...kau masih di rumah," dia tergagap saat dia melihat seseorang duduk di sofa sedang membaca koran.

Tom melihat saat di panggil dengan nama palsunya dan melihat dua orang yang dia tahu adalah teman-teman Harry, Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley. Dia menyipitkan matanya dengan marah, mereka tidak seharusnya berada disini, tidak satupun, tapi kemudian dia melihat ke Harry dan melihat wajah ketakutannya dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

Dia merapikan ekspresinya dan berdiri, "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk hari ini," katanya dengan aksen Perancis yang sempurna.

Mata Harry terbelalak sedikit, _Tentu saja dia bisa merubah sebuah aksen,_ "Oh."

"Kalian pasti Ron dan Hermione," kata Tom sambil menjulurkan tangannya, "Bonjour. Harry telah memberitahu hal yang banyak tentangmu."

"Oh, Bonjour," kata Hermione sambil sedikit memerah. "Kau pasti Marque."

"Oui," kata Tom dan mengambil tangan Hermione yang telah dijulurkannya dan membalikkannya dan mencium belakang tangannya, membuat Hermione memerah.

"Kau pasti mempunyai pekerjaan yang bagus jika kau bisa memutuskan untuk tidak masuk," komentar Ron dan berjabat tangan dengan Tom.

"Ya. Aku mempunyai sebuah perusahaan, jadi cuti sehari bukanlah sebuah masalah."

"Oh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione.

"Perusahaanku membuat barang-barang untuk alasan tertentu, lebih banyak tentang perlindungan," Tom berbohong dengan lancar.

"Ah. Itu menjelaskan tentang kalung Harry."

"Oui," Tom setuju, "Buat dirimu seperti di rumah. Harry, kesinilah?"

Harry mengangguk dan memberikan Wynter ke Ron-"On!"- dan mengikuti Tom ke dapur.

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry ketika mereka sudah tidak terdengar. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mereka...Hermione memegang tanganku dan kemudian mereka disini," Harry menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membuka matanya lagi, dia melihat ke Tom dengan tatapan maaf, "Maafkan aku."

Tom mendesah dan melihat mereka berdua dengan hati-hati saat mereka melihat ke sekeliling dengan kagum. "Aku tahu. Ini bukan salahmu. Walaupun begitu aku harus memperbaiki kalungmu."

Harry mengangguk setuju, "Aku akan membawa mereka kembali."

Tom ragu sebentar, "Kau belum harus melakukannya. Mereka _sudah_ berada disini. Tunjukkan mereka ke sekeliling."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry dengan suara berbisik dan mata terbelalak.

"Mereka adalah teman-temanmu. Aku percaya bahwa mereka tidak akan meletakkanmu dan Wynter dalam bahaya."

Harry tersenyum dengan senang dan mencium Tom di mulut, "Terima kasih!" dia berbalik untuk memberitahukan Ron dan Hermione dan mereka sedang tersenyum dengan lebar satu sama lain. Harry kemudian menyadari bahwa dia telah mencium Tom di depan mereka. Dia merasa wajahnya memanas dan dia menundukkan kepalanya saat dia kembali ke mereka. "Diamlah."

"Kami tidak mengatakan apapun," kata Hermione.

"Kau tidak perlu," gumam Harry. "Kata Marque kalian bisa tinggal sebentar. Ayolah, aku akan menunjukkanmu ke sekeliling," katanya dan hampir melompat dengan kesenangan.

Jadi, mereka pergi, Tom, mengikuti mereka dari belakang saat Harry menunjukkan mereka sekeliling Haven Hall, menunjukkan beberapa detail atau yang lain. Mereka sangat kagum pada halaman belakangnya dan taman bermain untuk Wynter yang masih belum bisa dimainkannya. Dan kolam renangnya, oh kolam renangnya. Hermione menyukai kolam renang lebarnya dengan air terjun dari beranda dan tanaman yang mengelilinginya, memberikannya perasaan alami. Tapi ketika mereka pergi ke lantai atas, ke kamar tidur, terutama kamar Wynter mereka benar-benar terpesona.

"Oh, Harry. Ini sangat cantik!" Hermione tersentak dan melihat ke sekeliling dari kata-kata yang menuliskan nama Wynter di atas tempat tidur bayinya ke jendela besar yang tertuju ke kota yang ada di bawah.

"Aku tahu. Marque melakukan ini semua untukku. Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun kali ini, Terima kasih Tuhan." Kata Harry.

"Aku masih ingat saat kita melihat-lihat majalah dan brosur," komentar Ron, "Itu adalah mimpi buruk."

"Marque yang harus melakukannya kali ini. Dia melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus."

"Itu benar. Kau mempunyai tipe yang bagus," kata Hermione ke Tom.

"Terima kasih."

"Ai'n!" teriak Wynter.

"Apa ini kamarmu?" tanya Hermione ke Wynter.

"Ye," Wynter setuju.

"Perlihatkan kepada mereka," kata Harry dan meletakkan Wynter di tempat tidurnya.

"Dur," kata Wynter dan berbaring.

"Disini kau tidur?"

"Ye," katanya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Tunjukkan kepada bibi bagaimana kau tidur," kata Harry dan Wynter menutup matanya saat Harry menyelimutinya. Dengan sekejap dia langsung tertidur.

"Sangat bagus," puji Hermione.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak percaya dia bisa tidur semudah itu hari ini."

"Kenapa? Apakah biasanya tidak?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak selalu. Kadang-kadang dia benar-benar melawannya dan akan bangun dengan rewel."

"Itu tidak bagus," kata Hermione.

"Tidak, memang tidak bagus. Bagi kami berdua."

"Jadiiiii...apa kamarmu dari sana?" tanya Ron dengan santai, tapi ada seringai di wajahnya, saat dia pergi ke pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar Wynter.

"Ya..." kata Harry dengan lambat.

"Bagi kalian berdua?"

"Oh Tuhan, Ron!" Harry mengerang dengan malu.

"Apa?" dia bertanya dengan tatapan tidak bersalah saat dia membuka pintunya dan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Wow, kau melakukannya dengan maksimal, iya kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Harry dan si kecil Wynter," jawab Tom.

"Dan dirimu," tambah Ron.

Mulut Tom bergetar sambil tersenyum, "Ya. Aku juga."

Harry memutar matanya dan menunjukkan pada mereka sisi rumahnya yang lain. Ketika perjalanannya sudah selesai, mereka berempat duduk di halaman belakang mengelilingi perapian untuk berbicara.

"Jadi, Marque. Harry memberitahukan kami bahwa kalian bertemu di toko," kata Hermione.

"Oui, di seksi makanan beku, kalau aku ingat dengan benar. Ini bermulai dari sana," jawab Tom dengan lancar.

"Apakah itu menganggumu bahwa Harry telah mempunyai seorang anak?" tanya Ron sambil melihatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Non," Tom menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku selalu menginginkan keluarga. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan bahwa Harry sudah punya satu, permulaan."

"Itu bagus," komentar Hermione. "Aku hanya senang bahwa Harry menemukan seseorang yang peduli dengan mereka berdua, tidak setiap orang ingin sebuah "permulaan" keluarga seperti yang kau bilang."

"Biasanya kebalikan yang besar," tambah Ron.

"Ya, tapi Wynter sangat...bagaimana kau mengatakannya..." Tom berhenti seperti ingin mencari kata yang benar, "Mignon. Uh. Sangat manis."

"Itu benar," Hermione setuju.

"Dan Harry...tidak terlalu buruk," kata Tom sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Oh kejamnya," Harry tersentak selagi Ron dan Hermione tertawa. Tapi dia tahu bahwa Tom telah mendapat persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Jadi, Marque, um...apa kau tahu tentang Harry dan hal yang lain?" tanya Ron.

"Kalau maksudmu adalah hal The-Boy-Who-Lived. Kalau begitu ya. Sangat sulit untuk tidak tahu kalau nama Harry Potter disebutkan."

"Kau tidak takut kalau Voldemort akan mengejarmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Untuk hidup dengan ketakutan bukanlah kehidupan yang sebenarnya," jawab Tom dengan lancar.

"Itu benar," Hermione setuju, "Walaupun begitu, Voldemort kelihatan seperti telah berhenti mengejar Harry karena beberapa alasan."

"Mungkin dia lelah pada kekalahan yang terus-menerus dan mengubah perhatiannya ke yang lain," kata Tom.

"Setelah 14 tahun ingin membunuhnya, aku pikir tidak," kata Ron, "Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

Tom mengerutkan dahinya sambil berfikir, tapi Harry memegang tangannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Siapa yang tahu," kata Harry sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Lagipula aku benar-benar aman disini, Voldemort tidak bisa melukai ku lagi."

"Ini lebih tepatnya dimana?" tanya Hermione sambil melihat ke pantai, "Disini sangat cerah dan hangat dan menurut waktunya aku pikir kita berada di suatu tempat di belahan timur."

"Kau benar," kata Tom. Dia ragu sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Kita berada di Australia."

"Australia?" tanya Hermione dan terlihat sangat kagum.

"Mungkin itu lah kenapa burung hantu sangat lama mengantar surat."

"Ya, itu perjalanan yang panjang bagi Hedwig. Itulah kenapa aku senang saat aku punya telpon."

"Jadi Marque, jenis sihir apa yang kau gunakan disini," tanya Hermione ke Tom.

"Jenis-jenis yang berbeda dari keamanan Muggle ke..." dan mereka pergi untuk tanya-jawab tentang sihir-sihir dan kegunaan-kegunaan lain.

Ron hanya memutar matanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan Harry tertawa. "Aku tahu mereka pasti dapat akrab," kata Harry.

"Aku tahu kenapa. Dia kutu buku yang lain."

"Kau benar," Harry setuju.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar Hedwig?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku pikir dia suka disini. Disini ada banyak makhluk-makhluk besar. Dia sebenarnya membawa pulang laba-laba raksasa kemarin."

"Apa dia memakannya?"

"Ya. Langsung menelannya. Itu sangat menjijikkan namun sangat luar biasa."

"Keren. Apa kau sudah berenang sambil telanjang?"

Harry mengedipkan matanya pada pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu dan berubah menjadi memerah ketika dia mengingat apa yang Tom lakukan padanya di beranda. "T-Tidak!"

"Artinya ya," kata Ron dengan sebuah seringai.

"Artinya tidak," Kata Harry, "Aku serius. Aku belum melakukannya. Tapi aku pernah memikirkannya," dia mengaku dan Ron tertawa.

"Aku yakin Marque pasti suka melihatnya," kata Ron sambil memelankan suaranya.

"Diamlah!" desis Harry. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya?"

Ron memucat dan berbalik. "Belum." Dia berbisik.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tidak mudah..."

"Kau benar," kata Harry sambil mendekat ke si rambut merah itu. "Kau tahu dia pasti akan mengatakan ya."

Ron membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi Tom bangkit ke sisi lain dari sofa, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku punya sebuah buku tentang sihir perlindungan rumah, aku akan pergi mengambilnya," kata Tom dan segera menghilang ke dalam.

Hermione mendekat sehingga dia duduk dekat dengan Ron, "Aku suka dia."

"Aku pikir kau pasti suka," kata Harry.

"Dia benar-benar melindungi rumah ini dengan semua sihir-sihir yang bisa dia pikirkan, pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa untuk masuk ke sini."

"Aku kan sudah memberitahukanmu, kami aman."

"Aku tahu," kata Hermione, "Tapi mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, bagaimana kalian berdua di lindungi membuatku menjadi merasa lebih baik." Dia tersenyum, "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, aku tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu," kata Harry menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Aku tahu. Sama seperti aku tahu bahwa kau mencintainya."

"Hermione," Harry memperingati.

"Apa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Itu adalah hal yang alami, hanya seperti kami yang mencintaimu."

"Tapi tidak seperti _itu,"_ tambah Ron.

Hermione mendesah, "Ya, Ronald, aku yakin dia tahu tidak seperti _itu._ Dan kami tidak menjadi kurang mencintaimu karena kau mencintai pria itu. Kau mencintainya kan?"

Harry memerah dan menggeliat, ingin menyangkalnya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi. Jadi dia mengangguk, "Ya."

"Apa kau sudah memberitahukannya?"

"Memberitahukanku apa?" tanya Tom saat dia kembali keluar dengan sebuah buku di tangan.

"Tidak ada!" kata Harry dengan cepat dan melihat ke teman-temannya untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu apakah Harry telah memberitahukanmu bahwa dia ingin berkomando," kata Ron dengan wajah yang serius.

Harry tersentak melihat ke Ron. Itu bahkan lebih buruk!

Tom tersenyum mendengarnya," Non, dia belum mengatakannya. Tapi aku akan mengingatnya."

"Oh Tuhan." Harry mengerang sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu. "Aku sekarang sangat membencimu," dia memberitahukan Ron.

"Aw. Ayolah Harry, jangan seperti itu," Ron cemberut, kemudian menguap dengan lebar.

"Pulanglah sekarang," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Ron sambil menguap lagi.

"Tidak. Kalian harus pulang dan beristirahat. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi di London," kata Harry.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione saat dia mengambil buku yang diberikan Tom kepadanya dan melihat buku itu dengan terpesona, "Aku yakin kita harus pergi." Dia memberikan buku itu ke Tom, tapi Tom mengangkat tangannya.

"Ambillah. Kau bisa mengembalikannya ke Harry kalau kau sudah siap," kata Tom.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Aku akan benar-benar menjaganya," katanya sambil membolak-balikkan halamannya, yang beberapa ada tulisan Tom di dalamnya.

"Kami harus pergi sebelum Hermione menjadi fokus dengan itu," kata Ron.

"Ayo Hermione," kata Harry sambil bangkit dan memegang tangan Hermione.

"Oh, baiklah," katanya sambil menutup bukunya, "Senang bertemu denganmu Marque."

"Sama-sama," kata Tom sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Aku akan segera kembali," kata Harry ke Tom saat dia membawa Ron dan Hermione ke pintu depannya. Mereka memerlukan Harry untuk keluar dari rumah karena ada sihir pelindung.

"Selamat tinggal Marque," kata Ron, sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Jaga dia untuk kami."

Harry memutar matanya, menahan agar tidak memerah. Kemudian dia mengambil tangan mereka dan menghilang.

 **MMMMMM**

Dibandingkan hanya berada disana hanya untuk mengirim mereka pulang, Harry berakhir menjadi tinggal beberapa menit lebih lama. Itu terjadi sampai akhirnya Ron tertidur di sofa saat mereka sedang berbicara. Hermione harus menggoyang Ron untuk terbangun dan membawanya ke kamar. Harry memberikan mereka masing-masing sebuah pelukan, Hermione memberikan Harry pelukan lebih lama dengan kata terakhir "katakan padanya" sebelum Harry pergi.

Segera setelah dia berada di dalam, Harry mendesah dan bersandar ke pintu, akhirnya dia dirumah.

"Aku pikir kau akan segera kembali," kata Tom dari sofa, aksen Perancisnya hilang. Harry sedikit merindukannya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi kami berakhir berbicara lebih banyak. Setidaknya sampai Ron tidak sadarkan diri di sofa." Harry berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di samping Tom dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tom. "Terima kasih karena telah menerima mereka hari ini."

"Sama-sama. Aku sebenarnya sedikit suka si gadis Granger itu."

"Aku pikir juga seperti itu. Dia adalah kutu buku dan sangat patuh pada peraturan. Tapi aku tidak yakin yang terakhir cocok denganmu."

"Aku tidak melanggar peraturan Harry. Aku menaklukkan peraturan."

Harry tertawa, "Oke, kalau kau bilang begitu."

Tom berdehem setuju, kemudian bertanya, "Apa mereka benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" mengubah ke pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Well, kalau kau melihat dari sudut pandang mereka. Voldemort tiba-tiba diam dengan beberapa serangan disini dan disana. Selain itu, tidak ada," Harry berhenti. "Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu disini."

"Itu benar," Tom mengakui, "Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan apapun dengan Wynter, dia akan berjalan segera. Dan aku suka berada disini bersama dengannya." Dia ragu, kemudian menjawab, "Dan kau."

Harry merasa wajahnya hangat dan membalikkan wajahnya agar Tom tidak melihat betapa senangnya dia karena itu. "Dan juga fakta bahwa kau pergi dengan perbedaan waktu. Itu mungkin membuat The Order bingung. Pengikutmu juga."

"Ya, well. Mereka harus menyesuaikan jadwalku. Aku tidak peduli kalau ini tengah malam bagi mereka. Mereka harus disana kapan saja kalau aku membutuhkan mereka."

"Kau kejam."

"Ya, benar."

"Mereka butuh tidur, kau tahu."

"Mereka bisa tidur di siang hari."

"Mereka punya pekerjaan di siang hari."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Harry tertawa, "Kau mengacaukan jam mereka. Mereka akan mengetahuinya karena mereka kelelahan."

Tom berdehem sambil berpikir, "Kau mungkin benar."

"Tentu saja aku benar," kata Harry sambil melihat ke Tom.

"Hanya kali ini," kata Tom dan menunduk untuk menciumnya.

Harry bersandar di ciuman yang lembut itu, memegang Tom di tempatnya dengan memeluk lehernya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke jam saat dia menjauh. "Kau tahu aku seharusnya benar-benar berterima kasih karena membiarkan Ron dan Hermione tinggal, walaupun itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan."

"Itu mengingatkanku, aku harus memperbaiki kalungmu agar itu tidak terjadi lagi."

"Kau dapat melakukannya nanti," kata Harry sambil bangkit dan berjalan ke tangga. "Kita punya sekitar setengah jam sebelum Wynter bangun."

Ketertarikan Tom tiba-tiba meningkat, "Apa kau mencoba menggodaku Harry?"

"Mencoba, apa itu bekerja?" kata Harry dengan malu.

"Mungkin," jawab Tom.

Harry memberikannya sebuah senyuman malu, namun senyum berani dan menjulurkan tangannya ke Tom. Tom dengan cepat bangkit dan mengambil tangan Harry dan dia menariknya ke atas ke kamar mereka. Ketika mereka sampai disana, Harry mendorong Tom untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya Harry sambil memainkan kancing baju Tom dan menjelajah ke bawah.

"Haruskah kau bertanya padaku tentang itu?" tanya Tom, sambil melihat tangan itu.

"Baiklah. Haruskah aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Harry dan meremas Tom melalui celananya.

Tom tersentak kaget dan melihat ke Harry saat dia lanjut mengusap Tom. Sebagai responnya, Harry menekan Tom ke bantal dan mengangkanginya, dengan cekatan membuka bajunya dan menariknya terbuka untuk memperlihatkan dada yang pucat dan dia menyentuh dada itu.

"Kau menjadi sangat berani hari ini," kata Tom menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Aku di mood yang baik."

"Benarkah?" kata Harry sambil menggigit pusarnya saat dia menurunkan resleting celana Tom dan membebaskannya. "Sangat."

 **-Fuck-** desis Tom dan Harry dengan iseng mengelus penisnya dengan sentuhan yang lembut. "Mungkin aku harus membiarkan mereka datang lebih sering."

"Aku akan sangat suka itu," kata Harry dan memberikan penis Tom sebuah jilatan di atasnya.

Itu membutuhkan banyak kekuatan bagi Tom untuk tidak bersemangat ketika Harry menjilat miliknya. "Kalau kau melakukan ini, mungkin aku akan melakukannya," kata Tom. Harry hanya memberikan senyum licik dan membungkuskan bibir itu ke penisnya dan menghisapnya sampai Tom mengerang.

Harry membuat dirinya nyaman di antara kaki Tom dan dengan lambat mulai mengambil semua milik Tom ke dalam mulutnya dan sampai ke tenggorokannya. Tom meletakkan tangannya di kepala Harry dan melihat dan merasa kan Harry menaik-turunkan kepalanya saat dia menghisap Tom. Harry telah menjadi sangat baik dalam memberikannya sebuah blowjob sejak pertama kalinya, dia memberikan jumlah penghisapan yang tepat dan jari-jarinya dengan lembut mengelus kantungnya di bawah untuk memberikan kesenangan yang luar biasa. Pendeknya, Harry tahu bagaimana untuk membuat Tom bergairah dan juga membuatnya orgasme hanya dengan mulutnya. Hanya ketika Tom merasakan mau orgasme, mulut Harry menghilang dan dia mengeluarkan erangan frustasi.

Harry tersenyum dan menegakkan dirinya agar dia dan Tom terjatuh ke tempat tidur. "Belum." Tom menyipitkan matanya dan tidak senang tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Harry mengambil waktu itu untuk mempelajari pria di bawahnya. Tom secara mengejutkan tunduk hari ini, menunggu dengan antisipasi dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan, namun matanya tetap waspada, terkendali...setidaknya sebanyak yang dia bisa ketika dia akan orgasme. Meskipun matanya sangat hati-hati, mereka terlihat lembut dan tidak terjaga. Dia mengizinkan Harry untuk mengambil kendali, yang mana itu tidak sering karena Tom sangat mengendalikan, itu mengartikan banyak bagaimana Tom mempercayainya untuk melepaskan kendalinya. _Sialan,_ pikir Harry saat dia melihat Tom dengan kagum, _aku mencintainya._ Pengakuan itu sangat melegakan dan dia merasakan jantungnya mengetat saat rasa hangat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. _Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya._ Dia menunduk ke bawah dan mencium Tom dengan dalam, mencoba untuk menyalurkan apa yang dia rasakan tanpa mengatakan apapun dan Tom membuka mulutnya dengan mengundang, memberikannya lebih banyak kendali, namun tangan yang ada di bokongnya mengatakan itu akan berubah sebentar lagi.

Harry lanjut untuk mencium Tom dengan dalam sampai kebutuhan untuk bernafas menjadi dibutuhkan. Dia duduk dan membuka bajunya selagi Tom dengan tidak sabar membuka celananya, menarik celananya ke bawah sampai ke lututnya agar Tom dapat memegangnya. Harry tersentak saat Tom mengelusnya dan dia menutup matanya dan kepalanya terjatuh ke belakang saat dia merasakan tangan Tom melakukan sesuatu padanya. Bergeser, Harry berjuang untuk memindahkan kakinya dan dengan terpaksa menjauh untuk melepaskan celananya. Melihat bahwa Tom masih terangsang, dia berbalik dan membuka sepatunya dan mengambil semua baju Tom, dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Merasa sangat berani dan sedikit nakal, Harry mengambil botol pelumas di meja dan melapisi jarinya. Dia kemudian membungkuk di kaki Tom, memperlihatkan dirinya dan mulai menyiapkan dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Harry, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tom mengerang.

Harry berhenti, "Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?"

 **-Fuck, tidak-** desis Tom dan menarik bokong Harry agar dia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Harry memerah saat dia merasakan tatapan Tom di belakangnya, namun dia lanjut untuk meletakkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk dari dirinya, tersentak saat jarinya menjadi semakin dalam dan menyentuh tempat di dalamnya dan menambah jari yang lain ketika dia sudah sudah siap. Dia lanjut melakukan itu dengan tangannya, mendesah dengan berusaha, sampai Tom tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Cukup," kata Tom. Dia tidak bisa melihat jari yang licin itu lagi tanpa menginginkan untuk menyentuh dan dia telah menahan karena itu adalah pemandangan yang menggairahkan. Harry biasanya tidak pernah senakal ini dan dia menyukainya. Tapi dia sudah cukup. Dia ingin lubang ketat itu mengelilingi penisnya yang sekarang merasa diacuhkan.

"Ada yang salah?" bisik Harry saat dia berbalik dan meletakkan tangannya di leher Tom, tersenyum bangga ke mata Tom yang sekarang berubah menjadi merah dan kemudian dia menunduk untuk memberikannya sebuah ciuman, namun dia tidak membiarkan badan mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku merasa diacuhkan," kata Tom, terangsang dengan suara Harry.

"Benarkah? Haruskah aku memberikanmu perhatian kalau begitu?" tanya Harry sambil menggeser kakinya sehingga dia duduk di pangkuan Tom, penisnya terperangkap di bawahnya, dan Harry mulai untuk mengelusnya maju dan mundur di penisnya.

"Aku pikir akulah Slytherin," Tom terengah-engah, gerakan itu membuatnya menjadi tidak sabar.

"Aku setengah Slytherin, ingat? Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Benar. Walaupun begitu aku tidak akan bertahan lama kalau kau lanjut melakukannya."

"Aku tidak ingin itu," bisik Harry dan menunduk untuk menciumnya dengan malas. Menjulurkan tangannya di belakangnya, Tom memegang milik Tom dan memposisikannya jadi yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah turun ke bawah dan memasukinya. Dia tersentak dan mendesah ke telinga Tom saat penisnya memasukinya tanpa hambatan.

 **-Fuck. Kau terasa menakjubkan-** Tom mengerang, meletakkan tangannya di belakang paha Harry dan di bokongnya, satu tangan bergerak ke atas menuju perutnya dan Harry merasa perasaan yang dikenal sebagai mantra kontrasepsi di letakkan.

 **-Kau juga-** desis Harry dan menarik dirinya ke atas agar penis Tom keluar darinya, meninggalkan atasnya berada di dalam sebelum turun kembali **–Kau memasukiku dengan menakjubkan-**

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu saat Harry mulai bergerak naik-turun di penis Tom. Dan Harry benar-benar berani hari ini, terutama setelah pengakuannya cintanya pada sisi buruk Tom, mata merah dan semuanya. Semua yang dia pedulikan adalah mereka saat Harry lanjut menunduk untuk menciumnya saat dia bergerak naik-turun dengan kuat, bersenang-senang dalam merasakan penis Tom keluar masuk dari dirinya.

Tom akhirnya tidak bisa menahan lagi dan memegang pinggang Harry untuk menariknya ketat ke dadanya dengana satu tangan dan meletakkan kakinya di tempat tidur, mendorong ke atas ke Harry dan membuat Harry mengeluarkan suara tersedak dari Harry. Tapi Tom tidak berhenti dan lanjut mendorong ke atas dengan kecepatan.

Harry tidak dapat melakukan apapun tapi berbaring pada Tom saat Tom mendorong ke Harry, menekan prostat nya lagi dan lagi. Dia hanya bisa terengah-engah, memberikan Tom ciuman dan berkata "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" saat dia merasakan orgasmenya akan datang semakin dekat dan dekat. "Oh fuck! Fuck!" Harry berteriak, memegang bahu Tom. **–Tom. Aku akan datang. Aku akan datang!-**

 **-Lakukanlah. Datanglah untukku-** desis Tom.

"Aku datang!" teriak Harry dan melengkungkan punggungnya saat dia orgasme, kuat. Dia duduk kembali saat dia orgasme dan memegang penisnya sendiri dan mengusapnya agar lebih banyak sperma yang keluar ke dada Tom.

Tom melihat saat Harry orgasme, mulut terbuka seperti teriak, tangannya bekerja sendiri untuk orgasmenya. Harry telah menjadi sangat ketat di sekitarnya dan dia dapat merasakan orgasmenya akan datang, semakin meninggi saat dia terus-menerus mendorong ke lubang ketat Harry. Dia memberikan tiga kali dorongan dan orgasme sambil menarik pinggang Harry ke bawah untuk bertemu dengannya. Ketika akhirnya Tom melepaskannya, Harry mengangkat dirinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Tom.

"Teman-temanmu boleh datang kapanpun mereka mau," kata Tom ketika dia sudah tidak terengah-engah.

Harry hanya tertawa. "Aku pikir aku hanya akan selalu ingat untuk memberikanmu hadiah ketika kau melakukannya," katanya sambil berbalik ke sisinya.

Tom berbalik ke arahnya. "Kalau hadiah seperti _itu_ kalau begitu aku akan sangat menikmatinya."

"Tentu saja kau akan melakukannya," kata Harry dengan sebuah cengiran.

Tom hanya senyum dan menunduk untuk memberikannya sebuah ciuman.

Sebelum semuanya menjadi menarik...

"Da-dee!"

"Ah...dia memanggilmu," komentar Harry.

Tom mengerang frustasi dan menciumnya sekali lagi, sebelum bangkit untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai ayah.

"Jangan lupa untuk memeriksa popoknya!" kata Harry setelah Tom membuka pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar Wynter.

"Aku tahu."

Harry berbaring dan mendengarkan saat Tom pergi ke putri mereka.

"Halo tuan putri. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ye."

"Bagus. Apa kau buang air?"

"O."

"Tidak? Kau yakin?" Diam. "Biar aku periksa, oke?"

"Oke."

"Kau buang air."

"Uh oh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo ganti baju."

"Oke Dadee."

"Oke. Ini dia."

Harry tersenyum saat dia mendengar Tom berbicara ke Wynter. Dia selalu sangat lembut pada Wynter dan tenang dengannya dan itu menghangatkan hatinya untuk mendengar mereka berbicara yang mungkin Wynter tidak benar-benar mengerti. Itulah yang membuat dia jatuh cinta pada Tom, Harry menyadarinya sekarang. Dan ya, dia mencintai Tom. Dia dapat mengakuinya sekarang.

Hanya apakah dia akan memberitahukan Tom atau tidak adalah pertanyaannya. Hermione selalu menekannya untuk memberitahukan Tom, tapi Hermione tidak tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Tom dapat menerimanya dan lanjut atau Tom dapat mencintainya juga...tapi itu tidak mungkin. Namun ada kemungkinan bahwa Tom akan jijik dengan perasaanya, dapat tertawa di depannya, itu dapat menghancurkan apa yang sudah mereka bangun selama ini dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia tidak akan sanggup menerimanya. Tidak ketika dia sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada Tom.

Itu tidak penting apakah dia memberitahukan Tom atau tidak. _Bukankah Dumbledore pernah mengatakan bahwa Voldemort tidak bisa mencintai? Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memberitahukannya,_ alasan Harry dengan dirinya. _Well..._ kemudian dia berpikir, _Dia mencintai Wynter, aku dapat mendengarnya dari suaranya. Tapi itu berbeda. Wynter adalah putrinya._ Itu semua sangat membingungkan, tapi akan lebih aman kalau dia tidak memberitahukan Tom tentang perasaannya. Lagian dia tidak menyakiti siapa-siapa.

"Sudah siap."

"Dah ap!"

"Ayo pergi ke tempat Mama."

"Mama!"

Harry melihat ke dirinya dan menyadari bahwa dia masih telanjang di atas selimut dan dengan cepat dia membersihkan dirinya dan memakai baju. Mulai berpikir apa yang akan dia buat untuk makan malam, pemikirannya tentang cinta dan menyatakannya di simpan. Untuk sekarang.

End Of Chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 32**

Dia mengakui bahwa sihir adalah sebuah hal yang luar biasa. Sudah lama sejak Fenrir bisa jalan dengan bebas tanpa orang-orang berteriak dan lari darinya. Melihat ke dirinya kalau dia adalah seorang monster..., yang mana, dia akui, memang benar. Tapi, dia menikmati jalan-jalan di bawah sinar matahari sekali-sekali, dan terima kasih pada galmournya, dia dapat berjalan kemana-mana dan belanja sedikit ketika dia masih di luar. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya terlihat mengerikan, dia terlihat seperti seorang pria berumur 50 tahun yang biasa, sama seperti semua orang yang berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley. Itu adalah kenangan bagaimana dia seharusnya terlihat sebelum dia menerima sisi serigalanya, rambut yang agak keriting dan berwarna cokelat gelap di ikat setara lehernya, wajah tidak memiliki luka membuat mata birunya bersinar lebih terang- dia terlihat bagus dan dia tahu itu.

Walaupun dia memakai glamour, itu tidak membuang perasaannya sebagai serigala, jadi selagi dia berjalan, melihat ke toko-toko dia menangkap sebuah aroma yang dikenal. Aroma itu bercampur dengan aroma yang lain, tapi itu disana; sinar matahari, cokelat dan saus apel. Aroma itu juga ada di Raja Kegelapan. Penasaran, dia mengikuti aroma itu, ingin tahu apakah dia dapat mengetahui siapa kekasih misterius Raja Kegelapan. Dia mungkin memiliki sesuatu sehingga dia dapat menangkap perhatian dari Raja Kegelapan, cukup sehingga aroma miliknya ada banyak di tubuh Raja Kegelapan. Jadi Fenrir terkejut ketika aroma itu tertuju pada dua orang yang dikenalnya; Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger, teman-teman Harry Potter, aromanya telah mulai memudar, tapi masih disana. Mereka baru saja berhubungan dengan kekasih Raja Kegelapan. Disana juga ada aroma yang dikenalnya, pudar tapi masih disana, aroma yang biasanya ada kalau berhubungan dengan Raja Kegelapan sendiri. Tapi kenapa aroma Raja Kegelapan ada di teman-teman Potter? Dan bagaimana?

Tanpa membuat dirinya ketahuan, dia mengikuti mereka ke sebuah toko dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"...pikir ini akan bagus untuknya?"

"Aku pikir dia sudah punya banyak pakaian Hermione."

"Well, aku pikir, tapi dia hanya sangat lucu! Aku tidak bisa menolak! Oh aku sudah merindukannya lagi."

"Aku juga. Sangat bagus kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Harry terlihat sangat senang."

 _Harry? Mungkinkah Potter?_

"Ya, aku harap kita bisa sering melihat mereka, tapi aku mengerti kalau dia ingin tetap bersembunyi. Dia butuh untuk melindungi Wynter."

 _Winter? Apakah itu orang?_

"Dia adalah prioritas Harry sekarang, tapi setidaknya dia punya Marque."

"Aku tahu, bukan? Aku terkejut, tapi dia terlihat seperti dia ingin membuat Harry senang. dan Wynter punya seseorang yang dianggap ayah olehnya jadi itu juga sebuah bonus. Dan dia terlihat baik."

 _Ayah? Potter punya anak? Well, itu menjelaskan aroma saus apel di mereka, tapi tunggu, aroma itu juga ada di Raja Kegelapan..._

Majalah yang sedang dia pegang terjatuh dari tangannya saat dia mulai menyadarinya,

"Fuck."

 **MMMMMM**

Fenrir berhenti di depan pintu Raja Kegelapan, hanya sekarang tiba-tiba dia menjadi ragu. Dia telah apparate keluar dari Diagon Alley setelah dia tersadar dan telah lansung berlari ke kantornya, tapi sekarang dia tidak yakin kalau dia harus mengatakan apapun. Pertama, itu bukanlah urusannya. Kedua, Raja Kegelapan mungkin akan membunuhnya kalau dia tahu bahwa Fenrir tahu, dan ketiga, dia mungkin salah mengira. Namun hidungnya tidak pernah salah.

 _Tapi kalau aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan dia tahu dia pasti akan membunuhku,_ pikirnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. _Atau mungkin tidak, kami adalah teman...mungkin. dia setidaknya mentolerirku lebih dari yang lain._

"Fenrir, berhenti mondar-mandir di pintuku," datang suara Raja Kegelapan melalui pintu.

"Hey bos," kata Fenrir dengan lemah saat dia membuka pintu dan membiarkan dirinya masuk. Raja Kegelapan sedang berada di belakang mejanya sambil menulis sesuatu dan tidak melihat ketika dia masuk. Dia berdiri disana, tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Ada apa Fenrir?" tanya Tom, masih tidak melihat.

"Uh. Tidak ada. Aku hanya..." dia berpikir tentang alasan kenapa dia disini tapi tidak dapat menemukan apapun. Dibandingkan kekhawatirannya tentang hidupnya, dia merasakan kata-kata itu ingin keluar dan akhirnya dia mengatakannya, "Potter! Kau tidur dengan Potter!"

Raja Kegelapan berhenti menulis dan melihat ke arahnya. Dia terlihat marah. Dengan lambat dia bangkit, dia bertanya, "Siapa yang sudah kau beritahu?"

"Ti-Tidak ada," kata Fenrir sambil mengangkat tangannya saat dia mendengar pintu terkunci di belakangnya. "Aku hanya menyadarinya. Aku melihat teman-teman Potter di Diagon Alley dan mereka mempunyai aroma yang sama pada mereka yang ada pada dirimu selama ini. Aku hanya...aku hanya menyadarinya."

Tom menundukkan kepalanya dan mendesah saat dia meletakkan tangannya di meja agar bisa menyangganya berdiri saat Fenrir menggeliat di depannya. Tentu saja, dia akan tahu, dengan hidungnya itu. "Seberapa banyak kau tahu?"

"Uh...dia punya anak," Fenrir mengakui.

 **-Fuck-** desis Tom dan duduk kembali ke kursinya dan membiarkan wajah Voldemortnya memudar.

"Ap-Apa itu benar?"

Tom melihat ke tatapan memprihatinkan Fenrir, namun disana tidak ada rasa jijik, hanya ada rasa penasaran dan...bangga? "Ya."

"Dan itu..."

"Anakku."

"Oh Sial." Kata Fenrir dengan kagum dan duduk di kursi di depan meja. "Bagaimana?"

Tom duduk dan melihat ke langit-langit kantornya sambil berpikir, ingin tahu seberapa banyak dia harus memberitahukannya. "Itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan."

"Jadi penis mu masuk kedalamnya secara kecelakaan?" tanya Fenrir dengan tertawa.

"Tidak dengan kasar," kata Tom dengan sedikit senyum, "Tapi untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi malam itu. Aku benar-benar tidak memikirkannya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu adalah hari dimana kita menangkap Harry setahun yang lalu," mulai Tom.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Dia berhasil melarikan diri," kata Fenrir sambil berpikir bagaimana marahnya Raja Kegelapan hari itu. Melemparkan Crucio kemana-mana dan mengancam semua orang.

"Ya dan tidak. Dia berlari dan menemukan dirinya di kamarku dari semua tempat. Beberapa mantra dan kutukan berlemparan dan hal selanjutnya yang aku tahu kami berada di tempat tidur. Aku benar-benar tidak punya kendali pada diriku tentang apa yang sedang kulakukan."

"Dan Potter?"

"Sama. Dia... sedih setelah itu dan...aku tidak pernah tidak terkontrol dan itu membuatku marah. Dan dengan Harry yang sedang...emosional. Aku membiarkan dia pergi."

"Hanya seperti itu?"

"Ya. Setelah itu, aku marah karena aku membiarkan dia pergi dengan mudah. Jadi dengan kami yang tidur bersama. Itu tidak direncanakan, tapi aku masih ingin membunuhnya," kata Tom sambil mengenang.

"Tapi itu berubah," desak Fenrir ketika Tom menjadi diam.

"Ya. Aku berakhir dengan menemukan dia sendiri. Di sebuah pondok kecil di luar kota Muggle. Apa yang kutemukan disana..."Tom menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kagum, "Merubah apapun."

"Anak itu?" tanya Fenrir.

"Ya. Anak itu. Dia hanya bisa menjadi anakku. Waktunya sangat cocok, dari waktu dia dikandung sampai momen itu."

"Dia?" tanya Fenrir.

"Ya. Aku punya seorang putri," kata Tom dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Fenrir melihat dengan kagum saat Raja Kegelapan tersenyum dengan lembut saat dia sedang memikirkan putri kecilnya. Itu bukanlah hal yang pernah dia lihat di wajahnya. "Siapa namanya?" dia bertanya sambil berbisik.

"Wynter. Sedikit unik aku tahu, tapi aku menyukainya." Tom berhenti, berpikir. "Hal-hal berubah setelah itu. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, jadi aku meninggalkan Harry sendiri dan aku akan datang mengunjungi. Aku dapat mengambil Wynter dan membunuh Harry,tapi...aku tidak ingin Wynter tumbuh tanpa orang tua seperti aku ...dan Harry. Aku juga tidak ingin Wynter di kelilingi oleh ini semua." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke sekeliling. "Ini bukanlah lingkungan yang bagus untuk tumbuh."

"Tentu saja tidak. Jadi kau punya seperti, hak dalam mengunjungi?"

"Benar. Aku beruntung bahwa Harry sangat menerima, jadi aku akan pergi mengunjungi mereka kapanpun aku mau dan lebih fokus ke rencanaku yang asli. Aku telah teralihkan dari rencanaku karena Harry."

"Dan kembali seperti semula karena Harry," tambah Fenrir dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Ya. Sangat lucu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi."

Manusia serigala itu mengangguk, "Jadi itulah kenapa kau menyuruh semua orang untuk berhenti mencari dia." Tom mengangguk setuju. "Tapi...kebakarannya." dia menelan ludahnya saat dia melihat ekspresi Raja Kegelapan menjadi marah. "Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Mereka baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengeluarkan mereka dengan sedikit luka. Aku, tentu saja, harus memainkan bagianku dan menghadiahkan _mereka_ tentang keberhasilan mereka." Tom menjelaskan dengan marah, mengacu pada dua pelaku itu.

"Dan fakta bahwa mereka menghilang segera setelah..." Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Fenrir melihat saat dia menyipitkan matanya dan dia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi pada Pelahap Maut yang merayakan itu. "Benar...hanya kau tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa-siapa."

"Bagus," kata Tom sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, "Aku akan benci kalau aku harus membunuhmu."

"Tidak, aku lebih suka hidup," kata Fenrir dengan tawa yang di paksakan. "Jadi kau punya keluarga kecilmu sendiri sekarang." Kata Fenrir.

"Ya."

"Bagus untukmu."

"Terima kasih," kata Tom dan dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Berapa umurnya?"

"11 bulan. Dia telah merangkak dan berbicara. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dia bisa berjalan."

"Secepat itu? Wow." Fenrir dan Tom terdiam, masing-masing sedang berpikir tentang pikiran mereka sendiri. Tom pada putrinya dan Harry dan Fenrir mencoba untuk memproses semua yang dia dengar. "Kau tahu, sekarang itu menjelaskan banyak. sekarang bahwa aku tahu."

"Benarkah?" kata Tom penasaran.

"Ya. Kau tiba-tiba menukar taktik dengan Kementerian dan tidak pada Potter. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa, kami juga tidak mempertanyakanmu, tapi itu hanya...tiba-tiba. Biasanya semuanya hanya tentang Potter, dan sekarang tidak."

"Aku pikir kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, itu terlihat aneh."

"Aneh," ulang Fenrir dengan sebuah cengiran. Itu bukanlah sebuah kata yang biasa di dengar dari mulut Raja Kegelapan.

Tom menutup matanya sebentar kemudian mendesah, "Harry menular padaku. Maksudku membingungkan. Tapi tidak ada alasan yang dapat ku berikan yang memuaskan kecuali aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan aku tidak ingin itu."

"Benar," Fenrir setuju, "Aku masih belum benar-benar mempercayainya dan kau memberitahukanku yang sebenarnya. Jangan salah, aku senang bahwa kita maju dengan rencana kita. Itu hanya, kau selalu mencoba untuk membunuh Harry."

"Ya. Dan itu tidak mudah untuk membalikkan keadaan. Aku tidak yakin itu akan bekerja kalau Wynter tidak ada disana. Lagipula, kalau bukan karena Wynter, kami tidak akan berada di situasi seperti ini."

"Tapi itu berbalik menjadi kemenanganmu, kau masih tidur dengannya. Aku dapat menciumnya dari seluruh tubuhmu," komentar Fenrir dengan cengiran.

Tom terkekeh, "Ya, itu benar."

"Dia bagus di tempat tidur kalau begitu. Potter?"

"Ya, sangat. Saat aku menunjukkan kepadanya bagaimana caranya," Tom mengakui. Dan dia tidak berbohong. Harry telah menjadi berani di tempat tidur setelah dia melawan rasa malu dan gugupnya, itu kadang-kadang berujung ke sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kalau begitu dia masih perawan waktu itu," kata Fenrir.

"Ya," Tom mengakui saat dia mengingat wajah sedih Harry, "Tapi itu membuatku menjadi mudah untuk mengetahui bahwa Wynter adalah anakku. Tidak ada siapapun selain aku."

"Dia bagus untukmu," komentar Fenrir setelah beberapa saat. Pada tatapan bingung Raja Kegelapan, dia menjelaskan. "Ini, diantara kita, berbicara. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Maksudku, ya kita pernah berbicara sebentar, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini."

Tom berpikir tentang semua percakapan di masa lalu dengan manusia serigala itu dan menyadari bahwa dia benar. "Ya mungkin begitu. Aku tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk menceritakan hidupku dengan orang lain. Lagipula, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di luar dari ini. Dan aku mungkin akan mengutuk siapa saja yang akan bertanya."

"Benar," jawab Fenrir.

"Yang mana," lanjut Tom, "Itulah kenapa Harry memberitahukanku bahwa aku tidak punya teman."

"Siapa yang butuh teman?"

"Tepat sekali," Tom setuju, "Walaupun begitu kalau aku punya satu, kau adalah orang terdekat yang kupunya."

"Itu benar, bos," kata Fenrir dengan sebuah cengiran dan kemudian berubah menjadi kesunyian yang tidak nyaman. "Jadiiiii," katanya sambil mengelus dagunya untuk merusak kesunyiannya, "Dari apa yang ku dengar dari teman-teman Potter, kau bertemu dengan mereka? Apa mereka tahu siapa dirimu?"

Tom bersandar di kursinya untuk menyamankan diri, "Ya, aku bertemu mereka, tapi tidak, mereka tidak tahu siapa aku. Harry membuat cerita palsu tentang ku dan memberitahukan mereka. Aku tidak peduli, tapi aku mengerti bahwa Harry akan menjadi...di aniaya kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa Harry punya anak dengan musuhnya."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, apa yang dia katakan tentang itu?"

"Diperkosa oleh seorang Pelahap Maut saat dia berada disini."

"Ouch!"

"Ya. Tidak terlalu bagus, tapi dari keadaan pikirannya waktu itu, itulah bagaimana rasanya."

"Karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu," ingat Fenrir.

Tom mengangguk setuju. "Dia tidur dengan salah satu pengikutku, bukan aku, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tahu bahwa Wynter adalah anakku."

"Marah?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dari apa yang Harry beritahu padaku, The Order tidak senang ketika mereka tahu bahwa dia punya anak."

"Mereka tidak tahu?"

"Tidak," jelas Tom, "Semakin sedikit yang tahu tentang kehamilan Harry maka semakin lebih baik. Dia pergi bersembunyi ketika dia mulai terlihat. Bagi orang lain, dia pergi latihan spesial untuk mengalahkanku."

"Tapi dia sebenarnya dia melahirkan anakmu."

"Ya. Sesuatu yang aku harap bahwa aku ada disana, tapi itu diluar kemampuanku."

"Dan juga, kau mencoba untuk membunuhnya," tambah Fenrir.

"Benar."

"Jadi, apakah Potter menuduh seseorang yang lebih spesifik? Aku tidak perlu berjaga-jaga, iya kan?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak jelas dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu siapa itu."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Jadi mereka aman sekarang?"

"Ya, aku meletakkan mereka di tempat yang aman jadi mereka tidak bisa ditemukan oleh The Order atau pengikutku yang cukup bodoh untuk mencoba untuk menyenangkanku."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan jadwal pertemuan yang tiba-tiba diganti?" pada itu, Tom tetap diam. "Ya. Well, setidaknya kau senang."

Tom berhenti. Apakah dia senang? Ya. Ya dia senang. Mengingat hari dimana ketika dia membuat semua rencana dan membaca buku-buku di kantornya yang gelap, membentak ke siapa saja yang berani untuk mengganggunya, dia benar-benar tidak senang kalau begitu. Tapi ketika Harry dan Wynter memasuki hidupnya, semuanya terlihat lebih terang. "Aku kira begitu."

"Bagus. Kau berhak untuk senang. Raja Kegelapan atau tidak."

"Aku dulu percaya bahwa mengambil alih dunia akan membuatku bahagia."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Sekarang...aku tidak yakin. Banyak hal-hal yang berubah, terutama cara pandangku terhadap kehidupan."

"Ya, well," kata Fenrir, "Suatu hubungan akan melakukan itu pada orang-orang."

"Aku tidak berpikir aku akan menggolongkan apa yang Harry dan aku lakukan sebagai sebuah hubungan."

"Well, bagaimana kau memanggilnya? Teman tapi mesra?"

"Bukan."

"Musuh tapi mesra?" tanya Fenrir.

"Mmm," Tom berdehem sambil berpikir, "Kami bukanlah musuh lagi..."

"Kenalan tapi mesra?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Lebih baik aku tidak menamainya. Kami hanya...itu."

"Terdengar rumit."

"Kami memang rumit," Tom setuju, "Dan itu tidak masuk akal..."

"Tapi itu bekerja."

"Ya. Ya itu bekerja."

"Well, kalau begitu jaga keluarga rumitmu agar aman dan senang. Semuanya akan tepat pada waktunya."

Tom mengangkat alisnya dengan terkejut, "Itu sangat mengesankan."

"Aku punya momenku," kata Fenrir dengan sebuah cengiran.

Tom terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengusirnya keluar. Dia punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

 **MMMMM**

"Hey," Harry menyambutnya saat dia masuk melalui pintu. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Tom, mengangkat Wynter yang merangkak ke arahnya untuk menyambutnya. "Fenrir tahu tentang kita."

"Fenrir...Greyback? Apa kau memberitahukannya?" tanya Harry dengan mata melebar.

"Tidak. Dia mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Ba-Bagaimana?"

"Dia punya hidung yang sangat bagus," kata Tom dan menarik Harry ke arahnya, membuatnya memerah, "Sepertinya, aku tercium seperti dirimu."

"W-Well, kau selalu berada di sekelilingku," alasan Harry.

"Ya, tapi bukan itu alasannya," kata Tom dengan senyuman dan menunduk untuk mencium Harry. Tapi dia di potong oleh sebuah tangan kecil yang menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

"Dadee, run," minta Wynter, padanya.

"Oke-oke," kata Tom sambil menjauh dan meletakkan Wynter kembali ke lantai. Dia melihat saat Wynter merangkak kembali ke mainannya, mengambil mainannya dan duduk.

"Jadi," kata Harry sambil berbalik ke masakannya, "Bagaimana Greyback menanggapinya? Apa dia marah?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak terlalu peduli. Dia terlihat kesenangan bahwa aku sedang bercinta," kata Tom sambil bersandar di pintu dan melihat Harry memasak.

"Ya, well. Kapan terakhir kali kau bercinta sebelum aku datang?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab itu."

Harry tertawa pada itu, dan berbalik untuk mengambil masakannya. "Well, aku kira itu hal yang bagus. Tentang Greyback, maksudku. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun kan?"

"Tidak. Aku mempercayainya untuk menutup mulutnya."

"Kau? Mempercayai seseorang? Mengejutkan." kata Harry dengan menggoda.

"Dia adalah salah satu dari mereka yang kupercaya. Lagipula, dia tahu aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia mengatakan apapun."

"Itu akan bekerja juga," Harry setuju.

Tom mengangguk setuju dan kembali melihat perubahan di Harry yang dia sadari. Dia lembut, tapi dia selalu melihat Harry dengan dekat untuk mendapatkan reaksinya. Harry adalah orang yang selalu menyimpan masalah sendiri, yang karena itulah dia tahu bahwa Harry menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Namun, sejak sebulan lalu, Harry sangat senang. Dia memang masih tidak nyaman di dekat Tom dan tidak akan melihat ke wajahnya kadang-kadang, tapi lebih banyak, dia hanya sangat senang. Itu sedikit menakutkan, tapi juga meyakinkan. Tom tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang senang selain dirinya tapi Harry senang, dia dapat tahu dari senyuman di wajahnya dan Wynter...dia selalu senang dan semuanya membuat dia tersenyum. Seperti bayangan dirinya yang baru-baru ini di temukannya.

Yang mengangkat kembali pertanyaan Fenrir. Sebenarnya mereka ini apa? Mereka bukanlah musuh lagi dan mereka bukanlah kenalan, tidak dengan mereka yang tidur bersama. Dan seperti apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya, mereka bukanlah teman dan mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan, jadi apa sebenarnya mereka?

Tom berpikir selama beberapa menit, mencoba untuk mencari tahu, kemudian mengatakan dengan kuat, "Apa yang disebut tentang pria tua? Mereka yang menghabiskan uang untuk seseorang yang lebih muda?"

"Apa?" teriak Harry dengan terkejut dan bingung.

"Aku lupa bagaimana sebutannya. Dan kau adalah bagian dari anak-anak muda," Tom mengakui dengan enggan, "Kau pasti tahu."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Fenrir bertanya padaku jenis hubungan apa yang kita punya dan aku tidak tahu," jelas Tom.

"O-Oh?" tanya Harry sedikit bingung. Mereka tidak pernah menamakan apa mereka sebenarnya dan Harry tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dan sekarang setelah Harry menyadari perasaannya pada Tom, karena Tom yang telah mengatakannya pertama membuat detak jantung Harry menjadi lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Jadi aku pikir mungkin itu seperti seseorang yang merawat orang lain secara seksual dan membelikan barang-barang untuk mereka."

Harry berbalik menghadap ke Tom, wajahnya benar-benar serius, "Apa kau menganggapku seorang pelacur?"

Tom benar-benar terlihat syok, "Tidak!"

Harry tertawa dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke masakannya, "Aku harap tidak."

Tom datang dari belakang dan mengelilingkan tangannya di pinggang Harry jadi dia bersandar di punggung Harry, "Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?"

"T-Tidak," Harry tergagap sambil mencoba menenangkan jantungnya, "Itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Tapi aku pikir kata-kata yang kau cari adalah Sugar Daddy."

"Ya mungkin," kata Tom sambil berpikir, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Harry agar dia bisa melihat Harry memasak.

"Aku pikir mungkin tidak. Tidak kalau kita berdua sangat kaya. Aku juga bukan mata duitan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau menyebutnya?" Tom berbisik di lehernya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu," kata Harry. Dia benci ketika Tom menjadi manis dan lengket padanya, itu membuat dia merasa meleleh di dalam. "Sebuah keluarga, mungkin." Katanya sambil melihat ke Wynter yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi itu mungkin bisa."

"Ah!" kata Harry, mendapat sebuah pikiran, "Aku adalah Baby Mama-mu.!"

Tom tertawa dan menarik dirinya, "Aku ragu kau mau di panggil seperti itu."

"Itu benar tahu. Wynter adalah bayi kita bersama."

Tom setuju pada itu.

"Mama?" Wynter memanggil dengan bertanya.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu Jelly bean. Tapi kau harus mencuci tanganmu."

"An?"

"Ya. Ayo sini, kita akan mencucinya."

"Oke," kata Wynter dan mulai merangkak ke arah mereka.

Harry kemudian berbalik ke Tom, "Lapar?"

"Kelaparan." Kata Tom, kemudian menambah, "Baby Mama."

Harry tertawa, "Pergilah, bantu putrimu."

"Dengan senang hati."

End Of Chapter


	33. Chapter 33

**Meant To Be**

.

.

 **By phoenixmaiden13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translate by Uchiha Kazusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 33**

"Apa yang kau lakukan," Tanya Tom menjauh dari TV. Dia membalikkan kepalanya dan menemukan Harry duduk sambil memangku kakinya di sofa dan menatap ke depan.

"Mencoba untuk melihat dimana meletakkan pohon kita," jawab Harry.

"Kita apa?"

"Pohon. Pohon Natal," kata Harry sambil menatap padanya. "Aku tidak tahu dimana meletakkannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tom sambil melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Harry, tapi tidak bisa.

"Ini Desember Tom, Natal akan datang. Kita butuh sebuah pohon."

"Kita tidak perlu, kau tahu."

"Tentu saja kita perlu!" kata Harry padanya, "Lagipula ini akan menjadi Natal pertama Wynter, well sebenarnya yang kedua, tapi tetap saja! Dan..." dia berhenti sambil menyadari dan dia terjatuh kembali ke sofa jadi sekarang dia berbaring di sofa. "Oh Tuhan!"

"Apa?" tanya Tom sedikit khawatir saat Harry menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Tanggal 13. Itu adalah hari ulang tahun Wynter. Dia akan berumur satu tahun."

Tom membeku, "Satu?" dia bertanya sambil syok.

"Ya."

Tom bersandar dan membiarkan pemikiran itu masuk ke otaknya. Putri kecilnya akan berumur satu tahun! Dia tidak percaya ini. "Satu tahun?"

"Aku tahu, dia menjadi semakin besar sekarang," komentar Harry sambil melihat ke monitor bayi yang menunjukkan bahwa Wynter masih tidur di tempat tidurnya, "Sekarang, kita benar-benar butuh sebuah pohon."

"Dimana kau ingin meletakkannya?" dia bertanya, saat keinginan untuk membuat ini menjadi Natal terbaik memasukinya.

Harry duduk dan senyum padanya, mengetahui bahwa sekarang dia setuju dengan Harry. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku berpikir untuk meletakkannya di sana di dekat tangga, tapi nanti akan menutupi mejamu. Dan kalau kita meletakkannya di sisi yang lain itu akan menutupi kamar mandi. Atau kita meletakkannya disamping jendela, tapi kalau begitu kita harus memindahkan TV dan sofa untuk meletakkannya..."

"Atau..." tambah Tom sambil berfikir, "Kita bisa meletakkannya tepat di tengah-tengah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita dapat memindahkan sofa dan meja dan meletakkan pohonnya di tengah-tengah."

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan tentang sofanya?"

"Kita punya sihir, Harry. Kita dapat hanya mengecilkannya untuk sekarang dan meletakkannya kembali nanti.

"Oh ya," kata Harry dengan malu, tapi dia duduk dan melihat ke area tempat duduk dan menggambarkan pohon disana. "Kita bisa memindahkan telponnya ke meja dekat perapian dan menggunakan semua areanya untuk meletakkan pohon. Seberapa besar pohonnya?"

"Besar," jawab Tom, "Yang paling besar yang dapat kita temukan jadi kita bisa melihatnya dari lantai dua."

Harry senyum. "Terdengar bagus."

 **MMMMMM**

Setelah Wynter terbangun dari tidurnya, mereka keluar berbelanja untuk sebuah pohon. Itu sedikit berbeda disini di Australia dengan matahari yang bersinar terang di atas mereka, tapi itu adalah pengalaman yang berbeda. Wynter tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tapi dia bersenang-senang sambil melihat-lihat pada semua pohon-pohon yang lebih besar dari dirinya. Tapi akhirnya, mereka menemukan sebuah pohon yang sempurna untuk ruang keluarga mereka. Terima kasih untuk sihir, Tom bisa mengecilkannya dan membiarkan Wynter memegangnya saat mereka kembali pulang.

"Hon!" teriak Wynter sambil memegang pohon kecil itu di tangannya dan menunjukkannya ke mama nya.

"Aku tahu. Itu adalah pohon yang bagus, huh jelly bean."

"Ye!"

Harry tertawa pada semangat Wynter. "Sayang disini tidak turun salju. Disini sangat hangat."

"Musim disini berbeda ingat," kata Tom sambil menggunakan tongkatnya untuk mengecilkan barang-barangnya di area tempat duduk mereka dan memindahkannya agar terlihat seperti miniatur di perapian. "Di London sekarang bersalju, namun disini lebih hangat. Itulah kenapa lebih banyak orang disini merayakan natal di bulan Juli ketika dingin."

"Juli, benarkah?"

"Ya. Itu juga tidak memberhentikan mereka untuk merayakannya di Desember juga."

"Dua Natal! Yay!" kata Harry dengan ceria, mengangkat Wynter ke udara dan memutarnya. "Wheee!"

"Eeeee!" Wynter berteriak dengan senang.

Kemudian Harry meletakkannya di lantai agar dia dapat melihat mereka. "Bolehkah aku mendapatkan pohonnya?"

"Hon!" teriak Wynter lagi dan menjulurkannya ke Harry.

"Terima kasih!"

Harry kemudian meletakkan pohonnya di tengah-tengah di tempat yang telah disiapkan Tom dan dengan lambaian dari tongkatnya membuat pohonnya tumbuh kembali menjadi ukurannya yang asli. Pohon yang mereka ambil sambat lebar dan tinggi sekitar 24 kaki. Bagian atas pohonnya mengenai langit-langit lantai dua sama seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Itu sempurna.

"Ooooohh," teriak Wynter sambil menatap ke pohon besar yang sekarang berada di tengah-tengah rumah mereka.

"Besar, huh?" tanya Harry/

"Ye," kata Wynter dengan terpesona, menepuk tangannya saat dia menatap ke pohonnya.

"Oke. Waktunya dekorasi," kata Harry, sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Hmmmm. Dekorasi, dekorasi," dia menggumam dan membayangkan apa yang dia inginkan. Pernak-pernik kecil terbentuk dari tongkatnya dan melayang berbaris ke pohon. Disisi yang lain, Tom mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Wynter menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dan tertawa dengan senang saat dia melihat pernak-pernik melayang di udara dan mengelilingi pohon. Dalam beberapa menit pohonnya didekorasi dengan lampu-lampu berwarna yang bercahaya dan pernak-pernik berwarna dengan sebuah bintang besar di atasnya.

"Ini sempurna," kata Harry dan melangkah ke belakang untuk melihat lebih jelas, "Tidak jelek untuk pengalaman pertama kita."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," Tom setuju sambil berdiri di samping Harry.

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu," kata Harry sambil mengangkat Wynter agar dia bisa melihat, "Semuannya adalah warna sekolah kita,"

Tom melihat ke pohon itu dan menyadari bahwa pernak-perniknya berwarna Merah, Emas, Hijau, dan Perak. "Well, itu adalah warna Natal."

"Benar! Oh aku hampir lupa," kata Harry sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ornamen dari sebuah kotak kecil yang di letakkannya di meja depan perapian. "Aku mendapatkan ini tahun lalu," dia memberikannya ke Tom untuk melihat penjelasannya _Natal pertamaku_ dibawah sebuah patung bayi sederhana berwarna merah muda. "Wynter hanya baru berusia 2 minggu ketika dia merayakan Natal pertamanya, tapi dia tidak mengingatnya."

"Dia akan mengingat yang ini," kata Tom sambil melihat wajah Wynter yang terlihat penuh dengan rasa terpesona saat dia melihat pohon itu.

"Ya, dia akan mengingatnya," Harry setuju. "Wynter, maukah kau membantu Daddy meletakkan ini di pohon?"

"Hon?" tanya Wynter sambil menunjuk ke pohon.

"Ya," kata Harry sambil memberikan Wynter ke Tom dengan ornamennya. Kemudian melangkah ke belakang dengan kameranya saat mereka berdua meletakkan ornamennya di pohon. "Kita butuh foto keluarga," katanya saat dia mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya?" tanya Tom dengan enggan.

"Ya. Ini adalah Natal pertama kita sebagai keluarga. Kita butuh membuat kenangan," kata Harry sambil mengatur kameranya agar pohonnya dapat tertangkap kamera. Mengatur waktunya, Harry berlari ke sisi Tom saat mereka memegang Wynter di antara mereka, "Wynter, tersenyum!" setelah fotonya telah terambil, Harry melihatnya, "Aw! Wynter, senyumanmu sangat besar!" dia berteriak dan memperlihatkannya ke Tom. Wynter berada di tengah-tengah sambil menunjukkan semua ke-empat giginya dengan senyum yang bersinar.

"Itu foto yang bagus," Tom mengakui.

"Ya, aku akan membingkai yang ini."

Harry mengambil beberapa gambar lagi sampai akhirnya Tom merasa cukup dan pergi duduk untuk membaca korannya selagi Harry dan Wynter berkeliling ruangan untuk menambah dekorasi-dekorasi di perapian, di tangga, dan di langit-langit rumah sampai Harry merasa puas.

"Kau bernar-benar melakukannya habis-habisan," komentar Tom ketika Harry duduk dengan sebuah desahan setelah meletakkan Wynter di antara mainannya.

"Aku mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku senang. Aku tidak pernah mendekorasi sebelumnya dan Hogwarts melakukan semuanya sendiri, jadi..." Harry mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku ingin ini menjadi sempurna."

"Kau tidak melakukan ini tahun lalu?"

"Tidak. Aku punya sebuah pohon dan cuma itu saja. Aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya, Ron dan Hermione telah melakukan dekorasinya selagi aku hanya berbaring disana merasa bengkak dan kelelahan. Kemudian setelah Wynter lahir itu semua hanyalah kegiatan seperti memberi makan jam 2 pagi dan mengganti popok. Aku benar-benar tidak punya energi untuk melakukan yang lain."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tapi aku punya kau disini tahun ini dan aku benar-benar mempunyai lebih banyak energi. Aku merasakan semangat Natal! Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tom berpikir tentang itu, " aku biasanya acuh tak acuh pada semua hari libur," dia mengakui, "Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Aku pikir beberapa dari semangat Natal mu menular padaku...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tom bingung saat Harry mengusap kepalanya di bahu Tom.

"Menularkan lebih banyak semangat padamu," kata Harry dan Tom tertawa.

 **MMMMM**

Beberapa minggu selanjutnya, Harry keluar berbelanja untuk hadiah natal dan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Tom dan Wynter. Untungnya ada distrik berbelanja untuk orang Australia yang disebut Sunshine Plaza. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, itu hanyalah tempat perbelanjaan biasa dengan toko-toko Muggle, tapi kebawah ke salah satu jalan, yang hanya diketahui oleh penyihir, adalah sebuah distrik perbelanjaan kedua yang penuh dengan toko-toko penyihir dan barang-barang aneh lainnya. Harry sangat kesenangan saat dia mengetahui tentang ini. Dia pikir bahwa dia harus pergi ke Diagon Alley bersama Wynter selagi dia sedang tertidur sejak perbedaan waktu disana. Dia tidak ingin untuk terus membawa-bawa Wynter kemana-mana. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mengenal dia di Sunshine Plaza, jadi dia bebas untuk berkeliling tanpa di ganggu. Masalahnya adalah Wynter bersama dengannya dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang dia berikan untuk Wynter, tidak selama dalam pengawasan Wynter.

Itulah kenapa Harry memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Wynter di rumah dengan Tom, namun dia merasa tidak bisa pergi. Tom sekarang sedang mengalihkan perhatian Wynter dengan mendorongnya di ayunannya dan Wynter sangat senang. Semua yang harus Harry lakukan adalah pergi ke toko dan kembali lagi...namun itu sulit.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ya. Kami akan baik-baik saja." Kata Tom saat dia mendorong Wynter di ayunannya di halaman belakang.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, Harry. Sekarang pergi sebelum menjadi sangat sibuk."

"Oke," kata Harry sambil resah. "Oke. Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu. Hedwig akan menemukanku."

"Ya. Tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa melakukannya," kata Tom dengan tegas.

"Oke. Bye sayang!" kata Harry dan mulai berjalan mundur ke pintu, sambil melihat wajah tersenyum putrinya.

"Ai! Mama!" kata Wynter sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi," dia memberitahukan Tom.

"Bersenang-senanglah."

Harry memberikannya senyum gelisah dan masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan Wynter pada Tom.

"Oke, tuan putri. Hanya kau dan aku." Kata Tom pada Wynter yang tertawa saat dia mendorong Wynter lagi. "Ini tidak akan sulit."

 **MMMMMM**

 **-Buat dia berhenti-**

 **-Aku tidak bisa-** desis Tom ke peliharaanya. Wynter sedang duduk di lantai di ruang keluarga, telah menyadari bahwa Harry pergi, dan dia menangis. Dan astaga! Dia mempunyai suara yang luar biasa.

"Mama!" tangis Wynter. Dia berhenti sebentar, mendengus dan mengambil nafas panjang dan lanjut menangis.

Wynter baik-baik saja selama beberapa saat. Tom mendorongnya di ayunannya lebih lama, kemudian membawanya ke perosotannya. Wynter bermain dengan itu beberapa kali dengan Tom, kemudian bermain di kotak pasirnya. Sampai akhirnya dia ingin ibunya.

Tom telah memberitahukannya bahwa ibunya tidak ada di rumah, tapi Wynter memaksa untuk pergi kedalam mencari ibunya. Jadi mereka masuk ke dalam dan Wynter merangkak kesekeliling sambil memanggil Harry. Ketika Wynter tidak menemukannya, dia mulai khawatir, jadi Tom berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa Harry sedang tidur di atas agar Wynter tidak panik. Jadi Wynter pergi ke tangga paling bawah dan memanggil Harry. Tom terpaksa untuk menghentikannya untuk memanjat. Wynter lanjut membuat suara hampir menangis saat dia lanjut untuk mencari Harry dan memanggilnya sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ibunya tidak ada disana. Setelah dia menyadarinya, Wynter duduk dan mulai menangis dan tetap seperti itu selama 10 menit terakhir ini.

"Ayolah Wynter. Hentikan itu sekarang," kata Tom. "Tidak ada alasan untuk menangis. Bukankah kau ingin Daddy?"

"Dak! Mama!" teriak Wynter.

Itu sedikit menyakitkan, tapi Tom tidak membiarkan itu mempengaruhinya. "Ayolah, berhentilah menangis," Tom membujuk. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Harry selalu membuatnya terlihat sangat mudah.

 **-Teriakannya menyakiti telingaku-** desis Nagini menutup telinganya dengan membelitkan dirinya, dan mencoba untuk menemukan kesunyian.

 **-Kalau begitu kau yang mencoba-**

 **-Aku telah mencobanya. Dia tidak ingin bermain denganku-**

 **-Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?-** desis Tom pada hewan peliharaanya. Dia sedang frustasi. Ini benar-benar konyol. Dia sedang mencoba untuk mengendalikan pemerintahan dan dia dibuat frustasi oleh bayi yang menangis.

 **-Sepertinya dia semakin kuat. Bisakah kau meletakkan mantra padanya agar dia bisa diam?-** tanya Nagini.

 **-Aku akan melakukannya kalau dia anak orang lain, tapi dia anakku. Itu akan sangat kejam-**

 **-Kalau begitu angkat dia-** desis Nagini padanya.

 **-Dia tidak menginginkanku-**

 **-Lakukan aja. Buat dia diam-**

Tom ragu, kemudian mendatangi Wynter dan mengangkatnya. Wynter mendorongnya menjauh, masih menangis, tapi dia tetap mengangkatnya dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya dan mulai menenangkannya sama seperti saat dia melihat Harry melakukannya. "Shh. Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Tidak apa-apa. Mama akan kembali."

"Mama." Tangis Wynter dan meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Tom.

"Aku tahu kau ingin Mama. Tapi kau harus sabar. Dia hanya pergi ke toko."

"Ko?"

"Ya, toko. Dia akan pulang."

"Ku gi?"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa pergi. Kita harus menunggu Mama disini. Kau bisa menunggu dengan Daddy. Oke?"

Wynter tersedu-sedu tapi berhenti menangis, jadi itu adalah sebuah permulaan. "Ye."

"Oke, oke," kata Tom sambil lanjut menenangkan Wynter. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencoba menemukan sesuatu untuk membuat Wynter sibuk. "Ingin menonton TV dengan Daddy selagi kita menunggu?"

"Mama ulang?"

"Ya, Mama akan pulang sebelum kau tahu."

"Oke," Wynter setuju.

Tom mengeluarkan nafas lega dan menghidupkan TV dan memutar film kartun dan menyamankan diri di sofa dengan Wynter di pangkuannya.

 _Harry cepatlah pulang._

 **MMMMM**

"Aku pulang!" kata Harry sambil berjalan melalui pintu dengan beberapa hadiah beberapa jam kemudian.

"Oh Terima Kasih Tuhan," kata Tom saat dia lanjut untuk mengusap punggung Wynter saat dia mulai menangis. Wynter baik-baik saja selama beberapa saat sambil menonton TV tapi kemudian dia mulai untuk menangis lagi. Tapi sekarang saat Harry masuk dari pintu, Wynter mulai senang.

"Mama!" dia memanggil sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke Harry.

"Hai, Jelly bean!" kata Harry saat dia meletakkan barang-barangnya ke bawah dan mengambil Wynter dari Tom, memegangnya dengan kuat. "Oh, aku merindukanmu! Itu adalah 3 jam paling lama dalam hidupku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tom, "Itu terasa lebih lama."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana Wynter?"

"Baik-baik saja... selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia mulai menangis."

"Aw. Apa kau merindukanku Wynter?"

"Ye, Mama," bisik Wynter di bahu Harry, Wynter memeluk Harry sangat ketat.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang _separation anxiety_ sebelumnya dan dia biasanya baik-baik saja. Aku pikir dia akan baik-baik saja denganmu," kata Harry sambil menenangkan Wynter.

"Sepertinya tidak. Lagipula, kalian berdua selalu bersama. Selama ini selalu bersama."

"Itu benar. Kami tidak pernah berpisah sejak dia lahir, bukankah itu benar, jelly bean," kata Harry ke Wynter dan mencium rambutnya dan Wynter tersenyum padanya.

"Well, sepertinya kau mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan," komentar Tom sambil melihat ke belanjaannya.

"Tidak semuanya. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mencari hadiah untuk beberapa orang lagi. Tapi aku mungkin sedikit berlebihan untuk membeli hadiah untuk kau tahu siapa."

"Aku?" tanya Tom dengan senyuman bercanda.

"Haha," Harry tertawa mengejek padanya, "Aku mungkin punya sesuatu disana untukmu, tapi kau harus menunggu untuk mendapatkannya."

"Tapi kau membelikanku sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya," kata Harry dan berjalan untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya. Jadi dia tidak melihat senyum kesenangan yang ada di wajah Tom. Itulah ketika Tom bersemangat di hari Natal untuk pertama kalinya di waktu yang lama.

 **MMMMM**

Harry pergi ke kota dua kali lagi sebelum dia selesai dengan belanja natalnya. Wynter selalu mengeluh setiap kali dia pergi dan mulai menangis, tapi terlihat menjadi terbiasa setelah yang ketiga kalinya ketika dia menyadari bahwa ibunya akan kembali. Dan juga, Tom menjadi lebih baik dalam menenangkannya dan membuatnya sibuk.

Tapi sebelum mereka tahu, akhirnya tanggal 13 telah tiba. Ulang tahun pertama Wynter.

Harry menghabiskan semua waktu di pagi hari di antara memberi Wynter dengan banyak ciuman dan membuat kue kecil Wynter untuk Wynter meletakkan wajahnya ke kue nanti. Ron dan Hermione akan datang untuk putri baptis mereka, jadi dia membuat kue yang lain untuk orang dewasa.

Wynter sedang sibuk merangkak ke sana ke mari dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia tahu sesuatu yang spesial sedang terjadi dan itu berhubungan dengannya. Dia juga tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menyentuh hadiah yang ada di bawah pohon, walaupun begitu, dia tidak berhenti berusaha.

"Ah! Ah!" Harry memanggil Wynter saat Wynter mencoba untuk menyentuh pita dari sebuah kotak besar yang ada di bawah pohon. "Jangan sentuh itu!" Wynter melihat ke ibunya dan kemudian kembali ke pita bergelombang itu dan mencoba untuk menariknya lagi. "Wynter! Jangan! Tom ambil dia!"

Wynter menjerit dan mulai untuk merangkak menjauh, tapi Tom menangkapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tuan putri? Kau tahu kau belum bisa membuka itu," Wynter hanya menunjuk ke hadiah itu dengan maksud dia ingin membukanya. "Kau belum bisa membuka yang itu sampai Natal, tapi ada beberapa untuk kau buka nanti, oke?"

"Oke!" kata Wynter menemukan ketertarikan di kancing baju Tom.

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan," kata Harry saat dia meletakkan sentuha terakhir di kuenya. "Kita bisa mengukur Wynter."

Tom dan Harry sudah membicarakan itu tentang mengukur seberapa besar dirinya sampai besar nanti. Keluarga Dursly selalu melakukan itu saat dia tumbuh, walaupun dia tidak pernah mengikutinya, dan Harry ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo kita lihat seberapa besar dirimu," kata Tom sambil membuat Wynter berdiri dengan kakinya dan memegang tangan Wynter untuk membuatnya berjalan ke ruang mencuci.

"Bisakah kau berdiri jelly bean?" tanya Harry sambil mengambil Wynter dan menyandarkannya di pintu, dia melepaskan Wynter untuk melihat apakah dia bisa tetap seperti itu, tapi Wynter mulai terjatuh ke depan. "Oops!" kata Harry sambil menangkap Wynter, "Tidak apa-apa, Mama menangkapmu."

"Mama!" kata Wynter dengan semangat dan melihat ke Tom untuk melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Tundukkan kepalamu, sayang," kata Tom sambil menunduk untuk mengukur Wynter.

Itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat karena Wynter tidak bisa diam, tapi Harry dapat memegangnya untuk diam lebih lama untuk Tom untuk menandai pintu itu dengan tinggi Wynter.

"Lihat itu," kata Harry sambil membalikkan Wynter agar Wynter dapat melihat dimana Tom membuat sebuah garis dengan tulisan _Wynter- Umur : 1_ tepat di atasnya. "Kau telah menjadi sangat besar!"

"Sar!" teriak Wynter.

"Berapa ukurannya?" dia bertanya ke Tom yang sedang mengukur tingginya.

"2 kaki 3 inci," kata Tom sambil meletakkan kembali alat mengukurnya.

"2 kaki? Benarkah?" kata Harry terkejut. "Wow. Dia benar-benar tumbuh banyak. Dia dulu 18 inci ketika dia lahir."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tom.

"Ya. 7 pon, 10 ons, panjang 18 inci," kata Harry dan memberikan pipi tembem Wynter lebih banyak ciuman.

Wynter memberikan beberapa ciuman dan kemudian menjauhkan wajah Harry, "Ndak."

"Tidak? Tidak mau lagi?"

"Ndak," kata Wynter lagi dan berjuang untuk diturunkan yang mana dilakukan Harry, dan Wynter langsung pergi ke pohon.

"Dan kesanalah dia pergi, ke pohon lagi."

"Aku akan mengambilnya," kata Tom sambil menuju ke Wynter," Wynter jangan menyentuh apapun."

Satu jam kemudian perapiannya bersinar menandakan bahwa seseoarang ingin masuk. Tom telah menyiapkan sistem Floo mereka agar Ron dan Hermione bisa datang, tapi itu hanya diperbolehkan hanya mereka dan Tom atau Harry harus mengizinkan mereka masuk. Itu lebih baik daripada Harry harus pergi untuk menjemput mereka setiap kali mereka ingin datang, dan Tom telah memperbaiki kalung Harry agar ketika mereka memegang Harry tidak bekerja lagi.

Jadi Harry pergi ke perapian dan menekan tombol di atasnya untuk membuka jaringan Floo dan Ron dan Hermione masuk.

"Selamat Pagi!" teriak Ron, "Oh astaga, itu adalah pohon yang sangat besar."

"Pagi? Sekarang jam 5:30," kata Harry sambil memeluk Ron, "Dan ya, itu adalah pohon yang besar. Hanya yang terbaik. Benarkan, Marque?"

"Tentu saja," kata Tom dengan aksen Perancis-nya yang lancar.

"Well, ini mungkin sudah larut bagimu, tapi kami baru saja bangun. Ini masih pagi hari di tanggal 13 bagi kami," kata Hermione datang dari belakang Ron.

Harry tersentak secara dramatis, "Kau berada di masa depan!"

"Oh, hentikan itu," kata Hermione sambil memberikannya sebuah pelukan juga. "Aku takut kami tidak bisa tinggal lama. Kami harus bekerja nanti."

"Oke, well aku senang kalian dapat datang."

"Untuk Wynter. Selalu."

"Dimana gadis yang berulang tahun?" panggil Ron.

Wynter datang dari sofa ketika dia mendengar mereka datang dan sedang merangkak ke arah mereka, "On!"

"Ini dia!" kata Ron sambil mengangkatnya ke atas dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan, "Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Oh, dia sudah besar sekarang," kata Hermione sambil memberikan Wynter sebuah ciuman, "Selama ulang tahun sayang."

"Apa yang harus kau katakan jelly bean?" tanya Harry dan Wynter mengoceh sesuatu ke mereka.

"Sama-sama," kata Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Hai Marque," kata Hermione akhirnya membalikkan perhatiannya ke Tom.

"Hello juga, Nona Granger."

"Oh, ayolah. Hermione saja. Aku membawa bukumu," katanya sambil menjulurkannya ke Tom.

"Dan?" tanya Tom sambil mengambilnya.

"Itu sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada sangat banyak sihir perlindungan. Walaupun begitu aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menggunakan semuanya."

"Ya beberapa dari mereka membutuhkan beberapa...pengorbanan. Tapi kau akan melakukan apapun yang harus kau lakukan untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayang."

"Aku pikir begitu," setuju Hermione dengan ragu.

"Lagipula," potong Harry, "Kalian siap untuk pesta?"

"Oh ya," kata Ron, "Kami datang membawa hadiah."

"Ya." Kata Hermione dan mengembalikan ukuran dari tumpukan hadiah di meja makan yang tadinya berada di sakunya.

"Whoa!" teriak Harry, "Itu sangat banyak dari kalian berdua."

"Itu adalah campuran dari hadiah Natal dan Ulang tahun dari kami dan yang lainnya," jawab Hermione.

"Yang lainnya?" tanya Tom.

"Ya. Tuan dan Nyonya Weasley, Remus, Fred dan George..."

"Ah..." kata Harry dengan terpesona saat dia melihat ke semua hadiahnya.

"Ketika kami memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahu Wynter, kami tiba-tiba di banjiri oleh hadiah," kata Ron.

"Kado yang berwarna musim jelas-jelas untukmu, Wynter dan Marque untuk Natal. Dan yang lain adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Wynter," jawab Hermione.

Wynter menunjuk ke kertas kado dan melihat ke Ron.

"Ya, beberapa dari itu adalah untukmu," katanya ke Wynter dan Wynter menepuk tangannya dengan senang.

"Oke, Well," kata Harry sambil melihat ke sekeliling, "Hadiah Natal di bawah pohon dan Hadiah ulang tahun di meja."

"Baiklah," kata Ron sambil memberikan Wynter ke Hermione dan mulai meletakkan hadiah-hadiahnya.

"Apa dia sudah bisa berdiri?" tanya Hermione sambil mengangkat Wynter ke atas dan membuatnya tertawa, dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya saat dia membuat dirinya nyaman di sofa.

"Belum," kata Harry, "Dia bisa bangkit dengan lututnya dan mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa menahan berat badannya. Aku punya perasaan bahwa dia akan segera melakukannya."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu, karena setelah itu..."

"Ugh. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya."

Hermione tertawa dan membalikkan perhatiannya ke Wynter. "Apa kau mengunyah jarimu Wynter?" dia bertanya.

"Ndak!" kata Wynter dengan tegas, dan kembali mengunyag jarinya.

Hermione melihat ke Harry dengan terkejut, dan kemudian kembali ke Wynter, "Itu adalah kata tidak yang sangat kuat."

"Ndak," kata Wynter lagi dengan lembut.

"Dia agresif," kata Harry dengan bangga.

"Sama seperti ibunya," tambah Tom.

"Hey! Itu tidak benar. Jangan setuju dengan mereka," dia memarahi Ron dan Hermione saat dia melihat mereka mengangguk.

"Kau membuktikan apa yang ku katakan," kata Tom.

"Diamlah," gerutu Harry.

"Ini," kata Hermione sambil memberikan Wynter mainan kunyah yang berada di meja, "Gunakan ini. Jarimu yang malang," Wynter hanya mengambil mainannya dan meletakkan di mulutnya. "Apa dia sering melakuakan itu?"

"Setiap waktu," jawab Tom, "Dengan giginya yang sedang tumbuh dia akan menggunakan apapun yang dia dapat. Dia lebih banyak menggunakan tangannya."

"Malangnya," kata Hermione sambil mengusap rambut Wynter.

"Aku akan pergi memeriksa makan malam," kata Harry sambil bangkit untuk memeriksa oven. "Oh! Haruskah aku membuat kalian sesuatu yang berbeda? Aku tahu bahwa sekarang adalah sarapan bagi kalian."

"Oh tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Hermione.

"Aku bisa punya sarapan untuk makan malam," kata Ron dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Dia juga," kata Hermione.

"Oh, aku tahu dia akan melakukannya," Harry tertawa. "Sepertinya ini sudah siap. Cuci tangan kalian semuanya. Wynter waktunya untuk mencuci tanganmu!"

"An!" teriak Wynter.

"Biarkan bibimu membantumu mencuci tanganmu."

"Aie. An!" kata Wynter sambil memberikan tangannya ke Hermione.

"Oke, ayo cuci tanganmu," katanya dan bangkit ke dapur.

Tom pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya dan keluar untuk melihat Hermione sedang meletakkan Wynter di kursi tingginya dan Ron dan Harry berdiri di dapur seperti sedang melakukan percakapan dalam diam yang terlihat aneh ketika tidak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang berbicara.

Harry menyikut Ron sambil melihat ke Hermione kemudian kembali ke Ron. Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. Harry mendesah secara dramatis dan memutar matanya dan memberikan Ron sebuah tatapan. Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan malu. Harry melihat ke pohon Natal yang akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian Ron. Ron tersenyum sedikit dan mengangguk. Harry nyegir dengan lebar dan menyikut Ron di bagu dengan cukup kuat sehingga membuat Ron hampir terjatuh.

"Kau harus melakukannya," akhirnya kata Harry.

"Kalian datang?" tanya Hermione saat akhirnya dia dapat meletakkan Wynter.

"Kami datang," kata Harry sambil mengambil makanannya dengan sarung tangan oven.

"Dadee ssh an," kata Wynter sambil menunjukkan Tom tangannya yang bersih.

"Apa tanganmu sudah bersih tuan putri?" tanya Tom dan Wynter melihat ke arahnya dengan aneh saat dia mendengar aksen Perancis Tom.

"Siapa yang lapar?" Harry mengumumkan saat dia membawa semua makanan ke meja makan.

Mereka semua duduk dan makan makanan yang telah Harry siapkan dan berbicara tentang hal-hal biasa seperti pekerjaan dan apa yang mereka lakukan saat libur. Ketika mereka siap, Hermione membantu Harry dengan piring-piringnya selagi Tom dan Ron menghibur Wynter di depan TV. Tapi mereka kesulitan untuk menjauhkan Wynter dari hadiah-hadiah yang ada di meja.

"Aku pikir kita harus membuka ini segera," kata Ron saat dia memegang Wynter yang akan mencoba untuk mengambil hadiahnya.

"Oke, oke," kata Harry saat dia datang dan mengambil Wynter dari Ron dan duduk di samping Tom selagi Hermione duduk di samping Ron. "Siap untuk membuka hadiahmu?"

"Ye!" teriak Wynter.

"Oke," kata Harry sambil mengambil salah satu hadiahnya, "Yang ini dari ...paman Fred dan George. Ini, bukalah," Wynter mengambil kertas kadonya dan merobeknya, tapi tidak bisa membukanya. Jadi Harry membuka ujung kertas kadonya dan menunjukkan Wynter bagaimana membukanya. "Tarik! Tarik!" Harry memberitahukan Wynter dan Wynter menariknya, kertasnya terbuka saat dia melakukan itu. Wynter melihat ke Harry dengan terkejut kemudian menariknya lagi. Akhirnya mereka dikelilingi oleh kertas kado dan hadiah dari banyak orang.

"Ini luar biasa teman-teman, Terima kasih," kata Harry sambil memegang sebuah kotak berisi sebuah pispot untuk berlatih.

"Sama-sama. Aku pikir itu pasti sangat bagus saat kau mulai melatih pispot Wynter," kata Hermione.

"Ya. Kita akan kesitu segera setelah dia mulai berjalan,"

Harry mendesah dan melihat ke hadiah-hadiah yang mengelilingi mereka, dari mainan ke baju baru. "Dia mendapatkan banyak sekali barang-barang. Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan semua ini?"

"Dia masih punya semua barang-barang yang ada di bawah pohon," komentar Tom.

"Oh Tuhan."

"Wynter akan tidak pernah menginginkan apapun itu lah yang pasti," kata Hermione.

"Tapi aku tidak berpikir dia akan membutuhkan semua mainan itu untuk membuatnya senang. Dia sedang kesenangan sekarang dengan kertas-kertas kado itu," komentar Ron saat dia melihat Wynter merobek-robek kertas kadonya dan tertawa.

"Aku tahu," kata Harry sambil melihat ke Wynter, "Dia membuat kekacauan!."

"Hal yang bagus karena kita mempunyai sihir."

"Itu benar," Harry setuju, "Kita akan menemukan kepingan kertas selama berminggu-minggu." Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencium kepala Wynter. "Siapa yang ingin kue?"

"Oh! Aku!" kata Ron dan senang.

"Ingin kue juga Wynter?"

"We?"

"Ya. Kue yang enak," kata Harry dan mengangkat Wynter.

Mereka semua pergi meunju meja makan dimana Wynter di letakkan kembali di kursi tingginya. Harry meletakkan kue kecil Wynter di depannya yang mempunyai lilin berbentuk angka 1 yang besar di tengah-tengahnya. Ketika lilinnya di hidupkan mereka semuanya bernyanyi "Selamat Ulang Tahun" pada Wynter. Wynter tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia bersenang-senang dengan lagunya dan menepuk tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman dan mencoba untuk menyentuh lilinnya, tapi Harry menghentikan tangannya. Bahkan Tom juga ikut bernyanyi saat dia merekamnya dengan kamera.

"Yay!" mereka bertepuk tangan saat lagunya habis dan Wynter bertepuk tangan juga.

"Bisakah kau meniup lilinmu?" tanya Harry.

Wynter hanya mengulurkan tangannya ke kue dan mengambil cream kuenya di tangannya. Dia memasukkan creamnya ke mulutnya dan dengan tiba-tiba mengambil lagi.

"Oh, aku pikir dia menyukainya," kata Ron.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Harry dan meniup dan mengambil lilinnya untuk di pegang Wynter. "Makanlah Wynter," dan Wynter melakukannya. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mengambil kue cokelat itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya."Enak?"

"Mmm," Wynter hanya berdehem.

"Aku pikir itu enak," kata Harry sambil tertawa. "Kau merekamnya?" dia bertanya ke Tom.

"Semuanya," jawab Tom saat dia merekam putrinya yang dengan senang memakan kuenya.

"Aku punya kue yang lain untuk kita," kata Harry saat dia pergi menuju dapur.

"Oh bagus. Aku tidak berpikir Wynter akan meninggalkan sesuatu untuk kita," kata Ron.

Harry menyiapkan kuenya dan mereka duduk dan melihat Wynter memakan kuenya, well...hampir semuanya, sisanya berada di wajahnya dan rambutnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Dia membuat banyak kekacauan!" keluh Harry.

"Oh biarkan dia. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya," kata Ron.

"Kau bukanlah orang yang harus memandikannya,"

"Ndak mandi!" kata Wynter saat dia meremas kuenya, meainkannya sekarang.

"Ugh," Harry mengeluh lagi saat Wynter meletakkan kuenya di wajahnya lagi. Dia melihat ke Tom, "Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Tidak," kata Tom dengan tiba-tiba sambil melihat Wynter.

"Aku tidak iri padamu," kata Hermione. "Tidak, itu punyamu," kata Hermione ke Wynter saat dia mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran cokelat ke Hermione.

"Tunggu sampai kau punya anak, kau akan tahu rasa sakitku."

Hermione tertawa. "Maafkan aku, tapi kami harus pergi," katanya sambil mengangkat piring kotornya ke dapur.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Harry saat dia membersihkan wajah Wynter.

"Ya," kata Ron, "Harus pergi bekerja."

"Oke," kata Harry, "Katakan Selamat Tinggal sama bibi Hermione dan paman Ron. Mereka akan pergi," dia memberitahukan Wynter.

Wynter pergi menuju Hermione dan Hermione berhati-hati agar tidak terkena sisa kue cokelat saat dia memberikan Wynter sebuah ciuman di tempat yang bersih, "Oh, bye sayang. Selamat ulang tahun! Mmm kau tercium sangat manis."

"Ya, dia akan mandi setelah ini," komentar Harry.

"Ndak," kata Wynter.

"Ya. Tidak ada perdebatan. Kau punya kue di rambutmu."

"On!" kata Wynter saat Ron datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, "Bye bye Wynter. Kau harus baik, oke?"

"Oke."

Hermione berbalik ke Harry, "Beritahu dia," bisiknya ke Harry.

"Hermione," Harry mendesah dengan lelah.

"Beritahu aku apa?" tanya Tom tepat di belakang Harry, telah mendengar mereka.

"Tida ada," kata Harry dengan cepat, "Hermione hanya bercanda."

"Aku hanya mencoba melakukan yang benar untukmu."

"Well, ini bukanlah waktunya," kata Harry dan Hermione mengendikkan bahunya, menyerah.

Ron dan Hermione mengatakan selamat tinggal dan segera rumahnya menjadi kosong dan diam dengan hanya terdengar Wynter yang sedang rewel. Selagi Tom membersihkan kekacauan di dapur, Harry pergi ke lantai atas untuk memandikan Wynter.

"Ini dia. Semua sudah bersih," kata Harry saat dia selesai mengancingkan baju Wynter.

"Siih," ulang Wynter.

Harry tertawa, "Ya, bersih mengkilau." Dia mendesah saat dia duduk di kursi bergoyang di dekat jendela dan memegang Wynter. "Kau mempunyai hari yang bagus hari ini? Ya?" dia bertanya dan Wynter mengangguk. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau sekarang sudah satu tahun. Ini terlihat seperti baru kemarin kau lahir," dia berbisik ke Wynter. "Sangat kecil dan lembut. Well, kau masih kecil dan lembut, hanya sedikit besar." Dia terkekeh dan bermain dengan tangan Wynter saat Wynter memegang jarinya. "Begitu banyak yang terjadi tahun ini, iya kan. Aku menemukan bahwa aku hamil, pergi bersembunyi dan kemudian memilikimu. Kemudian ayahmu menemukan kita dan semuanya berubah, benar kan. Dia menjadi ayahmu, kita pindah kesini, kau mulai merangkak dan berbicara, dan sebentar lagi kau akan berjalan. Ugh, kau semakin besar."

"Sar," kata Wynter sambil mengantuk.

"Ya, kau sudah besar sekarang. Tapi kau akan selalu menjadi jelly bean kecilku. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu? Ya, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jangan kau lupakan itu," kata Harry saat dia mencium dahi Wynter. Melihat ke Wynter, dia menyadari bahwa Wynter telah tertidur. Harry tersenyum dan menciumnya lagi sebelum bangkit dan meletakkannya di tempat tidurnya, mengangkat selimutnya untuk membuat Wynter hangat. Berbalik, dia terkejut ketika dia melihat Tom berdiri di pintu. "Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Tidak lama," kata Tom sambil masuk dan melihat ke Wynter yang sedang tertidur.

Harry tersenyum dengan malu, "Aku hanya berbicara padanya dan dia tertidur."

"Dia mempunyai hari yang panjang."

"Ya," Harry mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tom. "Aku berharap dia bisa menjadi berumur satu hari lagi. Dia sangat lucu dan kecil."

"Well, kita tidak bisa membalikkan waktu..." pada tatapan terbelalak Harry, dia mengatakan. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa membalikkan waktu."

"Aku tahu, kita hanya bisa maju ke depan dari sini. Dia akan menjadi besar dan pergi ke sekolah...dia tidak akan menjadi bayi kecilku lagi."

"Oke, ayo kita keluar dari sini sebelum kau menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis," kata Harry sambil mengusap matanya dan membiarkan Tom mengeluarkannya dari kamar Wynter.

"Aku harap tidak, aku tidak bagus dalam hal yang seperti itu."

"Tidak, kau tidak bagus."

"Sekarang. Apa ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Hermione kelihatannya berpikir bahwa kau punya sesuatu yang mau kau beritahukan padaku."

Harry memutar matanya, "Tidak ada yang mau ku beritahukan padamu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Hermione hanya mencoba untuk mencampuri."

"Oke," kata Tom sambil mengikuti Harry ke tangga. "...Kau tidak hamil iya kan?"

Harry berhenti di atas tangga dan berbalik ke Tom dengan terkejut, "Apa? Tidak! Tidak, aku tidak hamil."

"Oke. Hanya memastikan."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku hamil?" dia bertanya sambil berjalan ke bawah tangga.

"Itu hanya hal pertama yang datang di pikiranku."

Harry hanya tertawa, "Percayalah padaku, kalau aku hamil, aku akan memberitahukanmu."

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku yang terakhir kali," komentar Tom.

"Well, semuanya berbeda terakhir kali. Kau mencoba membunuhku, kau ingat?"

"Aku ingat."

"Lagipula, itu akan menjadi susah untuk di sembunyikan," kata Harry sambil menunjuk perutnya. Tom hanya berdehem setuju. "Apakah hanya aku atau kau memang terlihat kecewa?"

"Dengan apa?"

"Dengan aku yang tidak hamil," kata Harry sambil duduk di sofa di samping Tom.

Tom terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau hamil."

"Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa menangani yang lain. Wynter saja sangat sulit... aku juga tidak apa-apa kalau aku hamil."

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan duduk dalam kediaman yang tidak nyaman. Mereka tidak yakin kenapa mereka melakukan diskusi ini. Itu hanya sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka pikirkan, tapi sekarang pikiran itu ada disana, mereka tidak yakin apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ma-maksudku. Anak yang lain harus, kau tahu, di rencanakan dan orang tuanya harus..." Harry berhenti saat dia mencoba mencari kata-kata. "Maksudku Wynter adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan dia tidak...itu hanya, hanya terjadi," katanya sambil mencoba mengisi kediaman.

"Benar," jawab Tom.

"Lagipula," kata Harry tidak nyaman, "Kalau The Order mengetahui bahwa aku hamil lagi. dan mempunyai ayah yang sama dengan Wynter. Itu akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Tidak, kita tidak ingin itu terjadi," Harry setuju dan dia terdiam. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah film?" dia bertanya.

"Terdengar bagus untukku," Tom setuju dengan cepat.

Harry menghidupkan film komedi untuk mencoba menenangkan diri saat mereka duduk di sofa, sambil berpikir.

Itu hanya tidak mungkin. Itu tidak benar untuk membawa anak yang lain ke dunia hanya karena itu. Bagi Harry, harus ada cinta di antara kedua orang tua untuk mereka agar dapat membawa seorang anak ke dunia karena mereka menginginkannya. Bukan bermaksud bahwa mereka tidak menginginkan Wynter, tentu saja, mereka menginginkannya. Tapi dialah alasan kenapa semua hal berubah, sebelumnya Tom dan Harry saling ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Tidak ada cinta. Well...ada bagi Harry, tapi itu membutuhkan keduanya atau semuanya tidak akan terjadi.

Bagi Tom...semuanya hanya menjadi sangat sulit. Ya, ada rasa senang ketika dia berpikir bahwa Harry sedang hamil. Dia tidak akan berbohong. Tapi itu tidak beralasan. Mereka tidak boleh memiliki anak yang lain hanya karena mereka bisa. Apakah dia benar-benar ingin anak yang lain? Dia telah mengubur semua hal tentang keluarga sudah lama. Dan hal ini dengan Harry hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, kebetulan yang bagus, tapi tetap sebuah kebetulan. Tapi hal yang masih mengesalkannya adalah bahwa Harry masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia mungkin tidak hamil, tapi masih ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang di ketahui Hermione. Dia tidak suka rahasia dan dia ingin tahu itu apa, tapi dia tahu bahwa Harry tidak akan mengatakan apapun kalau dia tidak mau kecuali dia memaksa Harry, dan itu tidak akan berjalan bagus bagi mereka berdua. Itu hanya akan membuat mereka menjauh dari dimana mereka memulai.

Mereka berdua mendesah di waktu yang bersamaan dan kemudian melihat ke satu sama lain dan memberikan satu sama lain sebuah senyuman kecil. Kemudian fokus menonton film dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Untuk sekarang.

End Of Chapter

 **Akhirnyaaaaaa! Siap juga penantian selama berhari-hari hahaha. Happy Birthday Wynter!**

 **Saya sengaja mengupdate tanggal ini karena ini adalah ulang tahun Wynter hehehe. And Merry Chrismast For all of the people that celebrate it.**

 **Btw, mengingat tanggal hari ini , hari ini adalah hari peringatan di kota saya. Mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di hari ini di kota saya. Hari ini di juluki "Hari Berdarah Kota Tebing Tinggi" karena pada hari ini tepatnya pada tanggal 13 Desember 1945 terjadi pembantaian massal yang di lakukan oleh tentara jepang. Ribuan orang mati di hari itu, walaupun ada yang selamat dengan melarikan diri ke kota lain. Tidak ada yang tahu tepatnya ada berapa orang yang di bantai pada hari itu, mayat yang di temukan ada lebih dari 2000 orang, namun beberapa bulan dan beberapa tahun sejak saat itu orang-orang masih menemukan rangka-rangka manusia di tempat-tempat tertentu.**

 **Pembantaian itu di lakukan secara membabi buta. Dimana semua warga yang di jumpai akan langsung di tembak di tempat, bahkan ada yang di tembak saat lagi bermain, duduk atau makan oleh tentara jepang. Oleh kerena itu banyak sekali tempat-tempat angker di kota saya huhuhuhu.**

 **Saya menceritakan ini karena ini adalah saat-saat menyedihkan pada waktu itu. Karena keluarga saya atau lebih tepatnya kakek dan nenek saya masih ingat akan hal itu. Mereka ingat bahwa di setiap tempat yang mereka lewati pasti ada mayat. Dan banyak sekali mayat-mayat mengapung di sungai pada saat itu. Saya aja yang menbayangkannya merinding hehehe.**

 **Cukup sekian chit chat nya. Ini sebenarnya chap terakhir dari author yang asli. Gak tahu sih kapan dia update, katanya sih sebentar lagi. tapi tidak tahu kapan heheheh**

 **Btw, di fic saya yang ini saya ada melompat satu chapter karena di dalam chapter itu rate M semua. Chapter ini sebenarnya ada 34 bukan 33. Jadi karena saya sudah tidak polos lagi (hahaha (^_^) saya sudah berani membuatnya. Jadi setelah ini akan saya buat chap yang di lompati sebagai chap bonus bagi peminat rate M Hahahahah.**

 **And once again Merry Chrismast And Happy New Year...**


End file.
